Isis
by Judy1998
Summary: At the young age of five, Isabella Swan learns that her father is an agent for a secret organization called Isis. Bella decides to follow her father's footsteps and begins her training. At seventeen, she meets a handsome agent by the name of Edward Cullen. As they begin working together, Bella must fight against the number one rule of Isis: No relationships with fellow agents.
1. Chapter 1: Kindergarten

**Author's Note: Hello, fans! Here I am, with a new story, _Isis_! The first few chapters might be boring, like all my stories in the beginning, but I promise it'll get better! Trust me! Have I ever disappointed you with any of my other stories, _Dance_ and _Golden Lifestyle_? Don't answer that. I don't want to know.**

**This story is about secret agents and assassins and stuff. It's really fun; I have a good feeling about this new story. Please give it a chance, like you did with my other stories. I promise you'll like it! Thanks, and enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Go on, Bella," Charlie urged, pushing me forward gently. "Kindergarten isn't so bad. You meet new friends and new teachers. Forks Elementary School is bigger than your preschool, so you'll be able to play on bigger playgrounds. See?" He pointed to the big, open space with handball and basketball courts, as well as swings and slides.

I was still reluctant to go. I bit my lip.

"What if the teacher doesn't like me?" I asked. "Teacher Cindy didn't like me, remember?" I was referring to my elderly preschool teacher who had looked at me with distaste every time I answered a question.

Charlie laughed. "Teacher Cindy was an old grandma. Your teacher won't be, I promise. I swear she'll like you, Bells."

"Promise?" I asked, looking up at him with my wide, chocolate-colored eyes.

He nodded, smiling his warm smile. "Go ahead, kiddo. Go on. You'll have fun."

I frowned, deciding. My feet seemed to be glued to the ground.

"Charlie," a man said from behind us.

We both turned to see a handsome man in his late twenties with blonde hair. A cute-looking boy with strange bronze hair with a black backpack on his shoulders stood by his side, looking quite bored.

"Carlisle," Charlie greeted him warmly. "I haven't seen you in years. I thought you were in New York?"

"I was," Carlisle said. "But we were homesick. And Father's getting better, so I decided to come back. Edward here is starting school now too, and I figured, why not at my hometown?"

Charlie glanced at the cute boy who was gazing at me curiously.

I blushed and looked down instantly, stepping backwards behind Charlie to hide myself.

"So this is your youngest?" Charlie asked, grinning. "He's a beauty, Carlisle."

Carlisle chuckled, looking down affectionately at the boy. "Yes, he is. Esme fell in love with him instantly. So did I. His siblings love him. He's getting a bit spoiled."

"When are you going to stop adopting?" Charlie wondered, laughing. "Isn't five enough?"

"Edward's our last," Carlisle said. "I don't think we can keep adopting like this; our family's already big as it is. Emmett and Jasper are already in their third year of training, and Rosalie and Alice are into their second. Edward's starting this year too, as a matter of fact-" He stopped abruptly as his gaze fell on me.

Charlie glanced at me suddenly, as if he had forgotten about me. He looked sheepish, as if he had been talking about some great secret that he wasn't supposed to talk about in front of his daughter.

Carlisle looked wary too. But he studied me with some interest.

"Your daughter, Charlie?" he asked, peering at me intently.

I stared back, intrigued at the way his blonde hair seemed so different from his son's. Adopted. That meant that the boy wasn't his biologically.

I was young and naïve, but I was intelligent for my age. I knew many big words already, and I was eager to learn.

The cute boy named Edward kept staring at me, his green eyes boring into my plain brown ones. He didn't look away which made me slightly uncomfortable as I stared at his handsome father.

"Ah, yes," Charlie said, patting my back lightly. "This is Isabella. Everyone calls her Bella, though. Bella, this is a good friend of mine, Carlisle."

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle said good-naturedly. "Nice to meet you."

I nodded shyly before hiding behind my father again.

"She looks strong, Charlie," Carlisle mused. "Did you ever consider sending her to CETA to be trained?"

Charlie grinned. "Of course I did. Bella's feisty. She looks fragile, but she's actually very tough. You should've seen her standing up to those boys who were bullying the girls back in preschool."

Carlisle looked intrigued. "What happened?"

"Well, let's just say that they never bothered the girls again," Charlie said, laughing. "I think one of them had a black eye for about a month."

Carlisle burst out laughing. "We could definitely use a girl like her. She would be good as a DSA, don't you think?"

"We'll see," Charlie said.

I had no idea what they were talking about. It was as if they were talking in codes or something.

"So you coming back to work then?" Charlie asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yeah. I guess I'll see you on Saturday then."

Charlie nodded. "I guess so. Anything special?"

"I hope so," Carlisle said. "I've been working in New York, but I didn't know anyone there. It wasn't as fun." He glanced down at me again longingly. "Think about sending her to CETA, Charlie. She's definitely strong enough to survive there."

The first bell rang in the distance.

"Well, you'd better get going, Edward," Carlisle said, glancing down at his watch. "Have a good day, son."

Edward glanced up at his father. He merely nodded, then started walking towards the gates.

"Wait, Edward," Charlie said suddenly.

Edward paused and looked back curiously.

"Could you take Bella with you?" Charlie asked. "She won't leave."

Carlisle chuckled. "The first day's always hard."

I looked up at my father in alarm. "No!"

Edward looked amused. For a five-year-old, he looked intelligent, like me. He looked at me for a second, then walked back. He waited.

I frowned at him. Then, I did the most childish thing in the world. I stuck out my tongue at him, then hid back behind my father.

Carlisle and Charlie started cracking up, but I didn't regret my actions. Who did this boy thing he was, thinking he could lead me there? Lead me somewhere I wouldn't be appreciated. He couldn't make me.

I heard a small sigh. I peeked out again warily. Did I hurt his feelings? I suddenly felt guilty.

Edward didn't look upset. He didn't look like he was going to cry, like most of the boys would back at the preschool. He frowned slightly, but not in an annoyed way. I knew he was wondering how to get me away from my father.

Finally, he walked forward, closing the gap between us. He reached for my right hand. He tugged on it gently, shocking me.

Carlisle and Charlie looked at us in fascination. I didn't know what was so amusing.

I pouted. I glanced up at Charlie who smiled encouragingly. Then, sighing, I let the boy lead me away from my safety zone, and into the playground of the strange, new place.

Edward's hand grasped mine firmly. He didn't seem to have any intention on letting me go. Although I was annoyed with this boy, I was also curious about him. Wasn't he afraid to go to school at all?

His walk was confident and fluid. I envied him. When I walked, I was lucky if I made it without falling for ten minutes.

"Who's your teacher?" Edward asked as we reached the buildings.

His voice shocked me. Instead of the loud, rude voice of a five-year-old boy that I'd been expecting, his voice was quiet and smooth. It was musical and soothing.

He looked at me expectantly. I realized that he was expecting an answer.

"Marble," I mumbled, looking down and blushing again. His beautiful green eyes were unnerving as they bored right through mine. How did he do that?

Without another word, he led me to a class at the far end of the hallway. He turned the knob of the door and marched right inside…still not letting go of me.

The middle-aged woman that I assumed was Mrs. Marble looked at us in surprise.

"Well, hello," she greeted us. "And who are you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said in his quiet voice. "This is Bella Swan."

Another shock. How did he know my last name?

"Oh," Mrs. Marble said, smiling knowingly. "Are you together? Friends, perhaps?"

Edward looked thoughtful. "Not really." He glanced at me.

"How did you come together?" she asked.

"Our fathers are friends," I said, speaking for the first time.

Mrs. Marble looked amused. She was looking at our touching hands.

"Okay, then, Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan," she said. "You can sit next to each other in that back table over there. Please place your backpacks in the back of the room first."

Edward dragged me to the back of the room, even though I didn't need help anymore. I was getting more annoyed. My expression was getting sulky. He was so pushy.

He finally let go of my hand as he took off his backpack. I imitated him before going to our table and sitting down on the low chair towards the right. Edward sat to my left.

I looked around, curiosity taking over. I was relieved that Mrs. Marble seemed nice. She wouldn't hate me for the rest of the year then.

The second bell rang, and Mrs. Marble closed the door.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen!" she said, clapping her hands. "Welcome to Mrs. Marble's Kindergarten class! I'm looking forward to a great year with all of you!"

I sighed quietly. Teachers were such liars. You never had a great year, no matter what kinds of teachers you had.

Edward glanced at me curiously. I ignored him as best as I could by staring hard at the teacher's every movement. I did _not_ want to get acquainted with this pushy guy.

* * *

**AN: I know that some of the words in this chapter were slightly confusing. It's okay. It's all part of my plan for the first chapter. I promise that you'll find out what they mean in future chapters. Be patient, my loyal fans. And I shall be back with a new chapter. Thanks for reading, and remember! Review and favorite! Put me on alert!**


	2. Chapter 2: Intriguing

**Author's Note: So this is Edward's Point of View. I will be doing EPOV frequently throughout the story, so get excited! I was really happy when I got a couple reviews on the first day yesterday! Keep it up, fans! You know happy those reviews and favorite alerts make me!**

**In this chapter, several things will become clearer. I know most of you were curious about what those words like CETA and DSA meant. Well, the answer lies below.**

**Thanks, and enjoy the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, except for Mrs. Marble.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's Point of View**

"You excited, Edward?" Carlisle asked as he drove me to Forks Elementary School for my first day of kindergarten.

I merely gazed at his eyes, the only thing I could see in the rearview mirror from the back.

He met my gaze and laughed. "Ah, Edward. Just a couple days, son. I just want you to experience actual school before they keep you inside of CETA until you're eighteen or something."

I sighed as I looked away. I wished nothing more than to attend CETA right now.

CETA stood for the Cullen Elite Training Academy. It had been founded about three hundred years ago. The school trained from the age of five to who knew how long. You had to efficient and intelligent. They didn't accept you if you weren't.

CETA was a school for training young kids to teenagers to become an agent for a secret organization that had existed for nearly five hundred years, Isis. My family, the Cullens, had founded it five centuries ago, in order to create a peaceful society by eliminating crimes and criminals.

Isis wasn't really illegal. The national government knew about it. It depended on us to make sure nothing threatening happened. Isis had branches all over the world. There were fifty branches just in the United States alone, one in each of the states.

Carlisle and Esme adopted me, but I was regarded as their biological son, like my older siblings.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were already receiving training to become secret agents. My brothers had already picked on what field they would be specializing in. Field agents. They would be training to become team leaders for the mission teams. My sisters were only in their second year, and would not pick their field of specialty until next year. They would be studying basics this year too, until their teachers thought they were ready to move up a level.

My whole family had been in Isis. Carlisle and Esme were now retired, but they helped my grandfather manage the main headquarters branch in New York. He was quite ill with a heart disease, and now relied quite a lot on Carlisle.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, breaking me out of my reverie. "We're here."

I frowned as I exited the car.

"Try to act normal, son," Carlisle said as we walked towards the gates. "I know you've been receiving orientation for the past month, but remember that the public doesn't know about it. Don't tell anyone. It's part of the rules of being an agent, Edward."

I didn't bother nodding. I already knew.

Suddenly, Carlisle called, "Charlie."

Charlie? As in Charlie Swan, Carlisle's best friend from CETA? The secret agent who was rumored to be one of the best in years?

Charlie turned, surprised. In front of him was a pretty girl around my age, looking scared to go inside.

"Carlisle," Charlie said warmly. "I haven't seen you in years. I thought you were in New York?"

I tuned out the conversation. I wasn't interested. I stared at the someone that _did_ intrigue me. This girl. I didn't know why, but she was interesting.

She had beautiful, silky mahogany hair that waved gently to the small of her back. A small Hello Kitty barrette was pinned to the side, holding up her bangs. She was slightly taller than girls her age, and her warm, chocolate brown eyes made me feel as if I was going to fall into them. I stared into them intently, trying to decipher what she was thinking, but she made it difficult because she kept hiding.

I picked up the name from the adults. Her name was Bella. Isabella Swan. I continued to stare at her curiously.

Before I knew it, the first bell had already rung.

Carlisle looked at his watch. "Well, you'd better get going, Edward. Have a good day, son."

I merely looked at him, silently reminding him not to keep me in this boring place for too long. I had another orientation this afternoon at two.

Then, I started walking away.

"Wait, Edward," Charlie called suddenly.

Curious, I turned back around.

"Could you take Bella with you?" he asked, grinning. "She won't leave."

Bella looked up at her father, horrified. "No!"

I was amused. If this intriguing girl was going to be here…maybe kindergarten at a normal school wouldn't be so bad.

I walked back. I stopped a few feet away and waited. She didn't move. Then, she did the most surprising thing. She stuck her tongue out at me, then hid back behind her father.

I blinked while the adults laughed. No one had ever dared to do that to me before. This girl definitely was not normal.

I sighed once. Then, I closed the gap between us and reached out for her hand.

She looked surprised.

I tugged on it gently, urging her to come with me.

After a nervous glance at her father, she led me lead her into the playground reluctantly.

Other girls my age had held my hand before in preschool. I was never interested in them, but others thought I was handsome. I was popular. Those girls had been pushy and annoying. They giggled loudly and tried to get me to notice them. And when I had held their hands, though briefly, it wasn't the same feeling as I was feeling now.

Bella's hand was cold from the icy weather, but somehow, I could feel this strange electric current between us. It warmed _my_ cold hands as well as hers.

I suddenly felt nervous. I wonder if she felt it too. I'd never felt nervous in front of a girl before. Who was this pretty, but plain girl, to make me feel so confused?

As we reached the buildings, I realized that I didn't know where her class was.

"Who's your teacher?" I asked in my usual quiet tone.

Bella blinked, looking vaguely surprised.

I kept staring at her, waiting for an answer.

She soon realized what I was waiting for.

"Marble," she mumbled, looking down and blushing red.

I couldn't help noticing how prettier she looked when she was embarrassed. But I pretended not to notice, acting my cold, usual self, as I led her down the hallway to the classroom.

We had the same teacher. How ironic. Our fathers were best friends. We had the same teacher. I wondered if we had anything else in common.

A middle-aged woman with bleached-blond hair greeted us at the door.

"Well, hello," Mrs. Marble said cheerfully. "And who are you?" She looked slightly surprised.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I answered. "This is Bella Swan." I figured I would answer for her. I could tell that she wasn't one for talking much, and anxiety about the first day of school made her quieter than usual.

"Oh," Mrs. Marble said, smiling amusedly. "Are you together? Friends, perhaps?"

Hm. _Were_ we friends? Just because our fathers were best friends didn't mean that we were too.

"Not really," I said honestly. I glanced back at Bella to see if she approved of my answer.

"How did you come together?"

"Our fathers are friends," Bella spoke up. Her tone was husky and slightly low. It still came out musically somehow.

Mrs. Marble was staring at our hands. "Okay, then, Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan. You can sit next to each other in that back table over there. Please place your backpacks in the back of the room first."

I dragged Bella to the back of the room. I didn't want to admit it, but I liked holding her hand. The room was cold, and holding her hand made me feel warm. I wasn't quite ready to let go of it yet, but it was inevitable.

We took off our backpacks and set them against the wall. Then, I joined Bella by our table, sitting on the left side.

I watched Bella as casually as I could. She was looking around the room curiously, absorbing many things.

The second bell rang, and Mrs. Marble closed the door.

"Well, class!" she said, clapping her hands. "Welcome to Mrs. Marble's Kindergarten class! I'm looking forward to a great year with all of you!"

Bella sighed quietly. She looked bored. She sensed me staring at her and tensed. She stared hard at the teacher, pointedly ignoring me.

I didn't find it offending. Just amusing. Everything this girl did amused me. She never did what I expected. She was unpredictable. And that was made me so curious about this girl. Strangely.

* * *

**AN: How was it? Yeah, I know. It was a bit boring, but I swear, it'll get better soon. Very soon. Please keep reading! Thanks, and remember! REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

**Author's Note: Back to Bella. I know last chapter was just EPOV on the same scene in Chapter 1. But this chapter is a new scene. It involves a conversation with Edward and Bella. And more important things. Bella finally finds out who her father really is, and, of course, about Isis. Enjoy, and don't forget to review and favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's Point of View**

As soon as Mrs. Marble dismissed us for recess, the whole class fled out the door towards the kindergarten playground. I got up more slowly. My feet dragged.

Kindergarten was so boring. Where was the fun Charlie had mentioned? Everyone was such liar these days.

I sat in the corner of the small playground. I watched the group of girls hanging around together at the hopscotch. They were laughing and having fun…while I was the outsider.

I knew the instant I saw them that I would be an outsider here too. I was always the outsider. I was never normal. I should probably go to a special school or something. The School of Outsiders.

I thought about my loving mother, Renee. I missed her so much. I haven't seen her since last summer. She was so busy with Phil that she barely had time for me anymore. It was as if I'd never existed.

Someone sat a few feet away from me. I ignored him. I knew exactly who it was.

But after a while, it was getting uncomfortably awkward. I glowered at a purple section of the colorful slides.

"Do you know what your father does?"

I blinked and turned to look at him. "What?"

Edward met my gaze steadily. "Do you know what he does?"

I was confused. "You mean…his job?"

"Yes."

"He's the police chief here at Forks," I said promptly.

Edward smiled. "I don't mean that."

What was this boy talking about?

My confusion must have shown on my face.

"He has…other jobs," Edward said hesitantly. He studied me carefully.

Surprise flashed across my face. "Other jobs? Like what?"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, then relaxed. Whatever he'd been looking for, he got an answer.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"Know what?" I was getting impatient.

He stared at me. He didn't seem to have heard my question. "You _would_ be good as a DSA."

"What's that?"

He smiled again. "You'll find out soon enough, don't worry. It looked like your father was seriously considering on sending you to CETA."

I huffed indignantly. "Stop talking in codes, bronze boy."

He blinked. "Bronze boy?"

"Your hair is bronze," I pointed out.

He stared at me before bursting into laughter.

I frowned. "What's so funny?"

"No one's ever called me names before," Edward said, smiling. "They didn't dare. But it's a strange feeling. I like it. Thanks, Bella."

My eyes narrowed. This boy was definitely strange. I had just insulted him, and he was saying thank you. He was actually grateful for it.

Thankfully, just then, Mrs. Marble appeared and blew her whistle, signaling the end of recess.

I got up and abandoned him there, determined to get away from him. Why was he even speaking to me? No one spoke to me. Ever.

The day dragged on. Though kindergartners were dismissed earlier than the upper grade classes, twelve-thirty seemed days away.

Finally, at long last, the bell dismissing us sounded out. I gathered my stuff, relieved to get out of here. This place was a miserable hellhole. All the things we'd learned today were things I had already known back when I was three.

I walked towards the gate. Would Charlie be there already, waiting for me?

Sure enough, I saw my handsome father near a tree, in his police uniform. He held out his arms, and I ran towards him. I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said, laughing. "Did you have a nice time?"

"No," I grumbled as I broke away from him. "It was super boring. We were learning about stuff I already know about."

He chuckled. "Well, now, isn't that too bad? The material will get harder, I promise."

I sighed as he led me over to his police cruiser. "I don't know. I almost fell asleep during math."

"We're having a guest over tonight, Bella," Charlie said as we zipped through town. "It's someone I know from…school. Yeah."

"Okay," I said, finding his hesitations strange. "Why is he coming? Is it a reunion?"

Charlie looked down at me through the rearview mirror. His eyes were light so I could tell that he was amused by my ability to speak like an adult.

"Not really," he answered. "He wants to see you, honey."

"Me?" I asked with surprise. "Why?"

"He's never seen you before."

"So what?"

"Well," Charlie said as we arrived at the house. "Honey. I…I guess I have a confession to make to you."

"Confession?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Inside, okay?"

I nodded and slipped out of the car. As soon as Charlie had opened the door for me, I ran upstairs to change. I was curious.

"Do you want a snack, Bella?" Charlie asked from the kitchen when I arrived back downstairs.

"No," I said, walking inside the kitchen. "Tell me."

Charlie and I sat at the dining room table. He frowned, unable to find an introduction. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Bella," Charlie said. "You know what my job is, don't you?"

I nodded solemnly. "You're the police chief of Forks."

"Yes, well," he said. "That's my cover story, of course."

I blinked. "Cover story?"

"It's not my _real_ job," he explained. "It means that it's part of my job, but not fully. I have another job."

"Another job?" I didn't understand. Why didn't he tell me before?

"Bella," Charlie said, his eyes suddenly bright with excitement. "You've read and watched movies about spies, right?"

What a strange question.

"Of course, Dad."

"Secret agents? Assassins?"

I nodded.

"I'm one of them, honey."

My eyes grew wide. Suddenly, I was fearful. Assassins killed people. Is that what my father had been all along? A killer?

"Bella," Charlie said, frowning. "Quit judging me. It's not so bad."

My brows furrowed in concern and worry. "But Daddy… Don't assassins…_kill_ people?"

"They do," Charlie admitted.

"Have _you_ killed too then?"

Charlie sighed. "Yes, I have."

I felt sick.

"Bella, honey, let me explain, okay?" he pleaded. "It's not like that. It's not…illegal, or anything. Of course not."

I pouted. "Explain."

"There's a secret organization called Isis," Charlie began. "Isis has existed for nearly five hundred years. It's an elite group of well-trained secret agents who fight for peace in the world."

I nearly snorted. Peace? How did killing people bring peace?

"We don't kill the innocents, honey."

I blinked again. "Innocents?"

"We kill only those who do bad things," Charlie said. "Bad people. Like people who kill the innocents."

I was getting confused. Overwhelmed.

"Wait…" I said slowly. "So…you…don't kill innocent people?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't do this if it didn't have a real purpose, honey. But, it does. And I've been doing this for a while."

Another concern filled my thoughts.

"But…what if you get caught? Hurt?"

Charlie laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"I know it isn't, Bella," he said, smiling down at me affectionately. "But it's fascinating how you accept such strange things so quickly."

I huffed. "Answer, Dad."

"We don't get caught," Charlie said simply. "That's just it. That's why we're called 'secret' agents. We're trained extremely well. Well enough to stay secret. The only people who know of Isis, are the national governments all around the world. As for getting hurt, we have people who specialize in treating injuries, almost like a real doctor.

"Isis leads to everywhere. It's connected, like a human body is connected to function. There are branches all over the world. There are fifty in the United States alone, one in each state."

"You mean…" I trailed off. "There's one here in Washington too?"

"Good girl. There's one in Seattle. The Seattle branch is where I work. My team and I get missions and instructions from the main headquarters in New York, the Heart of Isis. Then, we go and carry it out. We've never failed yet."

I nodded slowly. I was understanding.

"Your friend that's coming, Dad," I said. "Is he in Isis too?"

"Yes," Charlie said, his expression growing grim. "He is the head of the Seattle branch. He's not exactly my friend. He's my senior, one of my teachers, back when I was training. He's retiring soon, and he wanted to see you before he moves away to Oklahoma with his family. I told him that I was thinking about sending you to CETA."

"CETA?" The word was familiar. Why was it familiar?

"CETA is the training school for all secret agents of Isis. It stands for Cullen Elite Training Academy. You go there to start your training from the age of five, and you train until they think you're ready. You can spend almost half of your life in that school if you're not good enough. Most trainees graduate when they're about twenty to twenty-five, but of course, with a few exceptions, a couple of better students graduate earlier. Around eighteen.

"You learn all the basic stuff that you learn in a real public school, but you also learn to fight and defend yourself. You learn the proper way to carry out missions safely and successfully."

"Did you go to CETA, Dad?"

He nodded. "The Swans have been with Isis for six generations. If you join, Bella, that will make it seven. My parents did it before me, and my grandparents…"

Weird.

"Wait, does that mean Mom was…?"

He smiled ruefully. "Yes, Renee was an agent herself. She retired early when we separated so she could go live with Phil. Of course, she could have transferred to the Florida branch, where she's living now, but that would have been suspicious. Phil knows nothing about Isis. Isis is a secret you take to the grave."

It was hard to imagine my mother fighting for the greater good. She seemed so fragile…

"That's how Renee and I met. Isis. We met in CETA and we grew close over the years… We were one of the best. They let us graduate early and we joined the main team of the Seattle branch. We rose through the ranks quickly, above our seniors… And we finally took spots for a senior rank ourselves."

Charlie paused and studied me. "How do you feel, honey?"

"Fine," I said. "But why are you telling me this now? Did you think I was old enough?"

He smiled. "No age is old enough for this, Bells. I'm telling you because I want you to join me."

It took me a while to understand what he was saying.

"You mean…" I trailed off. I tried again. "You want me to…join Isis? With you? You want me to go to CETA? Why?"

He hesitated. "I have many enemies, honey. It's inevitable when you've been doing this for many years. These enemies of mine target my weaknesses. They know that I care about my family more than anything in the world. They won't go for Renee; they know that she's a retired secret agent. She knows how to defend herself and Phil. That leaves you. I don't want them hurting you. So I was thinking about sending you to the school so you can learn to defend yourself. I was considering it quite seriously ever since you turned four. I knew that it was the safest option for you and me…

"But after today…" His expression darkened. "Well, it made up my mind. I'm going to send you to CETA, Bella. You're going to train there and become the agent from the Swan family when I retire."

"What happened today?" I wondered.

He smiled tightly. "I was doing a mission with my team. We succeeded in catching up to the gang we've been targeting for weeks now, but the leader threatened me. I know better than to believe he was bluffing."

"But you said you succeeded. That means he won't be able to carry his threat out, Dad."

Charlie studied a magnet on the refrigerator behind me. "We succeeded in finding the evidence. We captured most of the gang. But the leader and his sidekick got away. And we know for a fact that he has backup somewhere in Colorado. I'm not taking any chances."

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how deep Charlie was in this organization, but I wanted to help him in any way. Even if it meant that I had to assassinate people too when I got older.

"What do you think, Bella?" Charlie asked. "I know you might not want to. You're right, killing people is a crime. But you don't have to worry about a thing. The national government knows about Isis completely, even though they have no control over it. They've given us permission to get rid of whomever we feel necessary, so technically, it's not illegal. And you get used to it." He looked at me expectantly.

I bit my lip. "I can do it. I want to help you, Daddy."

Charlie smiled. "That's my girl."

"Is Edward in it too?" I asked suddenly.

He looked bemused. "Edward?" Comprehension dawned on his face. "Edward Cullen, the boy you saw this morning?"

I nodded. "Your friend's son."

"He will be," Charlie confirmed. "Carlisle, the friend you saw today, is an old collegue of mine from CETA. We worked together in the Seattle branch. In fact, Carlisle is the heir to Isis. He's the son of the current Head of Isis. So when his father dies, he'll be taking over. He has five adopted children; three boys and two girls. Everyone except Edward is currently attending CETA."

He paused. Then, he asked, "Did Edward tell you about Isis?"

I shook my head. "He mentioned something about how being the Chief wasn't your total job or something. And he said I would be good for a DSA? What's that?"

Charlie laughed. "That's one smart boy right there. DSA is a position you can choose to major in."

Before he could continue, the doorbell rang.

Charlie glanced at the clock on the wall. "He's early. Wait here, Bella. I'll be right back."

I placed my head on the table morosely. Would I like this road that I've chosen a few seconds ago? Would it help me survive?

I had so many questions. I wondered if our guest would be able to answer all of them.

I heard voices drawing nearer. One way to find out.

* * *

**AN: So, how was it? There was a lot of information on Isis. Does it answer some of your questions now? Review and favorite, please! I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Information

**Author's Note: Another information chapter! As one fan asked: _What is a DSA?_Well, read to find out below!**

**And I promise: It will get more fun. I have some chapters already written out. And I have to admit, they're pretty good. So look forward to them, but in the meantime, check out the chapter below! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, except for Thomas Bradford, of course.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The man who entered was about sixty years old. He had streaks of white in his brown hair, and crow's feet lingered around his hazel eyes. He looked easy-going and good-natured.

His gaze fell on me as soon as he and Charlie entered the dining room.

"Your girl, Charlie?" he asked in a brisk, husky voice.

"Yeah," Charlie answered. "Bella, this is Thomas Bradford. Tom, my daughter, Isabella."

"Nice to meet you, young lady," Thomas said, moving around the table.

I sat up so I could shake his outstretched hand. "Hi."

"Well," the newcomer said, making himself right at home by sitting across from me. "How much have you told her, boy?"

"Just…just the basics, I guess," Charlie said, sitting next to me.

Mr. Bradford studied my eyes intently. "She looks perfect for a DSA, Charlie."

My father grinned. "Carlisle said that too."

"Ah, yes, Carlisle," Mr. Bradford said, chuckling. "Is he coming back to work on Saturday?"

"He said he would," Charlie said, shrugging. "But you never know. Something might come up. I hear the Head's not doing so well?"

"Mm," Mr. Bradford said, nodding. "If you ask me, Phillip Cullen isn't going to make it through this year. Sad, but you know. The truth."

Charlie nodded, frowning slightly.

Mr. Bradford turned to me. He smiled.

"Well, young lady," he said. "Looks like we'll be here talking for a while. How about we get comfortable? I'll call you Bella, like your father calls you, and you can call me Tom, like everyone calls me. What do you think?"

I nodded. "Tom."

He chuckled. "I like this one. Alright. So. I suppose you might have some questions for me, Bella. Fire them off before I get into more detailed stuff."

"How old are you?"

Tom blinked in surprise. Charlie tried not to laugh.

"Sixty-five," Tom answered. "What an interesting question."

I shrugged. "It was hard to believe you still operated as a secret agent when you're obviously so old."

"Bella, that's not nice," Charlie chided.

But Tom started laughing. "No, no, Charlie. Let her be. We need honest people in Isis. She'll do well. Okay, then, Bella. What else?"

"You can talk, Tom," I said. "I had so many questions, but I don't know how to ask them. I'm forgetting all of them."

"All righty, then," Tom said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together. "First thing's first. Your father has enrolled you in CETA. You'll be starting next Monday. Don't worry, Charlie will drop you off."

"Question," I said, waving my hand in the air like I was in school.

"Shoot."

"Where is CETA located?" I asked. "Will I have to go far away?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Tom said dismissively, waving a hand. "CETA is like a chain restaurant. It's everywhere. The academy is located everywhere next to the branches. That way, the trainees can be near the branch for studying and stuff. For example, there are fifty branches of Isis in the United States. There are fifty CETA chains near each of them. In fact, the academy is _inside_ the branches. You'll see your father all the time. Of course, here in Washington, the academy is located in Seattle. It right there, next to the Seattle branch, so you won't have to go far."

I nodded slowly. "Is it like a boarding school?"

"Oh, yeah," Tom said. "They have dorms there and they give you food and everything. The thing is, training's going to be hard, kiddo. That's how secret agents are so tough. We train on a tight schedule. For example. You wake up at five sharp in the morning to begin your exercises. You have five minutes to put on your running clothes, then you go out to the fields. You do your morning stretches with the coach and he makes you run ten miles."

My eyes grew wide. "_Ten_ miles?"

"Oh, that's nothing," Tom said. "It gets worse as you grow up. Ten miles is the minimum. That's for you five-year-olds. Of course, if you misbehave, more can be added."

I frowned.

"Then, at seven-thirty, you go back to the shower rooms and you have thirty minutes to wash up and make yourself presentable for the day. Then, at eight sharp, the bell for breakfast is going to ring. You need to be seated in your assigned seat in the cafeteria by the time it rings, or you're tardy. That's another mile of running right there. You have thirty minutes to eat, and then, at eight-thirty sharp, training begins.

"And by training, I mean training." He chuckled. "Oh, boy, you're going to die. You're going to wish the teachers there would kill you instead. The first few weeks is gonna be hard because your body's going to ache like hell. But if you haven't given up by then, you'll survive easily there. There are a lot of students who give up after a few weeks.

"And let me tell you. We don't need people who give up easily. People who give up? They get kicked out. And do you know what getting kicked out means in Isis?" He grinned mischievously.

I had a hunch. "You die?"

Tom chuckled. "You're good, kid. So, yeah. Basically, you die. Here in Isis, we never leave evidences or traces. We can't have those kids blabbing about the organization when they get out of here. So we get rid of 'em. Simple."

"Do they all know the risks?"

"Oh, sure," Tom said. "Yet, they do it. And they give up because it's so hard. Most people that give up are the recruits. We have scouts who look for new and suitable people that could serve Isis. In other words, they're not people whose family has been in Isis for generations. They're totally new, and they don't know how to cope. On the other hand, people who have family members that are in Isis have a better chance at surviving than the newcomers. Most of our members' families have all been in Isis for years. Like you guys? The Swans? Oh, brother. I still remember your grandfather, kid. He was a colleague of mine and he was so stubborn. He got punished several times because he didn't follow directions properly during instruction."

I realized that Tom was an extremely talkative person. It was annoying, but it was also helpful. He gave me more in-depth detail, and answered every question that popped up in my mind on the subject.

"How long does it take?" I asked tentatively.

"Well, it depends on what field you choose to specialize in," Tom replied. "If you decide to be a computer specialist, then you would be trained mostly in technology. After about four years of physical training, you would take courses in secret codes, programs, hacking, etc. If you choose to become a healer, then you would take courses on how to treat injured people. Then there's the mission preparation manager, who prepares all the materials needed for a mission. And then, a double spy agent, who pretends to be on the enemy's side before he betrays them by killing them. But there aren't a lot of DSAs."

"Why not?" I asked with surprise. "DSA sounds like the best position."

"It is," Tom agreed. "It's the highest position anyone could specialize in. A DSA is the most important. They're the reason why missions get done so smoothly. If the DSA stinks at his job, then we would all fail, and Isis would have ceased to exist decades ago. But like I said, it's rare. I think there's only about thirty DSAs in Isis right now. I mean, counting _all_ the branches."

"Why?" I asked impatiently.

"Because there are specific requirements that are needed in order to become one," Tom said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Efficiency, intelligence, beauty, perfect skills, quick, seduction, and much more."

"Seduction?" I said in disgust. "Why would a DSA need that?"

"What do you think the enemies look for in allies?" Tom asked patiently. "Perfect things. Most of our targets are men. So we have a lot of female DSAs. None of them are perfect, but we need _someone_. We've never had a suitable DSA yet. Anyway, DSAs use their quick wit and intelligent mind to gain the enemy's trust, pretend to work with them for a while before he doublecrosses them. So it's a really important job. You may lose many things. You have to resort to seduction to make them satisfied, and sometimes, you may have to sacrifice your duty to Isis in order to dupe them completely.

"What if the targets are women?" I asked.

"Oh, we have men DSAs. Though it's pretty uncommon."

"Okay," I said. "What about the history? I like history."

Tom sighed. "It's a long one. Isis was founded four hundred and eighty-eight years ago, to be exact. He was an intelligent man who loved to protect people. He decided to create an organization – a very secret one – hoping to recruit people to follow his philosophy. He chose the name _Isis_ after the Egyptian goddess of magic, because he believed that his philosophy required a tiny bit of magic in order to succeed. In other words…luck.

"And so many were trained under his watch. Society where he lived grew peaceful without crime lurking in every corner. He realized that he ought to extend Isis' control all over the world. Did I mention that he was a member of the U.S. government? He got permission easily to continue on with Isis, and he expanded it.

"And then, about three hundred years ago, one of his descendents decided to build a school where teachers would train the future secret agents away from the public eye. And the first CETA was built in New York, where Isis first started nearly five hundred years ago.

"The Cullens have been in charge of Isis for almost five centuries now. They represent courage and the purpose to do something you believe in.

"Now, Phillip Cullen is in charge of Isis. He lives in New York alone; his wife has already passed. He was an agent himself, but he is now retired. He currently has a severe heart disease that is proving hard to manage while being in charge of Isis. Still, he manages, with the help of his son, Carlisle, his daughter-in-law and Carlisle's wife, Esme. Carlisle is the next in line for the Head position, and we don't yet know who the next heir will be."

Tom Bradford babbled on and on about the long history of Isis. I listened vaguely as I stared vacantly at the window behind Tom that showed that night was falling. We'd been talking for hours already.

At some point, Charlie had gotten up to go take a shower and change clothes. I was left with old man here, listening to the fascinating history of Isis.

I was totally hooked. I was eager to join. This ought to be fun. If it wasn't, I couldn't imagine Charlie enduring it until he was thirty.

With my mind already made up, it was hard to concentrate on what he said. He'd mentioned earlier that the teacher all teach you everything there is to know about Isis.

I knew it was no use listening anymore, as I would hear it for the second time anyway, so I tuned him out.

At some point, exhaustion from the pressure of the first day of school and the fact that my father was an assassin took over, and I slumped over wearily, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**AN: So…do some things make sense now? I hope this chapter was both helpful and entertaining!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**Author's Note: So here is the next chapter of _Isis_… But before you go ahead to read it, some people were still confused by what a DSA was. I wrote what it stood for in the last chapter. Maybe you just didn't read carefully enough. But just in case, DSA stands for Double Spy Agent. We good now, right?**

**Oh, yeah. I'm also currently working on another story, my fourth one. It's going to be called _Mistakes_, and it's going to be new twist. I think it's going to be really good. I hope all of you are going to give it a chance and go read it when it's posted! I'll let you know when the first chapter is up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I thought I was going to CETA," I grumbled, fidgeting with the strap of my backpack. "I didn't realize that I had to go to regular school again."

"Now, now," Charlie chided as he led me to the gates of the school. "I told you. You're starting on Monday. I want you to go to school for the rest of the week, before you have to start training."

I sighed.

Suddenly, Charlie's phone rang, and he took it out. He glanced around to see if anyone had noticed.

It was a phone I'd never seen before. It was much fancier than his regular cell phone. It was silver and tiny, almost like a long box of a jewelry case.

"Swan," Charlie answered in a low voice.

Whatever the other person said, my father's face grew grim.

"When?" he asked. "… Okay, Tom. Yes, I will. Wait, what about Carlisle?" He paused to hear the answer. His face fell. "Alright, then. See you soon."

"What happened, Dad?" I asked.

Charlie gazed into the distance for a minute. "The Head passed away this morning."

My eyes grew wide. "Uh-oh."

"Looks like Carlisle will have to move to New York again," Charlie sighed. "Ah, well. Go in, honey. I'll see you later."

"Be safe," I reminded him. "If you come home hurt, I'm not talking to you again."

He laughed. "Frightening. I'll try."

I walked across the playground sullenly. I hated this place. Hearing about CETA made me want to go there. So much.

I sat down in my seat just as the bell rang. The seat next to me was empty.

Mrs. Marble started taking attendance. "… Edward Cullen?"

Silence.

She looked up. "Is Edward not here today?"

Silence.

"Bella?" Mrs. Marble called. "Where's your friend?"

I gritted my teeth. He was _not_ my friend.

"I don't know," I said.

"Do you know why he's not here?"

I sure did. His grandpa died so he and his family are moving to New York in order to manage a secret organization called Isis.

But of course I didn't say that aloud.

"No," I answered instead.

Mrs. Marble made a face. She went on with the attendance.

All through class, I was distracted, daydreaming about the day that I would become a secret agent. I wouldn't just see them on TV anymore. I would _become_ one. I didn't care if it was difficult. I knew that I could do it.

As soon as the teacher dismissed us at twelve-thirty, I ran out the door quickly. I wanted to find out what happened.

Sure enough, my father was there, leaning on his police cruiser, gazing up at the sky vacantly.

"Daddy!" I squealed, throwing myself at him.

He caught me, surprised. "Hey, kiddo. How was school?"

"Fine."

"I have a surprise for you," Charlie said as we drove home, not so excitedly.

I sighed. I had enough of surprises.

"You don't have to go to school for the rest of the week."

I brightened. "Why?"

"There's a lot to do, now that the Head is gone," Charlie said. "I won't be able to take you to school, and I don't want to entrust you to someone else. I can't trust anyone right now. So you don't have to go. But the thing is, you're going to have to stay home alone. Do you think you can handle that, Bella?"

I grinned. "Staying home alone is my specialty, Daddy."

Charlie chuckled. "Alright. So that's settled then. Don't worry about anything. Everything's going to be fine."

And somehow, I believed that.

* * *

When I awoke the next day, the house was deathly quiet. I knew that Charlie was gone already.

After cleaning up in the bathroom and making my bed as best as I could, I dressed for the day.

The house was cold. I found a black hoodie and comfortable sweats, and threw them on. Then, I went downstairs to get myself some breakfast.

It was strange, being alone. I stared into nothing as I chewed on my mouthful of cereal. What should I do until Monday? No doubt Charlie would be busy this whole week.

I decided to humor myself by turning on an action movie after I'd put the dishes away. I looked through the pile of Charlie's DVDs. Finally, I decided on his favorite one. _Rush Hour 2_.

I nestled comfortably on the sofa and pulled a blanket over me. Even though the movie was funny, my thoughts wandered after a while. Soon, I was thinking of a totally different matter, even though my eyes were staring at the moving figures on the screen.

My thoughts drifted to the most unexpected person.

I was curious. What was he doing right now? Would he be getting ready for his grandfather's funeral?

I knew that he, too, would soon be attending CETA. Would he survive there? He was adopted, after all. The Cullens had endured through all those hard years of training. It was in their blood to survive. But would _he_?

I quickly pushed him out of my mind. I probably would never see him again. Isis had many secret agents, and he and I would probably work in different branches after we graduated from the academy.

My thoughts drifted again. How come I had never noticed anything strange about my parents' lifestyles? Of course, Renee was a different story. She lived in Florida, and I hardly ever saw her. But I lived with Charlie. I should have known something weird was going on when he came home a year ago with that long cut down his left cheek.

Charlie had claimed that he'd gotten hurt at the station, having gotten into a fight with a collegue. Now, I realized that it must have happened during a mission. He had had sixteen stitches on that cut, and it had taken months to heal. I could still see the scar on his handsome face.

Would I look like that too? Get hurt, injured, and cut. Having to withstand and endure the pain. Thinking that the mission came first before my safety. After all, becoming a secret agent meant that you were risking your life to help benefit the world…

_Charlie was right in front of me. Twenty other people who were listening intently to his directions surrounded us._

_My father was whispering. He looked grim. He gestured towards different directions and pointed to each person. They were nodding as their names were mentioned._

_I watched as five people went off towards the left, and another five went off towards the right. I watched Charlie take the other ten and going straight ahead. _

_I realized what was happening. My father was leading his team on a mission._

_I was suddenly very, very scared._

_"No, Dad!" I cried, trying to follow. _

_But my feet weren't working. Instead of going straight ahead like I was planning to, my feet led me to the right. _

_I saw the five agents hiding behind a wall, peeking out to see if the coast was clear. But instead of drawing closer to them, my feet led me through a narrow hallway to the left, and then right again. _

_On and on my feet went, leading me through a maze in this strange place. I realized that I was searching for someone._

_Suddenly, I stopped. There he is._

_He was right there, tall and handsome, all grown up. His untidy, bronze hair was messier than usual. He was wearing dark jeans, a black, long-sleeved shirt, and a bulletproof black vest. He was wearing a backpack on his back. In his right hand, he held a gun, and in his other hand, he held a small knife. His beautiful green eyes were alert and determined. _

_I watched, wide-eyed. What was he doing?_

_He bent down and kneeled on the floor. He laid down the gun quietly on the ground and sheathed his knife. He took off the backpack and unzipped it quickly. He pulled out something small and green from the bag. He peered out cautiously. Then, with an abrupt movement, he threw the green object far away._

_Grabbing his gun, he cocked it quietly, pulling it out of its safe condition, and raised it slowly. His right hand was on the handle, with his index finger on the trigger, while his left hand supported the butt of the weapon. _

_He glanced left and right, then took aim. He squeezed the trigger._

_There was a huge exploding sound towards where he'd thrown the green object. Quickly, he grabbed his backpack and stood up. Staying low, he ran past me, dashing away faster than I would have thought possible._

_I followed him, willingly this time, worried. What was he doing alone?_

_There was a series of gunshots from behind me. The enemy was closing in on us. _

_He ran faster. He glanced left and right when he passed long hallways. When the men wearing identical black suits appeared in front of him, running and shouting out his whereabouts, he merely raised his own gun and shot at each of them once. They fell like puppets cut from their string. _

_I couldn't help but be amazed by his skill. He didn't shoot more than once at one person. His aim was perfect._

_My ear felt like it was going to explode. The sound of the guns firing off in this huge place frightened me. It echoed in my ears and blood pounded loudly in my head. I was panting hard, almost hyperventilating as I kept following him, passing the dead bodies along the way. It was disorienting._

_Finally, I saw a door ahead. I realized that that must be the exit. He seemed to know it too. He started running faster, only to be blocked by two men in the black suits._

_One of them raised his gun and aimed at him. He fired._

_He collapsed, his ridiculously handsome face grimacing in pain, as he clutched at his side._

_I screamed. Not in fear, but in defiance. At the same time, my heart exploded in pain. I collapsed too, unable to do anything else. _

_I clutched at my heart. It was too much._

_"NO!" I cried, my eyes on his beautiful face. "NO!"_

_He turned to face me for the first time. He gazed straight into my eyes. And he smiled. _

_It was a peaceful, relieved smile with a hint of sadness in it. I didn't understand._

_"No," I choked out, shaking my head._

_He breathed heavily. "Bella… Be safe…be…" His head thudded down on the floor._

_"NO!" _

_He wasn't moving. _

"NO!"

I sat up abruptly. I was covered in cold sweat.

I glanced around. The living room was darker than usual because of the clouds, and the credits were rolling on TV.

I sighed in relief and relaxed. I reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

I couldn't shake off the nightmare. Already, the events were fading away, and it was getting harder to remember. But there was one thing that I absolutely could not forget.

His face. His face contorted with pain.

I knew that face. It belonged to the person that I'd known for exactly one day. Though he had been a fully matured adult in the visions, it was definitely him. Why was _he_ in my dreams?

The gunshots were still firing in my head. It had seemed so real…

I sighed, annoyed now. It was just the nerves. I was nervous about beginning my training. That must be why I was having nightmares about people dying…

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was now twelve o'clock, and I was hungry. I got off the couch and trudged towards the kitchen.

The dream was long forgotten.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be about Bella going to CETA. I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	6. Chapter 6: CETA

**Author's Note: I'm so glad _Isis _is actually receiving attention! Keep it going, guys! You know I love it when fans favorite and review!**

**So in this chapter, Bella's seeing CETA for the first time. Let's see what the academy is like, eh? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I was scared. The place was huge. It loomed down on upon me like it was a giant that was going to eat me.

It seemed to have a neighborhood by itself. It was four stories high and creamy white. Glass windows were shiny and sparkling, even though there was no sun out. It was coated so I couldn't see anything inside. There was no speck of dirt anywhere, except on the ground. There was a huge, beautiful garden in front of the building. A stone sign in front of the building read: _Cullen Private School_. And then, in smaller letters underneath: _No trespassing._

"You said there were few people in the Seattle CETA, Dad!" I accused, clutching his hand tightly.

"There are," Charlie said, surprised.

"Why is it so big?"

Charlie laughed. "All the CETAs are as big as this. In fact, Seattle has an advantage over the other ones, because there are few people. We have more space to train. On the other hand, other CETAs that have more people find it hard to maintain consistent schedule pattern. Here, in Seattle, you'll have an easy-going schedule, which means that you'll get more efficient training. Isis' best agents come from Seattle, you know."

"Really?" I asked in a small voice as he led me inside the building. "Why is the name wrong? Are you sure we're in the right place, Daddy?"

"Positive, honey," Charlie said, leading me inside the grand lobby. There were chandeliers everywhere. "It's operating under a fake name for the benefit of the public. We don't want people to find out about Isis. Of course, the government knows its true identity and everyone knows that the "Cullen Private School" is everywhere in the world. It's okay, though. Any outsider who tries to get their children through this place gets rejected." He turned to wink at me.

I couldn't smile. I was scared stiff. In order to distract myself, I looked around the lobby.

It was amazing. It was lit brightly with many fancy chandeliers. The walls were made of white marble, and it glistened and sparkled as it the light reflected it. It was quiet and cool. The only thing you could hear was the air conditioning. The ceiling was fifty feet high.

There was a beautiful woman around the age of thirty standing at the front counter, which was made of granite. I wondered if it were real.

"Charlie," the woman greeted him warmly. "You're early today."

"Gianna," Charlie said, nodding. "I'm here to drop Bella off."

Gianna looked down at me. She studied me intently. Then, she smiled.

"Welcome, Bella," she said. "Ready to begin your training?"

"No."

She laughed. "That's too bad. Don't worry, hardly anyone is ready. But you will be. Everyone's expecting great things from you."

I gulped.

"Alright, stop scaring the kid," Charlie said. "Is her dorm room ready?"

"Of course!" Gianna chirped. "Let's see…" She consulted her computer. "Ah, here she is… Isabella Marie Swan… Room 1212. Here." She flipped something in the air at Charlie. To my surprise, he caught it easily with perfect reflexes.

"Here, honey," Charlie said, giving the object to me. It was a silver key that was almost as fancy as this lobby. "Your key to your room. Don't lose it. That's the only key that could open the door to your room, so you don't want to misplace it."

I nodded, taking the key. "Do I start training today?"

"If you'd like to," Gianna said, mildly surprised. "Wouldn't you like a tour first, though?"

I shrugged. "I'll get to know the place later. I'd like to start right away."

"Very well," Gianna said. "I'll take you to see your teachers then. They're expecting you. Charlie, you can go work now."

Charlie looked down at me, worried now. "Bella, will you be okay?"

I nodded. "Bye, Dad." I shot him a reassuring grin, even though I was scared stiff. I didn't want him to worry.

Charlie watched as I followed Gianna down a long hallway with many golden elevators. Gianna stopped in front of the fifth one and fiddled with a necklace around her neck. A ID card that was labeled: _Isis, SA Gianna Johnson. _A picture of her was right below the writing.

She held up the card to a fancy scanner. The machine beeped pleasantly in recognition of the woman, and the elevator doors slid open silently.

It was a quiet ride on the elevator. The walls became glass windows as we got higher. I could see two, huge training rooms below me, where many treadmills, bicycles, and weight room machines were located.

There were barbells in the corner of the many rooms, and students were on every one of them, training hard. As I watched in fascination, one of the students, a girl around the age of fifteen dropped abruptly. Her body was jerking around strangely in response to the still-running treadmill.

To my horror, no one paid any attention to her. Even her fellow collegues, who had been running beside her merely glanced at her, then looked away disinterestedly.

Shocked, I asked, "How come no one is helping her?"

Gianna looked down at where I was looking at.

"Oh," she tutted. "Looks like Marisa's exhausted again. Don't worry. She faints easily."

"But why doesn't anybody help her?"

"Here at CETA," Gianna said coolly. "We don't help anyone while we train. It's against the rules. You learn to survive by yourself. That's how you get tough, young one. You have a lot to learn."

"Will she be okay?"

Gianna smirked. "You'll make an interesting agent, Miss Swan. No one ever cares about anyone else once they're receiving their training. They can't afford to waste their energy on someone else."

"Is that bad?"

She thought for a moment. "I guess not. It's just different, that's all."

The elevator dinged, and the door slid open.

"Come along," she said, walking out and turning right. She walked quickly and briskly, leaving me to catch up as best as I could.

This floor was cold. The air conditioning was all I could hear. Everything else was quiet.

"We keep the whole academy cold," Gianna told me as we headed towards one of the training rooms. "It's necessary. It's cold now, but you'll hardly ever need a jacket. You'll be training hard, and sweating twenty-four/seven."

She scanned her ID card again, and the door beeped. She swung it open with two hands dramatically.

My jaw dropped. The place was bigger than I'd thought. The elevator tower was in the middle of the room, so I'd thought that there were two training rooms. But it was only one.

The place was huge. It was filled with machines used to build a fit body. In the corner, where the barbells were, teenaged boys were lifting weights, sweat literally dripping like a water fountain from their bodies.

Around the sides of the room, were over one hundred treadmills. Only about half of them were being used, and most of them were girls. There were only about ten students around the same age as me.

Strict-looking male teachers all wearing the same white tank top and red shorts with tennis shoes were everywhere, instructing students harshly. The girl named Marisa was still jerking weirdly on her treadmill.

"Coach Clapp," Gianna called.

A tall man with a well-built body turned. He walked over to us, frowning.

"What is it, Gianna?" he asked coldly. "I'm working."

"I know," Gianna answered just as coolly. "I just wanted to introduce you to your new student. She's the last one that we'll be accepting this year. Isabella Swan, meet one of your trainers, Coach Clapp."

He nodded at me. "I've heard a lot about you, Miss Swan. We're expecting a lot from you."

I nodded too. "Nice to meet you, Coach."

"She's starting right away?" Coach Clapp asked. "She just got here."

"She wants to."

"Feisty," he mused. "I like this one. Alright, Miss Swan. How about we get you started on some running? I bet you're out of shape." He pointed to a treadmill in the way corner, far away from the others. "Come on."

I left Gianna and followed the Coach to the machine.

"Here," Coach Clapp said, then began instructing me on how to use it. When he finished, he added, "We make the trainees run more than this every day. Running is the most important thing because we have to make sure we get away as quickly as possible when we're completing a mission.

"You might want to start out slowly. Or if you want, you can push yourself. Your choice."

He walked away, shouting at a teenaged boy who was juggling two ten-pound barbells while his friends laughed.

I flinched when his voice echoed all around the huge room. Then, I smiled as I pressed the Start button.

Even though this place was tough and a bit strange, I thought I could survive here. After all, I was an expert on weird.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? Harsh place, no? I don't know if I could survive there myself…which is funny, because CETA is my creation. Anyway, mature Bella and Edward will be coming up soon. I'm going to have several time skips before I start writing in their original ages, seventeen.**

**Also, my new story, _Mistakes,_ will be posted soon. I'll keep you notified when the first chapter is up!**


	7. Chapter 7: Early

**Author's Note: So here's a time skip… Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, except for old Benson.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Faster, Edward," Coach Simmons snapped. "You call that running?"

Panting hard and sweat dripping down my face, I increased the rate and intensity of the machine. I began to run faster.

It wasn't hard. I was used to this kind of training. Over the nine years of training at CETA, I'd become one of the best students in the New York branch. I was light, fast, and graceful. I was tall, and had a fit body. And if I did say so myself, I wasn't too bad looking. After all, the girls who were training over there kept looking at me and tripping over their own feet.

"Five more minutes, Edward," Coach Simmons told me. "You go to shooting class afterwards. Coach Benson is waiting for you there. He's looking for a perfect aim today, so I hope you practiced. I don't want to see you running an extra lap before dinner just because you missed one target."

He walked away, leaving me to endure for ten minutes.

"Edward!"

I almost groaned as a familiar voice sound echoed all around the room behind me.

"Miss Cullen!" Coach Simmons barked. "This is a training room! Do not shout, and no running so loudly! Remember! Gracefulness is key to-"

"-a good mission," Alice called, still running toward me loudly. "I know, Coach Simmons! Sorry!"

Coach Simmons grumbled and turned back to another student. Being the children of the Head of Isis did have its benefits.

"Edward!" Alice said, arriving next to me. She must have been running here all the way from her class downstairs, but she wasn't even out of breath. Another benefit of training for years.

I merely grunted, saving my energy.

Alice started the treadmill next to me, increasing the speed.

"I have to talk you," she said, running alongside me now. "It's super important."

"Go," I spit out through my teeth.

"What time are you starting your main classes today?"

I turned my head to look at her incredulously. "You ran all the way here to ask me _that?_"

"Of course not, you idiot," Alice scoffed. "Just answer."

"In five minutes," I answered, turning back to face the front.

"Good," Alice said. "I just wanted to tell you that Carlisle wants a word with you in his office as soon as you're finished."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I don't think I'm free today," I said. "I have night training."

Alice looked appalled. "Again? I don't remember Emmett or Jasper training as hard as you."

"We're trained in different fields," I reminded her. "Em and Jazz are merely combat team leaders. I'm a DSA. They don't need to work as hard."

"I don't even know _why_ you even majored in that field," Alice snapped. "It's troublesome. You train so hard. _And _you have to learn to work with every kind of weapon there is. I mean, who takes _archery _and _sword-fighting _classes? You probably will never use that skill on any mission. Ever. No wonder there's only one DSA in the New York Branch. You."

I shrugged. "I don't know why, either."

"Ugh. Whatever. I'll tell Carlisle. Maybe he'll stop by one of your classes or something." She stopped the treadmill.

"See ya, pixie."

"MISS CULLEN!" Coach Simmons shrieked as she ran to the exit again. "NO RUNNING SO LOUDLY!"

"Sorry, Coach!" The door opened, and the sound of her loud footsteps was gone.

"Alright, Mr. Cullen!" Coach Simmons called. "You're free!"

I stopped the treadmill and reached for the towel and water bottle next to me. I walked past the other trainees on the treadmills, taking a swig of the water. I wiped my sweat away with the towel.

The girls on the treadmills glanced back at me, sighing dreamily. I had absolutely no idea what was so impressive about me wiping off my sweat.

* * *

"No, no, no!" I heard Coach Benson scream at the nine year old combat trainees, who'd just missed their targets. "You're holding the gun _wrong_! You've been doing this ever since you were seven! What's the _matter_ with all of you? _NO!_ Not like that! AHHHHH!" He screamed like a girl in frustration. They all flinched.

I smiled bitterly. I remembered only too well when Coach Benson had actually shot a gun at me when I kept messing up. Fortunately, I'd had on a bulletproof vest, and hadn't gotten injured. But I knew better than to make the coach angry again.

I'd practiced shooting until he was satisfied. Only rarely did I miss. But when I did, extra laps around the field outside were mandatory.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed again as a little boy forgot to support the bottom of the gun with his left hand again. "GO! LEAVE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! DON'T COME BACK IF YOU DIDN'T PRACTICE! LEAVE! AHHHHH!"

The little boys scrambled to get out of the training room, scared. The door swung shut as eight boys exited, all wearing bulletproof vests with the label, _Isis_, on their right chest.

They stopped short when they saw me. Now, they looked even more terrified.

"Hey, kids," I greeted them playfully. "Looks like you're leaving me with an angry Coach Benson again."

One of the taller ones bit his lip. "Sorry, Edward."

"But we tried!" another one spoke up. "Really, we did, Edward!"

I grinned. "I know, I saw. Still. Looks like I'll have to get perfect aim today, or he'll shoot at me again."

The boys looked guilty. The entire CETA knew about the gun incident.

"Sorry," the first one said again. Then, they ran down the corridor, desperate to get away from the room.

With a sigh, I inserted my trainee ID number into the security keypad. The door beeped, and I pushed the door open.

"Hey, Coach," I said warily, walking towards him.

Coach Benson looked up from his gun, which he'd been studying carefully.

I gulped.

"Ah, Edward," he said, that wild fire in his eyes restored. "I just had the most shocking experience of my life. Those kids are terrible at this!"

He always said that. He must have had numerous shocking experiences in his thirty years of teaching.

Coach Benson was a sixty-five year old teacher who taught shooting classes. He'd been one of the best combat agents back in his day, not to mention a lady's man, which I found hard to believe.

"Alright," he snapped. "I am _not_ in a good mood today, buddy. I hope, for your sake, that you'll get perfect aim today. If not…well, let's just say that the gun incident can always happen again."

I grinned. "Sure, Coach."

"Alright, let's see what you've got. No earplugs today. Better get used to the sound, boy. We'll go easy on you today, eh? If you can get fifty shots in perfectly, we'll call it a day. Nonstop. An extra lap for every shot you miss, Cullen." He settled back on the bench and waited.

I was going to be deaf for an hour after practice, but the most important thing right now was to satisfy this old coach.

I got in the ready position. With my eyes narrowed and focusing on the red target point, I raised my gun that I held in my right hand, and cocked it.

I had gotten past the stage the little boys had been learning. I didn't need to support the butt of my gun anymore. Only rarely did Coach ask me to do that.

I squeezed the trigger. The bullet fired with a deafening sound, cutting through the target flag. I peered at the flag uncertainly, positive that I'd missed. To my surprise, the middle dot was completely gone. Bull's-eye.

"Hmph," Coach Benson said, though he was looking satisfied. "Looks like all your hard work's paid off. Now you hit your target even when your position is sloppy. That's a good sign. Go on, boy."

Mentally sighing in relief, I kept my face expressionless as I shot through the rest of the forty-nine bullets assigned to me. I hit the target every time, saving me from an extra hour of running laps later.

"That's fine, Edward," Coach Benson said, heaving himself off the bench when I'd finished. "Just fine."

I believed him. When he called me by my first name, it meant that he wasn't going to kill me today.

"Well done. Looks like you've trained him perfectly, Coach Benson."

We both turned to see Carlisle leaning on the back wall. He'd seen the whole thing.

"Ah, Carlisle," Coach Benson greeted him. "What's the Head doing down here?"

I stared at my father, surprised. I hardly ever saw him, what with my busy training schedule and his work.

"Well, I thought I'd have a word with Edward," Carlisle said pleasantly. "I heard he had night training today."

"Again?" Benson looked at me incredulously. "Who plans your schedule, boy?"

"Simmons."

"He's out to destroy you," Benson grumbled. "He must be aiming to make you into the best agent there is."

Carlisle chuckled. "Is he done for the day, Coach?"

"Well, I don't have a problem with his shooting," Benson said, sitting back down on the bench heavily. "You can take him to his next class, Head."

Carlisle made a face. "You know, I really hate that nickname. Who calls anyone 'Head'?"

"Well, that's what you are."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Carlisle said. He turned to me, smiling. "Come on, Edward."

"Thanks, Coach," I said as I passed him.

"Good work today, boy."

"What are you doing in Isis, Carlisle?" I asked as we exited to the corridor. "You're usually busy at Columbia. No patients?"

He grinned. "Oh, no. Plenty of patients. But I have to come once in a while."

"How's Esme?"

"Fine," Carlisle replied. "She's excited."

"Excited?" I repeated. "Why?"

"Well, your siblings are graduating next week, aren't they?"

"Oh," I said sullenly. "Right."

He laughed. "Bitter?"

I shrugged. "Training to become a DSA is difficult. It takes time. I understand that."

"But Edward," Carlisle said, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "You'll be graduating with the others."

I stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"That's right," Carlisle confirmed. "I've decided to graduate you earlier than usual. I've talked to your teachers. They all seem to agree on one thing. You are certainly ready to fulfill your task as a DSA in the New York Branch."

I blinked.

"You're a natural, Edward. Your trainers believe that they won't be able to teach you anything more. From now on, it will be your job to go out and learn new things by yourself on missions. I've seen you training hard, Edward. I believe that you will become one of the best."

I began shaking my head. "But Carlisle… _I_ don't think I'm ready. I'm far from ready… I wouldn't know what to do."

He smiled. "Well…that's for you to figure out." He began walking again, leaving me to trail behind in a daze.

"Ask your siblings anything, Edward," Carlisle told me. "They'll be happy to help you. They were extremely delighted when I told them that you'll be graduating with them. You'll start your official work the day after your acknowledgement ceremony next week on Monday. You'll be given your first mission."

"Do you think I'm ready?"

He turned to face me. "Yes, I do. I believe in you, Edward." He paused, then grinned widely. "You'll be one of the first in the history of Isis to have graduated at thirteen. And you'll be one of the best."

I knew the history of Isis well. It was one of the requirements an agent needed to know about the organization. Which was why I found his wording strange.

"What do you mean, Carlisle?" I asked. "I don't think I've ever read about any other agents who have graduated at thirteen."

He hesitated. "There hasn't. You are one of the first."

"Who are the other graduates?"

"Not other graduates," Carlisle corrected. "Only one other."

"Who is it?" I wondered.

"She is in another branch, Edward. You don't know her."

"She?" I repeated. "It's a girl?"

"I've just gotten a report from the Seattle branch," Carlisle admitted. "The trainers and the Head there decided to graduate her. She's the same agent as you, and has also majored in the same position. She's a DSA."

I gawked at him. "A _girl_ DSA? It's not very common these days. There are no girls who are brave enough to do it."

Carlisle smiled. "Exactly. I do not know her name, but it seems that she's a natural. She will be graduating next week as well."

I nodded slowly. "One more thing, Carlisle."

"Yes, Edward?"

I looked up at him. "Will I still have to do night training tonight?"

He burst into laughter.

"I'm serious," I protested. "I'm tired. Can you excuse me? After all, if my teachers are the ones that have agreed to get rid of me from CETA, then it's fair for me to take it easy until graduation."

"Okay, okay," Carlisle relented, still chuckling as he walked away. "I'll go excuse you from your night training."

I grinned. "Thanks, Carlisle."

I could still hear him laughing as he turned the corner of the corridor.

* * *

**AN: So what'd you think? Looks like Edward's graduating early… and guess who else?**


	8. Chapter 8: Graduates

**Author's Note: So this is Bella's POV on the news about her graduating from CETA. I'll be doing a couple more time skips in the next few chapters. We want to get the juicy parts, don't we? Huh? Huh?**

**BIG NEWS! My new story, _Mistakes_, will be up today! I repeat, the first chapter will be up today! There's an interesting twist in this new story of mine, that I'm hoping that none of you have ever read before. Like all my stories, it may start out slow and boring at first, but please give it a chance. I promise that it'll get more exciting later on. So if you're truly my fan, you know what to do! ;) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's Point of View**

I increased the speed and intensity of the treadmill. I began to run faster. I was panting hard and sweat ran down my face.

"Harder, Bella!" Coach Clapp snapped. He reached over to increase the intensity.

I wanted to slap him silly and make _him_ get on the machine to give him a taste of his own medicine, but I knew that he was only doing this to help me.

Coach Clapp was my head trainer, who put together all my training schedules for me. He had trained me hard for nine years straight, intent on making me one of the best.

"You can go to shooting class in five minutes," he told me, then walked away.

I focused on my breathing. Inhale, then exhale. Inhale, exhale.

"Hey, Bella."

I merely grunted as one of my collegues, Jessica Stanley, who was majoring in computers, started the treadmill next to me.

"Why do you work so hard?" she asked icily. "I mean, it's not like you don't get acknowledged. Everyone knows how good you are. You don't have to show off."

Jessica had been antagonistic towards me ever since I'd met her at the age of five. She'd always been jealous of me for reasons I would never understand. She didn't even like to fight combat, which was why she went for technology.

"I'm not trying to show off."

"Well, then, why?" Jessica asked impatiently, settling for a slow and steady jog. "Aren't you tired? You've been working so hard ever since you were five. Who works that hard at _five_?"

I glanced at her. "This is why the coaches don't acknowledge you, Jessica."

"What?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes at me.

I smiled innocently. "Keep acting like that, and you'll never get out of CETA."

Jessica's eyes got huge. She looked extremely offended. Good.

"Go off to your next class, Miss Swan!" Coach Clapp called just in time.

I stopped the treadmill and picked up my water bottle and towel. Jessica was still searching for a comeback.

One side of my lips came up amusedly.

"See you later, Jessica," I said coldly. And I walked away, wiping my forehead with the towel, and trying to ignore my male collegues who were gawking after me and tripping on their own feet on the treadmill.

* * *

I entered my trainee ID number on the keypad. When the door beeped, I pushed it open, stepping inside the cold shooting room.

"You're early, Bella," Coach Stacey greeted me. "Come on. Show me what you've got."

I set down my things on the bench and went to fetch my gun. As I was checking its condition and loaded the bullets, Coach Stacey said, "No earplugs today. Better get used to the noise, girlie. Fifty shots today, nonstop. If you can hit every target fifty times, we'll call it a day. Remember, though, for every shot you don't make, an extra lap is required. Clear?"

I nodded, getting in my ready position.

"Alrighty, then, fire away, Swan!"

I cocked the gun and held up my right hand, aiming for the red dot on the target with my body facing my left side. My right foot was in front of the other, and my chest was high.

Focus.

I squeezed the trigger. But at the last moment, my hand slipped slightly.

The deafening sound hurt my ears. But I had something else to worry about.

I lowered my gun and peered at the target flag, sure that I'd missed. To my surprise, the red dot was gone.

"Excellent," Coach Stacey said from behind me. "All your training's paid off. You hit your target anyway, even though that was a sloppy way to hold your gun."

Sighing mentally in relief, I raised my gun again. I shot through all of the bullets assigned to me perfectly, thus, saving me an hour from running later.

"Great," Coach Stacey said in satisfaction. "Perfect."

I lowered my gun and turned around, heaving a sigh. My eyes fell upon a familiar figure by the door.

I blinked.

Coach Stacey turned to see what I was looking at. Then, he stood up abruptly in respect.

"Charlie," he stated. "What are you doing down here?"

"I thought I'd speak with Bella about something important," Charlie said, his eyes twinkling. "Looks like you've trained her well, Coach."

"Ah, well…" Coach Stacey said modestly.

"Come on, Bella," Charlie said.

"Thanks, Coach," I murmured as I passed him.

"Good job, today, girlie."

"What are you doing down here, sir?" I asked formally. "You're usually up in the Seattle branch floors."

"I wanted to talk to you," Charlie said. "You can drop the formality. It's strange, coming from my daughter."

"I don't think I can do that," I said seriously as we walked down the corridor. "There are security cameras everywhere, sir. I have to be respectful towards the head of the branch."

He laughed. "Whatever you want. So, Bella. You know there's an acknowledgement ceremony coming up."

I nodded.

"The thing is," Charlie said regretfully. "No one's graduating this year."

"Again?"

He nodded. "The Seattle branch has so little trainees that there aren't many graduates. We hadn't had one in three years, you know. No one's ready."

I nodded again. I remembered the last graduation ceremony they'd had three years ago. Even then, there had only been three students. Students who'd given up after about a year in the official branch, and chosen to get killed instead of enduring.

"No one's graduating this year," Charlie repeated.

I looked at him strangely. "I heard you, Dad."

"No one…" he said slowly. "Except you."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?"

"That's right," Charlie said, looking satisfied. "You're graduating next week on Monday, honey. I've talked to your teachers. They seem to think that they don't have anything else to teach you. From now on, it'll be your job to go out with the official branch and pursue your assigned missions, and learn new things from your experiences."

I couldn't believe my ears. I stared at him incredulously.

"No one has graduated at thirteen, Dad," I said slowly. "I know the history of Isis. No one was good enough…and yet, you think _I'm_ good enough?"

"Yes," Charlie replied. "You'll be one of the first ones."

"One of the first?" I raised my eyebrows.

"There's another DSA that's graduating next week in the New York Branch," Charlie said. "He's the same age as you. Apparently, he's just a natural as you are."

I pursed my lips. "Do you really think I'm ready, Dad?"

He smiled warmly. "I know you are. I've watched you grow and train. You've endured well through your nine years of training. I think you're ready."

I exhaled sharply. "I don't think I can… What if I disappoint the others?"

"You won't," Charlie said. "Everyone knows you're the best. Our agents in the branch are looking forward to working with you. A DSA is what we need right now, to help us cooperate smoothly. And that will be you, honey."

I stared at him. He had streaks of white in his hair, though he was merely in his late forties. The stress from his missions, back when he was younger, had made him more haggard as the years passed.

Charlie had risen to the highest position that anyone could reach. The agents in the Seattle branch had all elected Charlie to become their new head of branch when Thomas Bradford had retired nine years ago.

Everyone relied and depended on him. So did I. I trusted him as my father, and as a mentor. I'd learned many things from him during my nine years of training. But I didn't know if I could trust him on this.

"Your teachers seem to think it's a good idea," Charlie said. "And I trust them. Don't worry, honey. They'll love you."

I nodded slowly as I started to grasp the fact that, in a few days, I would be graduating from CETA, my home for the past nine years.

I would finally get to go out into the real world to fulfill my job as a Double Spy Agent.

* * *

**AN: So…there it is. Bella is graduating too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I admit, it was a bit boring.**

**REMEMBER! Go check out _Mistakes_! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Replaced

**Author's Note: Another time skip… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Two Years Later**

"Bella? Bella?" Maggie Jordan, one of our healers ran around the huge main room where everything regarding Isis was operated. She stopped at work stations to ask if they'd seen me.

"You misplaced her _again_?" Ben Cheney asked. Ben was one of our mission preparation specialists who helped our combat teams prepare for our missions.

"Oh, where _is _that girl?" Maggie said, stomping her foot. "Just because she's our best agent and our DSA does not mean she can disappear!"

"I'm not an object, Ben," I grumbled, jumping from the second floor that led up to the office of the head of branch. I landed lightly and lithely on the floor, completely unharmed. "You don't _misplace_ me."

Ben grinned. "There you are."

"Bella!" Maggie scolded. "I told you not to jump from the second floor! You're not a cat! What if you got hurt? It's nearly twenty feet off the ground!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. I'd get hurt. Yeah, Maggie. That'll happen."

Ben and one of his friends, Austin Marks, a member of the combat team, laughed. The thought of me getting hurt by doing any combat work was laughable.

"Oh, you…" Maggie said, sighing. "Where were you?"

"The roof."

"AGAIN?"

I winced as I walked around the three, long tables that were divided into work stations. I reached my desk, which was at the far right hand corner of the right table, and sat down. Maggie followed me like a puppy.

"_What_ do you find in the roof that is so _interesting_?" Maggie snarled. "_Why _can't you understand that the roof is _dangerous_?"

"Oh, Maggie," I snapped. "Stop being a worrywart. It's not dangerous. The roof is flat."

"Oh, the roof is flat," Maggie said sarcastically. "Yeah, it's not dangerous. So the fact that this building is at least sixty feet tall isn't _dangerous_?"

I sighed. "Look, Maggie. I take off my high heels when I go up there, don't I? I was just taking a break. Away from…them." I gestured towards Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley, who were flirting with each other over at the coffeemaker in the corner.

"Newton! Stanley!" Austin barked.

The two of them jumped and turned to face him, standing properly.

"You juniors," Ben tutted as he went over to scold them. "How can mere first-years be taking a break? Shouldn't you at least be in a senior rank, like your colleague, Bella, over there?"

Mike caught my eye and grinned, winking. I looked away coldly.

"Well, Bella graduated from CETA early, sir," Jessica said flirtatiously. "It doesn't count."

"Says who?" Ben challenged, not at all fazed by her seductive attempts. "And, Stanley, if you're going to flirt, do it properly. You look like a cow, trying to get a fly off of your eyelids. I mean, you see Bella flirting every day. How can you _not_ learn?"

"Please, Ben," I snapped as Jessica glared at me. "Leave me out of this. Do you think I _want_ to flirt? You guys are the ones that make me."

"Aw, baby, it's part of your job," Ben said, grinning and using his nickname for me. He regarded me as the baby of the Seattle branch, because I was the youngest that had graduated in the history of Isis.

I didn't mind the nickname, but I did mind when he reminded me of butter and cheese mixed together. Cheesy. Like now.

I shuddered. "Look, I still haven't forgotten about what you made me do yesterday evening. How can you throw me into a gang of huge guys that were eager for sex? You didn't even warn me!"

"Like I said, that's your job. And you did wonderfully, Bells."

I gritted my teeth as I turned back to the files on my desk. "Shouldn't you ask someone else to do it? I mean, I'm only fifteen, and you want me to seduce big, fat, huge men around forty?"

"Your job, not mine."

I chucked an eraser at him so quickly that my hand was a blur. But Ben was well-trained for dodging my throws. He turned his head slightly to the right so that the eraser whizzed past him, and sailed into one of the opened conference rooms.

"Bella!" Maggie said reproachfully. "You could have hurt him!"

I snorted. "Yeah, right. Then I'd have hurt him a hundred times already."

Maggie sighed. "There's no stopping you, Bella.

"Why did you want to see me, anyway?" I asked, turning to my computer and opening up the files regarding the huge drug gang that was infiltrating the whole state of Washington, the Pack.

"Oh," Maggie realized. "I don't know. The head wanted me to find everyone. Which reminds me." She walked towards one of the conference rooms that had the light on.

"Everyone out!" she barked, opening the door with a loud crash. "Now! The head has something to say! NOW!"

"Aw, come on, Maggie," Jacob Black, another member of the combat team, complained as he came out. "We were just chillin'."

"Well, too bad, break time is over," Maggie said. "Break time is over. Come on."

Eric and Lauren, both computer specialists, came out, looking grumpy. And all ten of the Team B combat members filed out as well.

At that moment, the office door upstairs opened, and Charlie stepped out on the balcony-like landing. Everyone scrambled to get up in respect.

"Is everyone here?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir," the men all chorused.

"Good," Charlie sighed. "Okay. I'm announcing my retirement immediately."

I looked up, shocked. Everyone else started murmuring to each other.

"It's a bit sudden, I know," Charlie said. "But honestly, I've been thinking about it for a while. I think… I want to rest."

"But sir…" Maggie trailed off, looking upset. "What would we do without you?"

"Oh, you'll manage," Charlie said airily, walking down the spiral staircase towards us. "But that's why I asked everyone to be here. I have very important news.

"Today's my last day. I won't be here as the head tomorrow. Therefore, the head position of Seattle branch will be empty. That can't happen, can it? You all need a leader, someone you can rely on.

"Which leads us back to you." He stared at all of us. "You need to pick a new leader. And you will elect your new leader. And one piece of advice, if I may. Pick someone who you will not regret choosing. This person will be your superior, but he should be able to lead you with no problem."

"You want us to choose?" Ben asked.

"The agents are the ones who always choose their new head of branch, Ben," Charlie said, smiling. "I was elected onto this position from my collegues, who have already retired. I'm following in their footsteps. I'm planning to go back to Forks, where I was born and raised, and resume my job there as police chief."

"How do we do it?" Maggie asked.

"Why don't each of you name someone you'd like to nominate?" Charlie suggested. "There are twenty of you here. If a few people are nominated, we'll put it to a vote. And no, you can't vote if you're nominated. And you cannot be a nominated if you are of junior rank."

Jessica and Lauren looked disappointed.

"Alright then," Maggie said authoritatively. For a short, plump woman, she was stern and strict when she wanted to be. Everyone regarded her as Charlie's second-in-command, because she was the one everyone usually looked up to besides me.

"Well, agents," she continued. "You heard the head. Now, we need to pick a new leader. We'll start with Ben, and see whom he wants to nominate. We'll go around. Ben?"

Ben grinned. "That's easy. There's no rule against voting for a senior rank, even though she's not of age, is there? Bella, of course."

I looked up from the computer that I'd been staring at, startled. "Huh?"

Charlie looked amused. "Go on."

"Bella's already an unofficial leader of the Seattle branch," Ben explained. "Everyone looks up to her, even those who don't like her." He looked at Jessica and Lauren pointedly. "She's perfectly capable of leading her seniors in missions. She never once failed in her duties. I think she's the only suitable one here who deserves the position of the head of the Seattle branch."

"Ben!" I hissed.

He grinned, then nudged Austin to speak.

"Bella," Austin said firmly. "For the same reasons that Ben's just mentioned. She may be young, but she's mature and intelligent. She's one of our best. I'll have no complaints or regrets at all for electing her as our new leader."

I bit my lip. I wanted to chuck something at those two for joking around, but Charlie was there. I didn't want to upset him when today was his last day.

"I agree," Angela Weber, our evidence detector, spoke up. She had sneaked in quietly from the evidence room. "I vote for Bella also. She's someone who wouldn't be afraid to lead her team in battle. I've seen her succeed in missions numerous times. She'll make a fine leader for us."

"Bella," Mike said, grinning.

"Bella," Jacob agreed. He flashed a grin at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Jacob had been lusting after me for a year now, ever since he graduated from CETA with Mike, Jessica, and Lauren. He followed me like a little puppy on missions, always begging me to pick him on my team.

I was furious. Joking was one thing, but this was taking it too far.

All around, everyone nominated me. Even Jessica and Lauren. I felt like killing everyone.

"Looks like we have a new leader," Maggie said, grinning widely at me. "Bella Swan will be our new head of branch. Good luck."

"Congratulations," Ben cheered, clapping. The others joined in, whooping.

I felt weak. Why did this always happen to me? First, they graduated from CETA early when I wasn't even ready. Then, they relied on me for the past two years, just because I was "the best DSA" they ever had. Now this? They wanted me to be the head of the branch?

"Charlie," I protested, making my way forward. "I can't do this. I can't lead a bunch of people who are far more skilled than I am in battle. I just can't do it."

"Don't worry, you'll manage," Charlie said dismissively, waving a hand. "Everyone here seems to agree on making you the leader of Seattle branch, and so that's what you'll be. Now, come on, new head, I need to talk to you in my office." He started walking back up the stairs.

"See you later, new head," Ben called as I followed my father upstairs.

"Come back soon, new head," Austin chimed in. "We'll need you!"

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath.

"Close the door behind you, Bella."

I did as Charlie asked. And then, the questions spilled over.

"Why are you retiring all of a sudden?" I blurted out. "You're not even fifty yet. You still have a lot of time left and you don't have to leave us. You can always retire later and-"

"Bella."

I bit my lip.

"Honey," Charlie said, smiling sympathetically. "I understand how you feel right now. You feel overwhelmed. That's okay. I felt like that too. I wasn't as young as you were when I got elected, but I still felt hesitant about leading my collegues. But I did. And since you are my daughter, you'll do perfectly fine."

My heart swelled with pride when he said those words, but I still wasn't sure.

"I can't do it, Daddy," I said.

I was repeating the same words that I'd said back when I'd first started training. I had been suffering because my whole body was aching and my teachers were still making me do six miles a day.

He grinned. He remembered.

"Of course you can," he said, repeating _his_ words. "You've been doing so well, Bella. I know you can do it."

I stayed silent, glaring at the edge of his desk.

"You've done wonderfully for the past two years, Bella," Charlie said gently. "Everyone depends on you, not because you are the only DSA of Seattle branch, but because you have leadership in you. You know how to lead people. You are responsible and mature. They've worked with you for two years now, and they're confident that you'll be able to lead them successfully. And you know what, honey? I'm confident about that too."

I looked up at him hesitantly. "You…you think I can do it?"

"I know you can do it."

I sighed, then nodded slowly. "I don't think I have a choice here."

He laughed. "You're right. You don't. Once they elect someone, they stick to the person like crazy glue. Alright, let's talk about where you're going to live. I know we've been living here in Seattle, honey. But I'm going back to Forks soon, and I don't feel right about leaving you in that apartment alone. So I've arranged for you to live somewhere else here in Seattle."

"Alone?" I asked, surprised.

"Alone," he confirmed. "It's a penthouse about ten minutes from here by car. I think you'll like it."

"But I don't have a car," I said, confused. "Will I get a ride from someone?'

Charlie laughed. "Of course you have a car."

My eyes widened.

"It's down at the curb in front of the building." He flipped something in the air towards me. I caught it instinctively and looked down at the object. It was a set of car keys.

"You didn't, Daddy!" I said delightedly.

He chuckled. "Happy driving. Take Ben with you."

"BENJAMIN!" I dashed out of the office, excited.

If I could live alone in a huge penthouse and get a new car, maybe this leader thing wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**AN: In case you're wondering, I didn't update ****_Golden Lifestyle_**** today. The chapter wasn't ready, and I just need some more time. Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10: Instinct

**Author's Note: To clarify one thing, although Bella's become the head of Seattle branch, that doesn't mean Edward has become the head of New York branch too. Edward isn't the head, merely the DSA. I decided not to make him one, as they'll meet later on and I didn't want their positions to clash _too_much. Wink, wink. Hint, hint.**

**Anyway, here's an EPOV on a mission… I had fun writing this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's Point of View**

I crept along the wall, making no effort to keep my approach silent. It was automatic now. I didn't have to try to be quiet anymore.

I held my gun in my right hand. Pausing and leaning on the wall, I checked to see if I had enough bullets inside. Only two were usable. I flicked away all the bad ones, and they clattered to the ground.

I froze, wondering if the enemy had heard the sound.

"Very nice, Edward," Rosalie said sarcastically through the single communicator in my ear. She was watching my every move with the rest of the New York branch agents, back at the headquarters.

Having my sister as the main computer specialist during missions was helpful because my siblings and I coordinated together well. But still, Rosalie could be annoying most of the time. Like right now.

"Why don't you just let the whole world know you're a DSA?" Rosalie snapped. Her voice sounded slightly nasal because of the small, bluetooth-like object in my left ear. "You're not doing a very good job today. What's wrong with you? You've already tripped over a tree root, nearly caused an avalanche of disgusting trash, and now, you want to alert the enemy by making unnecessary sounds? Focus, Edward!"

I sighed in annoyance. I raised my left hand and pressed a barely visible button to reply.

"Well, if you have problems about the way I work, then why didn't you send in my team with me?" I hissed. Merely whispering would get through the sensitive microphone of the ear piece clearly. "What were you thinking, sending in your only DSA _alone_? What if I got killed?"

"Oh, don't be so silly," Rosalie said. "Just do your job. We're running out of time. Better hurry, kid."

I let go of the button and lowered my hand again, grumbling and cussing under my breath. I continued to sneak towards my destination while inserting more bullets inside my gun.

"Edward," Rosalie said after a while, sounding distracted. I knew that she was fiddling with the computers as she was speaking to me. "Focus the camera. It's getting blurry. And I'm getting static on the microphone. Make sure it's on correctly."

I paused to rearrange the tiny microphone installed on the button of my black shirt. Then, I focused the miniscule camera on my belt.

"Better?"

"Much better. Are you there yet?"

"You tell me," I muttered. "You're the one who's looking at the map. Do I go left or right?"

"Uh…left. No, right. No, left. Right."

"Make up your mind!"

"Wait, sorry, something's wrong with the map. Let me adjust a bit… Stay where you are."

But something was wrong. A mere two years of experience doing missions could teach you a lot. I felt the danger lurking in the air. Instinctively, I glanced back.

No one was there, but I knew better than to just stay put. They knew I was here.

I faced the front again, looking back and forth between the two ways to the sides. Which way?

"Stay," Rosalie muttered. I heard the vague sound of her typing rapidly on the keyboard, adjusting the computer.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Emmett asked, coming on the microphone.

"Everything's wrong," I muttered under my breath. They heard me, even though I didn't press the button. The microphone on my button picked up even the slightest of sounds.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

Great. Literally everyone was watching my solo mission, anxious. Understandable. We'd been working to bring down this gang for months.

"It's too empty…" I muttered. "I should have been attacked by now…"

"Relax, kid," Emmett said. "You're pretty careful today. Where's the rule-breaking, instinctive DSA that we all know and love?" I heard several agents laughing in the background.

I ignored him and looked back again. Still no one. And yet, I could feel the danger getting closer. Time to get out of here.

"Rose?" I asked tensely.

"A few more seconds," Rosalie answered, still typing away.

"Ugh." I lowered my hand from the ear piece. I couldn't wait anymore. Which way?

Intuition told me it was right. I turned to the right and ran along the tiny trail.

"Wait, what…what are you doing, Edward?" Rosalie asked sharply, abruptly focused now. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Shut up," I muttered as I sped along the narrow road quickly and silently. A normal person wouldn't have been able to run as fast. Not even Emmett or Jasper.

"Edward!" Rosalie said, panicking. "You promised to stick to the plan this time! Are you going to disobey Esme again?"

"Shut up," I repeated. "We're doing this my way. You take way too long, computer genius."

"Stop this minute, Edward Cullen!"

Her shrill voice made me cringe. Growling, I turned off the ear piece. Peace and quiet.

I could imagine Rosalie freaking out by now. I knew I was in for another scolding from my siblings, but I knew this was the right thing to do. When you were on a mission, you couldn't just follow the plan all the time. It was ninety-nine percent instinct, one percent according to the plan.

I spotted the warehouse I'd been looking for. Unfortunately, there were two, buff men wearing identical black suits, pacing in front, guarding the place.

Why did bad guys always wear suits?

I calculated the amount of time I had. I could sense the other guards close behind me. I didn't have much time, but I couldn't kill those two guards with the gun. It would attract more guards, which will make their _lives_ more miserable. They would be killed as soon as they saw me.

My eyes narrowed as I stole my way around the back of the warehouse. I climbed on top of the roof of the low warehouse easily and agilely. I chose the bigger one of the two first. And I jumped.

He barely had time to yelp once before I twisted his neck, killing him instantly. The other guy whirled around in surprise. He lunged at me, not even thinking about using the gun that was strapped on his belt.

I dodged easily, grabbing one of his arms and using it to swing him around to my advantage. I kicked him in the chest. He crashed into the sturdy warehouse with a loud bang. He lunged at me again, but I ducked. And as I whirled around to face him again, I took out the small knife that I'd been keeping hidden in the strap around my left wrist. I plunged the knife directly into his abdomen.

I stared straight ahead, stone-faced, as he fell on his knees slowly. I didn't want to see the look on his face. I pulled the knife out quickly. And he crumpled to the ground with a dull thud.

I slipped the knife back into my wrist strap, and looked behind me. They were definitely getting closer, but I still had about a minute before they arrived. Quickly, I slipped inside the warehouse.

It had a bunch of computers. I began checking the back of every computer, looking for the chip that controlled the huge hydrogen bomb that the gang had been making for the past few months.

I frowned when I found a chip in the first computer.

"It's too easy," I muttered. I moved to the next computer, just in case. Just as I'd thought, I found another chip.

"Jerks," I growled. "But smart." I began removing all the chips in the computers and stuffing them in my pocket. Rosalie would know which one was real.

By the time I'd finished, I could hear shouting outside.

Grumbling about how I was always the one to do the dirty work, I stomped outside to face them.

"There he is!" one of them shouted.

Obviously.

I cocked the gun and aimed randomly. Years of practice paid off. The randomly shot bullets all hit a bull's-eye.

I stared at them, which was probably stupid, considering the danger that I was in.

"Why are all these gangsters fat?" I wondered aloud. Another set of shouting jerked me out of my reverie. Quickly, I looked for a way out. None. The only way out? Back the way I'd come from.

Sighing in annoyance, I got out an extra gun from my back belt pocket. I was going to shoot my way out of here.

* * *

"How can you abandon the plan?" Rosalie asked angrily as she trailed behind me as I reentered the headquarters. "We've been planning this mission for a week. Alice had every detail correct! And you had to go and mess that up!"

"Cut the crap, Rosalie," I snapped, pulling off my bulletproof vest and shirt. I threw it to the side randomly. A computer specialist caught it, then walked away to toss it in the trash. After all, it was covered in holes and slash marks now.

"We got the mission done," I said as we marched quickly into the main room. "Isn't that the most important thing?"

"No," Rosalie said stubbornly. "The point I'm trying to make right now, is that you are undisciplined! You just don't obey orders! I don't care if you got a hundred _thousand_ missions done. You have to follow the plan, no matter what! There's a reason why it's called a _plan_, you idiot!"

"The plan was flawed."

"The plan was not flawed," Rosalie snapped. "Are you insinuating that Alice made a mistake?"

Everyone stared at us as they rose from their work stations. I stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face Rosalie. I stared at her coldly.

"She can make mistakes," I stated clearly. "She was clearly not prepared for today's mission. And you weren't either. How can you expect me to wait while you fix the computer? While you're here on safe ground, bossing me around and telling me what to do, I'm out there, doing the dirty work, killing people and getting you what you need. I can get killed at any time. And you expect me to wait?"

Rosalie opened her mouth to retort, then closed it again.

Our siblings crowded around us.

"Come on, babe," Emmett said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It can happen. Nothing can go according to plan. Things change."

"He's right, Rosalie," Jasper agreed. "Edward did the right thing. The main thing is that we got the mission done. And we got our DSA back unharmed."

"Not completely unharmed," Alice said, examining a cut on my arm. "Where's Kate?"

"Right here," Kate, our healer, said, running into the room with medical supplies on a metal tray. "Sit, Edward."

When I didn't, she pushed me down forcibly, purposely grabbing onto my injured arm to do so. Even though I didn't feel the pain at all after years of training, I sat down to humor her.

Rosalie was still glowering at me. Finally, she sighed, and said, "Fine. Sorry. I guess…I was just worried. You scared the hell out of me when you turned off your communicator."

"Sorry," I grunted. "You were getting annoying. You nearly busted my ear."

She cracked a smile. "Sorry."

"Where's the chip?" Jasper asked me.

"You mean _chips_?" I asked, reaching into my pocket. "You didn't tell me which one it was, so I brought all of it." I let the chips spill on the table in front of me.

"Dang…" Emmett whistled. "What's going on?"

"Those were smart jerks," I said, groaning as I stretched. "They put fake ones in to trick us."

"But then again, not so smart," Alice said, picking up one of them and examining them carefully. "They should have known that someone as idiotic as Edward would just take all of them."

I glared at my favorite sister. "Shut up. You would have done the same thing."

She laughed. "Maybe."

"Alright," Rosalie sighed. "Computer specialists! Looks like we're pulling an all-nighter tonight."

They all groaned as they moved forward to take a chip.

"Well, then," I said, standing up when Kate was finished. "I'm going in and take a nap."

"You sure take lots of naps for a teenager," Emmett muttered. "You're only fifteen, bro. Go out and play or something. Get in trouble."

I snorted. "Don't call me out until at least six . If you do, I swear I'll kill you."

No one was dumb enough to call my bluff.

* * *

**AN: I hoped everything made sense. I'm no agent myself… BTW, this is happening when Bella and Edward are both still fifteen. I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11: Accuracy

**Author's Note: I got the most touching review yesterday from a guest. I was so grateful to this person, and it really touched my heart when you told me that my story was one of your favorites. Thank you so much, and I promise to try to update faster just for you. Good luck in your treatments, and don't give up! Fighting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Left!" Ben insisted through the communicator. "The map says left, Bella!"

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath. "Screw the map. I'm going right."

"Isabella Marie Swan," Ben said ominously. "If you don't go left, I will smack you so hard-"

I turned off the communicator, cutting him off. He was getting annoying.

As agents who depended their leader and DSA, I thought that they should have more trust. Their constant nagging never ended. Especially on solo missions.

I sneaked along the alleyway. I had no idea why I'd thought the right road was the correct way to go. It was purely intuitive when I'd chosen right. But still, I was usually right.

I spotted my destination and ran inside quickly. I had two minutes at most before the enemy arrived here.

"Shoot," I muttered under my breath, staring at the many rows of computers. "What was the number again? Five? Six?"

I went over to the computers and found, to my horror, that the flash drives were inserted in every computer.

I groaned. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. They're a bunch of mean jerks." With a sigh, I began making my way to each computer, taking the flash drives from each computer, and stuffing them in my pocket.

By the time I'd come out, the shouts of the gang could be heard distantly. Just in time.

Grinning smugly, I ran quickly to the high wall that surrounded the whole place and climbed over it neatly. I flipped like a gymnast once as I arrived on the other side and landed as gracefully as a cat.

I looked around carefully. As I rushed out of that place and got into the dark car that was waiting for me at the curb, I couldn't help but be self-satisfied at a job well done.

* * *

"You turned off your communicator?" Ben asked, pacing around as I sat in front of him, bored. "How can you do that, Bella? What if something went wrong, and we had no way to contact you? Huh? Did you ever think of that?"

"But nothing went wrong," I grumbled. "I thought I was the head. No one can scold me from now on. It's annoying."

Ben scoffed. "We are _not_ following that rule. You'll hear all the annoying comments to last you more than a lifetime. What happened to the subdued, perfect DSA who never breaks the rules?"

I glowered at him. "I wasn't breaking the rules. Don't ever accuse me of something like that."

Ben shut up, slightly surprised by my tone.

"Start checking these flash drives," I continued, gesturing to the pile of flash drives in front of me. Looks like computer people are pulling an all-nighter tonight."

They all groaned.

I stood up. "Let me know if something new happens. I'm going home."

"'Kay, head," Austin said, leaning against his work station and waving at me. "We'll call you."

I rolled my eyes as I left the headquarters.

The sun was setting as I hurried to my black Ferrari. I wasn't supposed to drive at night, but I always did. I never got caught, what with my crazy driving skills.

As I drove home, I thought about our mission. Another day, and this case would be finished. The combat team would go out and kill all the rule-breakers, and it would be all over.

The thought of killing people and blood did not bother me anymore. I was used to it. So much, that I didn't think about it much anymore when I killed. My two hands had touched the blood of many. But I never got nightmares, sometimes making me wonder if I was the crazy one. How can anyone kill, and never think twice about it?

None of the other agents felt the same way I did. Even though they'd been trained to do this, they always felt some ounce of remorse after killing. But not me. Never me. Even though I always felt guilty for thinking that way, I never felt any remorse.

I never found anyone who shared my thoughts. I didn't think there _were_ agents like that in Isis. Except me.

Ever since I'd become the head of Seattle branch, I'd become cold and harsh. The responsibility rested on my shoulders, and in order to set an example for my collegues, I had to grow tough.

And so I did.

Now, I hardly ever joked around anymore, or played along with Ben or Austin. They understood why I had changed, and they let me alone. I think they liked the new me better, though I could be pretty cold sometimes.

I arrived home before I knew it. I parked the car inside the garage and cut off the ignition. I sat there in the dark garage for a long time, looking at my hands. Finally, the car got too cold for me to stay there any longer.

I opened the door and slipped out. I locked the car and walked to the elevators.

I was waiting for the elevators when, suddenly, I felt the familiar sense of danger lurking in the air. And I whirled around just in time, taking out an extra small dagger that I had had, strapped on the inside of my wrist.

The man who had attacked me was from the gang. He was wearing the same suit as his collegues. He looked surprised that I had sensed his presence here.

He blocked my knife with his own just in time. He advanced quickly, giving me no room for offense. But it was no problem. I was able to play this game for a long time without even getting the slightest bit tired.

The huge man was already getting exhausted.

I could see it in his eyes. He was ready to give up. I would play with him for a few more seconds.

And then, he decided that he'd had enough. He pushed my dagger away from him with all his might, then started running out of the garage.

I hesitated for a fraction of a second. I had already killed many people today. I was tired. I was almost tempted to let him go, pitying him.

Then, I remembered the words of my father. I remembered the same words my teachers at CETA had repeated to me consistently.

_"Isis never leaves behind evidence."_

I had never disobeyed that rule in my entire life. Why stop now?

I threw my dagger with deadly accuracy.

The man fell immediately.

I got close, and felt slightly better when I saw that he'd died quickly, from the shock instead of the pain. I could tell that this man had had no choice but to serve his masters.

I pulled out my phone to call Austin. But before I could do so, the phone rang. It was none other than Austin himself.

"Swan," I answered in my usual, cold tone.

"Head," Austin said frantically. "Are you alright? We saw that they sent a man over to your penthouse, but by the time we realized what was going on, it was too late."

"He's dead."

Austin sighed in relief. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No," I replied shortly. "Send someone to come and get him, will you? Have Angela take a look at him."

"Sure thing. Good night."

I hung up, then looked back at the man. I was the only one who lived in this huge building, but I didn't feel good about leaving him here.

I dragged him into the corner of the garage. Then, brushing off my hands, I strode back to the elevators, which had just arrived from the forty-second floor, and went inside.

As the doors closed, I caught one last glimpse of the man I had just killed. And I wondered.

Did that man have a reason to choose this lifestyle?

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? I thought I should have Bella do a mission too before I moved on. Bella and Edward were still fifteen in this chapter. Next chapter will be a time skip, and we'll get to see the original ages of the characters in the story. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Birthday

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Schoolwork was overwhelming. I felt like crying or screaming out loud. Either one would have worked, but I survived to update another chapter. Sorry!**

**Ha! Finally, a time skip! Starting from this chapter, everything is back to normal. Bella and Edward are both seventeen, and I promise they'll be meeting soon. There's even a slight hint on when the Cullens will make an appearance… Does that make you curious? Well, I guess you'll have to read to find out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Two Years Later**

I walked into the headquarters, still dazed from a slight concussion I'd gotten from yesterday's mission. My head was killing me.

I strode along the corridors of the building. CETA trainees stopped in their tracks and bowed respectfully when they saw me coming. I merely nodded in acknowledgement.

I did pause outside of the Isis Hall of Fame. It held the past history of our greatest leaders and agents. The corridor that contained the Hall of Fame was extremely long. It dated back when Isis had first started. Five hundred years.

I walked along the glass cases slowly, skimming through the information that was merely written until the year of 1826, when was invented.

I looked through the pictures that I'd seen a hundred times during my thirteen years as an Isis agent. And, again, for the hundredth time, I couldn't help noticing what was consistent in the history of Isis.

Never, in the whole existence of the organization, had there been a woman who had made a difference. There had been no woman heads of branch that had actually succeeded in getting themselves to the Hall of Fame.

Many women had risen to the highest position they could reach to. They had not advanced further than that. I had always wondered if _I_ had the ability to be on the Hall of Fame someday.

I was one of the best in Isis at the moment. Other branches we had worked with over the past years with me at the head position had told me that the other branches, too, had acknowledged my skills.

But I had always wondered…

I doubted it. I was good, but not good enough to reach this place. I dismissed the idea of the honor and glory easily, like I'd done so many times before.

I reached the last glass case. It was dated in the year of 2001. That was two years ago. And on the wooden plaque, a silver, metal tag was nailed into it neatly. The words read: _Charlie Swan, Combat leader, Head of Seattle Branch._ And there was the picture of my father with his warm, confident smile, taken back when he had been twenty.

I stared at him wistfully. If you looked back at the history of Isis on the Hall of Fame, a whole lot of my ancestors had made it here. And my father had succeeded in getting his name here too. No matter what happened to him now, Isis would remember him for his service.

Finally, I sighed. I was late for work.

I strode out of the corridor, heading for the very top floor, where the main branch rooms were located.

The floor was quiet. It was too quiet. That should have alerted me, but my headache really was distracting me.

Rubbing my temples absently, I gathered the files from the evidence room, and strode into the main room.

Immediately, my headache rocketed ten times as much, as everyone jumped out at me, shouting, "Happy birthday, Bella!"

I winced. Shocked, I looked around the huge room at my collegues.

Ben, as good-natured as always, stepped forward, with a blue balloon in his left hand, smiling.

"Congratulations, Bella," he said enthusiastically. "Sweet seventeen, eh?"

"Well, I feel like an idiot," I muttered, moving slowly to the center of the room. "Is it my birthday today?"

"Jeez, you can be so out of it sometimes," Austin said, laughing. "Yeah, it's your birthday. September thirteenth!"

"I don't know why you bothered," I said, pursing my lips at the decorations around the room. "Seventeen's not that big of a deal. Must you do this for my birthday every time?"

"Duh," Ben said, rolling his eyes. "We can't just ignore our head's birthday." He looked around. "Is she ready yet?"

Suddenly, the lights went out. And then, there was a dim light coming from the break room. I saw Angela carrying a huge cake with seventeen candles lit, towards me.

"Happy birthday to you," everyone began singing. "Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday, dear Bella… Happy birthday to you… Ooh!" they all started cheering.

Angela, one of my close friends, reached me, grinning widely, and said, "Hurry up, make a wish. The candles are all melting."

"But…" I protested.

"Make a wish! Make a wish!" everyone began chanting.

With a sigh, I humored them by closing my eyes and making a random wish. Then, I reopened them and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thanks, everyone," I said sheepishly.

"Aw, no problem," Ben said easily. "We thought you might like something fun before we got into the serious stuff."

"Anything new?"

"Well…" Ben gestured to the computers. "Something, but not quite yet. We have a new lead, but it's not totally clear. The Pack is no pushover."

The Pack was the gang we were pursuing now. They were responsible for trying to infiltrating the state of Washington with drugs. They were selling it rather quickly and moving on to the next city, that it was difficult to track them. We'd been working on them for almost six months now, and we were nowhere near closing the case. We needed help.

"We contacted the New York branch, like you told us to," Austin said. "That was last week. We called them again today because they weren't replying back to us. The Head picked up personally and told us that he and some agents he'd chosen were arriving tomorrow at this branch to help us. Apparently, they're like, really good. One of the best in Isis. Like you, Bella."

I nodded. "Good work. Then we won't plan any missions for now. We wait until backup gets here."

Then, I groaned. "Maggie? Can you get me some painkillers? My head is killing me."

"Concussion from yesterday?" Maggie asked, looking concerned. "Did you take Tylenol like I told you to?"

"Uh…no?"

She sighed. "No wonder. Wait here. I'll get some for you."

As she was getting me some pills, Ben showed me what he'd found so far, while the others began helping themselves to some cake.

"Nowhere near finishing this case," Ben was saying when a picture came up. "Here, look. Wait, not this one." He slid his finger across the touch screen, and a map came up. "This is their headquarters. This is from the wires we planted yesterday. This is where the gang is living." He pointed to one part of the huge building. "But this," he pointed to the other half, "is where they keep all the drugs and their money."

"I bet they're filthy rich by now," I muttered scathingly. "That's disgusting. The rats are probably eating away the money."

"How'd you know?" Ben asked, looking surprised.

I looked at him, surprised. "Uh…?"

"Here, look," he said, tapping on one of the rooms on the map twice. The picture changed into a real picture of the attic where most of the money was kept. The green stacks of cash were dirty and covered with dust and spider webs, but that wasn't why I gave a cry of surprise and stepped back.

Rats were everywhere. Some of them were eating away the money, and some stacks were eaten halfway. And as the picture became clear on the main computer, it automatically showed the same picture on the big computer over the small computers.

"Ew, that's disgusting," Jessica called from the back. "Hello? We're eating over here!"

"I thought it was pretty neat," Austin said, coming over and sitting at the edge of the desk. "Look." He pointed to the corner where two rats were huddling together.

I leaned closer, incredulous. "Are they…doing what I think they're doing?"

Ben and Austin snorted with laughter.

I made a face. "That's so gross. Close it, Ben."

"Sure thing, head." He double-tapped it again, and it went back to the map.

Maggie came over, handed me the pills and a glass of water, and then went to join Lauren and Jessica in their conversation.

"What's next then?" Angela asked, wandering over. "Are you going to go out and get me some more bodies to examine? Really, I'm fascinated every time Bella brings in new corpses. She kills them differently in different places every time."

I grinned. "Seriously? And all this time, I thought I was piling you more work to do because they were all killed differently."

Angela laughed. "No, I enjoyed it. After all, I was learning new things too."

I smiled at her affectionately.

"Incidentally," she said. "What was your wish?"

I shrugged. "I wished for us to solve this case soon, 'cause the Pack is seriously getting on my nerves."

Jacob looked up from his cake. I could feel his gaze on me, but I ignored him as usual.

"Alright, then," I said, clapping my hands together to get everyone's attention. "Seattle branch! Listen up!"

They all looked up, obediently quiet, still eating their cake.

"We won't be able to do anything until backup from the Heart of Isis gets here," I said. "They were supposed to have more information on the Pack. They're sending some agents to bring the info here. With a bit of luck, maybe we can get new leads based on what they bring us.

"Until then, I need you guys to work on whatever we have at the moment. Background information, where they've been, the way they sell the drug; I don't care what you work on. Just make sure it'll be helpful to the case. If you've got any new leads, you know where to find me. Dismissed."

Everyone all moved simultaneously to get back to work. Angela and Maggie went back to the lab, where studying the bodies were held in one room, and healing was done in the other. Combat team A, which were led by Austin and Mike, gathered around Ben, who was fiddling with the computers and telling them what each picture meant. Combat team B, the group that I led into missions, went into one of the conference rooms to discuss our next possible move.

And I climbed the spiral staircase up to the second floor, where my office was located. The wall that faced the balcony of the second floor was totally glass, while the back of the room was painted white.

I opened the door and entered. I walked around my desk and sat down heavily into my revolving black chair. As I turned to face the front, the black sofa that was positioned to the side of the room near the bookcase caught my eye. There were a bunch of colorfully wrapped presents piled on it. Though they were differently wrapped, I knew what each of them contained. It was the same every year.

Sighing, I tried to ignore the presents for a while. I succeeded in getting through five of the files that Austin had laid for me. Finally, the colorful colors became annoying. I needed to get rid of them.

Standing up and walking over to the sofa in my usual five-inch, black high heels, I sat down and picked up a present.

Dressing for work was a pain. Agents could basically wear anything they wanted to except during missions. The mission preparation specialists prepared outfits for missions. They were coordinated for specific reasons, depending on what the mission was.

But one could wear anything to the branch. Except me.

As the head of branch, I was the one who always had to set an example. Therefore, I had resigned myself to wearing black every day. Black turtlenecks, black sweaters, black long-sleeves, black pants, black heels.

Heels. Heels were required for every women agent.

If there was one thing I hated about Isis, it was the dress code. I would do anything to dress normally for once.

I unwrapped the present. Black heels. From Ben.

I picked up a yellow one and unwrapped it. Black heels. From Austin.

It wasn't too surprising. These two had always given me heels for my birthday, as well as any holiday. Thanks to them, my shoe closet at home was overflowing with different styles of black heels.

Angela had given me a pair of real diamond earrings.

I smiled. Angela's gifts were always different and pleasing. She liked to surprise me.

Jessica and Lauren had given me a book on how to seduce men.

I snorted. As if I needed it. I probably knew more than the author did. I lived in a world of seduction, where I seduced tons of men before killing them. But I supposed that this year's book was better. Last year, they had given me a book on how to lure men into bed.

Maggie had given me a new first-aid kit like she did every year. It seemed silly, but I always had to carry it around in my car. Or else, I would be covered in injury marks all the time. It was something I needed on a daily basis. While I was no longer clumsy, thanks to my training, I did tend to get ignorant about where I got hurt on missions. I hardly ever noticed I got hurt until Maggie pointed them out for me, as I didn't feel the pain anymore.

The two combat teams had given me two basketfuls of sweets. Different brands of fancy chocolate and candies were inside, as well as little crackers that seemed like a waste to eat.

I threw the wrapping papers away. Then, I put the presents away, and sat back down in my chair.

Finally comfortable, I finished looking over the files.

* * *

**AN: So…what did you think? Did you catch that subtle hint about the Cullens? Yeah? Yeah? **


	13. Chapter 13: Transferring

**Author's Note: Bella and the Cullens will meet very, very soon. The chapter below proves it. Take a look!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Transferring?" I repeated.

"Transferring?" my siblings echoed in disbelief.

Carlisle nodded, smiling amusedly. "I'm transferring the five of you to another branch. You're going to Seattle."

"Are you kidding me?" Rosalie asked. "We can't leave the Heart of Isis. New York branch is where we work and got trained. We can't just transfer, Carlisle. What are you talking about?"

The rest of the branch was dumbfounded. If the five of us left, then no one would know what to do. They were usually always dependent on us.

"You probably already have heard about the Pack," Carlisle said.

We all nodded.

"Well," Carlisle said. "I know that, since the Pack is operating in Washington, it's the Seattle branch's responsibility to get rid of them. But they're having a hard time because they have the least amount of agents by their side. They called to the Heart for help, and we're responding. I'm sending all five of you to Seattle to help them."

"But Carlisle," Jasper protested. "If we _all_ leave, the Heart will have no one left. And even if the rest of us do leave, Edward has to stay. He's our only DSA. They probably don't need another DSA in Seattle. Didn't you say that one of our best DSAs of all time was at that branch? Why would they need Edward if they already have one of the best?"

"They have so little in numbers that sending in another DSA would even out the branch with the other branches," Carlisle responded. "And this is a great opportunity for all of you. You get to work with new agents. Think of it as a test. If you fail to cooperate well with the Seattle branch, then you are not as great as I had thought."

"We've worked with other branches before, Carlisle."

"You had the agents here to help you get along," Carlisle countered, smiling amusedly. "This time, you're on your own."

"Great," Alice grumbled. "What's so hard about the Pack? Just take them down. Jeez."

"The reason Seattle branch is not able to finish it quickly," Carlisle explained, "is because they are missing some information. Information that the Heart of Isis was keeping. You will be sharing the information with them and helping them defeat the gang."

My siblings all sighed.

"When do we leave?" Emmett asked.

"Right away," Carlisle answered. "I have penthouses ready for all of you in Seattle, don't worry. You don't have to pack anything; everything is all ready for you. Here." He handed each of us our passports with our plane tickets tucked inside. "The flight's in two hours. We should leave now."

"Are they going alone, Carlisle?" Esme asked, her brows furrowed in concern.

"Of course not," Carlisle replied. "We're going with them."

"But…what about the Heart?" Esme asked. "Who will manage it while I'm gone?"

"Kate will," Carlisle said, gesturing towards the healer. "She's more than capable. And we'll be returning soon, Esme, don't worry. We're only staying until the kids get settled down."

"What?" Rosalie and Emmett chorused.

"You're going to leave us there while you guys come back home?" Alice asked, pouting.

"It's not so bad," Carlisle said, laughing. "I promise, the head there is very efficient. I think you'll find her extremely skilled and well-experienced."

"Her?" Emmett repeated.

"It's a she?" I asked, shocked.

Carlisle nodded. "I've never seen her picture before. I've only read about her accomplishments. I'm eager to meet her as well. She's helped many other branches in their missions too, as well as ours. We just didn't know it. Do you remember the raping gang?"

We all nodded.

"Brother, that was somethin'," Emmett muttered under his breath.

"Well, she was the one who sent over the information we used to catch them in the act. She'd uncovered it accidentally while working on a separate case. She's very intelligent."

"Oh, so she was the one," Alice mused. "Hm."

"Alright, kids," Esme sighed. "We'd better get going."

"Do your best," Carlisle said. "Just do as you usually do. I'm sure the agents there will be willing to cooperate with you as well. After all, they need you to finish the case."

I sighed. "Carlisle, I just came back from a mission. Rosalie practically blew up my eardrums this time, Emmett and Jasper screwed up so I had to step in to save our team, and I nearly got my eye poked out."

I was referring to the newly acquired knife slash across the left side of my face, near my eye. I had been dueling the leader of the gang we'd been working against with knives. Unfortunately, he'd slashed at my face, leaving the cut to extend two inches down from the side of my eye to my cheekbones. He regretted it almost instantly when I'd thrown my knife at him with deadly accuracy.

"I'm really tired, and I'm in no shape to travel," I continued. "Can't we go tomorrow?"

"They're expecting us _by_ tomorrow, Edward," Carlisle said. "We have to leave today in order to arrive tomorrow. You can sleep in the plane."

I grimaced, then glared at Rosalie. "I still can't hear very well."

She looked guilty. "I told you I was sorry."

I sighed. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

With loud grumbles and mutterings of complaints, my siblings and I filed out of the Heart of Isis with our parents right behind us, smiling amusedly.

* * *

**AN: The chapter was a bit short, but honestly, I think it made a very important point. At least you know that they'll meet soon! I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14: Past

**Author's Note: I noticed that we finally have over one hundred reviews! We're barely on chapter 20, so this is great news for me! Thank you, everyone! And remember, keep those reviews and favorites coming! Enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, I'm sorry I haven't been updating _Golden Lifestyle_ lately. And I'm doubly sorry to say that I'm not updating it today. I just need some more time with the next chapter. And rest assured, no, the story isn't finished yet. So don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Twilight, except for our messenger, Aaron. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's Point of View**

When I walked into the headquarters early next morning, I knew that everyone had come to work earlier than I did. It was barely six o'clock, but everybody was alert and busy, like the true agents they were.

I smiled slightly in pride before heading on over to our computer specialists. I was surprised to see Ben fiddling with the computers again.

"Bella," he greeted me. "Coffee?"

I grimaced. "You know I don't drink coffee, Ben. What are you doing at the computers again? I thought you were a mission preparation specialist?" I raised my eyebrows.

He laughed. "Just because we specialized in specific things doesn't mean we didn't get trained for technology or healing either. You learned all those too. You're better at the computers than most of the specialists here, Bella."

I shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything. I'm still the DSA." I changed the subject. "Any word from the New York branch?"

"They informed us that the agents were on their way," Austin answered instead, walking over with a plate full of pancakes, bacon, sausages, and eggs. He handed it to me.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry."

Austin shoved the plate in my hand. "You'll eat. You're someone who'll forget to eat if no one reminds you. You'll need your strength. Now, eat, _DSA_." His face turned threatening.

With an exasperated sigh, I took the plate and took a bite of the eggs.

"So what time then?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ben said. "We're all thinking maybe around nine-ish?"

I nodded, then raised my voice. "Alright, everyone, listen up!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked up from their work.

"Okay," I said. "Now. You all know that the Head of Isis will be here this morning. You all know about the Cullens. They've kept Isis alive for nearly five hundred years. Therefore, we need to show some _respect_." I looked specifically towards Jacob and Mike, who were famous for fooling around sometimes.

Jacob kept a poker face, but Mike grinned at me. I ignored him.

"I don't want the branch to give a bad first impression," I continued. "You'll only embarrass me. And so, if you truly respect me as your leader, then you will not make a fool out of me. Is that clear?"

They could all hear the steely warning tone in my voice. They all knew me enough to know that I wasn't kidding. Those who had disobeyed my orders in the past had regretted it.

"Yes, head," they all chorused, looking at me innocently. I didn't know whether to trust them or not.

I sighed. "Alright, then. I'll make rounds. Let's see what you've got, eh?"

Everyone nodded and went back to work. And I went around, conversing with my collegues about the case and what new leads they had found.

Maggie marched over to me after a while and snatched away my empty plate. She walked away to do the dishes in the kitchen while Angela was seen in the evidence room through the glass windows, checking and examining the dead bodies whom we'd killed during our missions.

Before I'd known it, time had flown by, and it was ten o'clock. Most people were taking a break now, but people who were onto a possible lead were working furiously, typing away, researching information on their computers at their work stations.

I was leaning on the edge of a table while Mike flirted with me quite obviously. I was concentrating on ignoring him when one of our first-year evidence specialists came running into the main room, shouting something inaudible.

I looked up from the file that I had been reading, distracted.

"Aaron!" Ben scolded, standing up from his work station. "Haven't you learned anything yet? There is no running in the main room unless absolutely necessary, and there is absolutely no shouting unless _absolutely_ necessary-"

"They're coming!" Aaron said, pausing in front of me, and panting heavily. He totally ignored Ben. "They're coming! They're here! They're just entering the first glass doors to the main room-"

Before he could finish, everyone in the room made their way to the glass doors that led to the main room. They created an aisle, starting from the doors, and leading to the center of the room.

I waved away Aaron, who was far older than I was. He was exactly twenty-five, but he obeyed my orders and went to go stand next to his collegues.

I joined the Seattle branch and, instead of standing in the middle of the aisle at the end of the lines, I stood in between Ben and Austin, who had left space for me. They knew that I liked to be treated equally. And they also knew that I didn't like attention.

Everyone was standing silently, facing the front obediently, and waiting. From the corner of our eyes, we could see the glass doors sliding open quietly.

Seven people entered the room and walked through the aisle. A blonde man was leading the group. Half a step behind him was a pretty woman with caramel hair. Behind the woman were two couples who were holding hands. The last one was a handsome young man who left a little space between the couple in front of him as he followed.

The group walked through the aisle all the way to the round center of the huge main room, then stopped. The leader turned to look back at us. He looked amused. He studied us for a moment, then cleared his throat.

"Is the head of branch here today?" the blonde asked in a smooth voice. The kind of voice you heard on luxury car commercials. I could have sworn that the females in this room except the ones in the new group were swooning. All except me.

Ben shushed their silent squeals of excitement. The room became silent again.

The blonde looked at Ben. "Where's the leader?"

Ben didn't respond but merely gazed at him. He stubbornly refused to answer. He believed that talking before the head of branch was disrespectful. His stupid loyalty was going to kill him if he didn't answer any minute.

But the blonde seemed to understand immediately what type of person Ben was. Smiling easily, he paced forward slowly back through the aisle, studying each person. He passed me, but I kept my poker face.

"I knew there was a new head," the blonde man mused, almost murmuring to himself. "But I thought Charlie would still be here. I wished to see him. It's one reason why I came personally."

I blinked. Charlie?

As he passed by me again in the opposite way, I trained my eyes on him. I _really_ looked at him. Though it was brief because as he passed, I only had two seconds to look at him, a flash of memory flowed through me. I'd had lots of practice in reading people. It was a skill that a DSA had to have.

The memory was vague and long forgotten. But it was still there.

It was that same man who had called my father his friend many years ago. The heir of Isis. The handsome young man who had greeted Charlie like a true friend that he'd trusted…

It was quite shocking to realize it. Even though I had spent many years of studying the history of Isis and knowing that the Head of Isis was Carlisle Cullen, I hadn't given a second thought that I already knew the man. I never once processed that the man I had once met had become the Head. And as one of the best agents currently in Isis, I felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

The memory that I had of him was surprisingly similar to the present. He hadn't changed at all. Only few wrinkles lined his face, and I could tell that he'd gotten them from part stress, part laughter. He was still good-looking.

I tried to remember the conversation that I'd heard between him and Charlie. But, as it had been a long time, I could not remember very well. There was something else that I ought to remember, I knew, but what was it?

Part of my brain was nagging me to remember, but it wasn't helping. If it wanted me to remember, it should have triggered some more details of that particular memory, shouldn't it?

"Is he not here?" Carlisle muttered to himself again. He stopped pacing and stood in front of his group again. He looked at us. "Where is the head?"

His tone was forceful and firm. He was demanding now, anxious to hear news about his old friend, I knew.

The female agents all started fidgeting and whispering to themselves excitedly, amazed by his deep voice.

I'd had enough. I would have to face him, sooner or later. Besides, he wanted to hear about Charlie. Who better to give him the answer to where he was, but his daughter?

I stepped forward in front of everyone else, ruining the perfect aisle.

"Enough, girls," I said sharply. They shut up at once.

Carlisle's eyes focused on me. He studied me intently, surprised.

I could see the group behind him more clearly now as I turned to face him. The caramel-haired woman looked at me with impressed interest, while the two couples stared at me in fascination. The young man behind them was frowning, as if he was trying to remember something.

"I am the head of Seattle branch, sir," I said clearly. I didn't waver as I looked dead straight into his eyes.

Carlisle looked pleasantly surprised now. He raised his eyebrows as his face relaxed into a warm smile.

"Ah, the one everyone was speaking of," he said smoothly. "I've heard a lot about the head here in Seattle. They've told me of your strong image, and I must say, they were correct. You bring out an accurate representation of what Isis looks for in a good agent."

My chin raised ever so slightly. "Thank you."

He smiled. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. And this is my family." He waved to the group behind him.

The Seattle branch all inhaled as they looked at his family. They looked nothing alike, but there was one similarity. They all looked drop dead gorgeous.

Of course, every agent knew the story behind the current generation of the Cullens. They were all adopted, and their parents had been excellent agents themselves. Everyone also knew that four of their children were romantically paired up.

It was something unheard of with fellow agents in Isis, as there was a specific rule that forbid it, but being the children of the Head of Isis gave them free reign. The Head had lifted the rule for them, which was only possible if given permission personally from him.

"This is my wife, Esme," Carlisle said, walking back towards his wife and casually throwing an arm around her shoulders. "She is currently managing the Heart of Isis in New York, but agreed to be here until you all got settled with the new addition of agents."

I nodded politely at her. She smiled graciously.

"These are my children," Carlisle continued. "This is Emmett and Rosalie…"

One of the couples nodded at me. The young man was huge and muscular, with curly, dark hair. He had a good-natured grin on his face. The female was different. She was tall and statuesque, beautiful, curvy, and blonde. Any outsider would have incorrectly assumed that she was a model. Yet, the couple matched each other perfectly. They were made for each other.

"…Jasper and Alice…" Carlisle introduced.

The other couple nodded at me in acknowledgement. The young man was tall and blonde, like his beautiful sister. He was thinner than Emmett, but was just as muscular. The young woman that held his hand was the opposite. She was petite, but just as beautiful, with spiky black hair. I could tell immediately that she was a fashion freak. Her clothes were simple, yet designer, and she wore light touches of makeup.

"…and, finally, my youngest, Edward," Carlisle finished.

The young man who did not have a partner merely stared at me coldly. I did nothing to acknowledge him either. He had vaguely familiar, messy, bronze hair. He was lanky, but just as tall as his brothers were. He, too, was muscular and well-built.

"And so…" Carlisle said. "Now you know who we are. Why don't you introduce yourself, young lady?"

My eyes flickered from his youngest son back to him. "I would have thought the Head of Isis would have researched the head of Seattle."

Carlisle laughed, not at all offended by my cold tone. "I would have. But I simply did not have the time, as your call for help was quite sudden."

I nodded. "Understandable. I suppose that _is_ our fault. We apologize, sir."

"Please," Carlisle said, waving a dismissive hand. "Call me Carlisle. I'm not the type for formalities."

My lips twitched. "Carlisle, then."

"Now, young lady," Carlisle said briskly. "Tell us who _you_ are."

I saw his children leaning forward slightly to hear my answer.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I answered. "Head of Seattle branch."

He blinked, shocked. "Isabella _Swan_?"

I gave a quick nod.

"Are you, by any chance, related to Charlie Swan?" his wife, Esme, asked, drifting forward. She, too, looked taken aback by my name.

For the first time, a small smile played around my lips.

"Charlie Swan is my father," I replied. "He was our last head of branch."

Esme laughed gently, pleasantly surprised. Carlisle chuckled as well.

"Well, well," Carlisle said. "What a surprise. I never expected to see that cute, little girl grow up into such a beautiful young woman."

My smile faded ever so slightly. My collegues all exchanged looks, clearly flabbergasted.

Carlisle smiled at me pleasantly. "Do you remember me, Bella?"

"What is this, Carlisle?" Esme asked. "Have you met her before?"

"I have," Carlisle answered. "You remember when we were back in Forks briefly when Edward was just starting school? I told you about meeting Charlie and his daughter when I was dropping him off on the first day, didn't I?"

Esme turned to look at me, her eyes wide. "Then this is…"

"The daughter of Charlie Swan himself," Carlisle finished her sentence. "It truly is remarkable the way time passes by."

I lowered my gaze, finding his impressed gaze uncomfortable.

"It's nice to see you again, Carlisle," I said quietly.

He grinned. "You remember."

I nodded once.

He chuckled. "I see Charlie decided to put you through CETA. And I think it was the best decision he could ever come up with. Is he here?"

"He retired two years ago," I replied, "leaving me to take his place."

"Retired?" Esme repeated. "He can't be more than fifty. Why so early?"

I shrugged.

"You can't be more than eighteen," Esme observed. "And yet, a head of branch. Remarkable."

I smiled amusedly. "Seventeen, ma'am."

"Esme, darling," she said. "Call me Esme."

I saw the couples behind her whispering to each other. Only the single young man stared at me in a new way, as if he'd remembered something.

"Seventeen," Esme repeated, looking dazed. "So young. Amazing."

Carlisle chuckled. "So, where's the old man? He's not fishing for a living, is he? Because if he is, I've half a mind to drag him back here."

I shook my head. "He's back in Forks, working as the Chief. He's never quit that job."

Carlisle looked amused. "Figures. He never was the type to sit still, even when we were training."

I changed the subject. "You must have come a long way. Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the office upstairs? I'm sure we have a lot to talk about, but my collegues and I would like to get to know our new additions better." My eyes flickered to his children behind him.

Carlisle blinked at the mention of the word 'collegues'. I had to admit, it was strange for a head to refer to his branch as collegues, not branch.

"Of course," he said. "We'd like that. It was a long trip. And I suppose it's only fair we leave you all to get acquainted with each other. After all, you'll be working together soon."

I nodded once.

Carlisle led his wife to the spiral staircase. As soon as the glass doors closed upstairs, I ignored the remaining five Cullens and turned to the others.

"At ease," I said, and they all relaxed, breaking the aisle and walking forward to stand behind me. I turned to face the Cullens.

I probably looked threatening, what with at least thirty agents flanking me.

Rosalie and Alice looked back and forth between the agents behind me, while Emmett and Jasper straightened to show that they weren't cowards. Edward didn't seem to care.

I didn't say anything either, content to just keep studying them coolly.

But soon, they, excluding Edward, got uncomfortable. Emmett was the first one to break the unbearable silence.

"So," he said, clearing his throat. "Why don't we introduce ourselves properly, eh?"

* * *

**AN: So…what did you think? I thought it was a nice reunion…ish. It's not really a reunion, but still… Sorry I left you at a cliffhanger, but I thought it might capture your attention. Look forward to the introductions in the next chapter, and let's wait and see what Bella's reaction to Edward will be, shall we? I think you'll be surprised.**


	15. Chapter 15: Introductions

**Author's Note: So…! We finally get to read the chapter on introductions with each other between Bella and the Cullens… And let's see what Bella's reaction will be like towards Edward, eh? I'm sure you'll be surprised by the way I arranged things… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

No one responded to Emmett's suggestion. He looked extremely uncomfortable. Luckily, his sister saved him.

"That's a good idea," Alice said, letting go of her lover's hand and drifting forward towards me. She was smiling widely at me, as if she liked what she saw. "After all, we'll be working together for who knows how long? Better to get rid of the awkwardness now, rather than later, when we're all cooperating to get a mission done!"

Her natural, bubbly attitude was contagious. Soon, the entire Seattle branch was murmuring in agreement and already looking visibly relaxed. Everyone except me.

I never let anyone get close to me without permission. And I was still cautious about these newcomers. It was a trait I'd picked up as a DSA. Old habits die hard.

"Shall I start?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!" one of our combat team members called out.

She grinned. "Cool. I'm Alice Cullen. I'm the second oldest of the adopted Cullen siblings. I'm nineteen now, and I studied to be a mission preparation specialist."

"Alright!" Ben called out. "High five, girl!"

Alice giggled. "Looks like we'll be working together, eh? I'm new to the branch, so help me get used to where everything is, okay?"

"Sure thing, Alice," Ben said easily. I could tell they were going to be really good friends. "I'm Ben Cheney. I look forward to working with you."

"Same."

"I'll go next," Emmett said, bounding forward, inspired by his sister's introduction. "I'm Emmett. I'm the third oldest of the siblings. I'm eighteen, and I'm a combat team leader."

"My man!" Austin whooped.

Emmett grinned. "One of my partners, eh? Nice to meet you."

Austin nodded. "I'm Austin Marks. I lead Team A. I suppose you'll be with our team, as Bella doesn't really need any help with Team B."

Emmett frowned. "Who's Bella?"

Austin gestured towards me. "Bella, our head. Her full name is Isabella, but she goes by Bella."

"Oh," Emmett said, nodding. "Well, I look forward to working with you."

"Sure."

"I'm Jasper," Jasper said, stepping forward next. "I'm the oldest of our siblings. I'm nineteen as well, and I'm also a combat team leader. I work alongside Emmett."

"Welcome to the team, bro," Austin said easily.

Jasper grinned.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "I'm Rosalie. I'm the fourth one, obviously, and I'm eighteen. I'm a computer specialist, and I've led my team of computer agents for a long time. I'm hoping I can be quite helpful here, the same way I was back in New York."

"Cool," Eric commented. "We need someone who can be in charge of all of us. We can never agree on anything."

Jessica and Lauren murmured in agreement.

Rosalie smiled, relieved. "Glad to be here."

All four of the siblings looked at their youngest brother. He looked annoyed but sighed as he relented.

"I'm Edward," he said in a musical voice.

It was just two words, but all the girls in the room were already swooning.

"I'm the youngest of the siblings, and the only one without a partner," he continued, smirking slightly at the last comment. His gaze flickered to his paired up siblings. "I'm seventeen, and I'm a DSA."

I received a slight shock at his position. Another DSA?

The agents all started murmuring in surprise.

I couldn't believe it. Why had Carlisle brought another DSA? Two DSAs in a single branch was rare, mainly because it caused a lot of rivalry. It never ended well, and it usually resulted in the death of one of the two.

I knew instantly that we were never going to get along. We were going to fight constantly. We would never be able to cooperate smoothly. We would, undoubtedly, end up dueling each other.

The way I looked at him changed the second he announced his position. My eyes were cold and merciless. This boy was my rival. I would _not_ let him outshine me. It was a DSA's pride to have the whole branch respect and rely on you. I would _not_ have him take away the position that I had built for many years.

The Cullens looked confused at everyone's reactions. I was the only one frozen and silent. My face was hardened.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. "Having a DSA is good, guys. He's in charge of the dirty work, so you don't have to worry."

It was silent, then Ben stepped forward.

"It's not that," he explained. "It's just-"

I stepped in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder to silence him. He glanced at me uneasily.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I said, keeping my expression blank. "I'm the head of Seattle branch, and I'm seventeen." I met Edward Cullen's curious gaze steadily. "And… I'm a DSA."

The four siblings' mouths fell open in shock, while Edward blinked. They understood immediately what the problem was.

"Oh…" Alice said slowly. She and Rosalie exchanged wide-eyed looks, while Emmett and Jasper merely stared at me. Edward looked troubled.

I smiled bitterly. "Looks like we won't be able to cooperate as smoothly as the others, Edward."

Edward pursed his lips. "I know what you mean. Whenever there are more than one DSA in a single branch, rivalry does occur."

I inclined my head coldly. "I'm well aware of that. I'm sure all of us are."

"But I don't want our relationship to be like that," Edward said firmly. "I believe that we can work just as smoothly as the others."

I raised my eyebrows. "I wish I can be as hopeful as you are. But over my dead body am I working with you."

Still with the antagonistic expression on my face, I brushed past him roughly and ascended the spiral staircase.

I didn't care if my confrontation would get me in trouble. There was no way in hell I was going to work with another DSA. I didn't want to kill a fellow agent just because we were rivals.

And I especially did not want to kill him…when the DSA was the son of the Head of Isis.

* * *

**AN: So… What did you think? Getting interesting? Just a warning, but Bella isn't going to be liking Edward much for a while. It'll all change with another twist later on… I have it all planned out. Look forward to it!**

**And I'm sorry: I won't update ****_Golden Lifestyle_**** today either. I'm kind of stuck, truthfully. I'm wondering how to start ending it… Sorry!**


	16. Chapter 16: Tour

**Author's Note: So… I left you guys hanging last chapter. I suppose you guys were wondering what was going to happen to Bella and Edward's relationship… Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I burst into my office where Carlisle and Esme had taken shelter in. They seemed surprised by my unannounced entrance.

"What's going on?" Esme asked when all five of the Cullens filed in behind me, having followed.

My answer was straightforward and clear.

"Carlisle," I said coldly. "I cannot work with a fellow DSA. If you must pick five agents to help us with this case, please pick another agent who does not specialize in the same field as I do."

Carlisle looked surprised. "You're a DSA, Bella?"

"Yes," I said stiffly.

Carlisle and Esme frowned slightly in realization. Edward had stepped forward and was now right next to me.

"Carlisle," Edward said urgently. "Bella is -"

"Surely, you understand the problem," I interrupted him. "I most definitely will not work with him if he and I will work in the same field. So please, remove him from our branch."

Carlisle leaned forward, placing his elbows on my desk.

"Bella," he said soothingly. "I understand your problem perfectly well. But I can't remove Edward. His siblings need him, and you need him too. It might be hard to believe now, but I promise, if you put aside your concerns for a while and really work with him, you can change the bad relationships that has piled up between DSAs."

I stared at him in disbelief. "It never ends well, Carlisle. You, of all people, should know."

"I do know," Carlisle said. "And I admit, when I brought Edward here, I did not know what your position was. If I had, I probably wouldn't have brought him. But now, it's too late, and, now that I think about it, there is no other agent I would rather place than Edward to work with you."

I was speechless.

"Edward seems quite keen on working with you," Carlisle continued, gesturing to his son's now relieved face. "He's always thought that the prejudice against one DSA to another was ridiculous, and he was always eager to change that. This might be just the chance. Why don't you give it a try?"

"But -"

"I'm sure you'll be able to put your differences aside and work together," Carlisle said soothingly. "It may be difficult, I know, but all I'm asking you is to try, Bella."

My expression had soured through his speech. I couldn't see a way out of this. My bad luck couldn't get any worse. This was officially the worst day of my life.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked hopefully. "What do you think?"

I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I turned my head to glare at him, only to find him pleading with his beautiful green eyes. Though his eyes were mesmerizing, I turned away from it. Thankfully, I'd had load of practice, refusing dates with handsome men as I worked as a Double Spy Agent.

"I suppose I have no choice," I said stiffly, my lips barely moving.

Carlisle and Edward both looked relieved.

"Perfect," Carlisle said, smiling reassuringly. "I trust both of you. I believe you are both reasonable and mature enough to handle this. Remember, the reason I'm putting you together to work as partners even though there's the whole dilemma between DSAs, is because I know that two spy agents are better than one. I'm sure you can work everything out."

"Good luck," Esme added, smiling encouragingly.

I exhaled sharply, extremely annoyed.

"Well," Alice said from behind, breaking the sudden silence. "Now that that's settled, why don't we, uh, exchange information about the Pack? Bella?"

"That's a good idea," Emmett chimed in. "'Cause we've got _tons_ of info about those jerks…" He trailed off, trying to lighten the tension of the invisible between Edward and me.

Without another word, I whirled around and brushed past Jasper. I descended the staircase quickly. Once I'd reached the bottom level, I looked around at my collegues who had totally heard the exchange in the office. They looked at me sympathetically.

"Show the Cullens everything we've found out," I snapped. "Computer and combat specialists, show the correct siblings how Seattle branch works. Ben, you can work with Alice with the mission preparing…thing."

I walked away towards the exit.

"Where you going, head?" Austin called.

I didn't answer. I could feel one pair of penetrating eyes on my back, watching me through the thick glass as I walked down the long corridor.

* * *

There was a quicker way to the roof, but as we had company today, I wasn't going to be able to climb up by using the secret entrance in one of the two offices upstairs.

Instead, I maneuvered around the back, walking as far away as possible from the main room. I needed fresh air.

I reached my destination: a big, white door at the corner of an unused corridor. Scanning my ID card that hung around my neck on the scanner on the door, I pulled open the heavy door and started climbing the staircase to the roof.

By the time I reached the top, my cell phone was ringing. I totally ignored it, walking across the large, even ground of the roof.

I paused at the railings that surrounded the edge of the roof. Closing my eyes, I leaned forward, taking a deep breath.

"You're going to fall like that."

I froze when I recognized the voice. Then, I turned to him, staring at him belligerently.

He was smiling amusedly. "You really go all the way with the prejudice. But like I said, I have no intentions of hurting you, Bella."

"Now you feel that way," I snorted, straightening up. "But we'll see. After a while, you won't be able to stand me."

"We'll see," Edward said. He joined me at the rails, leaning on them casually.

"Are you going to stay here?" I asked, annoyed.

"Why?" he asked, grinning in spite of himself as he gazed out at the view. "Are you going to leave if I am?"

"Yes."

He laughed. "Straightforward, I see."

"Why are you here?" I asked, now extremely irritated. "Couldn't you tell that I came up here to avoid _you_?"

"Oh, I know," Edward said, turning to grin at me playfully. His eyes smoldered.

I knew that most girls would have totally been smitten by now, but I was tough. Being a Double Spy Agent really changed my perspective.

"Well, then, couldn't you take the hint?"

"Well…" he drawled. "You told your agents to give us a tour. That's fine for my siblings because there are agents who specialize in the same things as they do. But it's a bit different for me. There's only one DSA at this branch, and that's you, Bella."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You want me to give you a tour? You're crazy, right?"

He shrugged. "Only DSAs can understand DSAs. We were trained differently than others. We were taught to be efficient and merciless. No one ever understands the way I do my work. The only people who ever do are my fellow Double Spy Agents."

I rolled my eyes. "Look. It's just a tour. No one's going to bite you."

"Exactly," he said, now triumphant. "Which is why I came to ask you. If it's just a tour, there's no need for you to ignore me. _You_ can be the one to give me a tour."

I stared at him. He was good. I could tell that he wasn't a pushover. I'd finally met my match. Maybe this would be relieving for once. I wouldn't have to go against some easy competition.

He raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

I smiled angelically. "Oh, of course," I said in a sugar sweet voice that should have made his tooth ache. "Follow me."

He narrowed his eyes, but did follow me out of the roof.

I led him down to the first floor.

"CETA?" he asked as we passed the training rooms. The glass windows showed us the limited amount of trainees, working hard. As we passed the window, one of them fell off the pull-up bar, having lost consciousness.

"Yes," I answered. "This is our weight room, obviously."

"Shouldn't the teachers be helping him?" Edward asked, pausing at the window and staring at the fallen boy.

"Eh," I shrugged. "He'll wake up. He does that all the time."

He raised his eyebrows, but continued to follow me.

"Perhaps I should introduce you to some of our teachers," I mused. "You do know that, as a DSA, you'll need to help share your experience to our trainees?"

He nodded. "Sure."

We took the see-through elevators to the second floor, where the huge gymnasium was located.

I scanned my ID card against the scanner. I pushed open the door and we entered the room. Fifty yards from us, ten seven-year old kids were doing jump ropes. Coach Clapp was standing in front of them with his hands on his hips.

"Berkeley!" he barked, his voice echoing around the huge, nearly empty gym. "You call that jump roping? You idiot. Faster! Faster!"

Edward looked fascinated. "Who's that? Reminds me of my old shooting teacher."

I glanced at him. "You must have had some teacher then. No one can hold back Coach Clapp when he begins class with our trainees."

I walked forward casually with Edward trailing me. We walked around the kids who were sweating bullets.

"Head," Coach Clapp greeted me with a huge, proud grin like he usually did when he saw me. "Long time no see. You hardly ever come down anymore."

I smiled. "You look good, Coach. I've been busy lately. But today, I had business." I gestured towards Edward. "Coach Clapp, I'd like you to meet Edward Cullen, our new DSA who will be working with us from now on."

Coach Clapp whistled. "Another DSA, eh? Well, good luck with that." He snorted.

Edward smiled amusedly. "Thank you. Nice to meet you, Coach."

Coach grunted as he shook Edward's hand. "Same, kid."

"You remind me a lot of my head coach back in New York," Edward commented.

"Eh?" Coach looked interested. "Who's the nice chap?"

I fought back a laugh. Coach Clapp was hardly _nice_.

Edward seemed to agree but smiled politely. "Coach Benson."

"Ugh," Coach grumbled. "I hate being compared to old Benson. He used to be my teacher, kid."

Edward and I wore same expressions of shock.

"How old are you, Coach?" I asked in a small voice.

"Forty-nine."

"Benson ought to be nearly seventy now," Edward said. "That makes sense."

I shuddered, deciding to change the subject. "How many are they doing today, Coach?"

The trainees all finished their assignment and doubled over, retching and coughing.

"Respect, kiddies!" Coach Clapp barked.

The kids looked up, saw me, and immediately stood in a straight line, their chests puffed out.

Edward looked interested.

"At ease," I said, embarrassed. They didn't move.

I bit my lip. "I really hate being the head, you know that, Coach?"

Coach laughed loudly. "What's so bad about being respected?"

"We don't do this in New York," Edward said. "Is this mandatory here?"

"Nah," Coach said. "Our trainees just like to show respect to young Bella here. After all, she's the best head we ever had."

Edward glanced at me in a new way, looking impressed. I avoided his gaze.

"Head!" one of the boys suddenly said.

I looked up, startled.

"Coach made us do one thousand today!" he complained. "I swear, he's trying to kill us!"

The other trainees began to complain loudly as well. But Edward and I remained unimpressed.

"You big babies," Coach said with disgust. "Do you see your head and her friend complaining with you? A thousand was nothing back in their days!"

"Coach!" I snapped. "We're not _that_ old."

He shrugged. "I'm not lying, kiddies. Just ask your head and her friend how many they did, and you'll feel like weaklings."

"How many did you do, head?" the boy asked. "Coach Clapp is lying, right?"

I shrugged. "The minimum amount of jump ropes I ever did was five thousand a day."

They all gaped.

"I can top that," Edward said teasingly, nudging me. "Fifty-five hundred."

Their jaws practically dropped to the floor.

"That's because you're a boy," I snapped. "They went easy on the girls."

He chuckled. "Fine."

"You're joking," the boy sputtered. "How can you do five thousand? Trying to do even five hundred is hard!"

Deciding to tease the kids a little more, I looked around the room deliberately. "Huh. Looks like you eliminated the time limits, Coach. I remember that huge timer we had on the walls."

"You're right," Edward said, playing along. "Back when _I_ was seven, we had to do fifty-five hundred in ten minutes."

"Twelve for me, but who cares?" I said, shrugging lightly. "You'll top everything I did anyway."

Edward grinned. "If we didn't finish our jump ropes on time, it was another five hundred in five minutes. If we failed that, it was an extra lap before dinner."

I laughed, surprised. "Same."

Coach started laughing hysterically when the kids all looked horrified.

"T-time limit?" a little girl squeaked. She looked like she was going to pass out. "That's crazy! We need a whole hour to do five hundred!"

"Ah, you'll improve," I said. "Coach Clapp is going easy on you guys. So don't complain."

"Alright, kiddies!" Coach snapped. "You heard your idol. So just for complaining when she obviously had a harder time than you guys did, an extra one hundred jump ropes. Start! Now!"

Sighing in resignation, the kids fumbled with their ropes before resuming their exercise.

"Thanks, kids," Coach muttered. "That ought to shut them up. They're always complaining."

I grinned. "Sure, Coach. We'll see you later, okay?"

"See ya. Hey, you!" he barked. "No tripping allowed! Start over!"

"He's a bit harsh, isn't he?" Edward asked as we walked away.

I snorted. "Of course not. He's a big softie. He never once said something that made me quit my training. Whatever he said always encouraged me."

"Was he your head coach or something?" Edward asked as we exited the gymnasium.

I nodded. "Coach arranged all my schedules. He even recommended me for early graduating from CETA. I owe that man."

Edward looked thoughtful as we he headed up to the third floor. "Idol, huh?"

My face immediately hardened. "Shut up."

He grinned. "Looks like you're extremely famous here. The kids all want to be like you when they grow up."

I was silent.

"No wonder everyone respects you here," Edward said appreciatively. "You've got mad leadership skills, don't you?"

"Are you always this irritating?" I countered as the elevator doors slid open. I didn't wait for an answer, but merely exited the lift without him, turning to the right.

He didn't answer, but I could tell that he was fighting back a smile from the corner of my eye.

We stopped at the Isis Hall of Fame.

"You know," Edward mused as we walked through more slowly now, looking at the pictures. "I've always liked to stroll through the Hall of Fame. It made me wonder whether or not I was going to be here someday."

I glanced at him but didn't answer.

"Do you remember me, Bella?" Edward asked quietly, his eyes still on the show cases.

I didn't want to admit that I did remember him. The memories had come to me as we had walked together. This was the boy that had irritated me to death the first time we'd met.

"We were both young when we met," Edward admitted. "You may not remember anymore. But I still remember _you_. Do you know why?"

I shrugged as we paused at the end of the Hall. My eyes were on my father's display case.

"Because it was the first time someone had ever stuck their tongue out at me."

My eyes flickered to him, then back at my father's photo.

"It was the first time someone had ever called me something else other than Edward," he said, smiling. "Bronze boy, eh?"

I bit my lip, embarrassed. I remembered just as clearly as he did.

He laughed. "When I told my family, they started laughing their heads off. I thought I wasn't going to see you again, but…here we are."

I avoided his gaze.

He studied my face intently. "I enjoyed your tour, Bella. And I know that, while we met before, I don't know much about you. But I'd still like to work with you. You seem like an interesting person to work with. I've never worked with a partner like my siblings have, but it'll certainly be an exciting experience to have…if you'll be my partner."

I couldn't think of a response. What do I say to something like that? He was asking me so nicely and so politely, that it was hard to say anything that might hurt his feelings. While I was tough and strong on the outside, I was sensitive and cautious on the inside.

I exhaled sharply. "I'm so used to everyone depending on me, that it might be difficult for me to share the spotlight."

"I won't mind," Edward promised, smiling.

"I suppose I have no choice about working with you," I continued. "So I'll do it. But just know that, just because I'm stuck with you, it doesn't mean that I have to be nice to you. I'm hardly ever nice to anyone, so deal with it."

"That sounds fair," he agreed.

I threw him a sharp look. "One more thing."

Edward cocked his head, still smiling, waiting patiently.

I studied him carefully.

Edward had unforgettable, beautiful green eyes. His messy bronze hair just increased his good-looking features. His nose was perfectly straight and he had perfect lips. Overall, he did have the face that teenagers these days would call "hot." I could tell why he had chosen DSA as his field of specialty. I knew, even without seeing it personally, that he was very good at his job.

But still, something about his playful personality made me cautious. I'd seduced many men while working for Isis, quite successfully I might add. Many times, most of those men had been just as good-looking as Edward did, and all of them had tried their hand at seducing me.

Though I'd lured them into their death beds before killing them coldly without a second thought, I was still afraid of finding someone who would succeed in seducing me. And Edward might just be that guy. I had to be careful.

"You seem like the playful, player type," I said.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, you're a DSA, so I understand where that comes from," I went on. "Your job is to seduce the other side, so I suppose you have no choice. But that doesn't mean you have to use that charm on me. Of course, I'm a DSA myself, and I know how to evade those kinds of traps. Still, I would appreciate it if you won't try to seduce _me_, in order to get something in your way."

Edward started laughing. "You _are_ observant, aren't you?"

I waited.

"Don't worry," he said, grinning. "I'm not stupid enough to make a move on my partner who's a fellow DSA, even if she is beautiful."

My eyes narrowed as he smiled angelically at me. This was the kind of things I had to avoid. I was never wrong about people.

"Then you accept my terms?" I asked icily.

He rolled his eyes. "What is this, a partnership contract?"

"Well?"

"Yes, I agree," he said, amused again.

"Good," I said. "Do you have any requests of your own?"

"Not really," he said. "But you should know one thing. I have the tendency to drop all rules and plans on missions sometimes. I just go by my instinct in times of danger and pressure, which nearly always ends up badly, but still." He shrugged. "I just thought you should know. I can tell that you're the type to follow the rules, so I'm just hoping you'll keep me in check."

"Will I have to save your ass?"

He laughed. "Maybe. I've survived on my own so far, so perhaps not. Just a heads up though."

"Fine," I shrugged. "Shall we head back then?"

And we boarded the elevator again in silence.

When we reentered the main room, everyone was silent, studying our faces apprehensively. I don't know what they saw, but they seemed to relax slightly.

I left Edward by his brothers who immediately leaned forward to hear how he'd gotten me to listen, and headed towards Ben, who was fiddling with the computers again.

* * *

**AN: So… Looks like Bella is going to try to tolerate their partnership. She won't be letting him inside easily for a few chapters, but bear with me. All in good time, I promise.**

**And Edward's POV chapters will be coming up soon as well. We want to know what he thinks about Bella, don't we? Eh? Eh?**

**One more thing. I'm sorry I've been neglecting _Golden Lifestyle_ lately, but I really need more time. So bear with me, and I promise the next chapter will be up soon. But in the meantime…if you don't want me to start neglecting _Isis_ like I'm doing with _GL_… Well, we don't want that, do we? So I tell you what. You see that little review button at the bottom of the page. Why don't you click on that and leave a little comment on what you thought about this chapter, eh? We cool? Great! Thanks, guys!**


	17. Chapter 17: Hacking

**Author's Note: Ha! Edward's Point of View! This chapter's main purpose is to show off how good Bella is at her job. I'm pretty good at computers myself (I even got an award for a computer class at school), but I'm not an expert on hacking and all that jazz. So if there are any pros out there, forgive me if I did this all wrong. If I did, just pretend that this is all made up in my own way. It's a new language. Okay? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Edward's Point of View**

"So how'd it go?" Emmett muttered, stealing a glance at Bella. "She didn't try to kill you or anything?"

"No."

"How'd you get her to listen?" Jasper wondered.

I shrugged. "It was harder than most women, but I'm the pro at seduction, aren't I?" I grinned.

Emmett and Jasper laughed, impressed.

"What are _you_ guys laughing about?" Rosalie asked, arriving next to Emmett with her hands on her waist.

"I heard that," Alice sang as she appeared suddenly next to Jasper. "And I know you're lying, Edward. Bella wasn't the type to fall for a simple seduction charm from you."

I sighed. "Maybe it wasn't exactly seduction. But I could be very persuasive, you know."

Alice grinned. "Good work. So. Did Bella agree to try to work with you?"

"Well, she did have a few requests while we work together, but…" I shrugged. "I guess so."

"What were her requests?" Rosalie asked curiously.

I grinned, amused. "She asked me not to seduce her in order to get what I wanted."

Emmett whistled. "She's observant, that girl. How'd she know that you do that?"

I nudged him playfully.

"Well, it's true," Emmett defended himself. "You have a bad habit of seducing all the female agents at the New York branch to get everything your way. Looks like you've met your match, bro."

I sighed as I turned my head to look at Bella, who was busy scolding Ben for messing up the computer again. "I think so too."

"Rosalie?" Bella called, straightening up.

Rosalie turned around, surprised. "Yes?"

"Ben messed up the computer's security…_again_," she said, looking pointedly at him, who was looking sheepish. "Can you come undo it, please?"

"Sure." Rosalie walked away. Alice trailed behind her like a puppy, curious.

"I thought you were a mission preparation specialist, Ben," Alice said.

"He is," Bella grumbled, moving out of the way and dragging Ben out of the chair with her. "But he has a bad habit of fiddling around with the computers."

"Sorry," Ben said, scratching his head. "I mean, I was just looking at…"

"Yeah, yeah," Bella said. "Did you discuss things with the Cullens? Did you prep for a new mission yet with the new information they brought over?"

"Er…"

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Go do it."

Ben shuffled away towards the evidence room to look at the files we'd brought over.

"Man, no wonder she's the leader here," Emmett muttered. "She's good."

"I think there's another reason why," Jasper said suddenly. "Most of the agents here are men, and look at them staring at her."

I turned my head to see the combat team members staring at Bella with the same, dreamy expression. I turned to the other side and saw Mike and Jacob staring at her bottom when she leaned over to see what Rosalie was doing.

Abruptly, I was furious. I'd never felt like this before, and certainly not because of a female agent. But right now, I wanted to go punch those two's lights out for looking at Bella that way.

"You alright, man?" Emmett asked, looking alarmed. "You look mad."

"He's just bothered because of the men, of course," Alice said, flouncing back over and rolling her eyes. She'd obviously overheard everything. Pixie had ears like radar. "Look, he's jealous."

"I am not," I said stiffly.

Jasper sniggered. "Sure."

"But really," Alice said, looking back at Bella who still hadn't straightened up. "Let's be honest with ourselves, eh? Bella really is beautiful. She's the ideal woman for a perfect DSA. Just look at her curvy figure and her beautiful face…"

"Even Rose can't compare," Emmett agreed.

"Rosalie agreed earlier," Alice said in a low voice. "She's never seen anyone like Bella, and, even though she was a bit disgruntled, she said that Bella couldn't compare to her."

"Whoa," Jasper murmured. "Seriously? Rose said that?"

"What did he do to it?" we heard Rosalie asking Bella. "I can't seem to restore it."

Bella sighed angrily as she straightened up.

"BEN CHENEY!" she yelled towards the evidence room.

Ben came running back into the room, looking positively alarmed. "What?"

"What did you do to the computer?" Rose asked, her eyes glued to the screen and her fingers flying across the keys. "I can't undo it."

Ben looked horrified. "What? This has never happened before. They always undid everything I did…"

Bella groaned and leaned against the edge of the computer counter, her head in her hand. She rubbed her temples.

"You didn't hack into it, did you?" Rosalie asked suddenly. "Sometimes, you can do that unknowingly."

Ben hesitated, then shook his head slowly. "No. I'm a mission preparation specialist, but I did study a bit of technology. All of us did. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything that would make the computer malfunction…"

I thought that was strange. If Ben hadn't done it… Could it have been the Pack?

Bella looked up. She stared at me in shock. It seemed as though she'd had the same inspiration as I did.

"Rose, check the history and see exactly what Ben did," I said, moving forward.

Bella straightened and turned to face the huge computer on the wall that imitated everything the main computer did.

"What, you suspect foul play?" Rosalie asked, already doing as I ordered.

"It's possible."

Rosalie looked over the strange codes carefully. Though everyone else seemed confused as they tried to decipher the strange green writing, I understood what it said. And it seemed, Bella, too, seemed to understand. Being a DSA meant you had to be good at everything.

Rose shook her head. "Nothing."

"Did you see anything strange while you were using the computer?" Bella asked Ben.

"No. Oh, wait." Ben squinted, trying to remember. "There was a notice that said something in codes. I couldn't understand it, so of course I disregarded it."

"Do you remember what it looked like?" Rosalie asked sharply, typing away.

"No."

"They're trying to weaken our security," Rosalie said at once. "That should be what this is about; there's no reason the computers won't let me undo everything…"

"Hacking?" Bella suggested.

"I think so." Rosalie's hands darted around the keyboard, never hesitating. "I'll try to insert some code to try to undo it."

"Is it possible?" Bella asked, her voice strained. "We have everything on the main computer. We control everything from here."

"I don't know…" Rosalie paused for once. "You might not be able to recover everything." She started typing again.

"Oh, no," Ben said, looking pale.

"It's not your fault," Bella said in her usual cold tone. She didn't really seem to care how she talked to people. "The Pack can play dirty sometimes."

"Rosie will do it," Emmett said confidently, striding forward. "She's the best."

"I don't…" Rosalie looked abruptly horrified. "I think I just made it worse. Look."

Another notice popped up in the strange codes. My eyes widened as I read what it said.

"They are being _seriously_ unfair," Bella growled, glaring at the screen. She pushed Rosalie out of the chair gently and sat down herself. To my surprise, she began typing just as fast as Rose had.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked, bewildered.

"I'm going to stop the hack," Bella answered darkly.

"But you're a DSA," Rosalie said, still confused. "If I couldn't do it, I doubt you can…" Her eyes widened when she read the strange codes that Bella was typing in the code box. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hacking into their system."

I leaned forward, intrigued. I understood what Bella was trying to do. The plan was pure genius, and Rosalie wouldn't have thought of it.

It was simple. If Bella hacked into their computers first, their system would malfunction. It would slow down the process of them trying to hack into _our_ system, and during that time, we would repair ours.

"I don't understand," Rosalie said. "How do you know how to create a new hacking code?"

Bella smiled mischievously as she typed faster and faster. "Tell me something I don't know."

"What is this girl, pure genius?" Emmett muttered under his breath.

"But you're creating a _new_ hacking code," Rosalie said, stunned. "Without even consulting the guide books. You memorized it?"

She shrugged as she finished typing. She sent the hacking code to the Pack's system, then leaned back in her chair. "Now, we wait."

The room was silent as we all held our breath. Rosalie looked doubtful, but she kept glancing at the screen and back at Bella. Although she tried to hide it, she was impressed.

Then, a confirmation notice flashed on the screen.

"Nice," I murmured, leaning closer to see it. I now had my right hand on Bella's chair and one hand on the counter. I was exactly two inches from her.

She froze, then tried to relax. She leaned away, making a slight face before replacing her hands on the keyboard.

Her fingers were flying over the keys as she typed in instructions to undo the hack that the Pack had placed on our system.

"That's genius," Emmett said, amazed. "How'd you do that?"

"Wow," Alice agreed. "I'm impressed."

Rosalie bit her lip, frowning slightly. She was relieved that the system was going to be saved, but at the same time, she'd failed to show her fellow computer specialists how good she was with technology.

"There," Bella said with satisfaction. "Now, it's protected again. And perhaps, it'll teach you to stop fiddling with the computers, Ben?" She turned to see Ben, who looked relieved.

"It wasn't my fault," he grumbled.

"No," Bella agreed. "But they were obviously waiting for someone like you to take the bait."

"Sorry."

Bella sighed and glanced at Rosalie. She blinked as if she'd remembered that Rosalie was supposed to be in charge, then stood up.

"Rosalie, could I have a word with you?" she asked stoically. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Rosalie nodded stiffly and followed Bella to one of the conference rooms. Bella held the door open and Rose disappeared inside.

"Get back to work, everyone," Bella snapped before closing the door behind her.

Everyone exchanged looks and shrugged, but did as she ordered.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine," Alice said confidently. "I'm pretty sure Bella knew what Rose was thinking, and that's why she took her. They'll work it out. Bella seems like a very straightforward person."

I turned back to read the code Bella had created.

"Well?" Emmett asked. "You're good at technology too, bro. Is she real, or what?"

I nodded readily. "I've never seen anyone better than Rose."

"Huh," Emmett muttered. "There's no one too perfect. She must have a flaw somewhere."

I gave him an amused look. "Did we come here to betray our new allies, Em?"

He grinned. "Of course not. But you know how much I love to tease people."

"Do I," I said, rolling my eyes.

Ten minutes later, the conference door opened. Everyone looked around at the sound.

Rosalie and Bella came out together. Rose looked much happier, while Bella merely wore her usual poker face.

"Alright, listen up, everyone," Bella announced.

"This had better be good," Jasper muttered.

"We have new additions to our team today," Bella said. "And these new additions weren't sent to us without a purpose. We have a limited amount of time. I don't know how long it's going to take for us to finish this case, but it better be soon. Therefore… we should move one step further so we can trap the Pack into making a mistake."

Ben stepped forward. "Alice and I discussed the evidences and new leads with our combat team. We think we can trap them pretty easily once they move on to the next city. But…we need more information."

Alice nodded. "This is where the new mission comes in. The computer specialists found out where the Pack is. They're in Olympia right now, in a hotel. We overheard that they're going to be discussing strategy the day after tomorrow at the nightclub in their hotel at midnight. Unfortunately, before we could hear more, the man you guys planted a wire on…well, he unknowingly disconnected the wire when he dropped his phone after ending the call."

Bella raised her eyebrows as she leaned on one of the desks. "Go on."

"Well," Ben said. "Obviously, we're going to have to go in and find out what their next step is."

"Which means…" Alice said, dancing to the center of the room. She pointed at Bella, then at me. "You two. You get to work on a mission together for the first time."

Bella glanced at me, reluctant. I smiled playfully back at her. She made a face before looking away.

"What are we doing?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the computer counter casually.

"Well, we're not exactly done with coming up with the plan yet," Alice admitted. "Give us one more hour to discuss things with the computer people, as well as the combat team. Until then, you DSAs could just chill. You know, get to know each other or something." She smiled hopefully.

"Fine," Bella grumbled.

She stomped over to the spiral staircase, leaving me to grin and follow her upstairs.

* * *

**AN: Mission chapters will be coming out soon. Next chapter will be Bella and Edward's conversation on how they survived in Isis all these years. Look forward to it! In the meantime… You know there's a good chance the first chapter can be delayed if there aren't enough reviews for me to be satisfied by…right? Hint, hint.**


	18. Chapter 18: History

**Author's Note: Hi, peeps! How was your Thanksgiving? We got too lazy to cook turkey, so we went out and bought chicken instead. It was tasty just the same. ;)**

**So… Here is the next chapter of _Isis_! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Bella's Point of View**

I marched up the stairs and entered an unused office right next to mine. As Carlisle and Esme were in the other room, we wouldn't be able to use it.

Edward followed. He was grinning widely as if he was enjoying himself.

I couldn't believe him. He had a lot of nerve.

"So," I said coolly, plopping down on the couch. "Tell me about yourself."

Edward looked thoughtful as he sat in the armchair across from me.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Right after you left Forks…?" I prompted him.

He nodded. "We went to New York for my grandfather's funeral, of course. Since Carlisle had to take over, we decided that I should go to CETA in the Heart of Isis. My siblings were already training there, and Carlisle didn't see why I couldn't either. And so I began my training." He shrugged.

"When did you graduate?" I asked suspiciously. "It sounds like you've been on the field for a while."

"Fifteen," Edward answered swiftly.

I sat up. "Fifteen?"

"Yeah," Edward said, snorting. "My teachers recommended me to graduate early. I left CETA with my siblings."

Suddenly, he paused. He stared at me as if he'd had a sudden thought.

"You graduated when you were fifteen, didn't you?" he asked.

I blinked. How'd he know that?

"I thought so," Edward said amusedly. "Carlisle told me that there was one other agent the same age as me who would be graduating at the same time. That must have been you."

I remembered Charlie's words too. He had said that another agent who was fifteen would be graduating too. Edward.

He chuckled. "So that's all. Is it my turn now?"

I shrugged.

"How many?"

I didn't know what he meant. "What do you mean?"

He smiled slightly. "How many people have you killed?"

My face hardened at once. That was unexpected.

"Does it matter?" I asked stiffly. "Are you going to judge me on how many people I killed?"

"Of course not," Edward said smoothly. "But I'm just curious. I think it's fair of me to at least know my partner's history, don't you think?"

"Did you actually expect me to count?" I retorted.

"You seem like the type to kill quickly and efficiently, without compromise," Edward mused. "It makes me wonder how many you've really killed."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Do _you_ keep count then?"

His expression became surly. "Naturally."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

He frowned slightly. "Killing… I never give it a second thought. It's my job, and I do it. I don't feel…remorseful, or anything when I think about it. That's the thing. The only thing that bothers me is that I don't feel remorseful at all." He looked at me. "It makes me wonder if I truly am a monster for feeling this way."

I was shocked. That was exactly how _I_ felt when I killed. I had thought that I was the only who would ever feel this way…yet, here was another DSA who felt the same way.

"What?" Edward asked warily when he saw my expression. "You think that's bad?"

I looked away, pursing my lips.

"Don't be judgmental," he snapped.

"I'm not," I said. "It's just interesting to know that I've found someone who feels the same way I do."

He blinked. "You…feel…that way?"

I shrugged. "More or less. I've never felt remorse for those men I've killed. You can't exactly call them human."

He grinned. "Only men?"

"Sometimes I kill women too." I eyed him shrewdly. "You've killed a lot of women, haven't you?"

He smiled. "Yes. I'm a bad agent who specializes in killing women."

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny."

"But you're avoiding the real question."

I grimaced.

"How many?" he repeated.

I looked at him, irritated. "Let me hear you first."

"Five hundred and seventy-five," Edward answered promptly.

"I've killed a lot more than you have," I mumbled.

"Well?" he pressed.

I sighed in resignation. "Seven hundred and twelve."

He inclined his head. "How?"

I shrugged. "Some were fifty at a time. I fight against a whole gang sometimes when my combat teams just run off."

He started laughing. "That's too bad."

I scowled. "Can I trust _you _not to run off on missions?"

His smile was reassuring. "I promise I won't abandon you."

"Good." I leaned back.

"Your turn," he said. "Tell me about you."

Scowling but relenting, I began telling him everything. He listened quietly when I told him about how I'd found about Isis. Several missions I told him about seemed to amuse him greatly.

"So you just twisted his neck right there?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" I asked indignantly. "He was touching me inappropriately!"

"So you just turned around and grabbed his neck?"

"Yes."

He chuckled. "I'd better watch out. You're pretty scary."

I looked away. I was getting impatient. When were they going to be done planning?

Right on cue, there was a knock, and Alice entered.

"Had a nice talk?" she asked. Then, she continued on without waiting for an answer. "We're ready for you now. Come down, and we'll show you what to do."

* * *

**AN: So what did you think about their conversation? Short chapter, I know, but I thought it would be nice for them to get to know each other before they fall in love. You know how it is.**

**Now! Reviews! Reviews, reviews, reviews! You know how much I love those! Let's try to go over two hundred with this chapter, shall we? I believe we have about what, one hundred ninety so far? That's easy! Two hundred, people! Help me get over two hundred reviews! It'll be a record. I wrote less than twenty chapters, but if I have two hundred reviews right now… Hee-hee, it makes me all happy to just think about it. So you know what to do! Review! Thanks!**

**Oh, and incidentally, I'm thinking about starting another story. Those who are fans of my other story, _Golden Lifestyle_, know that it's actually coming to an end. That was the only vampire story I had, and all others are humans…but I really want to do another vampire story. I have several ideas for a new story, but I'm not sure if I should do it. I know I'm already doing three stories other than _GL_, but really, I don't think my fans will mind. They seem to love my writing. What do you think? Let me know, guys!**


	19. Chapter 19: Plan

**Author's Note: This is a pretty short chapter, but it's better than nothing, no? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

We followed Alice down the stairs. The whole Seattle branch was waiting for us in the main room, surrounding a huge table that had recently been set in the center of the room.

"Okay," I said expectantly as I looked down curiously at the files and maps laid on the table messily. "Let's hear the plan."

Edward stood next to me, and he, too, was studying the map.

"Okay!" Alice said cheerfully. "So. Going back to what we all already know. The Pack is planning to meet and plan their next step the day after tomorrow. We're all on the same page, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Goody," Alice said. "Now. This mission isn't going to be very violent. It's all very simple. Ben? If you would bring out the mannequins?"

Ben reappeared just then, pushing two mannequins with no faces, towards us. One of them was wearing a short, red dress, while the other was wearing a waiter uniform.

I frowned, wondering what this was about. I glanced at Edward.

He looked amused, as if he already had a hunch on what his sister was planning for us to do. He met my gaze, grinning.

"That's such a pretty dress!" Lauren sighed. She was closest to the dress and leaned forward to study it closely. She raised her hand to stroke it.

"Don't touch it!" Alice snapped, hitting her hand with the long stick she was holding. "You'll get it dirty."

The combat teams sniggered while Lauren pouted.

"So, you see these clothes right here, right?" Alice asked. "Anyone want to guess what our DSAs will be doing? Here's a hint. The Pack will be meeting in a nightclub. They'll be in a private room, and I'm sure, they'll have bar girls coming inside to entertain them, not to mention the serving of refreshments."

I finally understood.

"You want me to wear _that_?" I asked, my voice going up an octave. "You're kidding!"

The dress couldn't be called clothing. It was a spaghetti strap with ruffles in the chest area. That was all fine, except the bottom part. If I wore that, it would barely cover my underwear.

"Bingo!" Alice sang happily. "Our DSAs will be working undercover on this mission. You will be spying on them. Thus, the name, Double Spy Agent. Okay, so here's the plan. Bella will be posing as a bar girl. Edward will be the waiter that serves the Pack their refreshments.

"First, Edward will go inside with the food. We'll have a camera on the bucket of ice installed so we can see what's going on. But the problem is, the camera is going to be slightly bigger if it has a microphone, so we can't do that. The only camera we can use for this mission are the ones that just gives you the visual. Therefore, we'll need another resource to actually _hear_ the Pack's plan.

"And that's where Bella comes in." Alice paused dramatically. "Like I said, Bella will be the bar girl that goes inside to entertain the Pack. She'll be our microphone. All you have to do is entertain them for a little while."

She smiled when she finished, pleased with herself.

"We've already gotten permission from the nightclub," Ben said. "We said it's FBI business, and they let us do it. They'll be cooperating as much as they possibly can."

I rolled my eyes. "What makes you think that they'll talk about their plans when a _bar girl_ is in the room?"

Alice shrugged. "They're stupid. They'll probably assume that bar girls are stupid, so they won't really care."

"Oh, so now, I have to act stupid too?" I asked sarcastically. "This is just great."

"Come on, Bella," Rosalie urged. "It seems easier than shooting people."

I snorted. "Believe me, shooting people is easier."

"Come on, Bella," Edward said, leaning forward to study his waiter uniform. "It won't be so bad."

I stared at him incredulously. "Excuse me? _I'm_ the one who has the most responsibilities. All _you_ have to do is install a camera in the room while _I_ get to stay in the room and try not to get caught."

He ignored me. "Wouldn't it be better to not show our face? After all, we don't know how long this case is going to take to crack."

I frowned in annoyance. Sometimes, I really hated my job.

"I thought of that," Alice said brightly. "It's really no problem. They probably won't care enough to even look at your face when you go inside, Edward. As for Bella, I'm going to put some really heavy makeup on her so that they won't be able to recognize her."

"What if they're smart enough?" I challenged. "They'll see right through me."

"Oh, Bella, honestly," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "You're beautiful and everything, but really. They are _men_. All they'll notice is your body, which is why you will wear this dress. You will emphasize your curvy body lines to distract them. The makeup is just a precaution."

I stared at her for a long time, incredulous. Finally, I said, "If this works, I'll never question your plans ever again, Alice."

Alice grinned. "Good girl. All right. So go home, everyone. Sleep really early tonight because we're going to Olympia first thing tomorrow morning. We'll be working all day to prepare for the mission, so get a lot of rest!"

Everyone murmured in relief. They'd been working since dawn, and it would be a relief to get home. The Cullens would be more exhausted than the rest of us. They'd just come from New York on a plane.

"Don't be late," Alice warned every one of the agents as they prepared to leave. "If you are even one _second_ late, you're not going to Olympia, so be on time tomorrow."

"Bye, Bella," everyone said as they exited.

I sighed as I sank onto a chair. "I have a feeling this is going to be really bad. What if we get caught?"

Edward laughed. "If there's one thing I've learned about my siblings over the last few years of working with them, it's that Alice's plans never go wrong. Trust me, you'll feel that way after a while."

"Hm." I eyed him disdainfully. I still didn't know if I could trust him or not.

* * *

**AN: So there's that plan for their first mission together. What did you think?**

**And whee! We're at over two hundred reviews! You guys are seriously awesome! Thank you, thank you!**

**Many of you have expressed enthusiasm about me writing another vampire story since _Golden Lifestyle_ is coming to an end. I was convinced by your encouragement, and in fact, I've already started writing it! I'll let you know when the first chapter is up, so you can go read it. It's going to be called _Loyalty_. I think it's going to be really good. Thank you, guys, for supporting me!**


	20. Chapter 20: Eight

**Author's Note: Hey, fans! How was your week? Mine was incredibly slow. Sorry for not updating much this week, but I had choir rehearsals and a concert on Friday. So you can't blame that on me, blame it on my choir director!**

**Sadly, this chapter is not the mission. I decided to put little bridges before I entertain you with goodies. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Ready?" Alice asked, startling me.

I realized that I've been dozing off. The car ride to Olympia had taken a long time. I'd been really glad when we'd finally arrived at the secret refuge headquarters of Isis in the capital city of Washington.

Everyone had been busy all afternoon, setting up the computer system and getting ready for the mission tomorrow. Nearly every agent of Seattle branch was here, except for a couple of people we'd left behind to protect the main headquarters.

"Ready for what?" I grumbled, yawning widely. "The mission's tomorrow."

She grinned. "Ready to go back to the hotel? Our preparations are ready. Nearly everyone's left to go sleep."

I blinked and looked around. The room was empty except for Edward and Rosalie, who were speaking to each other in low voices by the computers, talking over the plan for the mission. Edward looked like he could use some aspirin. He kept rubbing his temples absently.

Alice walked away to get her stuff, leaving me to stand up and stretch. I walked over to Edward and Rosalie.

"…so then Bella wouldn't need the gun," Rosalie was saying. "She'll be working undercover, which means that it'll be your job to cover her."

"Don't you think she should take it just in case?" Edward argued. "I know she can take care of herself, but it'll be harder to do that if she doesn't have something to defend herself _with_…" He trailed off, looking up at me.

Rosalie turned her head too.

Edward grinned. "Hey, Bella. Had a nice nap?"

I scowled. "What are you two doing? Everyone's left. Let's go."

"Oh, we're almost done," Rosalie said, smiling warmly. Ever since I'd told her that she would be perfect as the leader of computer specialists in Seattle branch in that conference room, she'd become considerably warmer towards me.

"Good," I grumbled, swinging my purse around. "Let's go. I'm tired."

"Bella will need a ride," Alice said slyly as she put on her gloves. "Why don't you go with Edward in his car, Bella?"

My expression soured immediately. "Isn't there an alternative?"

"Come on," Edward said, laughing and taking my hand. He dragged me out of the headquarters and led me over to his Volvo. He let go by the passenger's side and walked around the car to the driver's seat.

"It's open," he said before sliding in.

I rolled my eyes. How was this young man succeeding as a DSA when he was so rude?

Reluctantly, I slid inside next to him.

"Cold?" Edward asked, turning the heater up without waiting for an answer.

"I'm not that delicate," I said coldly.

He glanced at me, amused. "Of course not. My apologies. Most women I seduce pretend to be delicate."

"Stop being so sarcastic," I snapped. "And let's go. I'm tired."

"You really aren't going to go to sleep at eight o'clock in the evening, are you?" Edward asked incredulously as he drove quickly through the streets. If there was one thing that I approved about him, it was his driving. The speed was exhilarating. It was the way I drove my own car.

"I certainly am."

"You're kidding!" Edward snorted. "Who sleeps at eight?"

"I do," I said. "Sometimes. I get so tired…" I yawned again.

"You sure you're not pregnant?"

I threw him a sharp look.

He was suppressing a smile. "Well, you do get in bed with a lot of men, you know. I'm just curious."

"Well, then, don't dance around and just ask," I snapped. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you really have sex with them?" he asked immediately.

I frowned. "What kind of a question is that?"

"It's a reasonable question, of course."

"Reasonable," I snorted.

"So do you?"

"I guess…sort of," I said doubtfully. "I mean, I'll let them take off my clothes, but I'd kill them before they can touch me."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Edward chuckled.

"Don't you do the same thing?" I asked, annoyed.

He looked thoughtful. "Well, it's a little different because I'm a man. Usually, the men do the undressing." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile slightly. It was true.

"So you undress the girls before you kill them?" I asked.

"It depends," Edward answered. "If they try to lure me into bed, I go along with it and kill them before they get carried away. If we're out in public, I just…use seduction to lure them to their deaths."

I tried to suppress a yawn, but failed.

"You're really tired, aren't you?" Edward asked in amusement. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up."

"I don't trust you."

He chuckled. "Well, that's going to be a problem. Being partners means to trust one another, and yet, you don't trust me."

I glared out the window. He didn't speak again, silencing himself to let me sleep. Annoyed but grateful, I let my eyes close slowly, and I fell into a deep sleep…

**Edward's Point of View**

I parked carefully before cutting off the engine. I glanced next to me and found Bella asleep.

I undid my seatbelt and turned my full attention on her. This would be my chance to study her without her catching me looking at her.

Bella really was beautiful. She had silky, mahogany hair that rested lightly on her shoulders. Her eyelashes were long and her nose was perfectly straight. Her lips made me wonder how many men she had kissed.

The thought made me jealous. I've been feeling jealous for a while now, when it had something to do with Bella and men. I'd never felt this way before about any girl, but I knew perfectly well that I was attracted to her. I'd seen too many seduced women become infatuated me. I knew enough to know my feelings for her.

I smiled slightly when she frowned. She looked annoyed, even while sleeping. I wondered if she always wore that expression. It had been two whole days since I'd known her, and yet, all I'd ever seen her do was frown and shout.

My smile faded when I thought about what she had to do tomorrow evening. Would she be safe amongst those unpredictable wolves?

Sighing, I raised my right hand to shake her awake. I paused as I stared down at her angel face. I just couldn't wake her up.

Quickly getting out of the car, I walked over to her side of the car. I opened the passenger's seat door carefully. Undoing her seatbelt, I lifted her easily into my arms and held her purse in my right hand. She didn't stir once.

Slamming the door shut, I walked away with a sleeping beauty in my arms. Everyone stared at me when I entered the hotel lobby, but I didn't care. Luckily, Alice had already given me our keys to our rooms.

When the elevator doors slid open to reveal the fourth floor, I got off the lift and turned to the hallways. Turning Bella's key, I unlocked her room and entered. The room was dark but I found the bedroom easily.

I peeled off the blanket and set her down gently. I covered her up with the sheet, and she rolled over on her side, sighing as she mumbled something in her sleep.

I smiled as I looked down at her peaceful face. "How can you sleep with me around?" I asked quietly, shaking my head. "So innocent…"

She merely frowned again in her sleep. I wondered if she was arguing with me in her head. Was that why she was frowning?

Retreating from her bedroom, I walked back into the small living room. I left her keys and purse on the table and left the room.

On second thought, _I_ was going to be sleeping at eight o'clock.

* * *

**AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Reviews, people!**

**IMPORTANT! So I was feeling really bad about not updating much these days, so… Guess what? I decided to post the first chapter of my new story, _Loyalty_, earlier than I'd planned. I thought you guys might forgive me more easily if I do this. So will you go read it then? Am I forgiven?**


	21. Chapter 21: Siblings

**Author's Note: A bit of background information chapter on the Cullens and a mystery to be solved… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's Point of View**

My eyes opened slowly. As I lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling, I realized that I hadn't slept this deeply in a while. I didn't remember having any dreams. I had slept through the night without anything to bother me.

My second thought was the fact I was in this room. I sat up, glancing around. I tried to remember what had happened last night.

And then, the conversation Edward and I'd had in his car flowed through my mind. I had fallen asleep… Edward must have brought me up to my hotel room.

Sighing, I got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. After washing up, I looked much more presentable. I walked into the living room, and found my keys and purse sitting on a table. Unfamiliar clothes were sitting on an armchair, and on top was a set of car keys. A folded note sat on top of it.

It said: _Edward's letting you borrow his car to get yourself over to the headquarters today. Hurry up; we need to go over the plan again. Alice._

I dressed in the clothes she'd set out for me and grabbed my stuff. After checking out in the lobby, I headed towards the parking lot and found Edward's car.

Wondering whom he got a ride from, I slid inside and started the car. I backed out carefully and hit fifty before I even turned the corner.

* * *

"State your name and purpose," the speakerphone squawked.

I knew this wasn't much protection. The gates protected the refuge headquarters alright, but this machine was annoying the crap out of me.

"Can't I just give you my name?" I asked.

It was silent, then it answered, "State your name."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Isabella Swan."

The gates in front of me shuddered and began to open.

"Welcome, Miss Swan," the machine said in its annoying nasal tone. "Everyone is waiting for you. Please drive your car carefully through the gates and park the car in space one hundred and three. Have a nice day."

I drove the car through the gate. Though the machine was stupid, it was still damn smart.

I parked in the space and got out. Locking the car, I entered the elevators and pressed the top floor. The lifts opened after thirty seconds.

"Good morning, head," Ben greeted me at the elevator doors, handing me a cup of my usual orange juice. "You're late today."

"Sorry," I said, taking a sip as we walked back into the main room. "I slept in."

"That's fine."

Everyone looked up and greeted me as I passed. I saw Edward and Alice pointing at a map on the table, talking in low voices. They looked up when they heard my voice.

"Bella," Alice greeted me. "Sleep well?"

I shrugged as I walked over. "I guess."

"Bella," Edward said, nodding once at me.

I tossed him his car keys. "Thanks for the loan."

"You didn't crash it?" Alice asked, disappointed.

Edward shot her a look.

"Unfortunately, no," I said, sitting down next to them. "So. What do we have to go over?"

"Not much," Alice said. "Just take a look at this map of the hotel. Try to memorize it."

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought our mission was going to be at the nightclub. Isn't that on the first floor?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. But we thought it'd be better to know the place better. You never know; they might change their plans."

I sighed. "Fine. What else?"

"That's it."

"What time are we leaving?"

"Five-thirty," Alice replied. "You two will go talk to the nightclub manager. Tell them the plan, you know."

"Please tell me we won't be killing him afterwards," I said. "He's not exactly a witness."

"We leave him alone," Alice reassured me.

"Where's backup going to be?" Edward asked.

"No backup on today's mission."

Edward and I looked up from the map.

"You're joking!" I said, staring at her. "You want us to do this alone?"

"You'll be working undercover," Alice reminded me. "Don't you think it'll attract attention if our combat teams are around?"

"They can be hidden or something," Edward muttered.

"You'll be fine," Alice said. "Now. You'll be wearing this microphone inside your dress, Bella…"

I was barely listening as she went over the plan for the millionth time. I already knew. Two hours and thirty minutes later, she finally finished, and she rose, skipping over to Jasper to whisper something in his ear.

I watched the couple curiously. It reminded me of something I'd been meaning to ask.

"Your siblings seem to love each other very much," I commented.

Edward looked up from the map just in time to see Jasper kissing Alice on the cheek.

"Yes," he said, looking back down and smiling.

"Their relationships are something unheard of in Isis," I said. "And yet…they're together."

Edward nodded. "I can see what you're saying. The number one rule of Isis is that you can't have any relationships with other agents besides friendship and family. But…" He shrugged. "I don't really blame them for falling in love with each other. We've known each other for a long time, and…well, they've had a hard time."

"What kinds of hardships?"

He hesitated, frowning slightly. Finally, he lowered his pen and leaned back in his chair.

"You know better than anyone that Isis takes everything very seriously," Edward began slowly, twirling the pen. "Especially the rules. There's a reason why that particular rule is the most important. Every time agents fell in love with a fellow agent, they would do anything to be with their lover. They would even betray Isis, and the founders of the organization couldn't tolerate that. After all, loyalty is something crucial in our world."

I nodded. "Go on."

"It's the reason why our ancestors created that rule. They considered it the most important. They believed that it was the key to preventing betrayal. If an agent broke that rule, they would be punished with the most obvious consequence."

"But I don't understand how your siblings could have avoided that rule," I said. "I know that they're children of the Head of Isis, but they're still agents."

"That's why I said that they went through difficulties to be together," Edward said, smiling. "It's not easy. Like so many others, they nearly betrayed Isis and our whole family."

My eyes widened.

"It's funny what love can do to people," Edward said thoughtfully. "I've watched it happen twice in my lifetime, and I still can't figure it out. The only thing that I could think about was how they were so prepared to betray all of us so easily, when they've been loyal to us ever since the age of five."

"What happened?" I asked.

He glanced at me, amused. "Why? Do you have any intentions of breaking that rule yourself?"

"I'm just curious," I defended myself.

He laughed. "I was only teasing, relax." He paused. "I never expected to see my siblings act like that. If someone had told me to choose the people that would've broken the rules, my siblings would have been the last people I would've chosen. I really thought our family was going to fall apart back then. I was still so young, but I could understand everything that they'd said.

"If you look at the recorded history of Isis, nearly everything is written down. All missions, no matter how small, are recorded. Every problem the organization has ever gone through is noted.

"And so if you look at the recent books that were recorded, you'll see that the adopted Cullen children nearly betrayed Isis because they fell in love with each other."

I gawked at him. "You're kidding."

Edward chuckled. "No, I'm not. I'll show you sometime if we ever go to New York. It's recorded. Every detail that's ever happened on the subject is noted down.

"Emmett and Rosalie were first. I was only seven when it happened. They were still young, but they'd loved each other for a long time. They'd already been training for years when they finally decided that they'd had enough. They were always getting caught together when they were supposed to be training, and they were getting tired of it. So they asked Carlisle and Esme to lift the rule for them. Of course, knowing that it was a rule that had existed for centuries, Carlisle couldn't do that.

"When they found out that they wouldn't be able to be together, they went crazy. They rebelled against the coach's instructions, and they were found together more often than usual. Twice, they ran away from home, only to be found and dragged back by the teachers. By this age, they were both majoring in their field of study. You know Rosalie is a computer specialist. She threatened to hack into the computer system and damage all the files."

I gasped. "That's…that's serious."

Edward laughed. "Really, it's no more than how Rosalie usually acts."

"She didn't really do it, did she?" I asked apprehensively.

Edward looked at me, laughter evident in his eyes. "Of course she did it. How do you think she and Emmett were able to be together?"

I was speechless. How could anyone go that far for love? I couldn't imagine myself betraying Isis.

"Rosalie hacked into the system late at night," Edward continued. "When the agents came in the morning and found that they couldn't access the files, they checked the system and found out who did it. They complained to Esme and asked her to lift the rules. They knew that Rose was a genius with computers, and that they wouldn't be able to do anything with her around.

"So then Esme told Carlisle… He finally decided that he'd had enough." Edward laughed. "They lifted the rule for the happy couple, and look at them now." He snorted.

I glanced at Emmett and Rosalie, who weren't doing any work at the moment. They were ignoring everyone who was trying to catch their attention and had eyes only for each other.

Making a face, I looked away. I wasn't used to these things.

"What about Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"Hm…" Edward mused. "Their problems happened only a few years ago. Like Emmett and Rosalie, they'd loved each other for a long time, but they hadn't been so desperate until they were in their early teens. That's how they spent their puberty years. Rebelling." He laughed silently, shaking his head.

I didn't find that funny.

"It wasn't funny," Edward said, reading my expression correctly. "It was scary. Emmett and Rosalie were impulsive in their actions, but Alice and Jasper were much more frightening. They used their heads instead of actions."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Jasper's always been good at persuading people. He convinced people to be on their side, and turned them against Carlisle and Esme. Alice merely refused to plan the missions for the combat team, and it was a disaster. She was the only mission preparation specialist at the branch.

"Missions were failing, and everyone was looking to me for help. And believe me, I was barely out of CETA that time. I had no idea what to do. So that turned _me_ against my parents as well. And Emmett and Rosalie were already on their side from the very beginning. Having gone through the situation, they totally supported them. Like I said, they were the brain couple. Their strategy was pure genius."

I couldn't help laughing. "So did it work?"

"Sure," Edward said easily. "Esme's the head of branch over at New York so it didn't help her when people were disobeying her orders. Carlisle was having a hard time controlling the other branches as well because the news had spread. They finally gave in, and they lifted the rule for them as well."

I was silent for a moment. Then, I asked, "Did you approve?"

"Approve of what?"

"Your siblings actions," I clarified. "Did you support them?"

Edward looked thoughtful. "I guess…not really. Not at the time. I didn't understand how anyone could go so far for _love_. But now…I can understand why." He looked at me straight in the eye as he said the last sentence.

I gave him a strange look. He merely smiled playfully before turning back to the map.

I suddenly had a weird thought. "What about Carlisle and Esme?"

"Hm?"

"Carlisle and Esme were both agents as well," I said impatiently. "How did _they_ get married?"

Edward looked up, startled. "I never thought about that."

"And Charlie and Renee," I murmured.

"Your parents," Edward said, now on the same page as me. "That's weird. I thought my siblings were the only ones who'd avoided that rule in the entire history of Isis."

Our eyes met. We were both wondering the exact same thing. How had _they_ gotten past that number one rule?

"Bella! Edward!" Alice said, hurrying over and breaking us out of our reverie. "It's time to go! Better go and get ready!"

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be the mission, I promise. So what did you think about this one? Getting exciting? I hope so. Reviews, please!**

**Please go check out my new story, _Loyalty_! It's another vampires story that I'm doing, as _Golden Lifestyle_ will soon come to an end. Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22: Whiskey

**Author's Note: I swear to you that this is the mission chapter. You people are scary, man. Stop threatening me with my own agents! But really, I found it quite amusing. ;) Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The red dress was an extremely tight fit on me and emphasized the size of my chest. I could tell that there was a possibility that I might have to smack some men for looking at me inappropriately tonight.

The five inch matching red heels was a death trap, but after years of practice on killer shoes, I was able to walk just fine.

Alice had already put on loads of heavy makeup on me just in case. I didn't need to do any work there.

I curled my hair with the temporary iron curler, then pulled it up. I stuck a bunch of pins in it randomly and studied myself in the mirror, turning my head in every angle to get a better view of my messy hairstyle. To my surprise, it clashed well with my outfit.

Shrugging, I added my earrings and necklace, then exited the closet, entering back into the main room of the HQ.

Ben and Austin whistled appreciatively when they spotted me. They looked at me up and down as I passed them.

"How in the world does she pull off everything she wears?" Lauren muttered to Jessica in the corner. They were shooting me jealous looks.

Practically everyone was staring at me, but luckily, I was used to it. So I merely ignored them as I approached the center table.

The Cullens had been leaning over the table, studying the miniscule electronics that we would be using tonight. They straightened up when they saw me.

Emmett whistled. "Damn! You look fine, Bella!"

Rosalie nudged him but she seemed to agree as she grinned at me.

Edward looked surprised as he blinked. He glanced up and down at me, finally smiling in approval. He had on his waiter outfit already. It would have looked silly on any other person, but Edward pulled it off easily. He still looked like a model, advertising waiter clothes.

Jasper looked impressed while Alice looked pleased.

"No wonder you're one of the best DSAs," she said. "You look nice. How did you do your hair?"

I shrugged. "I just stuck pins in randomly."

Emmett sniggered.

Alice clucked her tongue disapprovingly but let it go. She didn't seem to have a problem about the way it looked.

"Here," she said, handing me a small microphone. "Secure this inside your dress, right beneath your necklace."

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you sure they won't touch me?"

"They have wives, Bella," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "I hear they're loyal to them or something. They have fun once in a while, but they won't dare touch you. Apparently, their wives are scarier than they are."

Shrugging, I clipped on the tiny electronic device on one of the inside laces of my dress towards my left, then covered it up with more lace.

"How's this?" I asked.

"Wait," Rosalie said. She had a headphone on that had a microphone sticking out in front of her mouth. She turned around to fiddle around with the computer. She turned back to us.

"Okay, computer specialists!" Rosalie called. "Headphones on! Can you hear Bella and Edward through the microphone?"

All the CPU specialists had similar headphones on.

"Make a sound," Rosalie told us. "One at a time."

"Testing, one, two, three," Edward said. "Testing. One, two, three."

"Edward, loud and clear," Eric called from his station.

"Testing, one, two three," I said. "Testing. One, two, three."

"Bella, loud and clear," Jessica called.

Alice handed us our communicators next. We stuck them in our left ear and turned the device on.

"Can you hear me?" Lauren asked through the communicator. She was standing right outside the door, speaking in a low voice.

"Loud and clear," Edward confirmed.

"That's fine, Lauren," I said.

"Good, you're all set," Rosalie said. "Now, we're going to test your microphones and communicators once more when you're out on the field. Any more questions?"

We shook our heads.

"Okay, Edward," Alice said. "You go straight to the kitchen. They'll have the camera bucket of ice and beer all prepared for you. You know what to do."

"They're entering the club!" Eric called suddenly. "DSAs better go now!"

"Lucky we're right across the street," Austin commented. "You guys can get there on time. Go now. Good luck!"

I frowned as we walked down to the street, fiddling with my communicator. It had a slight static in it, which was annoying the crap out of me.

The street was dark and totally deserted. We got inside the hotel and entered the nightclub through a back door.

A guard was standing guard. He looked at us blankly, then seemed to understand.

"FBI agents?" he asked in a low voice.

We nodded.

"Follow me," he said. He led us into the noisy nightclub. He pointed to the kitchen door that had the _Employees Only_ sign on it.

Edward gave me a meaningful look before disappearing through the door.

The guard led me into a corridor where private rooms were located. He pointed to the biggest one at the end of the long corridor, then walked away quietly.

I knew I wasn't supposed to be going inside before Edward could install the camera. I hid in the shadows of a small corner and waited.

I kept fiddling with my ear piece, but it was getting worse. I could still hear the typing sounds in the background, but it wasn't as clear as before.

Just then, Edward appeared, pushing a silver serving cart. On top was the camera bucket of ice, along with tons of refreshments and different types of alcohol.

There was no way that he wouldn't have sensed me hiding right there next to him, but he ignored me. He couldn't give me away.

He paused right outside the door though. He cleared his throat slightly, letting the agents back at the HQ know that he could still hear them on the communicator. Then, he waved his hand in front of one side of the bucket handle, testing to make sure the camera was still in focus.

Finally, he knocked twice on the door.

A gruff, "Come in," sounded out.

Edward opened the door and slipped inside with the cart.

I imagine him setting down the stuff on the table. After a few seconds, I heard Edward asking, "Is there anything else that I can get you, sirs?"

I couldn't help but smile. He was the perfect actor. I could almost believe that he was a waiter here.

"Send in a girl here," the gruff voice ordered. "We don't want too many. Just one, to pour our drinks."

"Of course, sir," Edward said. "She'll be in right away."

I heard the loud squeaking of the serving cart right in front of the door, and Edward slipped back out. He didn't speak but merely continued his way back down the corridor.

I started counting. Thirty seconds. One minute.

When five minutes had elapsed, I decided that it was enough. Coming out of my hiding place, I walked in front of the door and knocked quietly.

"Come in," the gruff voice called again.

I entered the huge private room and looked around casually. There were nine men sitting on the arced sofa by the table, silently drinking beer. They were nearly finished with their bottles.

The leader, Sam, was sitting smack in the middle. He grinned lazily at me. He patted an empty space next to him.

"Come on, girlie," he coaxed. "Pour us a drink. We're finished with our beers. How about a whiskey, lads?"

His sidekicks murmured and laughed a couple times in agreement.

Smiling coyly, I obliged. Once I'd settled down next to him, I opened the bottle of whiskey that was sitting right in front of Sam, and poured everyone a drink.

They all drank it down in one shot, leaving me to fill their glasses again as they leaned back, relaxing.

When all the glasses were filled, I leaned back too, and Sam put his arms around me casually. I didn't flinch away, though I wanted to. Years of practice had taught me that bad guys did not appreciate it if you flinched away from them.

"So, lads," Sam drawled. "How about that last mob, eh? We really sold a lot, no?"

A couple of the sidekicks laughed. "I'll say."

They all started talking about the last raid they'd had in another city, laughing and using bad language.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice sounded out in my communicator, but it still had a lot of static. "Can you hear me clearly? Clear your throat quietly for yes, or look to the right for no."

Casually, as if I was getting comfortable, I turned my head to the right.

"Shit," Rose muttered under her breath. I heard her shouting instructions vaguely. She must be covering the microphone with her hand.

The static was disappearing. So was the whiskey in the men's glasses.

I leaned forward to refill them. Sam traced a finger down my spine gently and seductively, though he was still talking to his gang.

"What about now?" Rosalie asked, her voice finally clear. No more static. "Lean back in the sofa for yes, clear your throat quietly for no."

I leaned back in the sofa, pretending to be nestling back into Sam's arms.

"Good," Rosalie muttered. She was typing something again. The keys rattled in the background. "We can hear all of you loudly, so your microphone's in good shape… The camera's in focus… Make sure you don't nudge the bucket to abruptly, Bella."

"So what's your name, girlie?" Sam asked, diverting everyone's attention towards me.

I heard Alice's intake of breath as she watched and listened anxiously. Everyone was obviously watching me do my work.

"Kate," Rosalie muttered frantically. "That's the only name I could think of."

"Kate," I said, smiling slightly.

"You're really beautiful, Kate," Sam commented, running his finger down my right arm. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," Alice suggested.

"Nineteen," I answered.

"That's pretty young to be working in a nightclub, girlie," one of his sidekicks said, leaning forward. "Why you working here? Shouldn't you be studying?" He and his friend that sat next to him snickered.

I shrugged. "I need the money."

"Money?" Sam asked, laughing. "You want money?"

"Of course I do," I said, perking up. "Money is good. I get to go shopping with my paycheck." I giggled happily.

"Oh, jeez," Emmett muttered under his breath. "I think I like the cold Bella better. She's a totally different person when she's working."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course I was different. That's what I was trained for. To be predator _and_ prey.

"Have you ever thought of money as…dirty?" Sam asked, still smiling.

I cocked my head. "Money? Money is clean, of course. It's green."

"The dummy act really doesn't suit you, Bella," Edward commented. When did he get back there?

"You'd be surprised what you can do with money, Kate," Sam said pleasantly. "The things you ever did with money are just the beginning. Do you want to know the secret to making tons of money at one time?"

My eyes widened in excitement. "What?"

He smiled amusedly. "Work hard."

My face fell, and I pouted. "I do. I'm one of the prettiest girls here at this nightclub, you know. But the boss doesn't give me a bonus. Don't you think that's unfair?"

"Aw…" one of the sidekicks said. "Look at that cute face, Sam. Don't you want to just shove her in your pocket and kidnap her?"

Sam laughed. He downed his glass, poured more whiskey, and then handed it to me. "You drink, Kate?"

"Oh, no," Ben moaned in my ear piece. "Bella, don't drink it. _Please_!"

"Why, what's the matter?" Emmett asked in surprise.

"She can't drink!" Austin said. "The only thing she can tolerate is wine and champagne!"

I ignored it, grinning widely. "Of course! I wouldn't be hired as a bar girl if I couldn't drink."

"If you were a bar girl, you would have been fired the day you were hired," Ben muttered.

I downed the glass. Several men whistled.

"Nice," one of them said appreciatively.

Sam chuckled. "Pour us another glass, babe?"

I started pouring the whiskey again. I was still feeling okay, but I knew that if these jerks didn't start discussing their plans soon, I was going to be throwing up all over them.

"You feeling okay, Bella?" Austin asked anxiously.

"Hey, boss," one of them said. "So what's our next step? Olympia, eh?"

"Shh!" Alice shushed the others. "They're discussing their plans!"

"Well, I've got it all planned out," Sam said, pleased. "Tomorrow is Halloween, ain't it? They're having that big Halloween festival-slash-parade or whatever. That's a perfect mob to sell crack to, don't you think? Everyone will be in costumes and _we'll_ be in costumes. There will be policemen all over the place, but who cares? It's going to be damn huge."

"Genius, as always, boss," another one spoke up, winking.

Sam laughed. "The parade starts at one. It's going to be chaotic, and that's what we want. Our goal is to sell as much as we can by the end of the festival, which ends around five. Any questions?"

"Yeah," a young boy around fifteen called. "What are we dressing as?"

"Werewolves," Sam said, smirking. "We're called the Pack; why not dress it up to our name?"

A couple of them started howling like wolves.

Sam laughed. "Exactly. So you up to it, lads?"

"Alright!" they cheered as they leaned forward to tap their glasses together.

The conversation had been interesting enough. We'd found out what we'd wanted to know. But now, I really had to get out of here. I was starting to feel that whiskey.

Luckily, Sam said, "We should go now. There's still a lot to do before carrying out our plan tomorrow. Let's go." He turned to me as his gang all rose and started filing out the door.

"Good luck, Kate," he said, winking. "Here." He got out a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and tucked it inside my dress, right where my chest was located.

He nodded once before exiting the room.

The door closed, and I exhaled sharply. I was getting a headache.

"Oh, no, it's starting," Ben moaned. "Bella, get over here quickly! _Now_!"

Groaning miserably, I rose and yanked out the camera that had been installed on the bucket of ice. I hurried out the door, and ran quickly down the corridor.

I found my way out through the same back door as before. The guard pretended not to see me as I fled outside.

The street was thankfully still deserted. I ran across the street without even waiting for the traffic lights.

I dashed up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator, and finally burst into the main room of the HQ. Everyone turned around in surprise.

I was gasping for breath as I leaned on the wall.

"Bella!" Edward said, rushing forward. "Are you okay?"

I held up my hand to stop him. I took off my ear piece, microphone, and money, and handed it to him. I was about to give him the camera when I doubled over like someone had punched me in the gut.

Clasping my left hand to my mouth, I hurried away from Edward and bolted for the bathroom, tossing the camera to Alice as I passed her.

I was regretting that I ever drank that small glass of whiskey, even if I'd had a good reason to do so.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Was it worth waiting for the mission chapter all this time? I wrote this chapter around Halloween, which explains that idea. There's going to be another huge mission. I bet it'll be more interesting than this one. There's a lot of action and shooting in it. Look forward to it. Let me know what you think about this chapter! Reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23: Alka-Seltzer

**Author's Note: Planning for another mission! Oh, and nursing an alcohol intolerant, seventeen-year old, I suppose. ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Edward's Point of View**

I thought she'd been hurt by those jerks. She scared the crap out of me when she burst in through the door, looking pale. It didn't help my worrying when she bolted for the bathroom. My siblings and I all turned to Ben and Austin, wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked. "Is she drunk or something?"

Ben sighed heavily. "Bella doesn't get drunk. She gets sick."

"She seriously can't drink," Austin explained. "We got her to try alcohol when she first started working with us at the age of thirteen. We thought we were prepping her for her future missions as a DSA; who knew what could happen during the missions?"

"So we fed her a little beer," Ben continued. "Five minutes later, she started getting this horrible feeling in her stomach, and well…" He looked a little sheepish. "She had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, dear," Rosalie said worriedly. "I hope she'll be okay."

"She'll be perfect by morning," Austin said. "Except for a hangover, of course."

Alice frowned. "That's not good. We have a mission tomorrow. Which reminds me. Ben! It's time to get working on tomorrow's mission."

She and Ben started jabbering away, gathering the files and heading towards the conference rooms.

I glanced towards the back room, where the healing room was located, right next to the bathroom. Maggie hadn't come with us to Olympia so we didn't have a healer.

"Hey, Edward," Austin said, walking up to me. "Here." He handed me a blue packet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Alka-Seltzer," Austin explained. "Getting sick is her way of getting drunk. Just drop that in water and give it to her. We've got to wake her up." He winked and walked away.

I walked towards the bathroom, thinking that she was still in there. But as I passed the healing room, I noticed her sitting on one of the beds, supporting her head in her hands. She was still in her red dress, but had taken off her heels and placed them next to her carelessly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I entered.

She groaned in response.

I grabbed a glass cup and poured water in it. I dropped the two round pills inside, and it immediately began to sizzle. When the pills had totally dissolved, I walked back to her and held it out.

"Drink," I ordered.

She finally looked up. She glanced at the cup warily, then looked up at me, her eyes narrowed.

I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I would never poison you," I promised, smiling amusedly. "You're my partner, remember? Why would I poison my ally?"

Bella pursed her lips as she took the cup. To my amazement, she downed the whole cup in one shot.

"Thank you," she murmured, handing the cup back to me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked again. "I'll drive you to a hotel."

Bella shook her head. "We have that mission tomorrow. I can't desert you guys at a time like this. Are Alice and Ben already working on tomorrow's mission?"

"Yes," I answered, pulling up a chair and sitting down across from her. "But we're not working undercover. I can take the combat teams down to the parade and stop them easily by causing diversions. Why don't you just stay here and rest for once? I hear you've never chickened out on a mission before?" I smiled, cocking my head.

She glared at me. "What, stay here and let you take all the glory? No way."

I sighed. "I thought this wasn't a competition. I'm merely offering to go in the place of my partner because she is sick."

"I'll be fine by morning," Bella said dismissively.

"What about your hangover?" I asked.

"I'll deal with it," Bella said, grabbing her heels and setting it down on the floor as she laid down. "Will you wake me up when they're done planning?"

I stared at her back with disapproval. "I'd rather you didn't go. What if you got hurt?"

"Don't you find yourself getting hurt laughable?" Bella countered. "Well, that's the case for me too. Now leave me."

Relenting, I got up silently and left the room, closing the door behind me quietly.

"How's she feeling?" Austin asked when I reappeared back inside the room.

"She'll live," I said, snorting, dropping into a chair. "At least, that's what I think if she's really intending on going on that mission tomorrow."

Austin looked relieved. "That's good. She sleeping?"

I nodded.

Two hours later, I was leaning back in my chair with my arm on my head, my eyes closed. When, suddenly, Alice and Ben burst out of the conference room so abruptly that I nearly fell off my chair in shock.

I sat up, scowling. "Watch it, will you?"

"Yeah," Emmett said, yawning. "You scared the hell out of me."

Alice turned to me, ignoring our grumbling. "I need to go get costumes. Can I borrow your car?"

Wordlessly, I tossed her my keys. She caught it neatly and, leaving Ben to start explaining nonsense, she disappeared out the door quickly.

Ten minutes later, she was back, carrying two huge bags. By this time, the meeting had been dismissed, and everyone now watched her heave the stuff inside.

"What's that?"

Everyone turned. Bella was standing in the mouth of the hallway that led down to the healing room. She was leaning her head on the wall, looking exhausted. She wasn't as pale as she'd been earlier, which was a relief.

"What'd I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing, really," Ben said honestly. "Alice had gone out to get some costumes, so I was left to explain what we'd been talking about. Alice is the one with the real plan. How are you feeling, Bella?"

Bella sighed as she moved towards us slowly. "Manageable. I don't feel like I'm going to die, so that's something." She sat down heavily on an empty chair next to me and slumped back.

Meanwhile, Alice was getting the stuff out of the bags. She put the clothes on the mannequin again, and then set the accessories and shoes on the huge table. She turned to us while we gaped at the costume.

"You got _costumes_?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Duh," Alice said, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. "I told you so before I went out, didn't I?"

"But we didn't think you were getting _real_ Halloween costumes," Rosalie said, examining one of them carefully. "What are you planning, Alice?"

"It's all very simple actually," Alice said brightly. "Tomorrow's the Halloween Parade, and it's taking place right down the street. According to the Pack, this is where they'll be selling their stuff, and it's up to us to stop that. Whether it's with decoys, distractions, diversions, chaos, we need to stop them."

Emmett and Jasper brightened up.

"Does that mean we're allowed to shoot them?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, it does," Alice said. "We'll be sending in our combat teams and two DSAs. Of course, our combat teams aren't going to be dressing up. The teams will be stationed up in the buildings that surround the parade. You'll be on the roof, acting as lookouts while our DSAs patrol through, wearing costumes. And then, they will give a signal, whether it's a gunshot or a whistle, and our combat teams will go down to join them. Then, you fight your way in to help our lovely, brave, two DSAs. We're going against the Pack openly, which means that some of their numbers will be lost."

I nodded slowly. Bella was staring up at the ceiling blankly, looking as though she wasn't listening.

"Nice costumes," Austin smirked. "I'm sure glad _I_ won't have to dress up."

"I think it's pretty cute," Jasper sniggered. "You'll be the policemen couple."

Bella's eyes focused on the costumes. "You want us to wear that?"

The costumes were indeed in the policemen concept. My costume was alright. It looked like a real policeman uniform.

Bella's costume was short. It was apparently designed to seduce criminals to their punishment. Her shoes were black heels, which was ridiculous, considering we had to fight tomorrow. I glanced at her quickly, wondering how she would respond.

She must have been feeling too weary to argue. She merely stared at her inappropriate costume.

"Are we going separately or together as a couple?" Bella asked finally.

"Well, I'd like you to go as a couple first," Alice admitted. "You can scout around, and when the fight gets close, you guys can separate. That's why I got you both policemen costumes. You don't mind, do you?"

Bella sighed and slumped back again. "I guess not."

Alice grinned. "Good. I'll do your makeup lighter this time so that they won't recognize you. Your heavy makeup today must have fooled them."

"Actually," Mike said. "It's yesterday. It's past midnight."

Alice glanced at the clock. "Oh, jeez. Okay! Great job today, everyone! You can go back to the hotel now, and remember! No sleeping in! The parade starts at one, so you'll be here by eight, even if it kills you! Bye!"

Everyone grumbled as they filed out the door. Finally, my siblings and I and Bella were the only ones left.

"You come up with the brilliant of plans, Alice," Rosalie complimented her. "That's genius."

"It's nothing," Alice said modestly, eyeing the costumes. "It really is no big deal. Aren't the costumes lovely?"

"I feel like the head position of branch has changed," Bella grumbled. "You're the one who's always dismissing everyone, you're the one who's ordering everyone around… Are the Cullens going back to New York once all this is over?"

Alice pouted. "You want us to leave? What about our newly acquired friendship?"

Bella sighed. "I feel really bad. I feel like I'm not doing my job properly. Usually, everyone relies on me, but you guys are here, so…"

"That's a good thing," Emmett said. "We're helping you."

Bella stretched. "I guess so."

She stood too quickly and stumbled, dizzy. I reached out and grabbed her by the arm to steady her, only to have her frown at me. I merely smiled amusedly when my siblings glanced at me warily, expecting me to confront her like I usually did to other people.

* * *

**AN: So what'd you think? Do you think the shooting mission will be fun? I certainly hope so. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I know it's my favorite chapter yet. Look forward to it!**


	24. Chapter 24: Broken

**Author's Note: TADA! PRESENTING…THE SHOOTING MISSION! Aren't you excited? Or is that only me? :/ Oh, well, enjoy just the same. ;) And just remember to leave a review about how awesome I am for writing this chapter. It's my favorite chapter yet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Bella's Point of View**

I saw his car keys on my hotel room table again. I felt bad, though it was true that I needed to get to the headquarters. Was he getting annoyed?

I shook my head mentally as I got inside his car and started the ignition. Who cared if he was annoyed or not? _I_ certainly didn't.

Did I?

I slapped myself mentally this time. I was getting confused whenever I thought about this boy. It was better to just ignore him all the time. But, of course, he was making it increasingly difficult with his good looks and beautiful green eyes.

I wondered how good he was on the field. I'd never seen him use a gun before, but today would be a good place to see it. I was actually looking forward to working with him on today's mission. I wanted to see if he was worthy enough to be my partner.

Edward Cullen. He had annoyed me ever since we were little, but as I got to know him, he wasn't too bad. He did seem a little arrogant at times, and sort of cocky, but those behaviors were understandable. I was like that too. It was a spoiled attitude because most people tended to look up to the DSAs.

"Where have you been?" Alice snapped when I entered HQ. "I said eight sharp. Do you know what time it is?"

I tossed Edward his keys. "Thanks. And it's…" I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ten-thirty."

Oops.

"Who cares?" I grumbled. "You said the parade starts at one, and it's not like I have to get the computers ready or anything."

"Still," Alice said impatiently. "You should show good behavior as the head of branch."

"Oh, am I still the head?" I inquired sarcastically. "Last I checked, you were practically ruling this place like you were in charge of it."

Alice grinned. "Sorry. It's just a habit. I'm normally bossy like this when it's based on a mission. All of us were like this, actually. We've just toned down a bit because you were here. I didn't even register that you would be in charge of us until the day we first met you."

I waved her excuses off. "I was only joking. So. What do you want me to do now?"

"Well," Alice said slyly. "Edward wanted to go over the plan again with you. Didn't you, Edward?"

He looked confused. "When did I say- Ow!" He winced. Rosalie must have kicked him under the table. He shot her an annoyed look. "What?"

"Of course he said that," Rosalie said smoothly. "Go ahead into the conference room. We'll get the computers ready for today's mission. Don't worry about a thing."

"What are you guys trying to do?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowed. "I'm not fooled. What are you guys planning?"

"Nothing," Emmett said innocently. "What do you mean? This is all for the mission."

Edward glared at him. "Why are you-"

"Enough questions!" Alice said quickly. "Go inside the conference room until we're ready for you. Now, shoo! Go!"

She pushed us both into a conference room and shut the door quickly. To my horror, there was a soft click a few seconds later. She'd locked the door.

I didn't want to be stuck in this room with Edward. I'd noticed that he was looking at me strangely these past few days. Almost as if he was seeing me as a woman… I'd seen that expression way too many times. I would know.

Reluctantly, I turned to Edward. He looked just as annoyed, but his expression quickly changed when he gazed at me.

He inclined his head. "How's the hangover?"

I scowled as I settled down on a chair. "It was fine until you reminded me."

He was trying hard to not smile. I could see it. "Well, if you can't stand it, maybe-"

"I'm fine," I snapped. "Leave me alone. I'm doing the mission, whether you like it or not."

His smile faded. He looked serious now. "I would feel better if you'd trust me and let me do the job, Bella. I thought we were partners?"

"We are," I said stiffly.

"And I thought we agreed to trust each other?"

"I told you not to expect me to be nice to you," I said, my eyes narrowing.

Edward chuckled. "Well, if you're sure…" He was wearing a smile, but his eyes were still concerned. "You don't go crazy because of a hangover, do you? Will I have to save you?"

I took a deep breath, trying to control my temper. "I think I'll be fine."

Thankfully, the door clicked, and Ben poked his head inside. "We're ready for you."

"What was the point of locking us in there?" I snapped, nearly ripping the door open widely as I followed him outside. "That was barely three minutes."

"Okay, here's the plan," Alice chirped. "Our combat teams go on the roofs of the buildings surrounding the parade. There are people out there, getting ready for the festival, so be sure not to be seen. Emmett and Jasper, you're in charge of Team A. Edward and Bella, you'll be in charge of Team B. Of course, you're DSAs so you can't be with the team in the beginning. But they'll join you when you guys give the signal. Edward, just give your birdcall whistle if you see the gang selling crack. Bella…" She trailed off. "What do you want to do?"

"How about a gunshot?" I asked innocently. "That's how I usually start fights."

Emmett and Jasper laughed. "Bold."

Alice sighed. "Whatever. As long as the team can get to you guys in time. We clear?"

"Anything you guys want to add?" Emmett prompted us.

Edward thought. "I think I'm good. Bella?"

"Be careful," I said sternly. "Our goal is to stop the gang from selling drugs, but that doesn't mean that we want you to get hurt. If you get hurt, I might kill you instead of dragging you back to headquarters. It's your responsibility. Just keep in mind that we didn't bring a healer here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, head!" the two combat teams shouted loudly. The Cullens looked confused.

"Nice speech, as always," Austin joked. He fell silent when I shot him a look.

I glanced around the room. "Any questions, comments, concerns?" The room was silent, but I thought Jacob looked unhappy.

"Jacob!" I barked. He jumped, then looked up.

"Yes, head?" he asked promptly.

"Is there a problem?" I asked sharply. "You seem unhappy about something."

He muttered a cuss word under his breath, then said, "Nothing, ma'am."

My eyes narrowed. "Fine, then. Go get ready, everyone." I turned away towards the changing rooms to get into my costume.

* * *

"Can you hear me?" Rosalie asked through the ear piece. "Team A, do you copy?"

"We hear you, Rose," Emmett's voice came on. He and Jasper had their team surrounded on one side of the block.

"Team B, do you copy?"

"We copy," one of our team members said. They were hiding out on the other side of the block.

"Edward, Bella?"

"We're here," Edward answered in a low voice. He was standing right next to me in his policeman costume. We were blending in with the increasing crowd of the parade.

I looked around, keeping close to my partner. I had my arm tucked in his quite reluctantly. We had to pass as a couple, but I probably looked too tense.

"Okay, locate a bunch of wolves," Rosalie said. "See any?"

"There's one," Jasper said suddenly.

Edward and I tensed.

"Ten o'clock," Jasper said. "A few yards in front."

"Stay here," Edward murmured, pushing away my arm gently.

"No," I insisted, but he was already out of sight. Sighing in exasperation, I pressed the button on the ear piece. "I'm not that delicate," I hissed.

He didn't answer. I wondered if he'd located the wolf yet. I looked around, strolling through the crowd casually, twirling my handcuffs nonchalantly.

"Nice gun!" a little boy commented as he stared at the real gun on my waist.

I paused, looking down at him. He was wearing a Batman mask and had a long, black cape behind him.

"It's a really good imitation," he continued. "Where'd you get something like that? Was it expensive?"

I chuckled. Placing my hands on my waist in mock indignation, I said, "What makes you think it's a fake, kid?"

"Bella!" Rosalie said, alarmed. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it?" the boy asked. "Of course it's a fake."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, laughing. "Of course it's _real_. Do you know how much these things cost?"

"Bella!" Rosalie said. "Stop it! Are you intending on killing the kid?"

"Well, how much _does_ it cost?" the boy asked, his eyebrows raised challengingly.

I paused, staring at his eyes. They reminded me of Edward's beautiful green eyes. I felt like I'd gone back in time, and was staring at a five-year old Edward.

"Well?" He was still waiting for an answer.

I grinned. "You like guns, kid?"

He perked up. "Of course! Guns are awesome!"

"Do you know how to find out if a gun is real or not?" I asked mischievously, just as Edward sidled back up to me. He'd heard the conversation, and had caught up to me, alarmed. He looked at us, going back and forth, bewildered.

"You know how to find out?" the boy asked excitedly. "How?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "We should go."

The boy looked at him, blinking. "Hey, is this your friend? Then that must be real too!" He started laughing, pointing at Edward's gun that was strapped on his waist.

I smiled warmly down at him. "Of course it is."

He stopped laughing. "So are you going to tell me?"

I crossed my arms, cocking my head. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course I don't!" the boy said, laughing again. "Who would believe _you_?"

I raised my eyebrows in mock surprise. "Why wouldn't they believe me?"

Edward was staring at me blankly, looking at me in a new way. He looked almost fascinated.

"Well, for one," the boy said. "You're much too pretty." He blushed.

I blinked. That was unexpected. I smiled again. "So they won't ever believe a pretty girl then?"

"Well, yeah."

"But I'm a policewoman," I countered.

"But you're not a real policewoman!" the boy said. "Real policewomen don't wear stuff like that." He pointed at my way too short skirt and black heels. "They wear stuff like…like that!" He pointed at Edward's outfit.

"Oh, so you do know stuff," I said, nodding. "But I'm telling you, kid, I'm a real policewoman." Almost.

"Alright, pretty lady," he said, laughing. "You're a policewoman for today. Deal?"

I grinned. "Deal."

"Now are you going to tell me how you can tell if a gun is real or not?"

"Well…okay," I said. "I think you're smart enough."

He leaned forward expectantly. I leaned down like I was about to tell him the most precious secret in the world.

"You fire it."

He blinked, then frowned. "What?"

"You fire it," I said, straightening up. "If you pull the trigger and it doesn't do anything, it's a fake. If you pull the trigger and it makes a loud sound, you've got a real gun. Simple."

The boy started laughing. "You're smart. You fooled me."

"I did not," I disagreed. "It's purely logic. Gotta work on more puzzles, kid." I tapped my head. "Get smarter."

He laughed again. "Okay, okay."

Edward was smiling, looking amazed.

"You're lucky to have a smart and pretty girlfriend, Mister Handsome," the boy said to Edward.

Edward blinked. "What?"

"You guys make a good couple," the boy mused. Suddenly, he looked back. "Oh, my mom is calling me. Bye, pretty lady and mister handsome! Happy Halloween!" He waved as he ran away.

I laughed. "He's cute."

Edward turned back to me, amused. "You're so different around children."

My smile faded slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Where's the cold Bella that I used to know?" he pointed out, cocking his head. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile so warmly."

Pursing my lips, I looked away. "Why are you back? What happened to the wolf?"

"He got away," Edward said. "The others didn't bother to trail after him. We're back at a dead end."

"Hm."

"What were you thinking?" he asked in a low voice as he escorted me randomly through the crowd. "You practically told him the guns were real."

I shrugged. "I knew he wouldn't believe me. Kids only believe what they want to believe. They're so easy to fool. I just wanted to have a little fun, that's all. It's Halloween, after all."

He laughed silently. "I never would have guessed that you were an assassin. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I realized that there was another side of you."

I glared at him. "Shut up and look for the wolves."

Edward fought back a smile.

"Another one, towards your eight o'clock," Emmett said sharply just then. "They're exchanging the money."

"Stay here," Edward said again, but this time, I didn't protest. He was getting annoying.

Sighing, I looked around impatiently. Where were all these wolves?

There were witches, wizards, princesses, and superheroes. Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster…

I looked to my left.

Cats, dogs, iPhones, California rolls…and a wolf.

I veered off towards that direction without hesitation. The wolf was showing off a small bag of drugs to a football player. The football player gave him the money, then walked away. The wolf turned towards me, slipping the money in his pocket, looking pleased. He spotted me, and our eyes met.

Somehow, he knew.

He whipped out his gun and aimed at me, but I was just as quick. Dodging, I pulled out my gun and cocked it. I aimed at him and squeezed the trigger.

At the resulting booming sound, the air was soon filled with screams of panic. The crowd was rushing away in different directions, trying to find cover as the guns kept firing.

I fought across the crowd, chasing the wolf that was trying his best to run away while aiming randomly in my direction.

"Move," I yelled, "_Move_! Get out of here!" I spotted the wolf and another one of his friends. They both had guns.

At the last minute, I twirled, dodging the bullets, and found cover behind a wall of a building. I reached into my belt for more bullets while trying to catch my breath. I quickly loaded my gun and cocked it. I peeked out, and, upon spotting a flash of gray in my nine o'clock direction, I aimed.

The loud sound caused another wave of panic through the crowd. Policemen were trying their best to get the crowd out, but there were tons of police cars blocking the main streets for the parade.

I heard gunshots firing off everywhere down the street, and I knew our combat teams had joined me. I wondered where Edward was. I needed someone to cover me.

I spotted Austin dueling a chocolate-colored wolf in the middle of the chaotic crowd. Both of them had lost their guns and were now fighting the old-fashioned way.

I watched as Austin caught a full blow in his face. He stumbled backwards, his nose bleeding freely. I felt a wave of anger.

Gritting my teeth, I threw myself back into the crowd. I fought my way through the mob towards my colleague and the wolf.

Luckily, Austin had refocused quickly, but both were well-matched in their skills. He needed help.

I cocked the gun as soon as I got close, and I waited for a good shot. "Austin!" I shouted.

Austin glanced over his opponent's shoulder and understood. He ducked out of the way as the wolf aimed a kick at his face and then…

I squeezed the trigger. The bullet hit the wolf with deadly accuracy, and he fell. Austin doubled over, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He waved me away, letting me know that he was okay.

I left him there and started fighting my way across the crowd again, heading toward where the bullets were firing off. Too late, I remembered that I had no bulletproof vest on today. And the others did.

I groaned in frustration. Today was not my day. The loud gunshots firing off were ringing in my ears, giving me an awful headache. The hangover from yesterday's whiskey wasn't helping either.

Finally, I burst through a large, open circle where the fountain was. Most of our agents were there, fighting one on one with the wolves. Guns were strewn all around the cobbled street, and five of our agents were fighting with fists rather than guns. Two of them had their knives out and were whirling and slashing wildly.

I spotted Emmett dueling the huge, fat guy from yesterday. He and the big one had no weapons in their hands. Still, the two huge men were equally matched and just as fast.

One hundred yards from his brother, Jasper was dueling two at once with knives in either hand. I had to admit that he was fairly skilled as he slashed, whirled, and jabbed like they were part of his arms.

I didn't know why, but I knew I was looking for one specific person in the back of my mind. Edward. Why was I looking for him? Why did I feel so anxious that he wasn't around? Was he hurt? Was he…?

One of our agents fell, clutching his arms and shouting out in pain. The wolf turned to me, and his eyes glittered evilly. He lunged at me, but I dodged quickly.

He dived for one of the fallen guns, but I aimed quickly at the weapon and shot it five feet away. He glared at me from the ground. Taking a risk, he dived for another gun that was two feet away from him, right in front of me.

I squeezed the trigger, but nothing happened.

I cursed. I searched my belt and pockets for more bullets, but I'd run out. And he had a gun.

It was like time slowed down. I literally saw him squeezing the trigger, and I saw the bullet shoot straight at me…

I whirled around to the side, dodging. The bullet hit the decorative columns on one of the buildings and a huge chunk of the pillar clattered onto the floor.

I was in trouble. I had no functioning gun, and I couldn't risk diving for one of the strays on the ground. The crowd was practically gone, and the only ones left in the main street were our agents and the Pack. There was nowhere to hide.

"NO!" I heard Rosalie scream in the ear piece. But I couldn't flinch away at the sound. Adrenaline rushed through me as I saw him squeeze the trigger at me again.

I had to fight my way out of this. I had to get rid of his weapon.

He was desperate. I could tell. His wolf hoodie was up, and the only things I could see were his eyes.

He cocked it again to aim…but I was already there, spinning rapidly and kicking the weapon out of his hand. He was ready to face me right away, and I advanced on him.

I ducked and twirled, punched and dodged. But I needed help. I was wearing dangerously high killer heels, and I would make a mistake soon.

Using my disadvantage to my advantage, I aimed the heel at his face. Sure enough, he dodged it, but leaned too back. He fell onto the floor, but quickly, he spotted a gun right next to him. He grabbed it and aimed…but I wasn't there.

I aimed my own stray gun at him from the side and shot the gun away from his hand with deadly accuracy. And as he tried to get up to take cover, I squeezed the trigger for the second time. He fell at once and did not get up.

I lowered my gun, realizing that I was yards away from the others. I looked into the distance where the battle was still happening, dazed. My headache was making me dizzy, and I could barely stand. I knew I was in no shape for fighting any longer. Not today.

But the fight was still going on. And here I was, a leader and a DSA, bewildered and not knowing what to do. It was like my brain was wiped blank. I was seeing, but not understanding. What was I supposed to do now?

And then, I saw it. In the corner, where the alleyway was.

Jacob Black was hiding there, not even bothering to fight. He had no gun out, but he was speaking to a black wolf in a low, quick voice. He kept glancing around nervously.

I couldn't believe it. Jacob Black…

Jacob finished talking to the leader of the Pack and disappeared down the alley. I knew that he would be going around the block to join the agents again.

I couldn't move. I was dazed. I was stunned. My headache was keeping me frozen.

Unfortunately, the leader, Sam, spotted me. He advanced towards me, and upon seeing that I had no weapon in my hand, he aimed his gun at me.

I couldn't even move to defend myself. I was just staring at him, my eyes growing wide in fear.

I had never been this scared on missions before. Why was I so scared now?

He squeezed the trigger…

Suddenly, Edward was right beside me. His arm snaked around my narrow waist and he whirled me out of harm's way. He was still holding me tightly as he aimed at Sam. The bullet sailed through the air.

Sam dodged and disappeared through the alleyway. He was gone.

I looked down the finally quiet main street. All I could see were hazy figures in the smoke created from the guns. Blood was splattered on the walls of the buildings, and weapons were littered everywhere.

The wolves had escaped. There were only four wolves fallen on the street. Our agents seemed tired and were supporting minor injuries, but that was it.

I exhaled sharply for the first time since Edward had arrived to save me. I didn't realize that I'd been holding my breath.

"What were you thinking?" Edward asked in a low, furious voice.

I looked up at him, bewildered. "What?"

He was still holding my waist. We were awfully close. His eyes were wild with fury.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed. "You could've been killed! Why didn't you use your knife to defend yourself? Or even better, _why didn't you move out of the way_?"

I blinked several times, wondering why his face was so hazy. And I realized I was crying.

The tears spilled over and I found that I could see clearly now. Edward's furious face came into view, not ten inches from me. I couldn't understand what he was saying. I was still stunned.

His beautiful green eyes softened when he saw the tears. Sighing, he wiped away my tears with his nimble fingers.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

I was breathing hard. My heart was thumping loudly. And I understood why.

I had never felt so scared in my entire life. I had always been able to move out of harm's way whenever someone had tried to aim at me. My body had always cooperated. It had never failed to disobey me.

Yet, not one minute ago, my feet had refused to get me out of the way. And just thinking about it made my legs tremble.

"Oh," I gasped as my legs totally gave way.

Edward tightened his grip on me, keeping me from falling down.

I couldn't help myself. My body went into shock, and I couldn't stop myself from laying my head on his chest. I started sobbing uncontrollably.

I could sense Edward's shock. I had to admit, it really was quite pathetic. I'd always refused his help and disregarded his offers of assisting me. Yet, here I was, holding onto him for support and borrowing his chest to cry on.

Still, he recovered quickly, and he rubbed my shoulders gently, speaking in soothing tones to calm me down.

And the wall that I had decided to position to keep him from getting inside of me broke. I was extremely grateful to him for saving me, and my whole thoughts and perspective on Edward Cullen changed.

* * *

**AN: So are you going to tell me how awesome I am? :) There was a lot going on in this chapter. Did you catch all that? Ha, did ****_anyone_**** expect that stuff about Jacob? Oh, and of course, Bella's perspective of seeing Edward as annoying changes too. Are we all happy about that? But don't be put-out if she's still a bit cold towards him in future chapters. That's just who she is; it's her personality. **

**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed that, and remember! Let's all review so that you can let me know how good I am at writing! Yay!**


	25. Chapter 25: Consolation

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit short, especially since I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that! But still, we get a glimpse of how Bella got a bit warmer towards our hero, despite her cold personality. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella was nowhere to be seen.

The headquarters were filled with injured agents, and moaning sounds filled the air. But she was gone.

"OW!" Emmett yelped when Alice rubbed alcohol on the cut on his arm. "Take it easy, sis."

"Shut up," Alice muttered. "Who told you to get hurt?"

"It's not my fault," Emmett protested. "The stupid jerk slashed the knife on me- OW!" He winced.

Jasper, who looked fine, tutted. "Will there ever be a mission where Em won't hurt himself?"

"I hope so," Rosalie said worriedly. "Does it hurt a lot, baby?"

"If you kiss me, it won't hurt as much."

I looked away, making a face. "Shut your mouth, Em. I'm going to hurl."

Emmett turned to grin at me, then sobered. "Where's Bella? She looked shaken up earlier… Shouldn't you go comfort her?"

I merely nodded once. I passed by an agent who'd hurt his arm, then paused, staring at Jacob Black.

He was totally unharmed, as he should be. I'd seen him speaking to Sam earlier, not even bothering to help his colleagues in battle. I'd understood immediately. He was the reason why Seattle branch couldn't settle this case easily.

I'd seen that Bella had seen him speak to Sam too. That had been part of the reason why she hadn't been able to move.

Now that I knew the key to the foils of previous missions of the Seattle branch, taking down the Pack would be easy.

But where was Bella?

I knew that she couldn't be in the HQ. I'd looked everywhere for her earlier. I exited the HQ and climbed down the stairs instead of taking the elevator, following a hunch. Sure enough, she was there.

Bella was sitting on the top step of one flight of stairs. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her arms were around it. Her head was leaning on her arms. She'd changed into more comfortable clothes, but hadn't bothered to wear her usual neat black outfit. Instead, she was wearing dark jeans and a white blouse that matched.

I sat next to her quietly. "You okay?"

Bella looked up slowly. She looked less scared now, but she still hadn't regained her usual cold and poker face yet.

"Not really," she admitted.

"It happens," I said, shrugging. "It's a perfectly natural thing. You don't need to be bothered by it. It's happened to me before too."

"Really?" Bella asked. "When?"

"When I was sixteen," I said. "Emmett and Jasper had to save me." I glanced at her. "Don't worry about it."

Bella took a deep breath. Hesitating, she said uncertainly, "Thanks."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For saving me," she clarified. "I really thought I was going to die right then and there."

My hands clenched at the thought. "You won't die, Bella. Not while I'm here."

Bella glanced at me, a smile playing on her lips. "Really, thank you. And…I'm sorry about my behavior before. It was really rude of me."

I stared at her. It looked as though her thoughts about me had changed. I had merely done my job to prevent my partner from dying, and this was my reward. I felt relieved that she was finally accepting our relationship.

"It's fine," I said, smiling. "I understand."

Bella looked embarrassed. "I feel really pathetic. What kind of a leader am I?"

"You were great," I told her. "I was watching you. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. I've never seen a girl fight like that. You've got guts, Bella."

She laughed. "Thanks." She stopped laughing abruptly. "Did you see Jacob?"

My face hardened. "The double-crosser? Yeah, I saw him talking to the leader."

She looked troubled. "I didn't know. No wonder he seemed so unhappy today…"

"Are you going to report him?" I asked stiffly.

"No," Bella decided. "We'll watch him. We can catch him at it later. We'll need him."

It bothered me that she cared for Black, but this was _Bella_. She cared deeply about her team.

"Whatever you want," I said flatly. I got up. "Why don't you come inside?"

She looked surprised. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Are you getting up?"

She stared at me for a while, then shrugged. She followed me back into the HQ. She wandered away towards her agents.

I rejoined my siblings.

"What's up with you?" Alice asked, noticing my changed expression.

"Nothing," I said shortly. I looked around at the chaotic room. "What's happening?"

"We're packing," Rosalie answered. "We gotta get back to the branch, don't we?"

"I told you not to get hurt!" Bella shrieked. She was shouting at someone who happened to be one of her best combat agents. "What's this? A broken arm? Do you have a death wish?"

"Calm down, head!" the agent said. "It's just a slight sprain. I'll be fine by the end of the week."

Bella sighed and looked up at the computer specialists who were busy packing their stuff. Her eyes grew wide in horror.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

Eric Yorkie had been pulling the cord out of one of the computers by tugging on wire. He looked bewildered.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Bella asked dangerously. "You don't pull on the wire. Don't you know that you can damage the cord? Are you _sure_ you're a computer specialist?"

I smiled amusedly while Eric apologized frantically. The old Bella was back.

* * *

**AN: Once again, I'm sorry it was so short. But still, I hope you enjoyed it! And we reached three hundred reviews! Before I even got to thirty chapters! Another record! Thank you so much, guys; you guys are the best! :) Let's all help me shoot for four hundred before the fortieth chapter, eh?**


	26. Chapter 26: Reassurance

**Author's Note: Ready for another chapter of action? Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Edward?" I asked, wandering over. "Alice just told me that I'm riding in your car back to Seattle. Can I ask you a favor?"

Edward looked up from a file. He smiled amusedly at the way my tone had changed when I addressed him.

"That depends on what it is, of course," he said smoothly.

I hesitated. I missed Charlie. I hadn't seen him in nearly six months, and hadn't had time to call him either. Besides, there was something that I wanted to ask him about…

"Do you mind making a stop at Forks?" I asked.

He blinked in surprise. "Forks?"

"I'd like to visit my father, if you don't mind."

Edward nodded. "That's fine with me."

I smiled in relief. "Thanks, Edward."

I wondered if Carlisle had visited Charlie yet. He and Esme had been planning to…

Just then, my phone rang. I glanced at it. The caller ID told me that it was the Head of Isis himself.

"Isabella Swan," I answered.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle's smooth voice said. "I trust everything is going well?"

Edward looked at me curiously. I sat next to him, leaning back comfortably.

"Everything's fine here," I replied. "We're currently getting ready to move back to Seattle."

"That's fine," Carlisle said approvingly. "The thing is… Esme and I would really like to visit Charlie today. And I'm sure you haven't seen your father in a while either. Would you like to accompany us back to your hometown?"

I smiled. "Well, this worked out perfectly. As a matter of fact, Edward and I are planning to make a stop in Forks on our way back to Seattle. Why don't we join you there?"

"Wonderful," Carlisle said, sounding delighted. "I take it that he still lives in the same house?"

"Naturally."

"Great. I'll meet you there, then. Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye, Carlisle." And I hung up, thoughtful. I probably could ask Carlisle and Esme the question as well.

"What did Carlisle say?" Edward asked.

"You heard everything," I accused. "Why are you asking?"

He shrugged, a slight smile on his lips.

"He and Esme are joining us in Forks," I said. "They want to see my father." I looked at him thoughtfully. "I bet Charlie would be surprised when he sees that we're working together. He thought we would never meet again."

Edward smirked. "Will I see another side of you in Forks?"

I pursed my lips and looked away. "We'll see."

* * *

I couldn't stop looking away from the scenery. The green world was back. I had missed it. My hometown. Forks.

"It's good to be back here," Edward mused as he drove us into town. "I never thought I'd feel this way. I'd never been that fond of Forks."

"Only because you were eager to start your training," I retorted.

He laughed. "True."

A few minutes later, he pulled into the driveway of my old home. A black Mercedes was parked on the curb in front of the house.

"Looks like Carlisle and Esme are already here," Edward commented as we got out.

"Come on," I said, looking up at the sky as I walked to the door. "It looks like it's about to rain."

"Concerned for me now, eh?" Edward teased as he followed me.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish."

I decided to surprise Charlie. I reached down under the doormat for the spare key. And I unlocked the door quietly before returning the key under the mat.

"Come on," I whispered as we snuck inside.

"I feel like a burglar," Edward complained. "Are we doing another mission or something?"

I glared at him. He merely grinned playfully.

I heard voices in the kitchen. Smiling, I tiptoed silently through the living room and opened the kitchen door quietly. Charlie was chatting happily with his old friends, his back towards me.

Carlisle and Esme spotted me, but I held my finger to my lips. Then, I tiptoed the remaining distance to my father and threw my arms around him.

"Gah!" Charlie yelped in surprise.

"Hi, Daddy."

Edward stood to the side, chuckling silently. He looked triumphant, pleased that he'd found another side of me yet again.

"Bella!" Charlie said, his eyes wide. "When did you get here?"

"Just now."

He laughed joyously, pulling me into a tight hug. "I missed you, kid! Welcome back. Well, what a surprise. First, Carlisle and Esme nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw them waiting for me inside the house. And now, you!"

Carlisle grinned. "We knew she was coming, Charlie. We thought we might surprise you."

Charlie chuckled. Then, he turned his head and frowned, finally noticing Edward. "Who's this?"

Edward smiled. "Hello, sir. I'm Edward Cullen."

Charlie blinked. "Cullen?" He turned to Carlisle. "Your boy, Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded. "Edward and his siblings just transferred to Seattle branch to help the agents work on a case. He's currently working with Bella."

I grinned sheepishly when Charlie turned back to me, incredulous. "Weird, I know. I thought I'd never meet him again, but…" I gestured towards him.

"I see," Charlie said, smiling warmly now. "Come on, Edward. Why don't you sit down?"

"Thank you, sir."

"Go ahead and call me Charlie," my father said. "So you've been working with my daughter, eh?"

I nearly groaned as his "fatherly tone" struck up again. "Dad…"

Edward smiled amusedly. "Yes, sir. As a matter of fact, we were just returning to Seattle after doing a mission, when Bella said she wanted to come visit you."

I stared at him. Where was the playful tone? I hardly recognized his voice now. It was mature and serious, not to mention polite. Was I seeing another side of him too?

"Well, what's the mission?" Charlie asked.

"The Pack," I spoke up quickly. "We still haven't caught them yet."

"Oh, jeez," Charlie said. "How long has this been going on again? Several months?"

"It'll be over soon," Edward said confidently. I looked away. I knew exactly what was making him so confident.

Jacob. Jacob Black. He had double-crossed me. He'd betrayed everyone. He'd been with the Pack all along. No wonder they always seemed to evade our mission purposes.

But still, Jacob had seemed increasingly reluctant. Even as he was talking to Sam earlier, I'd seen the way he moved around his leader. He was uncomfortable around him, as though he didn't want to do what he said.

"So how'd the mission go?" Esme asked.

I was still lost in thought that I merely stared at her blankly, trying to make sense of her question. Edward answered instead.

"It was okay," he said. "They lost four of their numbers, but we only had injuries on our side. And of course, Bella nearly killed herself."

"What?" the three adults chorused.

I threw Edward a sharp look while he smiled amusedly.

"I had to act the hero," he said, chuckling. "She seemed frozen."

"Bella, what happened?" Charlie asked, frowning. "Those things never happened to you."

"It happens," Carlisle said. "I think every agent has a time when they freeze up. It happened to you, Charlie, as well as Esme and I. Edward, you've experienced it too, haven't you, son?"

Edward nodded. "It's not fun. If you have someone nearby to help you get out of the situation, then you're lucky. But I don't know if…" He glanced at me.

It was silent for a moment. Then, Esme spoke up. "I couldn't believe that you'd sent your only daughter to CETA, Charlie. It must have been a hard decision to make. What made you do it?"

"Well, I felt threatened," Charlie replied. "I was doing a mission, and was fighting one on one with the leader of the gang. He threatened to find every person that I loved and cared about, and swore to destroy them. And then he ran away. Of course I wasn't going to take chances with Bella. She was the most precious thing in the world to me." He smiled at me warmly.

"I see," Esme said, smiling. "So it was purely for her own safety. Well, I must say, you did a fine job of raising her up. She's a fine agent."

I bit my lip, embarrassed.

"Have you heard from Renee?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

Charlie frowned. I tensed. Edward glanced at us curiously.

Renee hadn't called ever since I'd started CETA. I looked up on her from time to time to see how she's doing. Each time, I had a positive answer, but I'd grown increasingly angrier that she didn't even bother to call how her only daughter was doing.

"I don't know," Charlie replied. "She hasn't really…called in a while…" He glanced at me warily.

"She's doing fine," I said stiffly. All four of them looked at me.

"How do you know?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

I smiled minutely. "I'm an agent, Dad. I can find out anything I want."

"Oh," he said. "Well, how is she doing?"

"She's doing fine," I repeated.

"What about Phil?" he pressed.

"Fine."

"Any accidents?"

"No."

Charlie gave up. He knew that I was touchy on the subject of my mother. Esme was looking at me sympathetically while Carlisle seemed lost in thought.

"So she hasn't resumed work at Florida branch or anything, has she?" Esme asked.

"She retired early," I replied. "She's working as a kindergarten teacher now."

Carlisle burst out laughing. "Renee, a kindergarten teacher? Oh, I wish I could see that."

Although Charlie and Esme smiled, Edward and I stared at him.

"What's so funny, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Oh, you didn't know how Renee worked," Esme said, grinning. "She was warm and caring to her colleagues and those whom she cared about, but when she gets all fired up for missions…" She shook her head. "She was beyond scary. No one was left alive if she went out. Bella actually reminds me a lot of Renee. She has that same fierce look in her eyes." She smiled fondly at me.

I had never heard of Renee described in that way. Warm and caring, sure, but never fierce and scary. She had never raised her voice as far as I could remember. I still couldn't imagine how fragile-looking Renee could have been an agent.

As the adults laughed, I heard a slight sound outside. I froze and looked at Edward. From the sudden grim expression upon his face, he'd heard it too.

"Why, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, his smile fading.

I held my finger up to my lips. And we all became silent.

There it was again. Someone was listening to us at the door.

Simultaneously, Edward and I got up together like we'd been working for years instead of days.

"Stay here," Edward said in a low voice. And he and I fled silently to the front door.

We paused at the door. Again, simultaneously, Edward reached into his belt for his gun while I raised my pure black pencil skirt up slightly and reached for my gun that was strapped to my thigh.

I nodded at him. Quickly, he threw open the door and went out the door with his gun in front of him. I followed him.

We scouted the front yard with our guns obvious in our hands. Luckily, it was raining lightly now, and night had fallen. There were no lights in the streets. It was perfect for a little spying action.

"Let's separate," I whispered. "I'll go around the back."

"Be careful," he hissed, but I'd already disappeared.

Maybe we'd been mistaken and had heard the sound from the backyard. The forest was there, and it would be easy to make a quick getaway.

I flattened myself against the wall of the house and peeked out into the backyard. Sure enough, my hunch had been right.

There was a man with a dark suit on, pressing his ear onto the windows, eavesdropping. Unfortunately, however, he spotted me.

He whipped out his gun and aimed it at me. I hid back in the shadows of the house as he pulled the trigger. There was a loud bullet sound.

I heard a slight scream inside the house. But I knew I had no time to waste.

I came out of my hiding place and aimed my gun at him myself. He was running across the lawn now, heading for the forest. I shot randomly, and my aim would've been perfect if he didn't keep dodging.

I heard Edward running after us behind me. He soon caught up to me quickly.

"Who was it?" he asked as we ran.

"A man," I replied quickly. "I didn't see his face."

We couldn't see the man. The rain had turned the forest moist and foggy. We squinted into the darkness, finally stopping.

I sighed, frustrated. "We lost him."

Suddenly, Edward raised his gun again. "Maybe not," he whispered. And he shot into the darkness.

There was a yelp. We started running towards the sound again.

But there was no one.

"Look," Edward murmured, stopping me and pointing to the ground. There were drops of blood on the mossy floor.

"He ran off," I muttered. "He's got guts. Jerk."

"Do you think he'll be back?"

"No," I grumbled. "He's probably far away. Let him deal with the wound. Do you know where you hit him?"

"I aimed at his arm, but I'm not sure if it hit," Edward answered. "Come on, let's go back."

"We've got to report this to the branch," I said as we walked back. "Looks like the leader sent a scout to eavesdrop."

"I can't believe we lost him," he muttered to himself. "He tried to hurt you. I almost didn't make it…"

"Hey," I said, frowning. "Don't blame yourself. It was just a split second thing. There was nothing you could've done. Besides, I can take care of myself. You seem to think that I'm fragile."

Edward smiled. "I get it, Bella. You like to be independent. But that doesn't mean that I don't worry about you. After what happened to you during the mission… I can't let you out of my sight easily anymore. You're not fragile, Bella; you're anything but that. But I still can't leave you alone."

I felt as if there was a double meaning to those words, but I couldn't imagine what it was.

"He nearly shot at you," he continued. "What if you'd gotten hurt?"

I stopped and pulled on his arm sharply, making him look at me. He looked startled. "What?"

"Stop thinking that way," I told him coldly. "Just because I'm starting to accept who you are doesn't mean that I welcome your pity."

He smiled amusedly. "It's not pity. It's worry."

I blinked as I realized that he was right. This was different. No one had ever worried about me before. They always assumed that I would be successful and survive in missions because I'd never failed before. I've never met someone like Edward. He actually cared about me.

Suddenly very awkward, I looked at anywhere but him. He seemed to sense it.

"You're not used to it, I know," he said gently. "But I can't help it. So humor me, Bella. Let me worry about you. Let me be the only person in this world who worries and cares about you."

My eyes flickered back to him. I stared at him for a long moment, then finally sighed.

"We should go back," I said. "They'll be wondering what happened to us."

Edward smiled as he followed me back out of the forest. "It was nice to see another side of you, yet again. Do you always act like that around your father?"

"How did I act?" I asked absently.

"Cute."

I stopped again and turned around to look at him, my expression horrified. "Did I really look like I was acting cute?"

He laughed. "Well, I guess. I mean, it was nice to see that stern expression off your face for once. You seemed like a really caring daughter. That's not necessarily bad. It's just nice to see my partner show me her other aspects, even if it's not intentionally."

I regarded him coolly. "Well, you were pretty surprising yourself."

"Me?" He looked surprised. "What did _I_ show? I'm pretty sure I was myself the whole time."

I smirked sarcastically. "Speak for yourself. Do you always act like that when you're around elders? _Politely_?"

Edward blinked.

"I was so used to that sarcastic, playful, troublemaker smile on your face that it was rather surprising to see you become so polite," I said pleasantly. "Looks like I've found another aspect of you too."

His confusion on his face cleared. "Oh."

"Why can't you act like that to me?" I asked scornfully. "You're a DSA like I am, but I _am_ your superior, you know."

Edward smiled crookedly. "I don't see it."

"See what?"

"See you as my superior," he answered. "You certainly don't act like a superior to your colleagues, except when you have a problem with them. You don't like authority, you like to be treated equally, and you don't call them _your_ agents. It looks to me that you don't really want to be in that head of branch position."

Damn. He really was observant. As time went on, I was beginning to see why everyone respected him as a DSA. Under that playboy exterior, he was sharp and had excellent qualities of a Double Spy Agent.

My lips curled. "You _are_ observant, aren't you?"

"Would you like me to be respectful to you?" he asked, cocking his head. The playful Edward was back. Now he was just fooling around with me.

"No," I snapped. "Just be yourself. But one day, I think I'm going to be challenging you to a duel or something. Anything to wipe that sarcastic smirk off of your face."

"Does my smile bother you?" he asked amusedly as we started walking again.

"Yes," I said immediately. "It looks like you're trying to make a move on me. I thought I told you not to do that?"

"I'm not trying to make a move on you," he said patiently. "But haven't you noticed that I'm always like this around people I hang out with a lot?"

That stumped me. "Huh?"

"I play around with my brothers and sisters," Edward said. "And I play around with you. I tease you and joke around. It's my way of saying that I trust you."

"You've been doing that to me ever since we've met," I snorted.

"Exactly," Edward said. "I trusted you ever since we became partners. But it looks like somebody still doesn't trust me. Do you know how frustrating that is?"

The house came into view. I glanced at him curiously. So he trusted me. He teased me about my ways and personality because he felt comfortable around me. He'd always felt that way.

I needed to say something. He was waiting for me to say something.

I cleared my throat. "I do trust you," I said quietly.

He was silent for once. Then, he said, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes," I said. "I mean it."

And when he smiled, it wasn't playful or teasing. It wasn't polite either. It was a truly happy smile that made him look like a true Greek god.

"Thanks, Bella," he said softly. "Your trust really means a lot to me."

I frowned to cover my embarrassment and marched forward more rapidly, eager to get away from him. He merely laughed quietly and kept pace with me easily.

We entered the house again and walked to the kitchen. Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme were all waiting breathlessly, looking anxious. They all rose and sighed in relief when they saw us unharmed.

"You okay, Bella?" Charlie asked immediately. "You hurt?"

I snorted. "Yeah, Dad. I got hurt."

He cracked a smile. "It's a habit. Cut your poor father some slack, eh?"

"What happened, Edward?" Carlisle asked. "Intruder?"

"We heard gunshots!" Esme said, looking shaken. "We thought…we thought…" She placed her hand on her chest and fell back in her chair, looking like she was about to faint.

I suddenly realized that I was still holding my gun. At the same time, Edward realized it too. Glancing at each other, we cracked a slight smile before putting it away.

"It was an eavesdropper," I reported. "It looks like the Pack sent him. Edward shot at him, but he's a stubborn one. He got away."

"We need to leave for headquarters immediately," Edward said. "We have to report this." He looked at his adopted mother. "I'm sorry we scared you, Esme. But we didn't get hurt, I promise."

Esme nodded, looking relieved. "You should be more careful though. What if Bella got hurt and then you got hurt trying to save her from further harm and-"

"Esme," I interrupted. "It won't happen." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Charlie," Edward said, shaking my father's hand briefly. "And I'm sorry we have to leave so suddenly."

"That's fine," Charlie said dismissively. "These things happen. I was an agent myself; I know how it works. Go."

I hugged him. "Thanks, Dad. Sorry."

"Off with you," he said gruffly. "Just be safe."

"We'll stay with Charlie tonight," Carlisle told me reassuringly. "We were planning to anyway."

I nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle, Esme."

Edward and I walked back outside quickly and slid into the Volvo. As he pulled out of the driveway expertly, I had a flash of epiphany.

"Edward," I said tensely. "That man. I just realized. He heard everything, and he's still alive."

"Yes." He was calm, but his eyes told me that he knew where I was going with this. He'd already thought this through.

"He knows about Renee," I whispered.

Edward glanced at me. "Are you worried? I thought she was an agent herself."

"It's been years since she retired, Edward," I said, staring into nothing, horrified. "And my stepfather doesn't know a thing about Isis. She's going to have to defend herself and Phil… She'll get hurt. And then they'll come back for Charlie… What am I going to do?"

To my surprise, Edward reached out and placed his hand over mine. "It'll be alright, Bella. When we get back to headquarters, we can always call Florida branch and warn them. As for Charlie, we'll keep an eye on him. We'll figure it out."

I glanced at him, grateful. For the first time in my life, I felt reassured by someone other than myself. I was happy Edward was right here, next to me.

Protecting me.

* * *

**AN: So did you like it? Long chapter, but I probably won't hear you guys complaining. I haven't forgotten about the number one rule. You'll see it in the next chapter. I'm not promising any answers right away, though. ;) Reviews, please!**


	27. Chapter 27: Rule-breakers

**Author's Note: Rule-breakers alert! Go catch 'em, Bella! ;) Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

As we walked inside the building, I realized that I'd totally forgotten to ask Charlie about how he and Renee had gotten past the number one rule.

Idiot, I told myself. What was the whole purpose of going back to Forks?

"Good evening," Gianna greeted us. After many years, she was still here, protecting the entrance to CETA and Seattle branch. She was in her fifties now, but she still looked beautiful.

"Gianna," Edward said, nodding. "You have our ID cards for us?"

She inclined her head. She reached into her drawer and pulled out our cards.

"Thanks, Gianna," I said, smiling slightly at her as I slipped the fabric cord over my head. "You can leave early if you want."

"Did something happen?" Gianna asked, immediately suspicious. "You both look…strained."

Edward and I glanced at each other.

Gianna smiled slyly. "Love fight?" she asked.

I cracked a smile. "Yeah, right. Nothing happened."

Gianna nodded, winking. "Soon," she said wisely. She glanced at Edward.

Edward smiled as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. I certainly didn't.

"Good night, Gianna," I said as we walked away towards the elevators. I scanned my ID card to access the lifts, and it gave a light beep. The doors opened immediately.

"How long has Gianna been here?" Edward asked as the elevators took us up to the main rooms. "She told me that she was thinking about retiring earlier."

"Quite a while," I answered, glancing up at the flashing numbers. "She was managing the front desk when I began my training here. And she's a colleague of Charlie's, so you can imagine."

Edward nodded. "Quite a while."

I glanced at him. "You know, I forgot to ask Charlie how he and Renee got past the number one rule. I don't know what the purpose was, going back to Forks. We needn't have put him in danger. After all, the eavesdropper was following _us_."

He shrugged. "There's always next time."

The elevator doors slid open and we walked out. We strolled briskly through the long, dark corridors. When we saw two figures up ahead.

Edward and I stopped dead. Abruptly, I was furious, my loyalty towards Isis taking control.

"Bella," Edward whispered, his hand brushing against mine as he tried to grab my hand. "Wait."

But I didn't listen, and merely marched up to them. With no other choice left, he followed me reluctantly.

"Newton! Stanley!" I barked coldly. "What do you think you're doing?"

They broke apart, looking frightened. They'd been breaking the number one rule of Isis, and they knew it.

They were no longer touching, and they suddenly found interest in the beautiful, sparkling black tiles on the ground. They didn't speak.

"Maybe you didn't hear me," I said dangerously. "_What are you doing_?"

They didn't answer.

"Do you realize what you've been doing?" I hissed menacingly. "You're breaking the number one rule of Isis. You must know the consequence of breaking rules here. And yet, you decided to disregard the importance of the rules, and _flirt_?"

Mike and Jessica both flinched at the venom in my voice.

I glared at the pair of them. I was furious. Beyond furious. I probably looked unreasonably dangerous right now.

Edward was watching me with unreadable eyes. It was silent for a moment, then he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella," he said quietly. "It was a mistake. These things happen. Just let them go."

"Just because I always let you guys off for breaking the rules does _not_ mean that you actually break rules!" I screeched. My voice echoed all around the corridor. They flinched violently.

Footsteps were running across the corridors, and the whole of Seattle branch was soon in front of us. They looked alarmed. They knew that when I raised my voice like this, I was really angry. They never could predict what might happen.

"What's going on?" Alice asked. The Cullens look confused. They'd never seen my temper tantrum before.

Ben and the others caught on quickly.

"Oh, Mike, Jessica," Ben moaned. "No, please tell me you didn't. Tell me you didn't break the number one rule."

Comprehension dawned upon the Cullens' faces. They glanced at their youngest brother, but Edward was still watching me, worried that I was upset.

"I can tolerate any rule breaking," I growled, glowering. "You know that. But the one thing I absolutely cannot condone is breaking the number one rule. Do you remember what it was? _Answer me_!"

"Yes," Mike mumbled. Jessica nodded, looking like she was about to cry.

"Say it," I hissed.

"No relationships with fellow agents other than friends and family," Mike and Jessica murmured quietly.

"Good, then you do remember," I said. "I don't understand how you could've forgotten a few minutes ago and decide to break it. You know the consequence."

At these words, Mike and Jessica paled, and Ben and the other members of the branch widened their eyes.

"Bella!" Austin said, appalled. "You're not really going to…"

"Try me," I growled.

"Oh, man," Ben groaned. "Somebody turn off the overreaction switch on her. Now you're officially going too far, Bella. This was a one time thing. Just give them a warning and let them off this time. I mean, they're always flirting with each other, but I bet they were just fooling around."

"Is breaking the number one rule fooling around?" I snapped, shooting him a look.

Ben raised his hands in surrender. "Look. I'm not saying what they did was right, but…" He looked troubled as he tried to think of a way to explain without setting off Bella bomb.

"I think what he's trying to say, Bella," Alice jumped in quickly, "is that…well, you don't want to lose two members of your branch, do you?"

My eyes flickered to her.

"We all know you, Bella," she said serenely. "We know that you're the person to constantly think about the well-being of your agents. We _know_. Which is why you won't be happy if you kill Mike and Jessica because of this."

My eyes flashed back to the rule-breakers, knowing she was right.

"Like Ben suggested," Alice continued. "Why don't you give them a warning and watch them? I'm sure this really was a one-time thing, and I'm sure they won't do it again. They're not idiots to make you angry on purpose."

Mike and Jessica did really look guilty. I could tell they were regretting it. I could almost read their minds. If they were given a second chance, they would never break the rules ever again.

"Well, what do you say, Bella?" Alice chirped, sensing that I was seriously considering it.

Edward squeezed my shoulder gently. "Alice is right, Bella. I'm not saying that you're being unreasonable right now, but perhaps you should give them another chance. I'm sure they've learned their lesson." He threw the pair of them a sharp look, and the two of them nodded vigorously.

His touch did it. I calmed down noticeably, and I relaxed.

"You two are extremely lucky to have everyone side with you," I said coldly, my eyes flashing. "Consider this a warning, however. Though I'm letting you off this time, I won't hesitate to kill you the next time this happens. Do you understand?"

"Thank you," Jessica whispered.

"Thank you, head," Mike mumbled.

Everyone relaxed visibly. Alice was smiling slightly, looking at Edward's hand on my shoulder. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all looked fascinated as they stared at their youngest brother's worried face.

"Good," Edward whispered. "Come on." His hand that was on my shoulder left their place. Instead, he slipped his hand inside my own and began pulling me away from the scene.

I followed him obediently, my expression still stony. Still, I was glad that Edward had been there to reel me in. Although Alice had made me pause and actually think about it, it had been Edward who had made up my mind. It was strange, but it felt natural. He'd been right. I did need someone to worry and care for me.

I was still scowling as he sat me down at his work station. He leaned against the desk and faced me. His expression was now amused.

"You really take that rule seriously, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course," I said stiffly.

Everyone was now coming back inside the main room. They shot us wary glances as they returned back to their stations. Mike and Jessica's heads were lowered as they took their place.

The Cullens came in last, and they glanced over at us. Emmett looked like he was about to come over, but Alice slapped his arm and muttered something under her breath. Changing his mind, Emmett led his siblings to another corner where they discussed something discreetly. They shot us curious glances every once in a while.

"I don't see why," Edward said lightly, trying to cheer me up. "I mean, it always seemed like a stupid rule to me."

I threw him a sharp look. "Are you kidding? Most agents died because of that rule!"

"And you nearly just added two more agents to that pile," Edward pointed out. "I can tell that you try to be a good head. You put on a good show to reassure everyone so that they know whom to follow. You don't want to be a tyrant, but you're constantly worried about your agents. I get it, Bella. But you're going to have to ease off on the rule-breaking once in a while. You're too strict."

I narrowed my eyes. "Does this have to do with what you told me about your habit? About the tendency to disregard the rules and plans on missions?"

Edward smiled playfully. "Maybe."

"Don't break the rules," I snapped. "I'm your partner, but I rank higher than you do. I'm the head, remember?"

He shrugged. "I told you I don't see you as my boss."

"You're annoying."

He laughed. "Is that why you're so snappish at me all the time?"

"Whatever, Edward."

"Do you feel better now?"

"No."

"Tell me about your past boyfriends," he said suddenly. "I'm sure you've had some experience in dating."

I looked at him strangely. "Not really."

He looked incredulous. "Never? You've dedicated your life to merely seducing men all the time? Don't you think you should settle down?"

"Settle down?" I repeated. "No. I'm only seventeen. I think I have time to do that later."

Edward frowned at me. "That's disturbing."

"What is?"

"Imagining you seduce other men. It bothers me. Will I have to watch that happen on future missions?"

"I suppose," I said, shrugging. "What's it to you?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer, then closed it. He shook his head. "Don't you ever get jealous when girls make a move on someone you like?"

"Not particularly."

"You're so bizarre, Bella," he said reproachfully. "Are you even a woman? You look like one, but you're so different from them."

"I'm not those slutty women you've seduced many times before," I said stiffly. "So you'll forgive me if I'm different."

He laughed. "What about those men who confesses to you? What do you do with those?"

I recalled the last time. "Oh, yeah. I think the last person to do that was a forty-year old."

His smile faded, and he looked horrified. "What?"

"Eh," I said carelessly. "He regretted it soon enough."

"What happened?"

"He tried to make a move on me, and I punched him. Either I hit him too hard, or he just had a weak stomach."

He started laughing again. "Ah, Bella. You're hilarious."

"Tell me about your past girlfriends then," I said, eager to distract myself from the rule-breakers.

"My past girlfriends were usually the ones I had to use," Edward said, still smiling. "The missions weren't a one-day thing, and I had to seduce several women who were the wives or girlfriends of the men we were after. Inside information, and then I cast them away."

"How do male DSAs kill a woman?" I asked curiously. "I've done it myself, but I'm curious. After all, you've been telling them that you love them. How do you kill them in cold blood? Do you use a gun? Knives?"

"No," Edward replied. "I don't use anything."

I cocked my head.

He smiled slyly and waved his right at me. "One vital spot in the neck, and a person can go, you know?"

I leaned away when he touched my shoulder gently, making a face. "Stop it."

He laughed. "What?"

I glared at him. "You're a devil."

His eyes widened in mock surprise. "I'm the victim, you know. I'm an innocent man whom women like to prey on."

I couldn't help it. His plan worked, and I started laughing.

"Innocent," I snorted. "Right."

At the sound of my rare laughter, Seattle branch all turned and stared at us in shock. And I knew they were thinking the same thing.

_Who was this young man that could make our head laugh so freely?_

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Uh-huh, I know you did. :) Let's review, guys! Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28: Troublemaker

**Author's Note: Seeing someone break the rules is hardly fun. But it's surprisingly enjoyable when your partner is the one crossing the line. Especially if he's handsome, and you're attracted to him. You probably have no choice but to accept everything. Like Bella has to. ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Weeks passed, and several missions had been completed. They'd all failed to bring the Pack to justice, but we were always one step closer to capturing them.

And during that time, I'd grown close to Edward and his siblings. They were all such nice people that it was hard to believe they were secret agents.

Edward was especially nice to me. Too nice that it was unnatural. I was sure that if other DSAs saw how he and I interacted with each other, they would faint from incredulity.

Edward had been right. He did have the tendency to break the rules and abandon all plans. Several times, I'd had to cover his back, and it had annoyed me greatly. But like many other things about him, I'd grown used to it, and I wasn't as strict with the rules as I'd been before he'd arrived.

Rosalie, on the other hand, claimed that she would never get used to his rule-breaking and instinctive behaviors. She shouted at him constantly during missions through the ear pieces, and I'd learned to turn off the communicators as soon as I saw Edward break one rule. Otherwise, my ear became deaf for several hours afterward.

We'd just come back from a group mission with our combat teams. And Edward had broken the rules, yet again.

No sooner had we walked inside headquarters than Rosalie started telling Edward off in front of everyone for disregarding the plan. It was actually quite amusing now that I'd relaxed about the rule-breaking.

Edward merely looked bored as he played around with his silver knife, twirling it around in his hand expertly. I was off on the sidelines with Alice, Emmett, and Jasper who were trying hard not to laugh.

"You just don't learn, do you, Edward Cullen?" Rosalie shrieked, her voice getting louder with each word.

Several agents flinched and their hands jumped to their ear. Others, like Ben and Austin, merely looked like they were enjoying themselves like I was.

As Rosalie spouted out some impressive words, Maggie, our healer, gasped, shocked. Finally, Rose paused to catch her breath.

"Are you done?" Edward asked in a bored tone.

Emmett and Jasper sniggered while Alice covered up her laugh with a hacking cough. I merely pressed my lips together.

"Not even," Rosalie snapped, and Edward looked exasperated.

"Look, Rose," he said. "I told you before, and I'll tell you again. These things happen. It's not always possible to go along with the plan. Things change."

Rosalie huffed indignantly. "I've heard that Bella always followed the rules and _never_ disregarded any plans. As it so happens, my dear brother, it _is_ possible to not break rules, and at the same time, get a mission done successfully."

Edward snorted. "Well, she's _Bella_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's always efficient," Edward said, turning his head to wink at me. I looked away, smiling. "But with me, it's an entirely different story."

"Which is why they're so perfect together!" Alice chirped, jumping into their conversation. "They keep each other in check. One's irresponsible, while the other is always efficient. No offense intended, of course."

"None taken," Edward said swiftly. "We done here?" He made to move past Rosalie.

"_No_, we are _not_ done," Rosalie snapped, stepping in his way. "Bella, I want you to tell him exactly what he did wrong today."

My eyes widened, and I pointed to myself. _Me_? I mouthed, a smile playing around my lips.

"Yes, you," Rosalie said. "Tell him how difficult and _annoying_ it was to save his ass for the hundredth time today. He needs to learn from you!"

Edward stared at his sister, then turned to me. He waited, mockingly expectant, knowing full well that I would side with him.

Everyone turned to me. Alice was grinning widely, already knowing what I would say.

"I don't see why," I said mildly.

Rosalie's jaw dropped. "_What_? Are you actually siding with this idiot?"

I shrugged. "There's no point in shouting at him, Rose. He just doesn't care."

Emmett and Jasper snorted with laughter.

"Are you actually tolerating this, Miss Head of Seattle Branch?" Rosalie asked, narrowing her eyes. "Aren't you the one who _always _insists on not breaking the rules?"

I smiled. "If there's one thing I learned from Edward, Rosalie, it's that he's very irresponsible. And I've learned that it's my job to keep him in check and save his ass when necessary. I've given up trying to reason with him, and I really don't mind covering his back. At least his risky actions don't sabotage the missions."

Edward smiled triumphantly. "See, Rose? Even our beautiful head of branch sides with me. Is this not enough to let it go, my dear sister?"

I rolled my eyes, strolling away from the scene. I slapped his arm gently as I passed by him. "Flattery won't work."

He laughed. "Nice talking to you, Rose." And he followed me upstairs and into my office, smirking.

* * *

"You really shouldn't have done it, Edward," I chided him, taking off my bulletproof vest. I was only wearing a tank top underneath, but I didn't really think about the fact that Edward was here too. "You were lucky I was there to save your ass, yet _again_."

He smirked as he took off his own. He was wearing a sleeveless, dark shirt that was labeled _Isis_.

"I know," Edward said, leaning on the arm of the sofa as he faced me. "But like you said, you really don't seem to mind anymore."

I shrugged as I sat down on the swiveling chair behind my desk. "I've grown used to it. And incidentally, you should go get that patched up." I nodded to his cut arm.

"It's nothing," he said carelessly. "Shouldn't _you_ be the one getting treated? You got punched in the chest pretty hard earlier."

I made a face, wincing. "Don't remind me. It hurts, but I'll live."

Edward pursed his lips. "I'll call up Maggie." He turned to leave, but I called him back.

"No, stay," I said, scowling. "She'll just make a huge fuss. I don't want to deal with her nagging right now. I'd rather deal with you rather than listening to her."

"Oh?" Edward inquired, quirking up an eyebrow. A seductive smile played around his lips as he made his way towards me. "That's interesting."

"Har, har," I said sarcastically. "Don't get any ideas. It's my way of saying that I'll be informing Carlisle and Esme. Again," I added under my breath.

He frowned. "They really won't care anymore."

"I know," I said, grinning as I picked up a file. "But Esme wanted me to report everything that you did, and you bet I will. Wait till she hears about what you did to that poor girl."

"That 'poor' girl doesn't need your sympathy," Edward grumbled. "Didn't you see what she did to me?"

"For goodness sake, Edward, she only kissed you. You act like she raped you or something."

He looked at me, frustrated. "Aren't you bothered by that at all?"

I grimaced and looked down at the papers. In fact, I _had_ been jealous, at the time. But right now, facing him, I'd rather lie and act rather than admit it.

These past few weeks, Edward had been flirting with me constantly. His seductive, playful smiles and smoldering eyes were enough to drive anyone insane.

I would probably have to beat myself up for even admitting this to myself, but I knew I was falling for him. Hard.

I didn't know if that was his intention, or if he felt the same way that I did, but he certainly had been breaking the one rule that I had proposed when we first started working together. He was definitely making moves on me.

"Aren't you?" Edward pressed.

"No," I snapped, abruptly cranky.

He cracked a slight smile. "I believe you're being overly defensive, Miss Swan."

I sighed. "Go rest before tomorrow's mission. If we're the only ones out at the field, I shouldn't get too annoyed with you before we have to cover each other's backs. I might have to kill you myself."

Edward didn't answer, but merely stared at me.

"What?"

He smiled crookedly. "Nothing. But you know… It's kind of hard to get used to your beauty."

I looked at him sarcastically. "Right."

He laughed. "Alright, alright. I'm leaving. I'll go ask Alice what we're doing for tomorrow's mission. Happy?"

"Very."

And though I was slightly irritated with him like I usually was, I couldn't help smiling as he exited my office, whistling _"Yankee Doodle_" mockingly.

* * *

**AN: See what I mean? Naughty Edward… How do you think Bella is ****_ever_**** going to get rid of him? He's just so…lovable. Jeez. I'm turning into a fan girl. :)**

**Reviews, please!**


	29. Chapter 29: Bomb

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your support and faith in me! I'm glad you all liked that last chapter. But I think you'll love this one even more. Duet mission! ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Edward's Point of View**

I was falling for her. Harder, every day. How could one woman be so intriguing and beautiful?

The way she snapped at me was adorable, the way she sometimes glared at me ferociously was lovable, and her ridiculously beautiful face always tempted me.

I wanted to touch her. I wanted to hold her hand, hug her, and even kiss her, but I knew that she was a loyal agent. She would never go against the number one rule and accept my feelings. I just wondered, despite the rule, if she liked me back, at least a little bit.

I'd been flirting with her these past few weeks, trying to find out if she liked me or not. She was good at acting, but as a fellow DSA, I wasn't exactly fooled. She was superb at her job of pretending, but I knew that she did like me, at least a little bit.

When she'd taken off her bulletproof vest in the office, and had shown off her tank top, I could barely concentrate on our conversation. Of course, being a good actor myself, I'd managed to act natural, but she really had no idea how crazy she was driving me.

Sadly, she didn't seem to be affected by me in the same way. Or maybe I just wasn't paying close attention.

I admit, the reason why I broke the rules more often than I usually did these days was because I would see her in action. She was always there to cover my back, and I loved it. She was so beautiful when she got that fierce look in her eyes. She was dazzling when she ran quickly with her long, mahogany hair flying behind her.

She also took my side when Rosalie scolded me, and I loved her even more for that. It made me hope that she liked me more than a partner and a friend.

I was determined to be someone she could trust, and not just within partnerships. I was hoping that she could rely on me for personal matters as well.

I decided that I was going to make her mine. I would eventually make her ignore that rule and come to me. I knew I could succeed.

When I set my eyes on a woman, my seductions never failed.

* * *

"Edward, wait!" Bella hissed, grabbing my arm.

I glanced back.

Bella and I were doing a mission together. It was supposed to be discreet. Our plan was to get inside the huge buildings the Pack had control over, install a few wires so that we could eavesdrop, and grab some of the evidence to hold against them.

We'd also heard that they were making bombs for their protection. How they were going to manage that, I didn't know. It seemed like a stupid plan to me. How could anyone set up bombs inside their headquarters? What if it set off while everyone they cared about was inside? Bad guys could be idiots sometimes.

"What?" I whispered.

Bella was crouching down next to me. We'd been creeping along the huge container boxes in the back of the buildings.

She shifted her body position so that she could look at me comfortably, straight in the eye. She looked stern. "Promise me something."

I knew what was coming.

"No," I said, turning away. She yanked me back, and I nearly fell over.

"Promise," Bella insisted.

I couldn't fight it. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were dazzling me.

"Eh…" I said, blinking. I slapped myself mentally. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Promise me that you won't disregard the plan," Bella whispered. "Don't break the rules. I don't think I can cover for you today."

I grinned. "Why not?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you're a DSA, why don't you open your emerald green eyes and look around?"

I did as she suggested and glanced around. And I realized what she was talking about.

"Why do they need shock treatments all around the gates if they have bombs inside as protection?" I wondered.

The barb wires were weaved through crudely around the dark gates. These guys had serious protection around here.

"I have a feeling they placed traps inside too," Bella said, biting her lip. "They know we're coming. Jacob should have told them."

I muttered a few curse words under my breath. "We need to kill him first."

"No," Bella said forcibly. "We need Jacob. Until we have enough information to go in and take the Pack directly once and for all, we'll need to keep him around. We'll take him down later. Until then, we need to deal with some risky things. So promise me. No funny business. Now!"

"Alright, alright," I said, frowning. "I'll try. But if there are that many traps around this place, then you'll regret making me promise that."

She cracked a smile and slapped my shoulder gently, urging me to shut up and move.

"Can we stop the love fighting and get on with the mission, you two?" Emmett asked in a bored tone over the ear piece. "It's really sickening to watch you guys flirt."

Bella pressed the button on her communicator and hissed, "Shut up! Which way?"

We'd come to an intersection. Each way led to a different building, and we needed to go to the main headquarters, not where they kept all their drugs and money.

"Eh…" Rosalie muttered. I could hear her typing furiously in the background as usual. "I believe…left."

We both looked towards the left. I had a bad feeling. The way was too clear. There were no trash littered on the way to that building, and it gave me an uneasy feeling. I felt like they'd set the trap on purpose.

"I say right," I retorted, looking towards the right. It was littered with tons of trash and the rocks were scattered everywhere on the dirt road. It looked perfect. Besides, the building looked like it had been remodeled. Definitely right.

"Right?" Rosalie said incredulously. "Right is the worst option. According to the map, the right road leads to an abandoned building. You won't find anything there."

I rolled my eyes. "Rose. How old is this map? Where'd you get it?"

"Jacob found it," she answered. "He and Ben hacked into their system earlier. Ben told me that Jacob was the one who pointed out the file."

My mouth twisted. The betrayer. I glanced at Bella. "What do you think? You're the head."

Bella bit her lip. She glanced down the left road, and I could tell that she felt the same way I did. The clean road bothered her.

"Right," she decided. "No nagging us, Rose. Just close that map and trust our instincts."

"But Bella-" Rosalie started to argue.

"No arguing," I snapped. "Or we'll turn the communicator off."

She huffed. "Fine. Just hurry up and get the wires planted, will you? If we throw away this map, then I'll need the actual floor plan of the building."

Without another word, Bella and I darted out of our hiding place and turned to the right road.

We hugged our backs to the walls of the buildings. Our guns were out in our hands, just in case something happened.

"Go!" I whispered to Bella who was right next to me. Quickly, she passed me and entered inside first. I followed her after another quick glance behind us.

We'd walked about one hundred yards when we stopped dead. We gaped around us in shock.

"Oh…my," Bella trailed off. "What the…"

I couldn't speak.

We'd come to a huge room full of colorful tanks. It was dark and smoky, and hissing sounds filled the air. I knew instantly that these colorful tanks were the bombs.

We had to be careful. One accidental bump on the tanks, and we were both dead.

"Where did they get so much of these?" Bella murmured, glancing around incredulously.

"Why? What is it?" Emmett asked impatiently. "We can't see. Focus the camera, guys."

Together, we focused our miniature cameras on the buckles of our bulletproof vests.

Emmett and Jasper whistled, and Rosalie gasped. Alice exhaled sharply.

"Damn," Emmett said quietly. "Did you guys ever see anything like it?"

"It's so colorful," Jasper agreed. "They're jerks, but they're geniuses."

"Come on," Rosalie urged. "Get the wires planted. We need to know the exact extent of this bomb building."

"Separate," Bella suggested. "I'll go this way, you go that way."

I hesitated. Normally, I would've argued that it was too dangerous for her, but I couldn't do that anymore. I'd watched her on missions these past few weeks, and I knew that she was capable of anything.

I nodded. "Be careful."

"Don't touch anything," Bella warned. She gave me a small, reassuring smile before disappearing down a hallway.

I went down the other hallway. There were several other hallways on either side of me as I went down the long corridor. Bright, colorful lights lit those little hallways, and I knew that there were more bombs in there.

"They must be filthy rich," I muttered under my breath. "Richer than we are, guys."

My siblings laughed. Everyone knew that the Cullens were extremely wealthy. But this… The fact that these guys had so many of these bombs made me wonder exactly how much money they made a year by selling drugs.

Ten minutes later, I'd gotten three wires planted in different areas of the building. I'd been climbing up the stairs stealthily and quietly, planting them in small corners.

I attached my fourth one on the fourth floor. I pressed the button to activate the wire.

"Okay, fourth one coming in fine," Rosalie said. "Go on, Edward."

As soon as I got the okay, I ran quietly up to the fifth floor. I wondered how far Bella had gone. Was she safe?

Suddenly, as if she'd heard my mind, I heard her on my communicator.

"Edward!" she hissed. "Alert on the sixth floor! They saw me!"

My hand flashed to my ear. "How many?"

"At least twenty. How many have you planted?"

"Four," I answered, moving back the way I'd come from. "Bella, get out of there! Now!"

"Bella, take the staircase," Rosalie said quickly and calmly. She was typing frantically in the background. I knew she was checking the new floor plans of the buildings using the wires we'd just planted. "There's one to your left."

"Shit!" Bella cursed. "There's bombs _everywhere_!"

"Be careful!" Jasper cautioned suddenly. "Don't touch the tanks. I know you're in a hurry, Bella, but those things are sensitive. One wrong touch in the wrong place, and you can set it off."

"Will the building blow immediately?" she asked, strained.

"I don't know," Jasper admitted. "It depends. It's unpredictable. It can take one minute, three minutes, five minutes, whatever, or it can blow right away. Just be careful."

"Great," I muttered as I, too, dodged in between the bombs as I ran. "Thanks for the heads up, bro."

"Watch out, Edward!" Alice said. "I know it's dark, but stay alert! There's a sharp zig-zag in five feet. You won't be able to see anything, so I'm telling you now."

Sure enough, one second later, I came to an extremely dark point of the room. I stopped dead, breathing hard.

"I can't see," I said nervously. "Rose, enlighten me."

"Okay," Rosalie said breathlessly. "Stay calm. Take three small steps forward."

Slowly, feeling the ground in front of me with my feet, I stepped forward three steps.

"Now, to your two o'clock position, take two steps."

I turned slightly to my right and did as she asked. "Am I close to the tanks?"

"You're doing fine," Rosalie reassured me. "Now, three steps forward to your ten o'clock."

I heard Emmett and Jasper talking to Bella in the background on the other extension. Our communicator lines were different right now. It looked like she was going through a dark zig-zag too.

"Now, four steps forward to your twelve o'clock."

I did as she asked. "Why are the lights off here?"

"I don't know," Alice said. "They turned it off. It's a trap designed for you guys, obviously."

"I feel like I'm in an obstacle course," I grumbled.

"Nine o'clock five steps."

"What's with these sharp turns?" I muttered.

"Twelve o'clock, ten steps this time. Go slow, Edward."

"…five, six, seven…" I counted under my breath.

"Eleven o'clock," Rosalie said. "That's the end of the obstacle course. You're free to run. It'll still be dark for another few hundred feet, so be careful."

I started running again. But I felt a weird feeling. I wasn't alone. Something was moving in front of me…

And then, I bumped into someone, hard. I yelped softly, and, backing away instinctively, I trained my gun in the general direction of the person.

The person I'd bumped into had shrieked as well. I realized it was Bella.

"Edward?" Bella whispered. "Is that you?"

A dim light came on, and I saw Bella's face through the light of her cell phone.

I sighed in relief. "You scared the hell out of me, Bella."

She sighed too. "Em and Jazz were guiding me through an obstacle course. You too?"

"Yeah."

We stared at each other, realizing something. We couldn't go back the way we'd come from. There were obstacle courses on either sides. We would be caught before we succeed in getting out of here.

"There must be a way out of this," I muttered. I tapped my ear piece. "Rose?"

Nothing.

Bella tried. "Rosalie? Alice? Anyone there?"

I took off the ear piece and grabbed out my phone. I activated the device myself, and studied it carefully. It _looked_ alright.

"Em? Jazz?" I tried again.

"It's dead," Bella realized. "We're standing in a place where there's no signal. They must be frantic right now."

"Or the battery's dead," I muttered. "Stupid electronics."

"There must be a way out of here," Bella muttered to herself. She began shining her cell phone all around us, looking for a way.

Suddenly, we heard shouts about two floors above us. We fell silent.

"Check all the floors!" we heard one of them shouting. "They're still inside the building!"

"Shit," I whispered. "Okay. Um." I looked around, copying Bella's method with my cell phone.

"There's no other way out except back the way we'd come from," Bella whispered. "Look, there's no-"

"Come here," I said suddenly. I grabbed her hand without thinking and pulled her along a small opening I'd discovered. I was sure this was the way out.

There was this electric-like, tingly feeling where we were touching. Holding hands with Bella seemed natural, like I'd always done it. Did she feel the same thing too?

We sped along the dark room, desperate to find light. We stopped when we a huge, green tank stood in front of us, blocking our way.

"There!" Bella whispered, and this time, it was she who was dragging me along. She'd seen colorful lights of bombs to her left. There was an exit after all.

We came to a stop in front of an unfamiliar room. All we could see were colorful tanks everywhere.

She groaned, frustrated. "We'll never get out of here." Making a face, she kicked a small pebble that had been on the ground in front of her. The pebble flew through the air before colliding with an especially huge and intimidating red tank.

To my horror, white stuff began rising from the bottom of the cylinder, and it began to mix with the red stuff.

"Shit," Bella said into the silence. "I think I just made it mad."

At that moment, our communicators came back on.

"Bella? Edward?" Rosalie asked frantically. "Can you hear me now?"

"Rose?" I said slowly, staring at the tank in horror. "Get us out of here."

"You idiots," Emmett cursed. "You just activated one of the bombs."

"How long do we have?" Bella asked in a hushed voice. We could hear them finding out the answer to her question in the background.

Then, Jasper said, "You're lucky. Five minutes. Get the hell out of there!"

There was no need for more urging. Simultaneously, we both ran away from the mixing tank.

But of course, our bad luck didn't stop there.

Shouts were heard right in front of us, and two ugly looking guys in suits darted in front of us with guns in their hands.

Instinctively, Bella and I raised our guns and fired. They collapsed even before they could aim.

We turned left and kept going. But there were gunshots coming after us, and there were more shouts in front of us. We were trapped.

"We're trapped," I said as we kept running.

"Then we'll fight our way out," Bella snapped, reaching into her belt for more bullets. She loaded it easily without even looking at it. Then, she got her sharp knife out, holding it in her left hand while she held the gun in her right. She looked scary. "Get ready."

I got my extra gun out. Bella liked to fight with one knife and one gun in either hand. I liked to fight with two guns at once.

"Three feet," Emmett said tensely. "One feet."

Bella fired first. The bullet sailed through the room randomly, but it hit a guy that had just burst into through a door. He crumpled to the floor. Poor guy.

"Move!" I shouted, and I pushed Bella behind a tank while I took refuge in another. We'd gotten out of the way just in time. Another guy had just thrown a black knife at her.

I saw red. No one tried to kill Bella. No one. Not while I was here.

"Edward!" Bella shouted, but it was too late. I'd gotten out of my hiding place and was now marching forward, shooting randomly at the men. When had all of them gathered here? There were about twelve people shooting at us.

With no other choice, Bella followed me, shooting guys who came at us from the sides.

One of my bullets missed, and it hit one of the bulletproof tanks. It didn't explode, but it created a dent. Everyone all stopped and stared at it in horror as the colors started mixing together.

"Uh…" Alice said nervously. "This one's two minutes. Do we need to tell you to get out of there again?"

I fired again, using the men's distraction. The remaining five of them crumpled to the floor, but I heard more shouts coming from behind us.

"Can I break that promise?" I asked Bella. "I think our plan went wrong about ten minutes ago."

She sighed exasperatedly. "You know what? You're right. Screw this. Go!" She gave me a push as one man came running in. She aimed her gun at him and pulled the trigger. He crumpled to the floor, but we didn't hang around.

We fled through the narrow aisles between the tanks. We burst through another door and into a familiar room. It was the room we'd first entered in earlier.

"This way!" I yelled, leading the way out. Why was the door so far away?

"Five seconds!" Jasper warned frantically. "Hurry!"

We ran faster.

The exit door was closed. Knowing that we wouldn't have time to stop and open it, Bella raised her gun and aimed. She'd created a huge hole in the door, weakening it.

I was faster than she was, and so I burst through the wooden door first. I threw myself out of the building, and Bella imitated me. Just in time.

There was a huge explosion above us. We covered our ears, trying to shield them from the loud noise. Either way, I couldn't hear anything. I was temporarily deaf.

Though I was exhausted, I knew that we weren't safe. Bella looked unconscious. She'd been knocked out when the building had showered bits of concrete on us.

Grimacing and squinting through the dust and smoke, I lifted Bella up easily in my arms and ran. I had to get us to a safer place.

In the distance, I saw several men dressed in black suits running out of the other buildings. They were running away too. They all got in a huge van, and they drove away quickly, leaving nothing but a dust cloud.

I knew we were safe. I glanced back at the burning building. There was nothing left of the huge skyscraper, and I knew that there were no other survivors.

Panting hard, I hid behind the huge container house again, and I lowered Bella to the ground. She seemed to be waking up.

She started coughing feebly. She groaned and rolled over, trying to sit up.

"Bella," I said, concerned. "Are you alright?"

She squinted through the dusty air and her eyes focused on me. "Edward… are you hurt?" Her eyes fell on my left shoulder. It was bleeding freely and was severely scratched by the rocks. I'd landed on it when we'd escaped the building.

I tried to hide the injury by turning away, but she grabbed my arm, squeezing tightly to stop me. I winced.

"Edward!" Bella scolded. "Let me see!"

"I'm fine, Bella."

"Let me see!" she insisted.

I stared at her, concerned only of her well-being. She looked fine, just exhausted.

"Let me see," she snapped. Her voice seemed to be working fine though.

Relenting when she dug her fingernails in my arm, I slumped against the container box and let her examine it.

She muttered something, but I couldn't hear her. I was still partially deaf.

"What?"

"I said you've got glass in your wound," Bella repeated, a bit louder than necessary. I could tell that she couldn't hear herself either. "This is serious, Edward. I think you need stitches."

I made a face.

Bella reached up to her ear, then stopped. "Where's my communicator?"

I reached up to my left ear too, and found that it was gone. I groaned. "It must have fallen out when we fell on the ground."

Bella sighed. "Everyone's going to be frantic. We lost the cameras and the microphones too. The bombs set off the building. Our wires… We went through all that trouble for nothing."

I winced as I sat up. "Are you hurt, Bella?"

"No," Bella replied. She stared at me worriedly. "We parked the car too far away. You won't be able to walk that far."

I rolled my eyes. "It's my arm, Bella, not my leg."

"We need to get back to headquarters," Bella said, ignoring me. She glanced back. "Do you think it's safe for me to go run for the car?"

I grabbed her hand as she made to move away. "No. Don't go."

She looked surprised. "But you're hurt."

I stared at her. I could feel myself fading away. "Don't go."

She blinked, looking dazed. "Edward…"

I couldn't help it. I pulled her in for a hug. She seemed too shocked to resist.

"I'm glad you're okay," I whispered.

My head went slack just then, and everything went black.

* * *

**AN: So sweet… A mission in EPOV! Did you like it? ;) Review, please!**


	30. Chapter 30: Groggy

**Author's Note: Double POVs! We get to see what they're both thinking about! Don't you just love me? ;) I was so proud of my cliffhanger in the last chapter, and several of my fans told me so! Well, I suppose you're just dying to find out what happened, so I'll let you read on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

When I finally came around, I realized that my whole body, not just my arm, was aching.

I groaned and grimaced, trying to move. And then, I noticed that I was lying on the comfortable bed of our infirmary.

"You alive?"

I glanced towards my left and saw Bella leaning casually against a counter with her arms crossed. She looked amused.

"Was I ever dead?" I countered.

"I thought you were," she admitted. "You scared the hell out of me when you passed out. I thought you said not to leave you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "So you left me?"

"You gave me no choice. I had to go get the car. I was only gone for about ten minutes."

I sat up carefully, wincing. I looked at my left arm. It was heavily bandaged.

"How bad am I?" I asked.

Bella shrugged like she didn't really care. "Ten stitches, not including those small ones, of course."

I scowled at her. "The least you could do is sound concerned for your partner."

"Why?" she asked, smiling playfully. "You're awake, aren't you?"

Sighing, I looked away. I was still a bit groggy, and my head hurt. "How long was I out?"

"About fourteen hours."

I looked back at her quickly, shocked. "_Fourteen_?"

She nodded. "When I got back here with you, it was about six in the evening. It's now eight in the morning."

I glanced down at her clothes. She'd been home already. Her clothes were changed into something casual, which surprised me. Usually, she would wear black. Something businesslike. But today, she was wearing a dark blue blouse and skinny jeans, and heels. She looked pretty.

"What's with the clothes?" I teased.

"Oh," Bella sighed. "Alice. She didn't approve of the way I kept following the dress code. She said she's going to discuss that with Carlisle and make sure it's eliminated."

I chuckled. "That sounds like Alice alright." I winced when I moved.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Fine," I lied.

She pursed her lips, trying not to smile. "You don't need to be brave, you know. I already know how much it hurts. I've been there."

I grimaced again.

"Maggie?" she called, to my horror. "Would you come in here, please?"

"No!" I protested. "I don't want more pain med."

Bella shrugged as Maggie came shuffling in curiously. "Too late."

"Ah! Our handsome hero is awake!" she said brightly. She started fussing over me, telling me off for getting hurt. Then, she went over to one of the drawers and brought out pain medications.

"I won't take it," I promised darkly.

"Inject it, Maggie," Bella said without missing a beat.

I glared at her. "Stop it."

She smirked. "Incidentally, you won't be able to go on missions for a while. Not until Maggie says you can."

"_What_?"

"That's right," Maggie confirmed, turning back with a huge injector. She was going to take Bella's advice and just shove it in me. "Now, lie down."

"No."

She frowned in disapproval. "Don't make me ask Bella to knock you out."

I'd seen Bella do it on one of our agents when he wouldn't listen to her. I lay down immediately.

"Good boy," Maggie complimented. Bella smirked.

As soon as the medication was inside of me, I felt sleepy. Maggie must have left the room, because Bella walked closer and drew up a chair beside me.

"Don't worry about anything," she advised. "Just focus on getting better."

"I don't want to sleep," I whined, but it just came out like a garble.

Bella smiled, having understood. "You have to. You're not a machine, Edward. How long has it been since you last slept properly?"

I didn't answer. I was already under.

**Bella's Point of View**

I stared at him as he slept. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

He looked so peaceful when he slept. All traces of his playful smiles and charisma were gone. In fact, looking at him like this, I remembered that Edward, too, was human. His face was smoothed out of all anger, bitterness, and sarcasm.

He had no idea how worried I'd been. When his body went slack, I'd started freaking out. It took me a while to figure out how to escape his arms that had been around me.

I'd ran and gone for the car. After moving him into the backseat, I had driven way past speed limit back to headquarters. I was freaking out the entire way.

Looking back on it, I felt silly for nearly going insane with concern. But fourteen hours ago, I was scared that he was going to die.

Now that he'd been awake to reassure me, I felt better.

I felt tempted to run my fingers through his bronze hair. I felt compelled. Who was he to make me feel so scared and confused?

I was watching him when Rosalie knocked on the door.

"Maggie just told us that he woke up," she said, slipping inside. "Oh, he fell back asleep."

"Pain medication," I explained shortly.

Rosalie studied me carefully. "You okay now?"

I bit my lip, embarrassed. I'd made such a fuss when I'd come in with Edward earlier. I'd demanded for Maggie to come and look after him immediately. I'd been hysterical, causing my colleagues to gape at me in amazement. I'd never had such a strong reaction to anyone before.

"I'm fine now," I said. "He was awake enough to reassure me."

"I'd never seen anyone so concerned for him," Rosalie commented casually, causing me to blush. "He'd be happy to hear how you behaved earlier."

I frowned. "Don't tell him. I don't want him to know that side of me. In fact…" I hesitated. "_I_ didn't even know I had that side to me. That was the first time."

"I know," Rosalie grinned. "I'm just saying."

I kept staring at him. I couldn't look away. Why did he have to look so much like Adonis' twin brother?

"We were all surprised when you burst into the room with him looking like that," Rosalie said quietly after a while. "We were all so used to him acting so confident all the time… We forgot that he was more than capable of getting injured. It's been a while since he'd gotten an injury this huge. The last time was when he was fifteen. So you can imagine."

I nodded slowly. "I thought he was going to die. It seems silly, but…" I shrugged.

Rosalie smiled. "I know. You care about him. And supposedly, it's the first time the others have seen you worried about someone obsessively?"

I didn't answer.

"It's okay, Bella," she said, patting my hand affectionately. "These things happen. When you're working together, it's possible to become attracted to each other. I know Edward feels the same way you do."

I blinked before turning to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

Rosalie looked at me innocently. "What? It's natural. We all understand, Bella. And we don't blame you one bit."

"You think…" I trailed off. "You think I like Edward?"

"Well, don't you?" She raised her eyebrows challengingly.

I opened my mouth to protest and found that I couldn't. I couldn't deny it. She was right. I was attracted to this god that was sleeping right in front of me.

Rosalie smiled knowingly. "Don't worry, Bella. Even though there's that number one rule, my siblings and I don't really care. I mean, look at us. We're together now. We've had a hard time, but still…" She shrugged. "It was worth it. And just so you know, we'll always be on your side. We've been there, and we know what it feels like."

"This is ridiculous," I sputtered. "I never said we were going to rebel or anything. I would _never_ do that, Rose!"

Rosalie laughed. "Right. Remember, Bella. Love is irrational. Once you fall in love, nothing matters anymore. Everything you'll do for him won't make sense." She winked before slipping back out the door.

I blinked, stunned. Now she was just being plain ridiculous. I would never betray Isis like that.

Would I?

* * *

**AN: Would she? Hee. :) I hope you enjoyed! Reviews, please!**


	31. Chapter 31: Nursing

**Author's Note: Sick days are the worst. But maybe it'd be better if you had the girl you loved nursing you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Though I wished he would get a break from work, I also wished he was already better.

Every day, he followed me around like a little puppy, complaining and whining about me forbidding him to go on missions. Telling him that it was Maggie's orders, not mine, did not help.

"Well, you're the head of branch," Edward would say. "Why can't you just let me go?"

Escaping him was impossible. He knew where I was every single moment of the day. I would be extremely glad when the day was over. I was able to go home quietly to my penthouse and sleep to escape his constant whining.

Edward knew that he was annoying me. He wasn't an idiot. No, he was doing this on purpose. He was taking advantage of this opportunity when he didn't have to do anything. He was trying to pursue me.

The others thought it was amusing. They would always laugh when I lost it and started shouting at him to go away. But Edward never went away. He merely smiled playfully and whined some more.

His siblings drove me more insane, if possible. For one thing, they would always give me this knowing glance whenever I looked at Edward exasperatedly. They would smirk when Edward teased me for being strict about everything. They loved it when Edward refused to leave me alone.

Although I was annoyed, I knew that Edward meant well. Things were getting tense here on account of the Pack, and he was trying to cheer me up. And at times, he did make me crack a smile. Which was why I didn't fire him on the spot or anything.

I walked into headquarters early in the morning, hoping that Edward wasn't here yet. My luck held. His siblings were here, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning," I greeted them rather cheerfully.

"Hi, Bella," Alice said brightly. She and I had developed a strong friendship over the past few weeks. I was close with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper as well, but Alice and I just clicked well together.

"Aw, man," Emmett said. "The puppy ain't here yet. Want me to call him?"

"NO!" I said quickly, causing the whole branch to look around and smirk. "If you call him, I swear, I'll kill you." I glowered at him.

Emmett held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, sheesh. I guess you do deserve a few minutes away from him."

"Yes, I do. Now, what have you got for me?"

For two, peaceful hours, I looked over the new leads they'd gathered for me. By eight o'clock, I'd finished looking over them.

"That's funny," Alice said, frowning. "Edward should've been here by now."

I looked up. Alice seemed worried, and to my surprise, so did Emmett. Emmett never worried about anything.

"Maybe he's running late," I suggested, looking back down at my cell phone. I was playing a game, bored.

"No, Bella," Rosalie said. "You know he's never late for work."

I looked up again. "You're right. What could've happened to him?"

"Do you think he's sick?" Alice asked suddenly. "He gets that flu around this time every year, doesn't he?"

Concern flooded through me. Edward? Sick? I couldn't imagine it.

"Call him," Jasper said quickly. "I think you might be right."

Emmett quickly dialed Edward's number. His forehead creased. "He's not answering. Oh, hello? Edward?" He listened. "Damn, bro. What happened to you? You sick, man?"

"He's really sick?" Alice shrieked. "Oh my gosh! Is he alright? How bad is he? Has he eaten yet?"

"Alice, shut up!" Emmett said, scowling. "I can't hear him. What, Edward?" He listened again. "Do you have a fever?" Another pause. "Oh, I'm sorry, man. Want me to come over or something? Or I'll send Alice or Rose." Pause. "But Edward, if you're sick, you'll need someone there for you. Have you eaten anything? Okay, man. Feel better." And he finally hung up.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked anxiously. "Is he really sick?"

Emmett nodded. "The flu. He told us not to come because we'll need to help Bella with the case, but… I think he's seriously ill. Someone needs to go care for him."

I bit my lip, staring at the computer. Edward was sick? I couldn't help but be worried.

"Wait a minute," Alice said slyly. "Why don't you go, Bella?"

I glanced at her, startled. "What?"

"Well, I think he'll feel better in no time if _you_ go," she said, smiling evilly. "Go ahead."

I made a face. "Alice, I need to be here for the branch."

"We'll handle it," Emmett chimed in. "We've had tons of practice in New York. Go. The password to his penthouse is 1122."

"But-"

"Go," Rosalie urged. She pulled me up from my chair and pushed me gently towards the exit. "Edward needs you."

Scowling, I hurried out the door and ran to my car. Though their matchmaking was getting ridiculous, I had to admit that this opportunity, I was thankful for. I was worried about him.

* * *

I punched in the number, and the door beeped pleasantly. I pushed it open and entered. I looked around.

Edward's penthouse was very simple. The walls were white, and there were no silly posters or pictures on it. The living room was huge, much like my own penthouse, and to my great surprise, there was a beautiful, white grand piano in the corner.

He plays the piano? I wondered dimly to myself. Why hadn't he mentioned it before?

I took a step forward, but felt uneasy. It didn't help that the whole place was dark. And if I knew Edward, he would get out of his sick bed to defend himself. He must have heard the password being inserted. And it was much too quiet here.

Silently, I hugged my back to the wall and crept sideways into the living room. Upon getting closer, I saw a minor detail on one side of the wall behind the piano.

I stopped in front of it, gazing at it curiously. My eyes narrowed.

There was a real sword hanging on a small ledge on the wall. It was slanted, pointing to one side, like it had been crossed with another sword…that wasn't there.

Instinctively, I grabbed the sword on the wall and dodged out of the way. Just in time.

Edward was in front of me now, with the missing sword in his hand. I could tell that he didn't know who I was yet. His eyes looked wild, like a bewildered, sick person, and he jabbed at me randomly.

I defended myself with the remaining sword, backing away. He didn't have any intentions on stopping his attacks.

"Edward!" I said impatiently. Eager to end this, I knocked his sword out of his weak hand easily and held mine to his neck. I groped for the light switch and, upon finding it, flicked it on.

Edward blinked, adjusting to the bright light. His eyes focused on me, and he looked horrified. I lowered my sword.

"Bella," he murmured. "I'm sorry. I didn't…" He stumbled, and I caught him. He really was very weak.

"Sorry," he kept murmuring. "I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry, Bella…"

"It's okay, now shut up," I said, dragging him back into his room. I helped him into his bed, and he collapsed on it, breathing heavily.

"Edward," I said, staring at him, my heart sinking. "You look horrible."

"I'm…fine…" he wheezed.

Without another word, I rolled up my sleeves and headed towards the bathroom. I filled a basin full of cool water and found a clean cloth. And I hurried back to his room.

His eyes were closed, and he looked terribly fragile. It scared me to see him like this.

I set down the basin and dipped the cloth in the water. He flinched when the cool towel touched his forehead, but he didn't protest. He was burning up.

"Edward," I sighed. "You scared me."

"I told you I was sorry," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Not about you trying to attack me. I mean about you being sick. I'm not used to seeing you like this. I thought you were supposed to be my puppy and follow me around."

His lips twitched, and so did his injured arm. "Sorry."

"Do you want anything?"

"Yes," he breathed, turning towards me. He reached out and took hold of my hand. "Stay with me."

"I will," I promised. "Now sleep."

He smiled slightly, and his eyes closed. Within minutes, he was sound asleep.

The next two hours kept me busy. I was constantly wetting his cloth. And soon, his fever went down. I cleaned his penthouse, and placed the swords back in its places.

It was nearly seven in the evening when I heard him calling for me.

"Bella," he said, frowning when I came in. "You left me."

He was looking already better. I nearly cried in relief.

"How are you feeling?" I breathed, feeling his forehead. No fever.

"Fine," he grumbled. Yep, definitely back to normal. "But I'm getting hungry."

I pursed my lips. "Stay in bed. I'll make you something."

"Make it quick."

I scowled, but did as he asked. I hurried through my cooking as quickly as I could, and I finally whisked a bowl of soup and breadsticks into his room.

He didn't speak as he dug into the food. I stared at him the whole time, worried.

"I'm fine, Bella," Edward said finally when he'd finished. "There's no need to look at me like that, you know. I feel perfect." He smiled. "Thank you."

I cleared my throat and looked away. The way he was looking at me made me feel awkward. "Are you done?"

"Yes."

"And you're feeling better?" I checked.

"Yes. Much better."

"Then I can leave, right?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. I lifted the food tray from his lap and started to go out of the bedroom.

"No." And he pulled me by my sweater, causing me to plop down heavily on his bed.

I looked at him. "What?"

"I said, no, you cannot leave," Edward said, that familiar, playful look back on his face. "I never said you could, did I?"

"But you said you were feeling better!" I accused, frowning indignantly. "What, do you still have a fever?" I touched his forehead in concern.

He rolled his eyes. "No, silly. But I'm still not back to my original state. Are you going to leave a poor, sick man alone in this huge penthouse? What if I die after you leave?"

I scoffed disbelievingly. "You've got to be kidding. This isn't funny, Edward. I have a lot of work to do, you know."

"I know you do," Edward said, smiling angelically. "But since I can't follow you around like a little puppy until I'm well, you're going to have to stay with me. It's time for the mistress to treat her puppy with adoration for a change." He winked.

My eyes narrowed. "What if I refuse to? This is my big opportunity to get away from you. I can have a free day without my shadow."

He laughed. "I know. That's why I can't let you go. What's a person without a shadow? Nothing."

I couldn't fight against that one. And besides, for a person who was ill, Edward did have a firm grip.

"Let go," I insisted. "I have to at least put these away."

"Promise not to leave?"

I didn't answer.

He laughed. "Just leave it on the floor somewhere. You can put it away when I'm better."

"This isn't funny. Let me go, Edward."

"Fine, I'll go with you, then." He started getting up, wincing.

"No," I said quickly. "Lie back down."

He raised his eyebrows.

I sighed. "You win. I promise to stay until you're all better, so let me go."

Satisfied and looking extremely pleased with himself, he let go of my sweater. Muttering about how pushy he was, I walked back to the kitchen and put the dishes away after washing them.

I bit my lip as I paused outside his bedroom door. I really didn't want to stay here. It was getting incredibly awkward between us, and he really didn't need me. I turned halfway to leave when he called me.

"I can see you out there," Edward called. "Don't think I'm going to let you leave like that."

I looked back and saw that the door was slightly ajar. Cursing silently, I pushed the door back open and walked in. I paused to scowl heavily at him.

"You promised," he reminded me amusedly.

"I did," I agreed. "But you're so mean."

He laughed. "Mean. Yes, I am. Are you going to call me bronze boy again?"

"Never mind," I grumbled, sitting on the edge of his bed. "You're impossible."

Edward tugged on my sleeve. "Lie down."

I looked at him incredulously. "What?"

He smiled. "I can tell you're tired. You're obviously worn out from nursing me back to health. So lie down next to me and sleep."

"I don't trust you."

He snorted. "The last time you said that, you seemed to be able to sleep very soundly, in my presence."

I glared at him, remembering that first night in Olympia. "That's different. You're asking me to lie down right next to you. That's breaking the rules."

"Don't be silly," Edward said. "We're not working right now. We're just two people who are friends, right? Then you won't mind 'breaking the rules'." He smiled, pleased with his own reasoning. His eyes smoldered again.

I sighed. "What can I do to make you shut your mouth? Why must you be so good at persuading people? If you look at me like that, how will I refuse?"

"Then don't," he suggested.

"Har, har," I said sarcastically.

"Come on, Bella, what's the harm?" Edward coaxed seductively. How did he do that, even when he was sick?

He let go of my sleeve and started tugging on my arm instead. "Come on, Bella." And to my horror, he literally got my whole body onto his bed.

"Edward!" I protested, trying to yank my arm back. "Leave me alone!"

He didn't listen. When I was finally right next to him, only six inches away, he let go.

"Sleep," he ordered.

I sighed, laying my head on the mattress. He was right. I really was exhausted after caring for him all day. But I still couldn't fall asleep due to my anxiety.

"I can't," I admitted.

"I'll sing you to sleep," he offered.

"You didn't tell me that you were musical," I said suddenly, remembering the piano. "You play the piano?"

"Oh, that," Edward said, looking awkward. "It was nothing important."

"Why? It's interesting."

He frowned at me. "Try to sleep, Bella."

"Fine, then. Sing me to sleep. Let's see how good you are." I lay back on the mattress to humor him and closed my eyes.

He began to hum an unfamiliar melody. It sounded like a lullaby. It was soft and soothing, and I began to feel drowsy.

And soon, against my intentions, I was asleep. Deeply.

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched her fall asleep. Her cross expression smoothed out, and soon, her lips were moving as she talked in her sleep.

"Silly," I said quietly, stroking her mahogany hair softly. "How can you trust a man to merely watch over you while you're sleeping? Even if he is sick."

She didn't answer, of course. She merely cuddled closer to me, frowning slightly.

I smiled. "Silly," I said again. I covered her body with the blanket and watched her for a while.

I was getting drowsy myself when I heard Bella mumble something loud. I listened carefully.

"Edward," she whispered softly. "Don't be sick… Edward…"

Edward. She was dreaming about _me_. She'd actually been concerned about me.

I stroked her cheek lightly. And as I said the words, I knew that it was true. My little infatuation with Bella had grown to be something more. She was my life.

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

**AN: It's too bad she wasn't conscious to hear him say that, isn't it? Hee. ;) I hope you enjoyed it!**

**We hit four hundred reviews! Thank you so much, guys! Now, you probably know my next goal! I want five hundred reviews until the fortieth chapter. Can we do it? Yes, we can! Help me, guys! Reviews, please!**


	32. Chapter 32: Chemistry

**Author's Note: Personally, I think this chapter's a bit boring, but oh, well. Since you're my faithful fans, I'm assuming that you'll enjoy it just the same. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up suddenly as though someone had slapped me in the face. I felt exhausted, as though I hadn't slept. In fact, it felt like I hadn't dreamed at all, and I'd only been sleeping for about five minutes.

It was still much too dark to see properly. I let my eyes adjust. And then, I realized that I was much too comfortable. I blinked as I looked around. I was still in Edward's room.

I was still lying on his bed. At some point during the night, he must have helped me into a more comfortable position. My head was on a pillow, and my body was covered with the thick, wide blanket.

I sat up abruptly. Wasn't he sick?

I glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was still five-thirty, which meant that he must still be here. Was he feeling alright?

I glanced back at the empty space next to me, finally registering that he was gone. Vaguely alarmed by his absence, I stumbled out of bed and hurried out into the living room.

The lights were on, but there was no one there. I frowned as I tried to yank my hair into place. Where was he?

"Looking for me?"

I whirled around in surprise. And I averted my gaze almost immediately.

Edward had just come out of the shower. The only thing he had on was a towel around his waist.

He certainly _looked_ back to normal. His beautiful green eyes had been restored back to their twinkling state, and he had that playful, troublemaker smile back on his lips.

I cleared my throat. "How…how are you feeling?"

"Perfect," he answered, sounding amused. "Are you alright?"

I scowled as I brushed past him quickly to go back into his bedroom. "Go put on some clothes."

He laughed as he followed me inside. He stopped when he saw me gathering my stuff. His face fell ever so slightly. "Are you leaving?" He sounded wistful.

"I have to," I mumbled. "It's five-thirty. I should go get ready."

"Why don't you do it here?" Edward asked casually.

"Shut up," I muttered as I brushed past him again. "I'll see you at work."

He grinned. "Thanks for taking care of me, Bella!" he called as I rushed out, slightly desperate to get away from his presence.

The sound of the door closing was his only answer.

* * *

As soon as I got back home, I hurried into the shower. The warm water felt nice on my skin, and it soothed me of all my worries. But, of course, as soon as I shut the water and stumbled out, my embarrassment returned.

How could I have spent the night on his _bed_? I knew nothing had happened, but it was still wrong. I wanted to scold him off for using his skills to convince me to stay, but I couldn't exactly do that without admitting that I'd relented. I didn't want to look weak.

But what was the point of denying weakness? Every day, I was getting weaker. I swear, Edward Cullen and his seductive ways would be the death of me one day.

Did he even know the effect that he had on me? Was that why he was doing this to me constantly?

I was feeling so confused. I knew the way I was feeling about him was wrong. It went against the number one rule. The rule that really mattered the most.

But no one had ever made me feel this way. And quite honestly, I was getting annoyed with the Cullen that had made up that stupid rule decades ago. Who was he to keep me away from the man I was attracted to?

Was Edward, too, attracted to me in that way? He was always flirting with me to get some reaction out of me, but his playful smiles always covered up his true emotions. How could I find out?

On the other hand, did I even want to find out? What if he did like me back? Then what?

We couldn't even do anything. There was still that rule hanging over our heads. Despite my loyalty to Isis, I couldn't help but feel annoyed with the organization.

I realized that I had grown to care for Edward, not just as a partner, but personally too. I worried constantly if he was in pain. During missions, it drove me crazy not knowing his status when we were separated.

His whole being was addicting. I felt like he was my drug, and every day, something pulled me towards him, like gravity. Maybe my attraction explained why I couldn't really get annoyed with him anymore.

My thoughts never leaving Edward, I threw on casual clothes. I didn't even remember what I was wearing as I dashed back down to my car and started the engine. I didn't really care how I looked anymore.

Who cares? I thought grumpily. If he liked me back, then the least I could do is do everything I could to get him away from me. Even if it was a weak attempt at dressing sloppily.

* * *

"Good morning," Ben greeted me. His eyes widened as he took in my attire. "Whoa! What happened to _you_?"

"What?" I asked absently as I accepted a glass of orange juice from him.

Alice gasped in horror when she saw me. "Bella! What are you _wearing_?" She sounded distraught.

I finally looked down meekly. I realized I was wearing something I hardly wore before. Jeans, and a hoodie. I was wearing sneakers instead of heels for a change. Maybe this had been a bad idea, after all.

"Why?" Edward asked as he took in my attire amusedly. "I think she looks nice. Normal, for a change." He winked at me, making me smile slightly.

"You call _that_ normal?" Alice asked, gaping. "What happened to the stylish clothes you used to wear?"

"I get lazy sometimes too, you know," I defended myself. I eyed Edward's shoulder. His bandages were missing.

Edward guessed what I was thinking. "I'm back in," he said proudly. "Maggie took off my bandages. The only thing that's left is the scar."

I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. "Whatever." Still, I was glad I would have him with me on missions again. I had missed his tendency to break the rules.

He fought back a smile as he turned to Rosalie. She was lecturing him about a certain type of hacking codes, which caught my eye.

"Why are you learning about _that_?" I asked curiously, leaning forward to decipher the strange symbols.

Edward shrugged. "It's interesting. Wanna learn with me?" He was wearing that seductive smile again.

My eyes narrowed. "No, thank you," I said coldly, turning away. "I already know it."

"You do?" Rosalie asked, distracted. "How?"

I gave her a sly look as I gathered the files to take to my office. "'Cause I'm a genius." And I walked away.

* * *

I was working quietly in my office, looking over the files, when a loud noise startled me. I was even more surprised when Austin came bursting into my office.

"Look what Edward did!" he said, his eyes bright and excited. "Hurry, come look! He's a genius!"

Alarmed, I rose and hurried out of the room with him. I sighed in relief and annoyance when I saw that everyone was laughing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Edward just created a bomb!" Jessica enthused. "That was amazing!"

I caught my breath when I saw a chemistry set in front of Edward. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he began mixing another set of chemicals.

"Edward," I said disapprovingly as I drew nearer. "Are you intending on blowing up the whole place? Whatever happened to your maturity?"

Edward laughed. "Don't worry. I won't." He threw something into the air, and there was another small explosion.

"Why are you playing with explosives?" I wondered.

He shrugged. "I was thinking about the bomb building on our last mission together. It stuck to me."

"And do I need to remind you that bombs were the reason you got hurt?" I asked, nodding towards his shoulder. He merely smiled angelically at me.

I turned to Alice. "Anything new?"

"Soon," she promised. "Edward gave us some new information, and Ben and I are working on it."

I raised my eyebrows. "Edward?"

Edward's eyes flickered briefly to Jacob, who was looking miserable as he stared into space at his work station. He was the only one not cooing over Edward's new hobby of blowing things up.

"You told them?" I asked quietly, leaning forward and feigning interest in one of the chemicals.

"We can create more plans that will work without having it ruined by an inside source, you know," Edward said, eyeing me strangely. Again.

"I think our best bet is to just confront him," I muttered.

"Soon," he promised. "Soon." And he threw up another small object, which exploded and created a pretty color as the sparks came down.

* * *

**AN: What'd you think? Boring, ain't it? Ah, well, that's how the chapter came out, so what you going to do? Are you going to hunt me down with my own agents again? ;) Heh. Reviews, please!**


	33. Chapter 33: Caught

**Author's Note: Dun-dun-dun! Let us see how they will capture Black at it, eh? :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

I was feeling strange. It felt weird not to be part of a mission.

Alice and Ben had arranged this mission so that only combat teams would be going out. Edward and I were to stay with the others in headquarters. We would be sitting in front of the computers and nag_ them_ for once.

This mission's target wasn't the Pack. It was Jacob Black. He had taken the day off today, saying that he had some personal business to take care of. We knew for a fact that he was going to visit the Pack, and this was the perfect time to catch him at it.

We were planning to use him. He was a double spy. If we convinced him to become a _triple_ spy, the Pack was finished. And we knew that he wanted this too.

The only reason we'd come to this solution was because we knew that he was getting tired of his role. He didn't want to be part of the Pack anymore. Though he still did his job as the inside man, something about Isis made him reluctant to work for Sam anymore.

"It feels so strange," Edward muttered as he fiddled with his headphones. "Not being out there. Can you hear me, Em?"

"Crystal clear, buddy," Emmett's voice sounded out from my headphones. He and Jasper were leading the two combat teams down to the Pack's meeting place to catch Jacob in action, and also to find out what the wolves were up to these days.

The two brothers were separated for once, each leading one team. They had been complaining earlier because they had never led a single team by themselves.

"Jasper?"

"I'm here," Jasper's voice answered.

Rosalie was already typing away. "Okay, boys. No funny business. Let's get this job done smoothly and quietly."

"That's not our specialty," Jasper mumbled.

"If you want it done efficiently, you should have sent our DSAs," Emmett grumbled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Stop being such babies."

Edward grinned. "They're finally feeling the importance of a DSA."

"We sure are," Jasper said. "We wish you were here with us. I don't know what the heck I'm doing right now."

"We do," I said. "We can see you just fine. Don't worry and just focus on your job. Let's get this done and over with."

They were silent for a while as they led their teams into the huge hangar where the Pack was meeting. Luckily, there were many huge container boxes to provide them a hiding place.

"Gee, it must be hard, being a leader all the time," Emmett said after a while. "How do you guys do it?"

"It's what we're trained for, bro," Edward said, studying a map of the hangar. "Ten o'clock, dude. Your ten o'clock."

Emmett led Team A to his ten o'clock direction while Jasper led Team A to the opposite direction. They were planning to surround the Pack and eavesdrop.

It was a stupid plan, but I hadn't been able to come up with a better one.

"You'd better not be seen," I threatened. "Remember, our goal is to not use violence. You're only gathering information."

"Whatever," Emmett said. "Hey, there he is. Look." And he straightened his camera on his button so that we could get a better view.

"Jacob Black," Rosalie mumbled. "I'm going to kill him. That double-crosser…"

"Stay here," Emmett whispered to his team. "I'm getting closer." And he crept forward quietly so that he could eavesdrop.

Jasper, too, followed his brother and left his team.

Jacob was too far away from either of their microphones for us hear anything, but Emmett hissed softly after a while.

"What?" Alice asked eagerly.

Emmett didn't respond as he and Jasper began heading back towards their teams.

"Let's get out of here," Jasper muttered. "Before we have to whip out our guns."

But he said it too soon.

Emmett, who was in front of Team A, nearly bumped into a patrol guy. They both froze before the guy started yelling.

"Intruders!" he screamed, whipping out his gun.

"Shit!" Emmett cursed, whipping out his own gun and aiming. "Move!" he yelled to his team. They all scattered.

Edward and I groaned simultaneously.

"I can see why they're not DSAs," I sighed as Jasper and his team dived in to help them. Now, the whole Pack was alerted, and they had separated to press their advantage of knowing the huge hangar better than our agents did.

"Come on, get out of there!" Edward urged. "Forget the mission. Just go! Get out!"

We all flinched when a young boy who looked no less than fifteen punched Jasper in the face. Jasper tried to punch him back, but the boy ducked and ran away.

Meanwhile, Jacob was nowhere in sight. He'd slipped away again.

"I'm going to kill that guy," I muttered under my breath. "I think he would have done well as a DSA."

"We have enough evidence," Rosalie offered. "We'll beat the lights out of him when he gets back in."

"Jasper, move, move!" Emmett shouted. "Take your team and get out! Now!"

Jasper led his team with his gun outstretched in front of him. He tried to shoot at anyone who tried to get in his way, but nearly always missed by a fraction of a second. The wolves were fast.

"Emmett, get out of there!" I urged. "It's getting rough. The whole Pack is closing in on you!"

"Go!" Emmett whispered to his teammates. "I'll meet you outside; go!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie said. "What are you doing? Get out of there; are you crazy?"

Emmett didn't listen as he raced to the opposite side of the exit. He shot wildly at anyone who tried to get in his way.

"I know what I'm doing," Emmett muttered. "I saw another exit on the other side. I can't take the other one; they would have blocked it by now." He stopped dead when he reached one side of the hangar. "Where the hell is that door?"

"There, to your eleven o'clock," Edward said suddenly. "It's camouflaged. See it?"

"Thanks, man," Emmett said, making a mad dash for the door. He took something small from his pocket and threw it over his shoulder. He shot randomly at the floor, successfully causing a slight explosion as a diversion.

In the confusion, he slipped out the door quietly and ran to join his team.

We all sighed in relief as they all reached the organization's van. At least there were no casualties.

"I think we need to teach them how to spy on people," I grumbled, taking off my headphones at last. "They were horrible. Next time, Alice, Edward and I are going."

Alice sighed. "You're right. But at least we'll confront Jacob when he comes back."

* * *

Our combat teams' clothes were singed and torn, but luckily, none of them had been injured. We were all waiting for Jacob to come back.

"He was telling Sam everything," Emmett told us. "That betrayer…"

"Austin, Mike," I ordered. "You'll take Jacob into the investigation room as soon as he comes in. Do you understand? I'll interrogate him myself."

"Can I join you?" Edward asked stiffly.

He looked miffed that I would be alone with Jacob. I, on the other hand, found his reaction amusing.

"No," I said playfully.

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

Jasper groaned. "Ugh, Edward, you're being a bad influence on Bella. Now you're turning her into you."

"He's here!" Ben called suddenly.

I turned around. Jacob was arguing furiously with Austin and Mike. His hands were in cuffs. He stopped talking when he saw the stern expression on my face.

"B-Bella," Jacob stuttered. "Why are you doing this to me?" He looked hurt.

"You know why," Edward growled. "Take him away into the interrogation room."

"Come quietly, Black," Austin said menacingly.

Jacob glanced at me, and he understood that I was in no mood for jokes. He followed them quietly now, his head hanging in resignation. He knew the game was over.

* * *

**AN: ****_OH!_**** What now? Hee. ;) I'm so good at cliffhangers, don't you think? Did you like it? Tell me what you think! Reviews, please!**


	34. Chapter 34: Interrogation

**Author's Note: So I left you at a cliffie last chapter. We get to find out what happens to Jacob! The chapter's a bit short, but let's all just ignore that and enjoy, huh? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"You really are persistent," I mumbled as Edward and his siblings followed me through the narrow corridors of the headquarters.

"We'll be behind the fake wall," Edward told me as they slipped into the room. "He won't be able to see us, but we'll be able to see him."

"Why are you so curious?" I wondered.

He winked. "I'm a DSA. Do you need any other reason?" And he, too, slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes as I headed next door to the interrogation room. Austin was outside the door, guarding it. He opened it for me, and I walked in.

Jacob was sitting on one of the two chairs. In between the chairs was a table. A single light focused on him. He looked really miserable.

I regarded him coldly as I sat down across from him. I knew that the Cullens were in the room next door. The wall to my left was a fake wall. Though it looked solid here, it acted as a window from the other room. They were able to see and hear us, while we couldn't see or hear them.

Jacob was silent. He waited for me to start.

"So," I said coolly. "You've been leading us on a wild goose chase, Jacob."

He looked up, looking remorseful.

"If it weren't for you, I'm sure we would've finished this case a long time ago."

He stared at me rather hungrily. Like he couldn't get enough of my face.

"Since when did you start associating with the Pack?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "I've known Sam ever since I was little. He's my distant relative. He's like my brother."

I raised my eyebrows. "Sam chose a different life than you did. You've been trained ever since you were five. How did that happen?"

"Sam didn't know I was an agent working for Isis," Jacob mumbled. "He only found out when we first started working on the Pack."

"Did you know he was into illegal drug dealings?"

"No. I found out the same time he found out about my job."

"And how did you get sucked into the Pack?" I asked sharply. "You were trained to refuse all sorts of illegal situations. You should have known better than to help him, even if he did threaten you."

He didn't reply.

"Answer me," I ordered. "How did Sam get you to help him if you were trained to refuse people like him?"

Jacob hesitated as he stared at me. "Do you really want to know? The truth will put you in danger."

I smiled bitterly. "I've been there, Jacob. I'll deal with it. Tell me."

His mouth twisted. "He threatened me."

I raised my eyebrows.

He sighed in resignation. "He threatened me…by threatening to kill you."

I blinked. That was unexpected. "What?"

"He knew I liked you," Jacob said. "So he used that fact to his advantage. I couldn't exactly let him kill you just because of my weakness, could I? I knew that you were capable of defending yourself, but I still couldn't take any chances. So I did the only thing I could. I helped him."

I stared at him in shock. "You were…helping him…because he threatened to kill me?"

Jacob looked at me straight in the eye. "I've liked you ever since you came to train at CETA, Bella. And you knew too. You just chose to ignore it. In a way, your ignorance is the cause of all this. I would have told you about it, if you hadn't been so cold to everyone."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I was stunned. Why was everyone trying to break the number one rule?

"I know it's wrong," Jacob said, sighing. "That number one rule… I feel like it's just there to taunt me. I tried not to like you because it went against the rule, but that only made it worse. It's too late now, anyway."

I felt weak. I couldn't continue interrogating him anymore. I should have let Edward do it.

But I had to. I was a leader, and I had to represent confidence. So I took a deep breath and continued.

"You do know the crime for helping the enemy?" I asked as severely as I could.

Jacob smiled humorlessly. "I'm dead either way. If Sam finds out that I got caught, he'll kill me. I think it's best if you kill me yourself. I think I'd like that."

"Well, that's too bad," I said smoothly. "Because I'm not going to kill you. You're not a dead man yet, Jacob."

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I sense that you were getting tired of working for Sam," I said. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Of course."

"Well, then," I said sweetly. "You're going to help us ruin the Pack."

Jacob stared at me. "You want me to spy for you?"

"It'll take only one mission to get rid of them if you tell us all you know about them," I said. "Maybe, if you cooperate, I'll choose to let you live."

He looked apprehensive. "I don't know."

"I can assure you that you'll be quite safe. Of course, you'll need to act for a bit until we can get to Sam. But if we can get rid of him, I think you'd be quite willing. What do you think? Do we have a deal?"

He still looked undecided. "How do I know that you'll let me live?"

"Have you ever seen me breaking my promise?"

He nodded slowly. "True. What do you want me to do?"

I smiled, satisfied. I turned to the door. "Austin? Are you out there?"

Austin came in immediately.

"Our prisoner seems cooperative to me," I said, rising from my chair. "Free him, and bring him back to the main room. He has some explaining to do."

"Yes, head," Austin said, nodding once as I walked outside. The door next to the interrogation room opened as I passed by, and Edward followed me.

"So you got him to cooperate," he said. "What now?"

"We use him."

"Looks like you're popular everywhere," he teased, though his face was serious. He didn't look too happy about Jacob's recent confession towards me.

"Ugh, I really hate this job sometimes," I mumbled as we entered back into the main room. "Listen up, agents! Jacob has agreed to help us. I think we can end this case very soon."

Some of the agents whooped once or twice. I looked around. "Where are Ben and Alice?"

"Here," Alice chirped as she and her siblings emerged from the corridor. "This is going to be fun."

Edward didn't look reassured. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

I threw him a scathing look. "This was your idea, Edward."

"I know," he said, looking bothered. "But that was before he confessed to you. I don't like him."

I shook my head. "Focus, Edward."

Jacob and Austin emerged from the corridors themselves. Jacob looked nervous as he sat down next to Alice and Ben.

"Alright, Black," Edward said, scowling. He looked rather cross. "Tell us what you know."

* * *

**AN: And…why is Edward so cross? Hee. ;) Reviews, please!**


	35. Chapter 35: Sacrifice

**Author's Note: I'm sorry to Team Jacob fans out there. You might not like this chapter. But understand that I had a logical reason for doing this to him. I didn't do this because I hated him or anything. So enjoy, and try not to hate me, okay? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Edward's Point of view**

Although we were able to form a well-developed plan with Jacob's information, he still annoyed me.

His confession towards Bella constantly rang in my ears. It made me want to kill the guy myself. We got what we wanted from him. Why couldn't we just do away with him?

But his confession also made me thoughtful. It made me wonder what I was doing right now. Here I was, seeing Bella everyday, and yet, I'd never even thought to confess to her. She would be displeased that I was breaking the rules, yet again, but what can she do about it?

It wasn't much of a secret that I liked Bella anymore. Everyone knew. It was a wonder that she didn't notice anything strange. But then again, she was distracted these days. She didn't notice much anymore except her agents.

"Do you think they've left the warehouse?" Bella asked Jacob now. "Our teams caused a lot of mess last time…"

"They won't leave this time," Jacob reassured her. "They'll be there. They're just as eager to end this as you are."

Bella nodded slowly. I recognized her expression. Though others would see confidence and determination, I'd learned that it was her way of showing anxiety. She didn't want to show it, but she was uneasy. Every time there was a mission, she was afraid her agents would get hurt.

"Alright, everyone," Bella said, bravely swallowing her fear. "It looks as though this case is finally coming to an end. Let's all do our best tomorrow and take the Pack down. You all ready?"

"Yes, head!" everyone chorused loudly and confidently. They sounded sure of themselves, but I couldn't help sharing Bella's worries. What if one of them got hurt?

I hadn't been here very long to know them like Bella did, but I had grown to care about them as well. I would have to work hard to make sure none of them got injured.

Bella seemed even more unnerved by their confidence. She cleared her throat and said, "Dismissed."

They all dispersed from around the table and went away to their own work stations, chatting happily. They had no idea what could happen on tomorrow's mission. They were seriously underestimating the Pack. It was possible that we could lose some of our numbers.

Bella met my gaze on her and didn't look away. I approached her slowly, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch away, but sighed.

I felt Jacob's eyes on us. I turned my head to look at him, and we didn't look away from each other. His expression was unreadable, but he looked rather resigned at the same time. As if he'd seen his fate.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Are you ready?" I whispered.

For once, Emmett and Jasper, and Edward and I had been separated. Jasper and I were leading Team B, while Emmett and Edward were leading Team A. It made me nervous to be away from him, but I knew that my worries were irrational. He was safe.

Jasper nodded as he gestured towards our teammates. "Ready."

"Ready, Edward, Emmett?" I asked into the communicator.

There was a lot of static and crackling in the background. It sounded like they were arguing. It took too long for them to answer, but Edward eventually replied, "We're ready. Do we go in?"

"Has Jacob gone in?" I asked anxiously.

Team A was up ahead of us, scouting around and watching as Jacob went in alone, pretending that nothing was wrong.

"He's trying to convince them that nothing's wrong," Emmett said helpfully. "Sam seems suspicious that he just walked out when it's his day to work."

"_What_?" I hissed, my eyes wide. "Is he an idiot?" I gestured frantically towards my team to move ahead. I waited until the last person, Jasper, had gone ahead of me, before following them, covering the rear.

"What's the matter?" Emmett asked. "I think he's doing fine. Ow! What did you do that for, Edward?"

"You idiot," Edward hissed. "Jacob shouldn't have told them that he just walked out. The Pack knows that Isis doesn't leave behind any traces of evidence! If Jacob decided to quit being an agent, Sam should know that we would kill him!"

"Oh," Emmett murmured. "Then we're caught?"

"Obviously," I said, sidling up to them and surprising them. "Sam's just waiting so that he knows what's going on for certain. But I don't give my enemies time to prepare."

I reached for my usual gun and knife. I gestured towards Jasper and my team. They ran ahead of me and took cover behind a big container box. I started to follow them, but Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Bella," he said. "No. Let me go first."

I scowled. "Let's not start this again."

He did that eye smoldering thing again. It wasn't fair.

"Bella!" Jasper whispered into the ear piece now that we were sixty feet away. "Do we go?"

I yanked my arm away and gave him a death glare. "Let's get this over with." And I ran towards Jasper and my team. I crouched down, straining to hear the Pack's conversation.

"Bella!" Edward hissed furiously into the communicator. "I'm going to kill you!"

I ignored him. I was more interested in their conversation.

"Are you telling the truth, Jacob Black?" Sam asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Of course I am," Jacob said, trying to laugh it off and play it naturally. "Don't you trust me?"

"But how can you leave Isis just like that?" Sam asked, still suspicious. "I was under the impression that they kill anyone that leaves."

"They kill those they can't trust," Jacob agreed. "But retired agents that can be trusted are spared."

"I would think that they would kill you," Sam sneered. "Why would they spare _you_?"

Jacob didn't respond. He looked nervous again.

I cursed under my breath. He really wasn't the type to be acting.

"You know what I think, Black?" Sam asked in a deadly voice. "I think you've betrayed us. How much have you told Bella Swan about us?"

Jacob's eyes flashed suddenly. "As much as I know." And like the idiot that he was, he whipped out his gun and aimed at Sam.

Sam dodged out of the way, and suddenly, the Pack was going crazy. There were shouts and gunshots firing off.

"Go, go!" I shouted. I took off with the speed of lightning without waiting for my team. I couldn't let Jacob die.

I shot one of the Pack and he fell. Behind me, the two teams had merged as one and were now joining the battle. I saw Emmett and Jasper dueling three of them together.

Suddenly, I felt that familiar wave of danger. Just in time, I leaned back slightly, just as a bullet whizzed past where my head had been a few seconds ago. I turned my head to see Sam preparing to shoot at me again.

My eyes flashed. I twirled out of the way and directed my own gun at him. He disappeared behind a container box to avoid my bullets. I saw him running madly for the door. I couldn't let him get away. I ran after him.

He was laughing madly as he dashed for the door of the hangar. "You gonna catch me, Bella? You're going to shoot me?" He yelped when bullets shot around his feet. Startled, he tripped over his own feet and fell.

I stopped right in front of him, my gun aimed at him. He backed away slowly, that maniacal grin still on his face. The guy was insane.

"You and that damned agency of yours," Sam sneered. He was unarmed. His gun had skidded fifteen feet away when he'd fell. "You think Isis is good, Bella? Isis is nothing but a bunch of crap pile. What does it do to its agents? It kills them off."

I was breathing hard as I stared at him, shocked. _What_?

"Isis is _nothing_," Sam emphasized. "Centuries it has done nothing but make sure that its agents are killed off. Have you noticed how they use the excuse that they've broken the rules to kill them off? It's only pure luck that you've managed to survive so far. You're such a goody-good that never breaks the rules, that it's harder for them to get rid of you. But eventually, when you are no longer any use to them, they'll kill you too, like they did to your ancestors."

My gun lowered slightly. My hand was shaking.

He laughed. "Marie, was it? Your grandmother. How do you think she was killed? They must have told you that it was during a mission. True. But her own agents killed her, while the fighting was going on. No one would know, you see."

"Shut…up…" I said shakily.

Sam sneered. "Killing me won't help, Bella. The Pack will go on without me. They all have their own purpose. They won't stop fighting just because I'm gone. So kill me, if you want. Let's see how fierce my Pack will get, shall we?"

"SHUT UP!" I shrieked, and I squeezed the trigger.

Nothing happened. I stared at the gun in horror. How could it run out of bullets and betray me when it was an emergency?

Sam started laughing as he got to his feet. He ran, scooped up his gun, and aimed it at me. I dodged out of the way.

I took shelter behind another container box while he ran to join the fight again. I didn't know what he was doing. He could have run. He could have saved his own ass, but where was he going?

My eyes widened as Sam trained his gun at Jacob's unprotected and unsuspecting back.

"NO!" I screamed, and I threw my knife with all my might.

The blast of the gun sounded out, and at the same time, Sam screamed in defiance. He fell forward, face first. Simultaneously, Jacob dropped abruptly to the floor.

I exhaled in disbelief and horror. I couldn't believe it. I was too late.

I ran past Sam, who lay dead with his knife stuck inside his back. I reached Jacob, and I shook him roughly.

"Jacob!" I said frantically. "Jacob! Stay with me!"

The bullet had hit him on the side, very close to his heart. I knew that he had only seconds left.

"Bella…" Jacob whispered haltingly. "Go. It's…dangerous…"

"Jacob," I said, shaking my head, trying to deny the fact. "No. No, no, no…"

I had never once felt a romantic link to him. Ever. But the fact remained that I had worked with him ever since he'd graduated CETA. He was like family. And I was losing one of my siblings.

All around me, guns were still firing. I couldn't believe it wasn't over. I couldn't believe it.

"Bella…" he choked. "Don't…don't…make…my mistakes… Don't…don't act…out…of…love…" He laughed haltingly. "It'll ruin you…"

"Jacob," I whispered devastatingly. "No…"

"This is better," he said, still laughing bitterly. "I was…going to…die…anyway."

The gunshots were no longer heard, and fewer shouts and fists throwing were sounded out. And I knew we had won. Jacob's sacrifice had brought down the destruction of the Pack.

"Who wants…a betrayer…like me?" Jacob asked bitterly. "All I ever did…was lie…and doublecross… I…deserve…this…"

"No, Jacob," I said. "I wasn't going to kill you. I'm not _that_ cruel, you know."

He laughed some more. "Whatever, Bella." He glanced up. "Edward…"

Edward had walked up next to me. He was staring down at the boy in my arms with an expressionless face. "Jacob."

Jacob chuckled, then coughed. Blood oozed out from his mouth. "You…you're more…competitive…than most men…I've ever seen. You'll get…what you want…in the end. Keep…trying. She'll…come…around… Ignore…that…stupid…rule…"

I had no idea what he was talking about, but Edward seemed to understand. He nodded once. "Thank you, Jacob. You've done well."

My tears fell onto Jacob's chest. He laughed again. "Why are you…crying? S-silly…"

"Jacob…" My throat tightened, but I had to say this. "Thank you. Without you, we wouldn't have succeeded."

"Remember…what…I…said…" Jacob whispered, and his eyes closed slowly. His whole body went slack, and he was gone.

* * *

**AN: Remember what I said at the beginning of this chapter? I did kill Jacob off, but I seriously had a motive for doing that. The things he said to Edward at the end will be the sole purpose for making his mind up about Bella. You'll get what I mean soon. The upcoming chapters will make this clearer. So Team Jacob fans out there… Don't hate me too much. ;)**

**Reviews, please!**


	36. Chapter 36: Confession

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for my late update. But you won't regret waiting, I'm sure. 'Cause this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. ;) Heh. Enjoy, and don't ever forget how great I am! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Everyone was wearing black. Though the case was finally over, we were all feeling a bit down. We had lost a member of our team.

I had to admit it. After what happened to those agents who'd fought for love and Jacob, I couldn't deny it any longer.

Isis was cruel. I had been loyal to the secret organization ever since I was five. It was my family and home. It was my whole life.

But the fact remained that its rules were the real reason its agents died off. I was sure of it. Agents had died during missions, but we were all professionals. We got injured once in a while, but we were hardly _killed_. No, it had been Isis' rules that had killed those past agents.

Thinking about this fact made me wonder, yet again about another detail. I knew how the Cullen siblings had gotten permission. But how had Carlisle and Esme, not to mention my own parents, gotten _their_ permission to be together?

I was sitting at the center table of the HQ. I had my head down on the table with my arms wrapped around myself. No one bothered to interrupt me. I always did this when one of our colleagues died.

Though Jacob had betrayed us, in the end, he'd been a true agent of Isis. He really had come through. And for that, I'd ordered for a plaque with his name on it, so that it can be added to our memorial hall, where all our past heroic agents' plaques were kept on a display case.

Isis did not leave behind evidence. Therefore, I'd also ordered for his body to be cremated and scattered into the sea. Several agents were away from headquarters at the moment, carrying out my two orders.

I wondered what would happen to the Cullens now that the case was over. Would they return to New York?

I had grown used to having them around the branch. They had taken half the burden from me, and had helped me manage the branch for the past few months. I was forever grateful to them. I'd learned so many things from each and every one of them. I wasn't sure if I could manage Seattle branch alone when they were gone.

Especially Edward. I felt as if we'd been working together as partners for many years. I didn't want to cut off the relationship that we had. I felt regretful. I should have accepted him from the very beginning. I should have pushed him away.

On the other hand, part of me wanted him gone. He was a distraction, in a way. I didn't mind covering him and saving his ass during missions, but he was still making me confused on how I felt about him. I felt as if he was gone, breathing would be easier.

The glass doors slid open just then, interrupting me thoughts. I raised my head slowly, expressionless.

The two agents that had been in charge of Jacob's body approached me.

"Well?" I asked quietly.

"Done," one of them said firmly. "Scattered into the sea."

The other agents, who had been making small conversations to fill the tense silence of the HQ, looked up.

I nodded slowly. "Good. Dismissed."

They exchanged anxious glances before walking away.

I leaned back in my chair, sighing. I wondered where the Cullens were at the moment.

Well, I knew where Alice was. She was chattering away with Ben. Their conversation had nothing to do with Isis; she was telling him about she'd gotten interested in fashion when she was a secret agent. Surprisingly, Ben found her story intriguing, and was concentrating deeply on what she had to say.

The doors slid open again, and Austin walked in briskly. He stopped in front of me with a poker face.

"Done," he said. "His plaque is standing on a display case."

I sighed again. "Okay. Good."

He looked at me in concern. "You alright?"

I smiled wryly. "And if I'm not?"

He stared at me for a while before changing the subject. "The Head of Isis called earlier. He and his wife are coming up from Forks right away. They were happy to hear that the case was over."

Damn. This was it. They were coming to take their children away, back to the Heart of Isis in New York.

Reluctantly, I nodded. "When?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Soon, I think."

"Does anyone want pizza?"

I turned to see Emmett at the mouth of the hallway that led to the kitchen. He was wearing black like the rest of us, but he had a mouthful of pizza in his mouth.

"Where did you get that?" Austin asked. "Did you order pizza?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Of course not. And divulge what this place really is? No, Maggie and Angela made it. I was a bit unsure about Angela; after all, she works with dead bodies, but she's really good. Come have some."

"Where are your siblings?" I asked him.

"Well, Alice is over there," Emmett said, pointing. "Rose and Jasper were with me back in the kitchen. As for Edward…" He shrugged. "I don't know. He disappeared about an hour ago."

My face grew grim. Where was he?

"Go eat all you want," I told the agents. They all got up and headed for the kitchen excitedly. I turned back to Emmett. "Carlisle and Esme are coming soon. Go tell your siblings."

He blinked. "Why?"

I shrugged and got up. "I'll go find Edward. Have fun eating."

He watched as I walked out of the HQ, his eyebrows creased. He had his suspicions.

I looked for Edward up on the roof and the Hall of Fame. He wasn't there. Then where could he be?

I passed by two male students who immediately walked off to the sidelines when they saw me coming. They paused and bowed as I passed.

I paused. I turned back to them. "You two!"

They stopped in their tracks and turned back to me. "Us, ma'am?"

"Yes, you. Come here."

They approached me warily.

I studied them. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, ma'am," one of them said.

"Combat trainees?" I asked, noticing how muscular and strong they looked. They nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"The gym."

"Where did you come from?"

They glanced at each other. "The shooting room."

I raised my eyebrows. "Was Edward Cullen there?"

They hesitated. Then, one of them spoke up. "He told us not to tell anyone. He said he wanted to think, but all he did was shoot at the target like a mad person."

I smiled slightly. Found him. "Thank you, boys. Good luck in training."

They nodded and walked off again.

I knew exactly why Edward had disappeared off to the training rooms. Sometimes, when I wanted to think, I would go down to CETA and train as well.

But what did he have to think about? The mission was over.

**Edward's Point of View**

I knew the others would be looking for me. But I wanted to think. And, of course, training always helped.

I reloaded the gun and aimed it at the already ruined target flag. I squeezed the trigger multiple times vigorously, unable to get his words out of my head.

Jacob Black. He had said to keep trying. _She'll come around… Ignore that stupid rule_.

I could do that easily. Breaking rules was my specialty. I did it all the time. It was nothing new to me.

But Bella was a different story. She was such a goody-good; she never broke the rules. She could tolerate me breaking the rules because I did it all the time, but she couldn't stand it if others broke it. She would shout and even threaten to kill the rule-breakers if they got caught. That's how strict she was about the rules.

So how could I ignore that stupid number one rule, when _she_ won't? She would just refuse to see me. She would probably get Carlisle to kick me out, now that the case was over.

On the other hand, part of me wanted to take that chance. I had a feeling that Bella would be understanding if I kept pushing her. She might even come around.

I was concentrating on shooting so intensely, that I didn't notice the door opening. Someone came in and stood near the sidelines behind me quietly, but I paid them no attention.

I reloaded the gun again and shot at the target several more times before I noticed. A familiar scent of strawberry was all around me…

I turned. Sure enough, Bella was watching me amusedly with her arms crossed. She was leaning on one leg.

"You look a bit dangerous right now," she commented casually, walking forward. She took the gun from me gently and examined it. Then, upon finding out that it had one more bullet left, she aimed at the target expertly and squeezed the trigger. Perfect aim.

She reloaded the gun, and as she did so, she spoke. "Why is that?"

I was staring at her as if I had been hypnotized. She was so close to me, barely six inches away. I felt tempted to just grab her and make her mine.

_You'll get what you want…in the end_.

Damn him. Jacob Black wasn't helping either.

She noticed me staring at her. "What?" She turned back to the target and shot the bullets. She didn't miss one.

Bella smiled slightly. "This is fun. I'd forgotten how relaxed you feel when you train for shooting. No one is around trying to threaten your life with the exact same weapon."

She set the gun down, then turned to me. "You didn't answer my question, Edward."

The way she said my name sent a chill down my spine. It had never happened before. I must be very serious about this.

"I don't know," I said shortly, turning away from her quickly before I could start gawking at her again. I was still undecided.

She must have sensed that something _was_ troubling me. She grabbed my wrist firmly. "Look at me."

She was driving me insane. With every touch and an inhalation of her scent made my heart thump faster and faster. She dazzled me with her warm brown eyes and a beautiful figure. Did she know the effect that she had on me?

"Look at me," she insisted. "I want to know what's wrong with you."

Reluctantly, I turned to look at her. Her expression showed concern. "Nothing's wrong, Bella."

"Then what is it?" she asked, frowning. "You wouldn't come all the way down here to just think. What's there to think about? The case is over."

I smiled wryly. "I don't think you'll like it if you know what I'm thinking about."

Bella's eyes narrowed slightly. "Try me."

That challenging look on her face made up my mind. I was going to do it. I was going to make her mine. I didn't care if she wanted to play by the rules. _I_ wasn't going to play fair.

I took a step toward her. There had hardly been space between us before, and my sudden move startled her. She let go of my wrist immediately, looking wary. "What are you doing?"

I smiled playfully. "I'm answering your question. I came down here to make a decision. And you just made up my mind."

She stared at me suspiciously. "What…decision?" She looked afraid to ask.

"You might choose to hate me after I tell you," I admitted. "But I want to take the chance. You might be mine one day if I do."

She blinked, taken aback. "_What_?"

"I like you, Bella," I said clearly. "No, I _love_ you. And I'm going to do my best to make you mine."

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Are you going to tell me how great I am? Tons of reviews, please! Love you all! ;)**


	37. Chapter 37: Staying

**Author's Note: So…I left you at a cliffie last chapter. You guys were practically shouting at me with the reviews. I enjoyed reading them. ;) So let's see what Bella's reaction will be, eh? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Bella's Point of View**

I stared at him in shock. He wasn't making sense. What was he saying?

Edward looked one hundred percent serious. He kept staring into my eyes intensely, making me nervous.

I must have heard wrong.

Slowly, I lowered my gaze to his sternum. "Do you even know what you just said? You're breaking the rules."

"And I don't care," Edward countered. "From now on, I'm going to do whatever I want."

I glowered at his chest, my lips pressed tightly. "I'll pretend I didn't hear anything." And I turned to go.

He grabbed my wrist and swung me back. "No, Bella. Don't pretend. What's the point, when everyone's going to be finding out soon?"

I glanced up at him sharply. "Don't you dare."

"I'm going to go after you openly," he informed me firmly. "There's no point in hiding my feelings anymore."

"Do you _want_ to be killed?"

He smiled crookedly. "I decided it's worth trying."

I tried to escape him, but he gripped me tighter. He pulled me closer, roughly.

I found that I couldn't look into his eyes anymore. I averted my gaze, forcing myself to endure it. I was someone who no one could beat. I would not let myself surrender now.

"Let go of me," I growled in a low, menacing voice. "Before I have to kill you."

Edward merely laughed at my threat, and swept a lock of my hair away from my shoulder. "Just a warning. You'll have a hard time from now on, after all."

"Do you think I will _let_ you make a move on me?"

"You can try," he said carelessly. "But you won't succeed. I told you. I never fail."

I glared at him. "I get everything that I want. You won't succeed."

"A challenge, then," Edward consented pleasantly. "That's fine. I like challenges."

"Did I mention Carlisle and Esme are coming?" I asked coldly. "All I have to do is ask them to take you and your siblings back to the Heart of Isis. Need I say more?"

Edward blinked once, taken aback. He recovered quickly though. "We'll see." He smiled playfully, his green eyes smoldering. "I never lose."

Desperate to escape, I twisted his arm that held my wrist. He'd expected it, and he could have stopped me. But he consented to letting go of me, and he laughed when I walked away without looking back. To my chagrin, he followed me.

"You're so stubborn, Bella," he said disapprovingly. "But the more, the better. I get to have my fun."

I ignored him. Edward Cullen was officially out of my good side.

"Bella," he said, trying to make me talk. "I know that you've never broken the rules before. But you like me too, don't you?"

That made me stop dead in my tracks. He took two more steps before stopping and facing me.

I glowered at him. "I do not."

"I believe you're being overly defensive, Miss Swan." He looked smug.

"No," I said firmly. "I don't like you the way you claim to like me. I only saw you as a partner and a friend, but you ruined that too."

"Bella…"

"Leave me alone," I said, brushing past him and heading for the main headquarters that was in sight ahead of us. "You're done here. I'm sending you back to New York."

"Bella," he said, no hint of humor on his face. "I always get what I want. It would do you no good." He grabbed my wrist when I tried to move ahead. "Listen to me, Bella!"

"Leave me alone, Edward Cullen!" I tried to wrench my arm free. "I said you're done. Who is the head of Seattle branch? Don't tell me what to do!"

We burst into the main room, still arguing loudly and furiously. Everyone turned to stare at us curiously, and I stopped dead. Edward stopped short right behind me.

Carlisle and Esme were staring at us curiously like the others. I suddenly realized that Edward was still holding onto my wrist. And they were staring at his grip on me, awareness dawning upon their face.

I shook him off, and he let me go this time. "Carlisle. Esme. Welcome back." I probably looked too tense to look welcoming. I was glowering at the ground, seething.

Esme smiled at me while Carlisle studied me carefully. Then, his eyes flickered onto his son. Finally, he smiled.

"Is something the matter?" he asked innocently. "I hope we haven't come at a bad time."

Alice looked like she had something to say. She looked pissed that their parents had come to take them away back to New York. She opened her mouth, but I beat her to it.

"No, actually," I said. "It's perfect timing. I was just thinking that the Cullens have done enough here. I think it's time they all returned back to New York."

The siblings all gaped at me, and Edward turned to glare at me.

"Bella!" Alice burst out. "How can you even say that? I would have thought that you would be the first person to say that we should stay behind a little longer!"

Carlisle and Esme, too, looked rather surprised.

"After all, the Heart of Isis can't be missing their only DSA," I continued quickly, ignoring Alice. "I'm sure they're going crazy trying to fill in for Edward. Now that the case is over, I think it's okay for them to leave."

"Stop this right now, Bella," Edward ordered, looking angry. "You're not helping anyone right now. None of us here wants to leave."

"A DSA can't be away from his branch for too long," I said smoothly. "Besides, I think there's too much tension here. Perhaps a breather…"

"Bella!" Alice protested. "Stop it!" She turned to her parents. "We don't want to leave. We like it here. Besides, we can do so much more once we cooperate with everyone here."

"And there are tons of agents at the Heart of Isis," Emmett chimed in desperately. "They'll fill in for us. Frankly, you don't even need us there. They're all very good; you won't even miss us. Please allow us to stay, Carlisle."

Carlisle was staring at me, still taken aback. He was obviously wondering where my tolerance had gone. Finally, he said, "Bella. Do you mind talking to me privately for a moment in your office?"

Without waiting for an answer, he headed towards the staircase. I followed him after a moment. I could feel Edward's glare on my back as I climbed the stairs.

"So, Bella," Carlisle said, settling down on the sofa. He gestured for me to sit on the other side. "What's going on?"

I hesitated as I sat down. "I'd rather not say. I would rather not get anyone in trouble."

"What did Edward do now?" he asked amusedly. "Threaten a trainee?"

I didn't answer, but merely glowered down at the table between us. He seemed to realize what had happened.

"Oh," Carlisle said in a totally different tone. "I see. Well, now, that's different." He sighed. "It always happens."

"Please send him back," I said stiffly. "I don't want to see anyone breaking the rules anymore. Not in my branch."

Carlisle smiled kindly. "I understand your position fully, Bella. But the only problem is…I cannot control Edward."

I looked up at him, startled.

"He is my youngest, and I admit, the most obedient," Carlisle said. "Funnily enough, I am able to control my other four, though they are harder to sustain. But Edward has been brought up differently. We've always known that he would become a DSA one day, and he always did the right thing for himself. We let him be, and he's never failed. He has never shown regret for the things he has done so far, and we trust him. That is why I am afraid that...I cannot take him back."

"Carlisle!"

"If Edward wants something, he gets it," he said firmly. "He must have told you that. He has never failed, and he knows what is right for him. I must give him his chance, Bella. While this is against Isis' number one rule, I'm afraid that I have no control over the agent in question this time. I'm sorry."

I exhaled sharply. "So what am I supposed to do, Carlisle? Am I supposed to humor him? Become his toy?"

"He doesn't regard you that way, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling apologetically. "He considers you his equal, and he trusts you. Another reason I cannot take him away is because I've seen you two together. The way he looks at you is quite different from the way he has regarded other women. Believe me, Esme has tried to pair him up with many young women his age. No one has ever changed him, but you have made a difference. And truthfully, you are very good for him. That is why I must ask this of you, Bella. I'm sorry."

I tried to control my temper. "If the Head of Isis cannot control him, then who can? I won't break the rules, Carlisle."

He smiled paternally. "But you love him too, Bella."

My eyes flashed. "No."

He chuckled. "It's a bit obvious. Don't you want him too?"

"Carlisle!" I protested. "You shouldn't be saying this to me!"

He sighed. "I know." He smiled wryly. "Did I mention that I hate being the Head? It's very difficult, seeing my own children suffer from the rules. It was hard to resist my other four as well, and look what happened. I ended up giving in. And it looks like I'll give in to my youngest son as well." He grimaced. "Maybe I'll retire early."

"Carlisle," I pleaded. "Please. You can't do this to me. He'll pester me all the time, and soon, the whole branch will know."

"Do you not have the confidence to face him?" Carlisle asked amusedly. "I thought you were able to beat anything."

I gaped at him.

"I'd like to see who will give in," he said. He grinned. "I think I'll strike up a bet with Esme. You don't mind, do you?" He rose, then left the office with a rather bright smile.

I gritted my teeth. He may be happy to find out that his youngest son had finally found someone he loves, but _I _wasn't.

I heard Carlisle catching everyone's attention downstairs. Quickly, I got up and rushed out of the office. I was halfway down the stairs when Carlisle began his announcement.

"You may stay," Carlisle told his children. "I think it'll do you good. And I think the Heart can survive without you."

Everyone, not just the Cullens, looked delighted. Even my colleagues had betrayed me.

The Cullens looked relieved. Edward met my gaze steadily.

I was beyond angry. I didn't want this. I didn't want to break the rules. Besides, I was confused. Though everyone was claiming that I liked him back, I needed time to admit it, or deny it.

My lips pursed, I descended the remaining stairs, then brushed past everyone, eager to escape.

"Don't follow me," I said in a low voice as I passed Edward. He looked like he wanted to argue.

I ran out of the building quickly, desperate for air.

"Bella!" Gianna said, surprised as I rushed away.

I ignored her and headed beeline for my car. I sped away quickly, heading for home.

I needed a long sleep. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find out that this had just been a bad nightmare.

* * *

**AN: Personally, I wouldn't mind it if a handsome guy like Edward confessed to me. Rules be damned, I would totally agree to go out with him. Wouldn't you? ;)**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Now, I'm starting a new story called _Complications_. It's a new twist; I think the story's plot is somewhat new. I don't think anyone's every written about it. So I got this idea in my head randomly, and I knew I had to do a story on it or it wouldn't leave me alone, so I started writing. If I post the first chapter soon, will you go read it without any hesitations? Let me know!**

**Reviews, please!**


	38. Chapter 38: Cliché

**Author's Note: Eh… Happy reading, fans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

_He was pointing a gun straight at me. Right where my heart was._

_"Isis doesn't forgive betrayals," he whispered. He looked heartbroken, though his hand didn't waver. It was very steady, as if he'd already made up his mind._

_But he didn't move. He said he would kill me, yet, he wasn't._

_"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked, seeing red. I felt as if my eyes were burning up from the strain of trying hard not to cry. No, I wasn't going to let him see me becoming weak. I was going to be remembered as strong and proud, like I'd always been._

_"Kill me!" I demanded. "All you have to do is pull that trigger! What are you waiting for?"_

_His grip on the gun tightened at my words. He grimaced in pain. The pain in his heart was threatening to overwhelm him. _

_"You said that Carlisle ordered you to kill me," I whispered. "Then you must do it. Edward Cullen… You told me yourself that you never fail."_

_He stared at me, his confidence wavering. _

_"KILL ME!" I shrieked. "What are you waiting for? I'm not going anywhere! I'm asking you to kill me!"_

_He looked like he was about to break down any minute. "Bella…"_

_"It's better than being threatened," I whispered. "It's better than having the man I love being threatened. It's better to have him be the one to kill me."_

_His hand shook slightly for the first time. The gun lowered fractionally. _

_"No," I snapped. "Kill me. You'd be doing both of us a favor."_

_A single tear fell on his right cheek. He gritted his teeth, and he raised the gun again. He squeezed the trigger, looking determined…_

_The bullet sounded and echoed loudly throughout the room._

I woke up abruptly, cold sweat covering my face. It took me a while to realize that I'd had a nightmare. It had seemed so vivid and real…

I tried to shake it off. It was only a dream. Only a dream.

But the nightmare had only reminded me of yesterday's events. And those events hadn't been a nightmare. It was reality.

I couldn't believe it when Edward had confessed to me. Though he was a troublemaker, I'd never dreamed that he would break the most important rule.

He loved me. How was that possible? All I'd ever been to him was be nasty, mean, and rude. What could he have seen in me?

But then again, what did I see in him? Why did the way he said my name make my heart pound like a freaking hormonal teenager? Why did his eyes dazzle me like that?

He was right. Carlisle had been right. I did love him back. I'd fallen in love with him. Like a silly, love-crazy teenager, I'd ended up falling in love.

As soon as I admitted it, everything made sense. Every flirtatious move he'd made on me, every word he said made sense. I loved him, and I knew that I would be able to do anything for him. Hell, I would even break the rules for him.

But at the same time, I couldn't. What he wanted from me was different. He wanted me to break the rules with him so that we can be together.

But I couldn't. I'd spent my entire life abiding by the rules. I couldn't just change who I was. I couldn't do what he wanted. Not the number one rule.

I would break the rules for him. If it could keep him safe, I would do it willingly. But I couldn't break the rules to _be_ with him. I just couldn't. I wasn't confident enough.

How pathetic.

Love was irrational, I reminded myself. And whomever it was that had made up that saying was right. I really was capable of doing whatever I could for Edward. I would do anything for him. But at the same time, I still had to keep myself in check. I admit, I was selfish.

I didn't feel like going to work today. I didn't have the guts to face him. Suddenly, after his confession, I'd grown unconfident. He was such a bad influence.

Who cares? I told myself. I won't go. All I have to do is go on missions and refuse to see him. I'll just avoid him constantly. I could do that…

I glanced at my bedside clock. Ten o'clock. I'd totally slept in, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to work today.

* * *

When I got out of the shower, I did something that I never did. I turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels quickly and randomly, bored. I didn't really have anything in mind.

A brief bullet sound caught my attention. I quickly turned back to the channel and found that an action movie was playing.

I became immersed in the movie. It was interesting.

But soon, I became self-conscious. The female lead was pretty, good at acting, and seemed talented in shooting people. She was a leader like I was. But did I really look like that when people confessed to me?

"Stop it!" the female said when the male lead tried to talk to her. "I told you. I'm not going to accept it. You're only my partner and a friend. But you ruined even that."

I made a face. It was exactly what I'd told Edward yesterday.

"I won't ruin my career just for you," she said. "I won't give into love."

Stubborn, just like me. I was beginning to wonder what was going to happen to them. So I kept watching it.

At the end of the movie, I grimaced in disgust and turned off the TV. It was so cliché. Of course; what had I been thinking? This was a movie, not reality. Of course the main leads were going to end up with each other.

My life was not a movie. It was reality. And I would make sure that I didn't end up like them. Edward had called for a challenge, and I was going to win it. I would make him experience his first failure.

At that moment, my phone rang.

"Isabella Swan."

"Bella, where are you?" Ben asked, concerned. "It's past twelve. You sick?"

"Can't I have a day off sometime?" I asked.

He paused, surprised. "You're taking the day off? Why? You never did before."

"Because I want to. Anymore stupid questions? I'm going to hang up now."

"Wait, Bella!" Ben said quickly. "We have a new case. Aren't you going to come down for a briefing?"

I sighed. "Tell me over the phone."

"It's not a big one this time," he reassured me. "It'll be over in, like, two days. If you want to take a vacation or something, I'm sure Edward would be more than happy to-"

"It's just today," I scowled. "Forget it."

"Are you sure?"

"_Let me talk to her_," I heard Edward on the other line.

"I'm hanging up, Ben," I said quickly.

"Don't you dare, Isabella Swan," Edward snapped, coming on the line. "Why aren't you coming in for work today?"

I made a face. "Because I don't want to."

"Is it because of me?"

So straightforward. And he wasn't a bit embarrassed. But then again, he'd probably told everyone what had happened between us.

"No." I didn't sound convinced. Even I could hear it.

"You suck at lying," he told me, "for a DSA. Why don't you just admit it?"

"Is Carlisle gone?" I asked, ignoring him.

"Yes, he and Esme left for New York this morning," he replied. "Looks like we'll be here for a while." He sounded way too smug.

"Shut up," I mumbled. "What's the case about?"

"Come in for a briefing if you really want to know."

"Never mind," I said sourly. "I don't want to know. You can be in charge of it if you want."

He sighed. "Are you going to keep avoiding me? Are you going to transfer out of Seattle branch too?"

There was an idea if it got out of hand. "I'm thinking about it."

"Bella," he said disapprovingly. "That's not funny. Come to work." He paused, then said, "I miss you."

Those three, simple words made my heart stop. But I didn't want to show it.

"Well, I don't," I retorted, lying. Of course I missed him. "So you can forget about seeing me at all today. I'll hear the briefing tomorrow."

"Bella," Edward whined.

I suppressed a smile. He sounded like a five-year old now.

"Shut up," I snapped. "Everyone's going to hear. What would they say when I'm the one who told Mike and Jessica off for kissing in the hallway? I'm hanging up."

"But-"

"_Goodbye_, Edward." And I hung up.

Though I did miss him, I couldn't help but be annoyed. What did I ever see in a guy like him?

But then again, what did he see in _me_?

* * *

**AN: Reviews, please! What'd you think?**

**Wait for the first chapter of my new story, _Complications_!**


	39. Chapter 39: Unofficial

**Author's Note: An unofficial duet mission! I think you'll like this one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Edward's Point of View**

"_Goodbye_, Edward," Bella said, sounding annoyed. And she hung up on me.

I made a face as I handed the phone back to Ben. "She's so stubborn," I mumbled.

"Nice touch, saying you missed her," Austin teased. "You do know that everyone was listening in?"

I shrugged. "Does anyone want to tell me where she lives?"

At this, the females all started giggling, and the men exchanged looks, grinning.

"She'll kick you out," Ben told me amusedly. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Tell me."

Ben glanced at Austin, who shrugged. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. Just don't come complaining if she, I don't know, punches you in the face. And don't tell her specifically who told you."

"I won't," I said, grinning. "Where?"

Ben gave me the directions, and I gathered the papers regarding the new case. I folded them up before tucking it inside my leather jacket.

"Hey," Emmett said in a low voice as everyone began striking up conversations again. "We won't mind if you decide not to come back." He winked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie snapped, slapping his arm. "That's not funny. Frankly, I understand Bella's perspective. She's only trying to obey the rules of Isis." She fixed her stern gaze on me. "You shouldn't try to force her to do something she doesn't want to do."

"Speak for yourself," I retorted. "You, who has broken the number one rule yourself."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "That was different. In our case, we _both_ agreed to break the rules. On the other hand, while you may be okay with breaking the most important rule like the brother of ours you are, Bella is _not. _I'm not sure what'll happen between you two, but for now, I'm remaining neutral." She gave me a meaningful look. "If you're not coming back, make sure you're going home to your _own_ penthouse. Do you understand?" She walked off to the other computer specialists arrogantly.

"Jeez, bossy, much?" I muttered. "Yes, Mother."

Emmett and Jasper laughed, while Alice looked amused. "I understand where Bella's coming from too," she said. "I agree with Rose, though not about the neutral part." She grinned. "You have my full permission and support to go after that girl. It'd be a waste to let her slip by." She winked before walking off towards Ben and Austin.

"And I agree," Emmett put in. "I can see that she's just right for you. Make sure you get her, bro." He punched my shoulder playfully before bounding away, singing, "Rosie!" Several agents laughed.

"What about you, Jasper?" I asked. "No lectures from you?"

Jasper smiled. "I think you know. I've been in your position myself. No way to break the rules, yet, I wanted to. And I understand those emotions you must be feeling right now for Bella. Wild and untamed. The desire to just take her away and run is just tempting. Am I right, or am I right?"

I grinned sheepishly. "You're right."

"In that case," he shrugged. "I say full speed ahead. And judging from the way Bella is about rules, I'd say that you'd be taking the long way around. So good luck, man." He patted my back before walking away to join Alice.

I stared at my siblings for a while. Strangely, seeing them interact with each other in that lovey-dovey way didn't seem so disgusting anymore.

**Bella's Point of View**

I turned on the news and was watching it blankly, bored out of my mind. It was relaxing, not having to worry about protecting myself, but I supposed I was the type to be running around with a gun.

When they began talking about some high school guy that had raped his girlfriend, killed her, then had committed suicide, I rolled my eyes and turned my head to face the windows. Teenagers these days…

It was raining again. It rained nearly every day in Seattle, and I was used to it. But somehow, just watching the raindrops fall onto the pavement and make splattering noises echo throughout the whole penthouse made me feel a little lonely.

I suddenly realized, with a pang, that I was seventeen. Seventeen. I've been seventeen for several months now, and I hadn't given it a second thought. When people asked how old I was, I responded automatically without thinking about it.

But when I actually thought about it right this moment, I realized that I'd aged quite a bit. It seemed like it was only yesterday that I was five, scared to death, and just entering CETA.

I wondered vaguely how I'd survived through my training. The way the coaches trained the trainees wasn't funny. It was enough to kill someone who didn't keep their head in the game. I really must have been strong enough to train harder than others to become a DSA.

That led me to another question. What had made me decide to become one? Why had I wanted to do it? It was truly a lousy job that took away everything you had. You couldn't even have a peaceful, personal life with the job. Why had I been so desperate to become one?

Was it because people around me had told me that I'd make a perfect Double Spy Agent? Had I just been desperate to show them that they'd been right all along? Had I merely wanted to prove myself?

Now that I thought about it carefully, there really wasn't a reason. I guess the only reason I wanted to become a DSA was because it had sounded cool. I really hadn't cared about all the commitment and training that it would require of me. I'd just wanted to be the one out there on the field, fighting bad guys and killing people.

Silly me. Perhaps if I hadn't been so ambitious, I wouldn't be in this mess right now. I probably would never have met Edward, and we wouldn't have become partners. He probably would never have confessed if I had chosen to become something else.

So, in the end, _I_ was the one who had gotten _myself_ in this mess. How strange. And here I was, sulking because of a decision that I'd made for myself many years ago. I supposed it was too late to regret anything.

The lightning flashed briefly, and the thunder rumbled a few seconds later. The rain fell harder. And I felt more alone than ever.

At that moment, someone pounded loudly on the front door, startling me.

I sat up abruptly, immediately wary. Who could that be, when it was raining so hard?

Grabbing a spare gun from a drawer, I crept closer to the door.

"Who is it?" I called out suspiciously. As if I'd expected someone to answer. I nearly laughed out loud.

But to my surprise, there came an answer right away. "Open the door, Bella."

I would recognize his voice anywhere.

Sighing in half relief, half annoyance, I lowered my gun and opened the door. I faced him in exasperation. "What are you doing here, Edward?"

He was wearing his usual, playful smile. "I told you I missed you, didn't I?"

My eyes narrowed as I took in his wet figure. Strangely, his wet, bronze hair made him look more handsome, if possible. His leather jacket was sparkling with raindrops.

I sighed, giving up. "Come in." And I moved aside.

"Were you going to kill me?" he asked amusedly as he entered. He'd noticed my gun.

"You can't blame me," I scowled as I walked past him quickly. "I'm an agent. I'm never safe."

"I guess you're right," Edward agreed. His eyes roamed restlessly as he took in my simple living room. "Nice place."

"Thanks," I muttered, shoving the gun back in the drawer. I sat back down on the sofa again, pulling the blanket over me.

Edward's attention was captured by the news report that was going on now. He sat down on an armchair slowly, never taking his eyes off of the TV.

"_Seattle is, once again, becoming the victim of strange homicide cases,_" the reporter said. _"Over the last few days, there have been reports on five, whole mysterious murders. The police are baffled as to why there are absolutely no clues whatsoever…"_

I glanced at Edward. His expression was suddenly serious, and he was drinking every word the reporter was saying.

I raised my eyebrows. I wasn't a DSA for no reason. "How is it related?"

Edward turned to look at me. He smiled wryly. "You caught on fast." He reached inside his jacket, and brought out several folded papers.

I took them curiously. "Is this the new case?" I looked through them quickly. I paused at a profile page of a man with long, light brown hair and a permanent sneer on his face.

"James Hunt," I read. "Frenchman. Murderer, rapist, kidnapper… Huh. He's been busy, hasn't he? How old is he?"

"Thirty, give or take a few," Edward shrugged.

"He's the one that's behind all these homicides?" I asked. I made a face at one of his other pictures. "He should really cut his hair. He'll look way better. Does he have any accomplices?"

"He has a girlfriend that he abuses," Edward informed me. "Her profile page is probably on the next page."

"Victoria Pierce," I read. I narrowed my eyes at the many scars that were etched deeply into her arrogant face. I glanced back at Edward incredulously. "He abuses her?" It was hard to believe that, judging by her expression. She looked like she could defend herself from anything. "That's hard to believe. Why does she stay with him then?"

"He threatens her, naturally," he answered. "She has two sisters that she cares about. They rely on her for survival, and Victoria only agrees to helping James in his plans for money. But it doesn't help if he's threatening to kill her only family."

"So he kills for money?" I asked, going back to James' profile picture.

"Money, revenge, fun," Edward said. "Whatever he wants."

I looked up quickly. "He'd kill for fun? For no reason at all? Really?"

He raised his eyebrows in answer.

"Jerk," I mumbled. "Fine. Where is he?"

"We found that out already," Edward said. "He lives a few minutes from your penthouse. We were going to launch a mission tomorrow."

"Oh?" I asked, the gears in my brain turning already. I raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are we supposed to do tomorrow?"

"Kill him, of course," Edward snorted. "His only ally is Victoria. It'll be a piece of cake, since they live together. Like Ben told you earlier, it's a quick case. Isis only agreed to take care of it because the police don't know where he is."

"And Victoria's sisters?"

"Innocent," Edward confirmed. "They don't know how their sister gets the money, and they don't know a thing about James. For all they know, Victoria is working at a restaurant, trying to raise enough money for all three of them. They think she lives alone, and they only see each other every other week, to exchange money."

I nodded. "Easy."

Edward looked at me suspiciously. "You aren't going to let Victoria go, are you?"

I looked up, raising my eyebrows. "Am I?"

He sighed. "Isis finishes everything all at once, Bella. If we kill James, she'll be alone in that house. She will have seen us. She'll know about Isis."

"True. But according to this, Victoria never did anything that requires a death sentence," I countered. "She only created diversions for him."

"It's still against the rules."

I smirked. "Look who's talking."

Edward made a face. "It's not like you to break the rules."

I sighed. "Fine. We'll knock her out while we kill James."

"Not a chance, Bella."

"Think of her sisters, Edward," I pointed out. "What would they do without her?"

"They work too, you know," Edward said disapprovingly. "We'll just let them know about their sister's death or something. Anonymously, of course."

I bit my lip. "I guess you're right. But even so…"

Edward studied me. "How about luring her out of the house before we kill him?"

I looked at him. "Are you willing?"

He sighed. "I don't think I can go against you anymore, Bella."

I smiled grimly. "I suppose there's one good reason about your feelings towards me then. Come on." I began unfolding myself.

"Where are you going?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm going to go kill a rapist," I said innocently.

"It's tomorrow, Bella. Not tonight."

"I'm bored," I said, shrugging. "We might as well get it done right away. What's the point in waiting if it's such a simple case?"

"True," he mumbled. "Hurry up, then."

I grinned, slipping inside my bedroom. After dressing in a black hoodie and dark jeans, I lifted the hood over my face, taking care to let my hair fall naturally down my shoulders. I took my knife from the bedside table's drawer and exited the room.

"I'm ready," I said, switching off all the lights. "Edward?"

"Here," he said, reappearing from the kitchen.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing," he said, too innocently. "Ready to go?"

My eyes narrowed suspiciously, but I let it go. I followed him out to his car, running through the rain.

"Do you know where the house is?" I asked.

"Positive," Edward said, grinning as he started his car. "But never mind that. Will you promise to do something for me after we kill him? It's still early, after all."

"What?" I asked in a strained voice. His favors were never beneficial to me.

His smile looked too radiant and innocent. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

* * *

**AN: Ha! I'm **_**so**_** good at cliffies! Too good, it probably drives you nuts. Am I right, or am I right? ;)**

**IMPORTANT! My new story, **_**Complicated**_**, will be up today! Go read the first chapter and leave a review on what you think! Thanks, guys!**

**Reviews, please!**


	40. Chapter 40: Cake

**Author's Note: So…let's see how they'll kill James, eh? Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"A date?" I repeated flatly. "You're kidding, right?"

"No." Edward was smiling as he answered. He already knew my answer, but he was trying anyway. He really had been serious when he'd told me that he was going to make me his.

"I'll take you anywhere you want," he promised. "Except your house, of course," he added.

I took a deep breath, telling myself mentally to not lose my temper. "No way."

He pursed his lips. "It wouldn't hurt anyone."

I frowned. "No, Edward."

"You and that stupid rule," he mumbled. "Why can't you ignore that thing for a few hours?"

I didn't reply, but merely pressed my lips together stubbornly.

He glanced at me, then laughed. "You don't think I'm going to give up that easily, do you?"

"I expect you to," I retorted.

"Not a chance. I told you. If I want something, I go all the way to get it. I've never done this type of thing before, so I don't know what I'm capable of." He peeked at me again. "Are you sure you don't want to give in?"

I exhaled sharply. "How much do you want to bet?"

He laughed again. "You're very confident of yourself, aren't you? Money or a favor?"

"I don't care."

"Favor," he decided. "If you win, I promise I'll give up. That's probably what you'll want the most from me, isn't it?"

I glowered out the window.

"If I win, it'll get much worse." He looked wickedly amused. "Although, of course, you'll probably do it, considering how much you'll love me by then."

I scoffed. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

"Never mind," he said dismissively. "Any objections?"

"Yes," I snapped. "If I win, you have to promise to give up, _and_ go back to New York. So that I can't see you anymore. I can tell that you'll be annoying the hell out of me."

He chuckled. "Done. Though I'm not entirely sure if I can do that second part." He looked sincere now. "If I keep trying, I think I'm going to fall deeply in love with you. Then I won't be able to let you go."

"And stop saying those words. It creeps me out."

He bit his lip to suppress his amusement, then parked abruptly on a random curb. He gestured to a dark blue house a few houses ahead. "That's the one."

I frowned. "How do we know if they're both home or not?"

Edward smiled at me angelically. "I don't know, head."

I gave him a disgusted look. "I'm the head when you're stuck, am I? You big cheater."

"Well, I do have a plan, but it's a bit risky." He raised his eyebrows. "Are you willing to do it?"

I heaved a big sigh. "Sure, why not?"

"Good," he said, satisfied. "Then get out." He exited the car himself.

Confused, but curious, I did as he told me to. The thunderstorm was making everything dark, but the rain had slowed to a light drizzle. Still, the misty made it difficult to see properly.

Someone grabbed my wrist, startling me. I gasped quietly.

"Sorry," Edward murmured. "Come on."

Sighing in relief, I followed him as we ran quickly up to the house. We took shelter under a huge tree in the front yard, and Edward peeked out, leaving me to watch out for any threats.

"The lights in the living room are on," he reported quietly after a few seconds.

"So what's your plan, then?" I hissed. "Let's hurry up. I'm getting cold."

Edward looked at me. "That's your only reason to hurry up? Because you're cold?"

I gave him a disdainful look. "Secret agents are humans too. Hurry up. How do we get Victoria out of the house?"

"Personally, I don't think she would mind if we killed him for her," Edward muttered.

"No, you were right," I said. "She can't see us. She can't know who did this. Let's just knock her out, kill James, and drag his body out of here."

Edward sighed. "Fine." He crept out first, getting closer to the house. I looked around carefully. I was about to follow when Edward gestured frantically, warning me to stay there.

Curious, I watched. He seemed to be eavesdropping through a slightly open window. Exactly thirty seconds later, he ran back to me, smiling in satisfaction.

"This is luck," he told me. "James just ordered Victoria to go out to the store to buy some beer and chips."

I nodded. "Okay. But what do we do when she comes back and finds him gone?"

He shrugged. "You can figure that out while I kill him."

I slapped his shoulder. "I want to kill him!"

He gave me a look. "Are we really starting this again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind. The problem is _how_ we're going to do it. We can't use a gun; the neighbors will hear and call the cops. And I'm sure James has a weapon on him as well."

Edward looked thoughtful. "Do you have your knife on you?"

I looked away. Not my precious knife. "No," I lied.

"You have it," he stated, his eyes narrowing. "You always have it with you."

"I don't!" I protested.

He leaned closer to me, making me back away. He wrapped an arm around my waist, preventing me from backing away anymore. I glared at him, knowing exactly what he was doing, and hating his methods.

His hand reached toward my back pocket of my jeans. I grimaced when he purposely brushed his hand against my bottom slightly. He grinned as he waved my knife at me. "I'll give it back to you later."

"Fine," I said sourly. "Now let go of me."

Quirking up an eyebrow playfully, he did, though his eyes didn't leave me. I felt awkward, but thankfully, my phone rang at that moment. To my surprise, it was Rosalie.

"Hello?" I answered softly. At that moment, Edward nudged me, pointing at the house. Victoria was just coming out and heading towards her car.

"We have to go soon," he whispered. "Hang up!"

"What are you two doing at James' house?" Rosalie asked quickly. "The mission was supposed to be tomorrow!"

I frowned. "How in the world do you know where we are?"

"GPS tracking, of course," she replied. "Ben decided to have some fun and see what you two were doing at your penthouse; apparently, you have some bugs planted in your house, and he found that you guys weren't there. So we tracked you down-"

"What?" I hissed. "You guys planted bugs in my house? Why?"

"Not me," Rosalie corrected. "I think this was before we came along. Ben says about a year ago. But never mind. What are you guys doing there?"

I huffed indignantly. "We're here to finish him off. It was too easy to wait until morning."

Edward nudged me again. "We have to move _now_!"

I peeked out. Sure enough, Victoria was gone. I nodded at him. "Rose, I have to go. We're going to be dropping the body off in a few minutes, so get Angela ready to examine-"

"Now, Bella!" Edward urged.

"But are you sure you've thought this through?" Rosalie pressed. "Alice and Ben had arranged a plan but-"

"Sorry, Rose," I interrupted. "We have to go." And I hung up.

We crept around the back of the house. The back door was unlocked.

The whole house was dark, and it was hard to navigate our way inside. But we followed the light from the living room, and found James on the sofa, watching MTV.

I rolled my eyes. "Kill him quietly," I mouthed. "Don't make a fuss."

Edward grinned. "It's too easy." He peeked out from our hiding place, raising the knife.

It really was a piece of cake. He was facing us, so there was no need to creep up behind him or anything. Just one accurate throw would do.

The glint in Edward's eyes changed. Suddenly, he was the charismatic, cold DSA that was concentrating on hitting a target. I'd seen this look when he'd been shooting those targets at the shooting room. It was another side of him that I'd discovered.

With a powerful flick of his arm, the knife blurred as it sailed through the air. And it pierced deeply and accurately on James' chest, right where his heart was. He didn't even have time to yelp out loud. He was dead instantly.

"Nice," I said appreciatively as Edward walked out to check our victim's status. "Now give me back the knife."

"Why don't you write Victoria a note or something?" Edward asked sarcastically, checking the man's pulse.

"Fine," I muttered. "If I can find paper…" I disappeared into the kitchen. I rummaged through the drawers for some post-it notes and a pen.

I found a pad and a blue felt pen. Quickly, I wrote: _We got rid of him for you. Don't worry about his body; it'll be taken care of quietly and neatly. Tell no one about this, and from now on, don't resort to crimes to earn money. _

I left the note on the pad. I adjusted it so that it was in plain sight. She would find it, and I knew that she would do as I'd instructed.

"You're going to just walk out the front door like that?" I asked when I saw that Edward was dragging the man carelessly towards the exit.

"It's the closest exit to the car, Bella," Edward said. He disappeared out the door.

I shrugged. I glanced back to make sure that nothing was out of place, and I followed him outside. I ran towards the car quickly, and found that Edward had already shoved James inside the back seat.

I made a face. "That's disgusting."

"It'll do. Come on, let's get back to the HQ."

I was glad when we finally arrived at the branch. Luckily, a few agents were already outside, ready to carry the body in.

"Nice work," Angela said approvingly as she examined the body inside. "Who killed him?"

"I did," Edward told her.

"With Bella's knife, if I'm not mistaken?" she chortled. "Why don't you go get it sanitized or something, Bella?"

"I'll take it," Maggie offered, coming inside just then.

I smiled at her warmly. "Thanks, Maggie." I handed her the silver knife, and she rushed off to clean it.

"I can't believe you disregarded the schedule and went ahead to kill him tonight," Rosalie mumbled.

"Correction," Edward said. "_She_ was the one that dragged me out, saying that she was bored. You can't blame me. I only killed the guy."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm heading back home. See you all tomorrow." I started moving towards the doors, then paused. "Make sure to report it to the Heart, Alice."

"I will," she chirped. "Don't worry." She winked, saluting.

"I'll drop you off," Edward said lightly, taking my hand and dragging me away.

I frowned and tried to struggle, but it was no use. Maggie hurried out, carrying my newly cleaned knife and tossed it at me. I caught it, and she mouthed with a grin, _Have fun!_ I just rolled my eyes and followed out obediently. It sounded like all the agents were snickering behind me.

"Are we not done yet?" I grumbled once we were back inside his car.

"Of course not," Edward said easily. "You promised to go out on a date with me, remember?"

I gaped at him while he grinned. "I did _not_."

"I'm not going to play fair, Bella," he said cheerfully. "You might as well get used to it. Do you want to go watch a movie?"

* * *

**AN: Aw, how adorable. ;) Look forward to the next chapter; I think you'll enjoy it!**

**Reviews, please!**


	41. Chapter 41: Afraid

**Author's Note: Personally, I loved writing this chapter. It was fun. ;) I hope you have as much fun as I did writing this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"This is getting ridiculous," I muttered under my breath and barely moving my lips as I spoke. "Does it make sense to you that two assassins are at a movie theatre, not to kill someone, but to actually _watch a movie_?"

We were waiting in line to buy tickets to a horror movie. Despite my protests, Edward had dragged me to a huge theatre. And now, most people were staring at two teenagers, who looked way too good-looking to just be here for a movie. They stared at us suspiciously, as if we were up to no good.

"No," Edward admitted amusedly. "But we deserve some time off from killing people, you know. We're teenagers, and we should be able to act normal like other teens at this age."

He had a point. I hadn't watched a movie at a theatre in years.

I sighed, frustrated. "Why couldn't we just rent a DVD and watch it at home? I told you that I wouldn't kick you out, didn't I?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Edward contradicted, smiling. "Nobody comes to the theatre to actually watch a movie. They could do that when the DVD is released. They come to experience the actual feeling of sitting down on recliners and watch a huge screen while eating popcorn."

I rolled my eyes. "You never give up, do you?"

Edward sighed. "Just forget Isis for a couple hours, Bella. Just pretend you're out on your first date with a cute-looking guy that has a crush on you, okay?"

I gave him a look. "How can I forget Isis? It's my life."

"The same way I forget about it," he said softly, sweeping my hair off of my shoulders. "I think about you all the time. You can think of me."

I pursed my lips. "Don't do this anymore, Edward. I'll watch, but don't think I'm allowing you to take me out on a date from now on."

"Why can't _you_ not do this anymore?" he asked. "Why can't you just accept me?"

I looked ahead pointedly, ignoring his question. He knew perfectly well why. "You told me to act normal. That's not a hard thing for me to do. So don't mind if I enjoy myself."

He smiled. "Good." He stepped forward to buy our tickets. "Can we have two tickets for _Haunted_?"

The girl who was selling the tickets gaped at him, mesmerized by his handsome looks. But she looked like she'd had experience with boys. She recovered almost immediately and began to flirt with him.

"Yes, of course," she said seductively, winking at him.

Edward blinked, taken aback. He was obviously surprised to see women flirting with him, even when he wasn't working. Too surprised to do anything.

Abruptly, I felt a wave of jealousy. Who was she to dare flirt with him? I knew that my anger was unreasonable, but I didn't care. I didn't like it.

"Can you hurry up?" I asked her sharply. "I believe the movie is about to start."

The girl looked at me, shocked. Had no one ever stood up to her before? What a loser…

Edward, too, glanced at me, even more surprised. He studied me intently with a slight smile on his lips. He looked rather smug, as if he knew exactly what was irritating me.

The girl cleared her throat, looking self-conscious. "Y-yes, of course." She turned back to the computer. She looked disappointed that Edward already had a date. She was pouting, even when he handed her the money himself.

"Thank you," I said icily, snatching the two tickets from her and walking away without another glance. Edward smiled at her before following me quickly.

The fact that he smiled at her bothered me even more. Even if it was to apologize for me.

"That was interesting," he murmured as we headed towards the concession counter.

"Well, your own career has betrayed you," I said coldly. "You were obviously too surprised that someone noticed you even while you weren't on a mission. And as your partner, I believe I'm supposed to help you?"

Edward gave me an amused look as we stood in line again. "You weren't rescuing me as my partner. You were a woman when you rescued someone who asked you out on a date. And it's very amusing. I think I'll flirt with some other girls, just to piss you off."

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"You like me."

I rolled my eyes, turning away from him to hide my face. I knew that I was vulnerable right now, especially when he was doing that smoldering thing with his eyes again.

"It's too easy," he mused. "There are tons of teenaged girls here right now, staring at me. Even if they have a date. Have you noticed that?" And to my slight shock, he winked at a pretty blonde girl seductively. The girl nearly drooled as she freaked out. Her date glared at him, annoyed.

I glared at him as well, unable to help myself.

Edward laughed, looking triumphant. "You do like me. So I'm not doing this in vain. That's good to know."

"I can flirt too, you know," I said, narrowing my eyes.

He chuckled. "With a deadly expression like that? Show me."

I raised my eyebrows challengingly. Then, I stepped forward to the counter and addressed the cute young man behind it. "Hi. I'd like a large popcorn, please. Oh, and two medium-sized drinks, I suppose." I smiled at him angelically, my expression changed one-eighty degrees.

He blinked twice, dazed. "Eh…"

To my amusement, Edward was glaring at the innocent guy. For being dazzled. By _me_.

"Hurry up," he snapped at the boy. "Our movie is starting soon."

I stifled a laughter. Wanting to infuriate him further, I pretended to ignore him and winked at the young man. "Can you give us the buttery part of the popcorn?" I gestured at the popcorn maker. "I don't like it when it doesn't taste like anything."

The boy recovered. Smiling back, he said, "Of course." He turned away to fulfill the task. While his back was turned, I winked at another guy who was supposed to be helping someone at the next line. He stared at me, his mouth slightly open.

Edward sighed quietly, giving up. He paid for the snacks quickly and attempted to drag me away.

But I wasn't done.

"Bye, cutie," I said, looking back and winking again. "Thanks."

He waved, smiling brightly.

Edward jerked at my arm impatiently. "Okay, that's enough, Bella. You win."

"Win what?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes and grabbing a handful of popcorn. "I was just acting normal."

He gave me an exasperated look. "It was very amusing, Bella." He certainly didn't look amused. In fact, he looked slightly pissed.

I bit my lip, hiding a smile. "You look kind of mad. What did I do?"

"As if you don't know. You're supposed to be on a date with _me_, if I recall. Not other boys. And it wasn't my fault that the girl noticed me. I certainly wasn't flirting first."

"No," I agreed. I grabbed another handful of popcorn from the bag he was carrying. "But it's your fault you're so handsome that the girls notice you. I was merely giving you a taste of your own medicine, handsome." I winked at him mockingly before forging ahead towards our theatre room.

He rolled his eyes, but was laughing when he caught up to me. I was slightly irritated that he found me amusing, instead of cruel. Did he even _know_ that I was trying to get rid of him?

"I'll take that as a compliment," he told me as he took his seat next to me in the way back corner of the theatre.

"Take what as a compliment?" I asked flatly as I took a sip of my drink. I glanced around the room. The movie had already started, but no one else was in the room. We were alone. This did not exactly help my mood.

"So you think I'm handsome, eh?"

"Oh," I said. "Well, it's kind of hard to deny." I glanced at him. "You're like an angel from heaven in every girl's eyes."

He suppressed a grin by my comparison. "You think I'm an angel too?"

"No," I snapped. "You're more like a devil from my own personal hell, following me just to be annoying. Now shut up and watch the movie."

He laughed silently before settling back to enjoy the next two hours.

#$%^&()

Edward finally pulled up in front of my penthouse. I had my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, but I was thinking.

I'd been thinking even when we had been watching the movie. I had no idea what it had been about. Edward probably didn't either. After one look at me five minutes into the movie, he totally knew what I was thinking about, and his expression hardened immediately.

It was time to stop all this. His very emotions towards me were forbidden. We'd chosen Isis to be our life, and we had to follow its rules. I wasn't going to let Edward take me down, just because of what he wanted.

I had worked hard to be where I was right now. I'd gone through many years of hard training to become a leader. And I wasn't going to waste all those years for nothing. I didn't come this far just to get kicked out eventually. I wasn't going to be killed.

Edward didn't speak. He merely waited in silence, glaring stonily out the window. He was angry that I was so stubborn. And he probably knew what was coming next.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was ready to drop all this. I was prepared to push away my feelings and make Isis my priority. The only problem was Edward. Would he be willing to respect my wishes if I explained to him in detail?

"Edward," I began. "I-"

"Just stop, Bella," Edward interrupted coldly. "I know what you're going to say. And I won't tolerate it."

Okay. I supposed I got my answer to my question.

"You know why we can't do this," I said. "You can't just expect me to-"

"Expect you to betray Isis?" Edward asked. "Actually, I do. If you like me, even just a little bit, I fully expect you to turn your back on Isis, and come to me."

"Isis is your life too," I shot at him. "Will you cast away your colleagues? For _love_?" I sneered at the word. "I would never have thought that you, of all people, would be willing to do anything for _love_. You've seen your siblings resort to extremes. And you, yourself, told me that you couldn't understand why – _how_ – they could do that."

"And I told you that I know now," he said. "I get it. Love is irrational. And I've never felt this way about anyone before. And I admit, I found the idea of love ludicrous. And though I've broken tons of rules ever since I was five, I've never had the guts to break the most important rules. The ones that actually mattered. But maybe…" He sighed exasperatedly, running his fingers through his hair. "Maybe I want to get a little bit crazy for once in my life."

I glared out the window. What was I supposed to say to that?

"I know that you don't approve of this," Edward said. "I know I'm asking a lot of you. But…" He took a deep breath. "What can I do, Bella? I can't…I can't give up on you."

This wasn't going the way I'd planned. I'd planned to cut him off, even if it meant that I had to be mean to him again. But how was I supposed to do that now, when he was making my heart flutter at his words?

Maybe I had to do more than this. Maybe I shouldn't be myself. Maybe…I should go crazy for once in my life…and hurt him.

I exhaled sharply, getting irritated. Why was he making me do this? "That's your problem," I said coldly. "You chose to give yourself over to love. Now, _you_ have to find a way to rescue yourself."

Edward glanced at me, his eyes narrowing. "And how am I supposed to do that?" He sounded challenging. "The only way I've found so far is going after you. And whether it's alive or dead, I'll find a way to be with you. If I have to get kicked out of Isis to be with you, then I'll find a way to get you kicked out as well. Even if I have to take our lives with my own hands, I'll do it, Bella."

"And you think I'll give in easily?" I asked. "Nobody touches me. Not unless I want them to." My eyes narrowed as well. "And I never lose. I never fail. And I'll find a way to defeat you too. If you think you can win this game, you're welcome to challenge yourself. But just know that I won't make it easy for you."

I made to get out of the car, but he grabbed my wrist. He pulled my arm skillfully, in a way only a player would know how to do. He'd had way too much practice seducing girls.

Before I knew what was happening, he had leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

I tried to struggle. But he had grabbed my other hand, and was holding it down firmly. I couldn't even pull away. He was too forceful. Too strong.

I made a sound of protest. He was good. He wasn't sent out alone to seduce women for nothing.

He pulled me closer to him, kissing me angrily. And soon, he let go of one of my hands so that he could feel around me. I tried pushing him away, but I could have been pushing against a brick wall for all the good I did. He didn't even seem to notice.

He was a good kisser. He kissed in a way that would make most girls swoon. I could finally see how he'd lured them to bed.

But I didn't like it. It wasn't the fact that he'd kissed me. It was the way he was kissing me. It was too rough, too desperate, too…passionate. It was like he needed to show me how much he loved me. How much he cared for me.

I couldn't kiss him back. What if I fell harder for him? No, it was all I could do to refuse him, and block all the emotions that he was throwing at me like rocks. I couldn't do this.

The rules! We were breaking the rules! Another good reason I couldn't do this. How could I make him stop?

I was startled when I felt his hand on one of my breasts. It was over my clothes, but I could still feel an electric current between us. This had gone way too far.

"Edward," I protested, trying to pull away. My legs felt weak. What should I do? Would I be able to run away? Could I?

"Don't," Edward said in a low, husky voice. He pulled away briefly to speak. But he was still two inches away, and refusing to let me go. "I need you." He pressed his lips to mine again. Desperate as ever. His hand returned to my chest, and his other hand finally let my hand go. Instead, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me even closer, if possible.

Having two hands wasn't going to help me. I turned my head slightly, breathing hard. But he just moved on to my throat, inhaling deeply.

"Edward, stop!" I said. "This is wrong!"

"Can you stop me?" he challenged. "I can do whatever I want. Especially when it comes to girls." He scoffed. "For a DSA, your reflexes are too slow. You could have stopped me before I kissed you."

I could feel his cool breath on my throat. He'd finally stopped kissing me. Finally.

I pushed him away, fumbling for the door frantically, desperate to get away. For someone who'd trained as an assassin for many years, I felt pathetic and small. How could one man make me so weak? How could he make me feel so vulnerable?

"I'll see you at work," Edward said coldly. Calmly. He looked merely bored as he stared out the windshield. He should be. He'd gotten what he wanted. A stupid kiss from the girl he loved.

I paused, glancing at him distrustfully. I could tell from his hardened expression that he was never going to give up. Since he'd gotten a taste of my determination to keep him away, he was going to play harder now too. He wasn't going to go gentle and playful anymore. No, it was hardcore seduction and force now.

For the first time in my life, I was scared of a man. An insanely handsome young man who really meant no actual harm to me. Life was so unfair.

Swallowing and breathing shakily, I exited his car. I took a few steps away, slowly. After a while, I couldn't help myself. I began running away as quickly as I could.

I was afraid. Scared at the possibility that he might get to me. Scared that I would lose this game.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Writing about the date was fun. I hope you enjoyed it too. Reviews, please!**


	42. Chapter 42: Enemies

**Author's Note: A new case for Seattle branch! Guess who's making an appearance soon? ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched as Bella ran away as fast as she could. I couldn't help but feel amused. Why was she running? I didn't mean any harm.

For someone who claimed that she wasn't scared of anything, she certainly was giving herself away.

My smile faded as soon as she'd disappeared inside. I couldn't believe I missed her already. This love thing was strong.

Sighing, I started the car again, intent on heading home. It had been a long day, not that I was complaining. It had been very enjoyable with Bella by my side. But trying to wrestle a fully trained female DSA while kissing her was really no joke.

I admit, it had been wrong of me to force a kiss on her. But I couldn't help it anymore. I was frustrated by the fact that she didn't listen, and I hated the fact that she would push me away. I was going to get to her, no matter what she said. No matter what she did.

I sighed again. I missed the taste of her lips already.

Bella's Point of View

I couldn't sleep that night. The way he had touched me and kissed me kept flooding through my mind. Finally, I sat up abruptly, frustrated.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. How was I ever going to face him tomorrow? He was going to have that same old smug smile on his lips, and I wouldn't be able to face him without remembering that kiss…

Unable to feel any exhaustion, I reached for my phone on the bedside table. To my frustration, it was only eleven o'clock. Couldn't it have been at least one in the morning? And I had a new text message. It was from Ben.

It said: _Call me as soon as possible_. It had been sent ten minutes ago. Worried, I dialed his number.

"What's the password to Isis?" Ben asked tersely, as soon as he'd picked up.

I frowned. Of course, I knew the answer to the question. But it was strange, considering we never did this sort of security with phone calls. Something must have happened.

"Answer me," he said. "What is the password to Isis?"

This was actually a trick question. It wasn't a numerical answer, but rather, something that held the key to all the branches of Isis. Only agents knew the answer, and they were trained so that they would never tell anyone, no matter how much they were tortured.

"The Heart of New York," I answered, still feeling bemused.

Ben breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, Bella. I had to check."

"A new case?" I guessed. "Something serious, I assume?"

"We're in for a long case again, Bella," he said wearily. "The Pack was nothing compared to this one."

"Fill me in," I suggested.

"Nah, tomorrow," he said. "Aren't you tired? I know I am."

"I can't sleep," I confessed. "But if you're tired, I should wait until tomorrow. Are you still at the branch?"

"Yep," Ben said. "Poring over the nine-point font writing of these new files we just got from the Heart." He sighed. "Alice and I are the only ones here. She's just been telling me to go home, but I can't really leave her here alone. I wouldn't feel right."

"I'll go," I offered. "You can head on home, Ben. I'll join Alice."

"But…aren't you tired?" he asked hesitantly. "You just had a mission today, after all."

"I told you, I can't sleep," I said, getting out of bed. "You can go home, and you can tell Alice to leave as well."

"You sure?"

I smiled. "Of course. I'll be there in ten."

"Okay, then. Be careful."

Since it was raining cats and dogs outside, I chose jeans, a long-sleeve, and a bulky hoodie that did nothing for my figure. Who cares? No one was going to see me anyway.

True to my word, I arrived at the branch in ten minutes. Ben was already gone, but over at the center table, Alice sat with several files in front of her, diligently and dutifully reading over the information.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted her. "Aren't you tired?"

Alice looked up, smiling wearily. "A bit. What about you? You look fairly alert. Have you been sleeping this whole time or something? I thought Edward was going to take you someplace."

I sighed as I sat next to her. "We watched a movie, and then we had a big fight in his car, and then he broke the number one rule. Big time." I grabbed a random file. "So what's this case about?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, looking more alert. She sat up, grinning. "Don't tell me. He kissed you, didn't he?"

I gave her a look, and she squealed softly. "How cute!"

"Cute?" I repeated. "More like irritating. He wouldn't let me go. If it hadn't happened to me, I would have reported it straight to the Head of Isis himself." I sighed, glancing down at a profile picture. I blinked as I recognized the person. "Hold on…I've seen him before… Aro Volturi? He's our next case? I thought New York was going to settle that."

"So how was it?" Alice asked, totally not paying attention. "You like him too, don't you?"

I looked up, annoyed. "I'm _not_ going to talk about Edward, so just forget about the questions, okay?"

Alice huffed. "Fine. And yes, it looks like the Volturi is making a move in Washington. More specifically, Seattle. I can't believe the Heart let them slip away. If we'd been there, we would have settled this quickly." She sighed. "In fact, the Heart has been working on this case for centuries now. It's the one case the organization never could crack. We had to leave it when we transferred to Seattle branch, but it looks like we're taking it up again."

"I've heard of the Volturi," I said slowly. "But I never knew what Isis was hunting them down for. Don't tell me they sell drugs. I'm sick of drug dealers."

"Nah, no drugs," Alice said. "Prostitution."

I looked up, startled. "Prostitution? You're kidding."

"Nope," she said. "Aro Volturi is the head of the biggest illegal prostitution organization in the world. Though, of course, he only operates in the USA. His cover story is that he's a businessman, but in truth, he and his cronies look for girls to live as prostitutes."

"And these prostitutes…" I said. "Do they do this voluntarily?"

"Some do," Alice said. "But about two-thirds of the girls are forced to. They were kidnapped and trained as sex slaves at a very young age. Once they're taken by the Volturi…" She looked serious. "They don't escape. Their security is very tight. Anyone who has tried has been tortured to death."

"What's this?" I asked, having spotted a curious symbol on a page in the file.

Alice leaned over to look at it. "The brand. The Volturi place this symbol onto the shoulder of all the prostitutes. It's their way of saying that the girls belong to their prostitution. And it's also a useful way to find a runaway if they ever do succeed in escaping. Though, of course, no one ever does."

"That's…horrible," I said, grimacing. "I take it it's not a tattoo?"

"No. They burn it into the skin. With, you know, fire."

I winced. "Ouch."

"And once they're branded, they can't ever erase it. Nothing can conceal it." Alice shrugged. "It's like a prison, you see."

"And who are they enslaved for?" I asked, almost afraid to ask.

"All sorts of people. But mostly, those who are involved in crime. Drug-dealers, murderers, rapists, thieves, weapon-dealers…"

"Wouldn't rapists kill the girls?" I wondered vaguely.

"Some do get carried away," Alice admitted. "But the Volturi don't care. They just bring in more girls to train for an enslaved sex life. It's pretty horrible."

I frowned. "If it's so huge, how come Isis never brought it down? Wouldn't it be easy to spot where they're operating?"

"Yes," she said. "They have tons of operating sites. We brought down all the ones in New York, so there's none left in the Heart. But we never found their main headquarters. You know, where Aro Volturi and his two brothers, Caius and Marcus, work." She looked regretful. "If we'd found it and brought it down, the whole organization would have collapsed. All that would've been left to do was to contact the other branches and have them ruin the smaller operating sites. But we don't know where their main headquarters are. It's well hidden."

"Where did you search for it?"

"The Heart, of course. And basically all of New England. The Volturi have a deep history like Isis does, and we both started around the same time. So we figured, wouldn't they have settled down someplace where it's old, like we did? You know, the thirteen colonies."

"And?"

"And, we never found it." She sighed again. "The whole East Coast is empty of operating sites. We ruined it, rescued the girls, and we killed all the men involved with the Volturi. But…" She shrugged. "Nada."

"Maybe they wanted you to think that way," I suggested. "Isis adapts fairly well to modern society as it changes. Wouldn't the Volturi do so as well?"

Alice raised her eyebrow. "And where do you think their main headquarters are?"

"Why are they returning to Washington?" I countered. "Do they have a history in this state?"

"Well, yes," she said carefully. "It's where the Volturi first recruited the first of their prostitutes." She looked intrigued. "So you think their main headquarters is in Washington?"

I shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. But it's certainly possible."

She nodded slowly. "Possible."

I looked back down at the file. "So this man is dangerous."

Alice nodded. "No one gets away with anything if they make Aro mad. He's very powerful." She hesitated. "I'm not sure if you guys can take him. Frankly, Bella, I'm worried about this case. Normally, I trust you and Edward to take any kind of bad guys, but… This is different. Isis and the Volturi have been enemies for centuries, and we both know a lot of things about each other. Both our securities are very tight and heavy, and we both have good fighters." She shook her head. "If you ask me, this is one case that we're never going to be able to crack. Ever. The Volturi will remain as the one failure of Isis."

I smiled. "Well, we'll have to try, won't we?"

She stared at me. "But, Bella… You don't understand. I told you, the Volturi know many things about Isis. I'm not entirely sure where they get their information; they don't have spies within the organization. But they do know many things. They probably know about you."

I raised my eyebrows. "What about me?"

Alice smiled. "You're one of our best agents, Bella. If they don't know about you, they won't know anything. I'm sure Aro will be targeting you. He'll try to take advantage."

"Will he kidnap me and attempt to force me to live as a prostitute?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"He's not that stupid," she said. "He knows you're strong. And he knows that you'd rather kill yourself than join them. No, he'll try to kill you, or get rid of you. Get you out of the way. Get you to abandon Isis. With you and Edward on our side, Isis is strong. If one of you are gone…" She gave me a pointed look. "We lose."

"So this would be our final battle then," I said, nodding. "Good luck to both of us."

Alice frowned disapprovingly. "This isn't a joke, Bella. Aro Volturi is a very dangerous man. He's manipulative, intelligent, and cunning. He'll do anything to get you out of the way."

"Yeah?" I challenged. "We'll see." I smiled as I grabbed another file. "You can go home if you want, Alice. I'll look these over."

Alice stared at me. "He'll grab onto the one thing that you fear the most. Your weakness."

I looked up slowly. I had a hunch on what she was hinting at, but I had to ask. "Meaning?"

She leaned closer, still looking at me steadily. Then, in a soft voice, she said, "Edward."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that.

* * *

**AN: So…that was some background information on the history of the Volturi and Isis. The two have been enemies for centuries…and it's an unsolved case. Do you think this generation of Isis agents can crack it? I don't know, you tell me. Hee. ;)  
**

**Also, thank you everyone to all those who have faithfully reviewed up to this point. We reached six hundred reviews! It means a lot to me, even though it may seem like nothing to you, contributing a small comment on what you thought of the chapter. Nonetheless, every review is precious to me, and I thank you sincerely. Keep them coming, and let me know what you thought about this chapter! Thanks!**


	43. Chapter 43: Renee

**Author's Note: WARNING! This chapter's a bit long. Like, longer than usual for me. Though, of course, you wouldn't mind, would you? ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

After Alice left, I couldn't concentrate. Her words kept repeating themselves in my head. Volturi would grab onto the most fearful thing to me. My weakness.

Edward.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair and rubbing my temples. When had my life become this way? When had Edward become the most important thing to me?

I forced myself to focus on the files, and not think about him. If I did, I replayed the kiss over and over inside my head.

For several hours, I succeeded in not thinking about anything but the new case. I _was_ going to crack it. I would not let the Volturi become Isis' only failure. I was certain that we would be able to end this once and for all this time.

I became so immersed that I didn't realize the time passing. And I was surprised when the glass doors slid open, and computer specialists and combat agents all came in simultaneously, having met downstairs. They stopped short when they saw me alone in the HQ.

"Head!" Austin said, surprised. "What are you doing here so early?"

I looked up, startled. "Oh, um…" I looked back down at the files. "I had some work to do."

"The new case, eh?" he said wisely, coming over while the other agents all settled down in their work stations. "The Volturi. You up to it?"

I shrugged. "You know I always welcome challenges."

He grinned. "What time did you come here?"

"About…eleven thirty last night?"

"What?" Austin looked appalled. "You must be exhausted!"

I smiled wryly. "Not at all. I came here in the first place because I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah?" He drew up a chair and sat next to me. "Why not?"

I couldn't tell him about what had happened between Edward and me last night. I just couldn't. So I merely shrugged again.

"So you've been reading up files all this time?" Austin chuckled. "Well, someone must be worrying about something. What's up, Bella?"

He caught me. What had I been thinking? I'd been working with him for years, and he knew me very well. I may be a good liar, but sometimes, he saw through me.

I sighed. "It's nothing. Really."

"I have my hunches," Austin said slyly. "Edward?"

I didn't answer, but my thoughts immediately flew back to last night.

_He'll grab onto the one thing that you fear the most. Edward._

"I was right?" He grinned. "Nice. What'd he do? Try to lure you into bed?"

"_What_?"

We both jumped, startled by the sharp, loud voice behind us. We turned to see that Rosalie had arrived, and had heard the last few words Austin had just said.

"He tried to lure you into his bed?" Rosalie asked, her eyes wide. "That little…"

"Of course he didn't," I said quickly. "Austin was just jumping to the wrong conclusions. Weren't you, Austin?" I kicked his shin. Hard.

"Of…of course," Austin stuttered, getting up immediately and rushing away. Being near an angry Rosalie was like breaking the rules in front of me.

"So, um, Rosalie," I said, changing the subject. "Are you alone?"

"Huh?" Rosalie blinked. Then, she seemed to process the question in her head. "Oh. Yeah. I mean, Alice is downstairs with Gianna, claiming that she needs to find out something about the new case with the Volturi, but she'll be up soon."

I nodded. "Emmett and Jasper?"

"Right here."

Emmett and Jasper came strolling toward us, grinning cheerfully as usual.

"Hey." Emmett frowned when he saw my face. "Have you been crying or something?"

I touched my face, feeling self-conscious. "No. Why?"

"You look a bit…" Emmett glanced at Rosalie. "Tired."

"Of course she does," Alice chirped, joining us. She was holding another manila folder. "She probably stayed up the whole night, reading all these files." She gave the folders in front of me a look of disgust. "Really, what were they thinking, handing over the case to us? They know we have the smallest branch in the whole world." She shook her head and sat down where Austin had a few minutes ago. "So, Bella. Find out anything interesting yet?"

I shrugged as Rosalie went to go join the computer specialists, and Emmett and Jasper walked away to go talk to the combat agents. "I've never done research on the Volturi, so nearly everything was interesting."

"Edward might be slightly late today," Alice informed me as she organized the files I'd looked over for the past few hours. "I made him go pick up Maggie and Angela. You know their roommates, right? Well, apparently, their car broke down this morning."

My face hardened at his name. "I don't care."

Alice gave me a knowing look. "Fine. So what do you think our first step should be?"

At that moment, my cell phone rang. I glanced at it, then answered quickly. "Isabella Swan."

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle said pleasantly. "I trust everything is going well?"

"So far," I allowed. "We haven't done much except read a bunch of files." I glanced at the folders. "Any specific reason why you called, Carlisle?"

Alice looked at me curiously. "If he's going to hand over another case, hang up."

Carlisle chuckled. "I heard that. And I assure you, I'm not calling about another case."

I shook my head at Alice, and she turned away again, looking over the new files Gianna had given her.

"Any information that can be useful to us?" I asked.

"It'll be a while until you find the Volturi's main headquarters," Carlisle said. "But meanwhile, the Heart has found out that their HQ is somewhere in Washington. We launched a mission just now, and we've captured one of the insiders that work directly with Aro Volturi."

I smiled. "I know."

"You do?" He sounded surprised. "You knew where the headquarters were?"

"It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together, Carlisle," I said. "I figured, since the Volturi recruited the first of their prostitutes in Washington, they would have stationed their main headquarters here. Perhaps in Seattle?"

Carlisle chuckled. "You never fail to amaze me, Bella. Yes, that is correct. Seattle is where Aro Volturi and his two brothers are right now. Be careful. They will be after you and Edward. They know that you two are the best of our agents right now."

In the corner of my eyes, the glass door slid open, and Maggie, Angela, and Edward came in. I ignored him.

"We'll try," I said, smiling slightly. "But we're a bit stuck. We know their headquarters is in Seattle, but now what? Does the Heart have any missions they want to suggest?"

Edward came over and stared at me, wondering whom I was talking to so early in the morning. He glanced at Alice briefly, who mouthed: _Carlisle._

He nodded, then drew up a chair to my right. I tried not to feel irritated as he leaned closer to me than necessary in order to reach for a file.

"I believe the first step is to locate Aro," Carlisle mused. "If not him, perhaps his brothers."

"I'm sure they wouldn't be in the main HQ," I said. "Aro might be there, but his brothers would be somewhere else. Don't you think there would be at least two other operating sites besides the main headquarters? Seattle is a big city, after all."

"It's possible," he agreed. "If it's true, then it should be your first priority to take out the sites as soon as possible. That way, the main HQ will weaken, and we may be able to bring Aro out of his hiding place."

I nodded. "I agree. The thing is, I don't have the experience with the Volturi. I'm sure your children know more than enough to help us, but I'd feel better if the Heart can offer more information."

Edward looked up from the files he was poring over. He didn't smile as he stared at me again, but his intense gaze made me feel nervous. I forced myself not to remember the kiss from last night.

"Of course," Carlisle agreed. "What do you suggest? Would you like me to, perhaps, send a few more of our agents?" He chuckled. "The Heart has more than enough to spare."

I smiled. "You know what I mean, Carlisle. According to one of the files I've read, the Volturi make a comeback every few years. They bother one generation of agents before they retreat back into the shadows. Then, a few years later, they come back out again, with more information about Isis. Who better than you to offer information about them? You've fought Aro before, haven't you?"

Carlisle laughed. "I have. And I'm sorry I couldn't finish this case. If I had, my children would not have had to take over. But Bella, I couldn't offer more information than what is in those files already."

I grinned. "I don't believe it. Why don't you prove it to me?"

"Why don't you ask your father?" Carlisle countered. "He was there on that same mission. So were Renee and Esme. You see, Bella, we couldn't offer more knowledge or protection-"

"You're being very modest," I teased. "Like I said, I don't believe it. I'll believe it when you prove it."

He sighed. But when he spoke again, he sounded amused. "Very well. I won't be able to come with Esme, as she is needed here in New York. I'll fly over as soon as possible. Just as well. I think I'll need to speak with Charlie about a few things anyway."

"About what?" I asked, curious.

"About you," he said grimly. "And how stubborn you're going to be from now on."

"What do you…" I trailed off. I knew exactly what he was on about. Edward and me. He was going to talk to my father about the number one rule. How I was refusing to break it. I lowered my voice. "What for? It'll only disturb him."

"Perhaps he can convince you."

"No, nothing can convince me," I said. "I told you already, Carlisle. I never lose."

Edward's lips parted slightly, realizing what we were talking about now. His eyes narrowed warningly. I ignored him again.

"And I told _you_," Carlisle countered. "Edward never loses. He always gets what he wants."

I sighed. "What kind of an agent actually encourages this?"

He chuckled ruefully. "An agent who is a father, of course. Believe me, Bella, parents want the best for their children. It doesn't matter if you were an agent, or if you still are one. When you become a parent, your loyalty is only second to your children. And when you fall in love, your loyalty is only second to the most important person in the world."

I scoffed. "Really, Carlisle."

"It's true. I believe Charlie would agree."

"And would Renee?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm sure she would agree as well."

"Right," I said. "Because she left her only daughter and husband to live her own life. She even threw away Isis."

Carlisle sighed. "I don't believe she threw it away. And she only left you and Charlie to protect you."

I finally glanced at Edward who was still refusing to look away. And I smiled bitterly at Carlisle's words. "Perhaps I should visit her. Ask her what she thinks about all this."

"Perhaps you should," he said. "Or at least call her."

My lip curled. "When can you get here, Carlisle?'

"I'll let you know," he promised. "I've got some work to do here in Columbia, so I won't be able to leave right away. But soon. Remember, finding out where those operating sites are is your first priority."

"Don't worry."

"And be safe, Bella," Carlisle requested. "And pass along my warnings to my children as well."

"I will. Goodbye, Carlisle." I hung up, feeling slightly annoyed at the thought of my mother.

I stared blankly into space, debating whether or not I should call her. Would she be pleased to hear from me, or would it just remind her of a bitter memoir from her past?

"So what did Carlisle say?" Alice prompted when I didn't speak.

I looked at her, blinking. It took me a few seconds to realize that she was asking me a question.

"Oh, um," I said, trying to remember. "He thinks that Aro's brothers would be at each one of the operating sites, in addition to their main headquarters. And he'll be coming down soon. He just needs to finish up some things at Columbia." I resumed back to my musing.

Suddenly, I felt really tempted to check on Renee. I hadn't looked up on her for several years now. Would she be alright?

Abruptly, I began dialing a new number on my phone, and I rose from my seat.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, surprised. Edward merely studied me, then turned back to his files.

"This is Isabella Swan of Seattle branch," I said in response to the agent who had answered. I began walking towards the stairs that led to my office. "I'd like to speak to the head of branch, please."

"Who is she talking to?" I heard Emmett ask Alice and Edward, having rejoined them.

I closed the door to the office, and I sat on the revolving chair, feeling a bit anxious.

"Did you say you were Isabella Swan?" the female at the other end asked. "Head of Washington branch?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why you are calling, Miss Swan?" she asked politely.

"Is Bradley Stevenson not there?" I asked sharply, getting slightly impatient.

"No, he's here," she said. "Is it an emergency?"

"I just have a favor I need to ask of him," I said, trying to remain calm. "Would you please transfer the call?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Swan," she said quickly, sensing my impatience. "Hold on, please." There was a beep, and I knew the call was transferring through.

"Bradley Stevenson," a man answered several seconds later.

"Hello, Brad," I greeted him. "This is Isabella Swan of Washington branch."

"Bella!" Brad sounded surprised. "Well, it's been a while. How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Perfect. I hear you had some new additions to your branch."

I smiled slightly. "Yes. Five, in fact."

He laughed. "And how are you coping with that? I hear your new partner is quite a handful."

"News travels fast," I said smoothly. "And I have to agree. It's pretty difficult trying to keep him from killing himself."

"Hm," Brad mused. "Weren't you the one who always refused to work with a partner? How did Carlisle ever put you guys together? Two DSAs, after all…"

"It took a while."

He guffawed. "I bet. I also heard that he's been making moves on you?"

I blinked. "Where did you hear that, Bradley?"

"Oh, I'm well acquainted with the Cullens," Brad said cheerfully. "Remember, I used to be in New York before I transferred here to Florida. And I know exactly how Edward Cullen works. Quite a handful indeed…" He chuckled. "He never loses, you know."

"Why does everyone say that?" I asked, annoyed. "I don't lose either."

"Exactly," he said, amused. "It'll be something to see. I'm surprised you haven't challenged him to a duel yet."

I frowned. "And why would I do that? He's my ally. I wouldn't want to kill my own partner now, would I?"

"Right," he said, laughing. "Anyway, what's up, Bella?"

I huffed. "Men drive me crazy."

"Look who's talking," Brad countered. "Women are unpredictable creatures."

I gave up. "Look, I need to ask you a favor," I said, still frowning. "Think you can handle it?"

"Pretty sure I can," he said. "It's obvious. Another update on Renee?"

"Is she okay?"

"Can't say," he said. "I haven't checked up on her in a while either. It was pretty chaotic because of the Volturi. Boy, were we glad to hand it over to your branch."

"Yeah?" I asked, intrigued. "What happened?"

"Well, Aro was down here with his brothers," Brad said. "He was making his way up to Washington, I think, but my agents here interfered. The case went on for about two weeks before we got word from the Heart, telling us that they were going to hand this case over to Washington. Think you can handle Aro, Bella? I don't think even Edward can protect you. He's pretty dangerous." He laughed again.

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, thank you. I don't need him to save me all the time. More like _I'll_ need to save _his_ ass."

"I wish I could watch," he said wistfully. "I can't believe I'm stuck here."

"They don't sit agents on the head of branch position for nothing, you know," I chided. "You should be thankful."

"Yeah, but you would say the same thing if you've been here for years," he said. "It's hot and sticky and ugh. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Renee," I said, rolling my eyes. Brad was the type to jump from one subject to another and get lost.

"Oh, yeah. I'll check up on her."

"No, it's fine," I said. "Actually, I wanted you to find out her number for me."

"Ooh, calling her yourself, eh?" Brad asked. "What, you planning on playing daughter all of a sudden?"

I sighed. "Someone's gotta do it."

"Yeah? When's the last time you talked to Renee?"

"Stop talking, man," I said, shaking my head. "You talk way too much."

"Aw, come on, Bell. Spill."

I rolled my eyes again. "When I was five. Happy?"

"Twelve years, eh?" He whistled. "Quite a while. You know, I can totally relate. I haven't talked to my own parents in a while either, and the last time-"

"The phone number, please, Bradley," I said wearily. "And stop babbling."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. Then, his voice faded away slightly. "_Hey, Martha! Get me Renee Dwyer's phone number right now!_"

"_Who's Renee Dwyer?"_ I heard Martha shout back.

_"You know, Isabella Swan's mother!"_

I sighed. "Hurry up, dude."

"_Isabella Swan?_" Martha asked. "_You're talking to her? Seriously? _The_ Isabella Swan? Seattle, Washington branch, _that_ Isabella Swan?"_

"Famous everywhere, aren't I?" I asked, smiling amusedly. "The number?"

_"She's getting impatient, Martha," _Brad said quickly. _"I'm guessing, if we don't give her the number in ten seconds, she's going to come down to Florida, just to kick our butts. So hurry up._"

"You got that right," I muttered under my breath.

_"Alright, alright. Hold your horses. Here it is. Phillip and Renee Dwyer._"

"_Thanks, Martha_," Brad said. Then, his voice became clearer. "You still with me, babe?"

"Don't call me babe, Bradley," I said, gritting my teeth. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Man, I envy Edward for even _trying_ to make a move on you," Brad said, laughing. "Where does he get the nerve?"

"Why?" I asked, confused. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, and that's just it," he said. "You're just so perfect. Every man would love to get to you, but that look you give to everyone is just scary. How does he repel that? Do you think he'll tell me?"

I groaned. "Don't make me fly down there to kick your ass, Bradley. The number?"

"Alright, alright, you impatient woman…" He read out the number, and I wrote it down.

"Thanks, Brad," I said gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

"Aw, shucks," he said, trying to sound modest. "It's nothin'."

I laughed. "Really. I'll try to end the Volturi case for you, man."

"Remember, babe, just punch Aro in the face if you meet him, 'kay? See ya, babe."

"Bradley…" I said warningly.

He laughed and hung up.

I glanced down at the numbers. And slowly, I began dialing. The dial rang thrice before a familiar male voice answered. "Phillip Dwyer speaking."

I bit my lip.

"Hello?" he asked again. "Anyone there?"

"Hello, Phil," I said. "This is Bella."

He hesitated, shocked. "Bella?"

"I know, it's been a while. How are you?"

"Uh…fine." It sounded like a question. He cleared his throat nervously.

He knew that I didn't talk to his wife very much. He didn't know much about Charlie or me, and especially not about Isis. Normally, an agent would tell his non-agent spouse about Isis if they had a child. And nine times out of ten, that child would go onto train at CETA and carry on the lineage of agents.

But if one did not have a child, there was no need to tell his or her spouse about Isis. It was to protect the person. Therefore, Phil did not know anything about what his wife's job had been when she'd been married to Charlie.

"How are you, Bella?" Phil asked hesitantly. "It's been, what, twelve years? Wow."

"I suppose," I agreed.

"So, you're seventeen now, right?" he asked. "That's huge. You must be finishing up high school by now, eh?"

"Yes, I'm finishing up my junior year," I said smoothly, telling my cover story.

"And how are you liking school? Fun? Stressful?"

I smiled slightly. Phil had always tried to get to know me, though Renee preferred to stay independent. I reminded her of Isis and Charlie, a past life she'd rather not talk about with her second husband present. Phil had never truly understood why she 'hated' her own daughter.

"It's okay," I said. "A bit difficult, but manageable." I was such a good liar.

"Yeah? You have a boyfriend yet?"

I'd forgotten just _how_ much he tried to get to know me. He really liked me, though I barely talked to him before.

"I don't date, Phil," I told him, and for once, I was telling the truth.

"Why not?" He sounded surprised. "If you took after Charlie and Renee, I'm sure you'd be very beautiful. Why don't you send us a picture?"

I laughed. "Maybe." He had no idea how much attention I got. I was popular; I just didn't date.

"How's Charlie?"

"He's great," I told him. "Just perfect. How's Renee?"

"She's doing very well," Phil reassured me. "Cheerful and bouncy as always."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said, smiling slightly. It was true. I did feel happy to hear it. Even though she'd chosen her second husband over Isis and her daughter, at least she wasn't regretting her decision to do so.

"I'm sorry for calling all of a sudden," I said. "I just thought I'd check. After all, it's been such a long time."

"No, no," Phil said quickly. "Don't apologize. It's great to hear from you. Do you…do you want to talk to Renee?" He sounded hesitant again.

I paused. I did want to hear my mother's voice. Would it have changed, somehow?

"Is she there?" I asked, just as hesitantly.

"Hold on." He sounded relieved. His voice faded away slightly. "_Renee! Phone!_"

"_Who is it?"_ I heard Renee ask. Hearing her voice, though faintly, made me feel like I was five years old again. Though she was hundreds of miles away, it felt like she was just a few inches away from me, as though we weren't talking on the phone. She was there, right next to me.

_"Bella."_

She paused. "_Did you just say that it was Bella? You're kidding."_

_"I swear I'm not."_

_ "Phil, it's been, what, twelve years? She hasn't called once since she was five. There's no way she's just going to call all of a sudden…_"

"_Renee, have I ever lied to you?"_

I felt like I was a horrible daughter. She was right. It _was_ strange, for me to call all of a sudden. Maybe I should have just called personally before, instead of asking Florida branch to give me updates.

_"She wants to talk to you, Renee. Take the phone."_

"Hello?" Renee's voice rang out uncertainly.

I smiled slightly at the sound. It felt nice. "Hi, Mom. How are you?"

"Bella," Renee said, sounding surprised, despite the fact that Phil had just told her that I was calling. "What a surprise."

"I got to thinking that I should probably check on you."

But, of course, Renee had been a combat agent herself, and she wasn't totally dull yet. She may have retired many years earlier, but she was still an agent that Isis trusted to keep its secrets.

"How did you get our number, Bella?" she asked, suspicious. She did well to hide it from Phil, and merely sounded curious. But to me, it sounded like she was interrogating as an agent.

Renee didn't know that I'd attended CETA. She'd thought Charlie was going to make me live a normal life when she left the two of us. The last time I'd talked to her was when I was five. Before I even knew about Isis. A few weeks prior to the explanation Charlie had given me, in fact.

Maybe I should tell her now. It was the perfect opportunity to tell her. Besides, she was to be trusted. If Isis hadn't killed her when she retired, then she was trustworthy. I knew I could trust her.

Perhaps it was the fact that I hadn't talked to her in a while. I found it hard to speak the words, even though I knew for sure that I could trust her as an agent.

"It wasn't that difficult," I said lightly. I was going to see if I could evade telling her. I was a DSA. I could do anything I wanted. "You're not that well hidden."

"How?" Renee pressed with an edge to her voice. I knew she was thinking if some unknown enemy was tracking her. I couldn't believe she was suspecting her own daughter to be an enemy. But then again, she was an agent. Once trained, Isis agents never forgot anything about their career.

"There's this thing called an operator, Mother," I said teasingly. "What, you think I'm some stalker?"

She wasn't done yet, though. "Of course not, dear. But we just moved recently, and our phone lines just started working barely thirty minutes ago. There's no way the operator could have known so quickly."

Crap. She was good. I hadn't underestimated her, but I knew there was no avoiding it any longer. Sooner or later, she was going to think I was with one of her past enemies or something.

"Is Phil still there?" I asked casually.

She caught on quickly. She was silent for a few seconds. Then, she said in a low voice, "I'm alone now. Who are you?"

I smiled in amusement. "Once an agent, always an agent, I see."

She paused, horrified. "How… You're not Bella, are you?" Her voice was abruptly sharp. I could almost see the way Esme had described her on the field.

"You're well-known here, Mom," I said. "We don't forget you that easily. Just because you're retired doesn't mean that you disappear from our history as well."

"Here…" she repeated breathlessly. "Is it really you, Bella?"

"Of course it is," I said. "How do you think I found out your number so easily if I wasn't like you?" I waited patiently.

"You…you mean…" She struggled to find the words. "Charlie sent you to CETA, did he?"

I smiled ruefully. "Maybe."

She laughed rather shakily. "Well, well. I should've known." She paused. "Does that mean…when you called twelve years ago…"

"I didn't know then," I admitted. "It was a few weeks before Dad told me about it."

"I see," Renee said. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. What's your position?"

"DSA."

"You're a DSA?" she asked, shocked. "Really?"

I chuckled. "I'm not that delicate, Mom. Just because you and Dad were combat agents doesn't mean I have to be one too."

"A DSA?" Renee repeated again, slowly. "Really? You mean…you go out and seduce all those bad guys?"

"That's right," I said cheerfully. "I do all the fun stuff."

She laughed. "I'm proud of you, kiddo. Really. Maybe I should have called once in a while; you must have changed so much." She sounded wistful.

Inside, all the bitterness I felt towards Renee melted. It felt so good to be hearing my mother's voice again, and it felt nice to finally be sharing something. We both belonged to one thing: Isis.

"Not much," I said hesitantly. "Although, to you, I might have."

"You're seventeen, honey," she said. "Of course you changed. I still remember your cute little voice when you were five, but now, your voice is so beautiful and mature… I have to admit, it's perfect for a DSA. Are you any good?"

I shrugged. "People say that I'm one of the best. And since Carlisle and Esme acknowledge it, I must be good."

"Carlisle and Esme?" she asked. "Do you know them?"

I smiled amusedly. "I'm the head of Seattle branch, Mom. Of course I know Carlisle and Esme."

"You're the head?" Renee sounded surprised again. "Seriously? Isn't Charlie the head of Seattle branch?"

"He retired when I was fifteen," I said. "The agents all chose me as the head, so I've been one ever since."

"That's interesting," Renee said brightly. "Tell me more, honey. I really should have kept in touch with Isis."

"Maybe you should come back into this business," I teased. "Florida branch is not that far from Jacksonville."

She laughed. "Right. I'll be sixty tomorrow. There's no way I can resume my post on the field. I'd die before they can even aim at me."

I rolled my eyes. "Carlisle became the Head of Isis when I was five. Right before I began my training. Esme is currently the head of the New York branch."

"I see," she mused. "I surmised as much. Didn't they adopt, like, five kids?"

"Yes," I answered. "They trained in the Heart, but they all came down to Seattle branch a few months ago to help us crack a case. They were supposed to go back to New York, but they didn't want to leave, so they managed to convince Carlisle to let them stay here."

"I forget their names. Remind me, honey."

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." I grimaced slightly at his name.

"Oh, yes," Renee said. "Isn't Edward your age, Bella?"

"He's seventeen," I agreed. "But he has an earlier birthday. He's a DSA too, and he's my partner." I made a face again.

"A DSA again?" she asked. "That should cause a bit of a problem, won't it? Two DSAs in one branch never worked out before."

I sighed wearily. "We're managing. He's a bit of a troublemaker and breaks a lot of rules on missions. So I tend to cover him a lot. But he's acknowledged as one of the best in Isis, so I'm not complaining."

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan are the best, huh?" Renee teased. "Do I hear a little annoyance in your tone?"

I pursed my lips. "He's annoying."

She laughed. "Yeah? Like, 'the way he talks and acts' annoying, or 'he's trying to seduce you' annoying?"

She was definitely an agent. She caught on fast.

"Both," I said. "But a bit more of the second one. The only thing that annoys me about his actions is that he smiles playfully…like a player does to those girls, you know?"

"Uh-huh," she said, and I could tell she was smiling widely. "He's a DSA, so it's understandable. But he must like you a lot. DSAs usually keep relationships strictly professional, don't they?"

"I don't want to talk about Edward, Mom," I said. "Like I said, he's annoying."

Just then, Edward came inside quietly. I glanced up, distracted, but I watched without complaints as he sat down on the sofa. He met my gaze steadily without wavering.

"Right," Renee laughed again. "But you can't blame me, Bella. I haven't talked to you in twelve years, and here you are, telling me that this boy is after you. Is he handsome?"

I sighed again. "Very."

"Is he good to you?"

"Yes."

"Is he good at seductions?"

I laughed silently, giving up. "He's a very good DSA, overall. Does that answer your questions?"

"I think so. He must like you a lot. Like, _a lot_."

Edward must have known that I was talking about him. He looked amused as he kept staring at me. Didn't he have anything better to do?

Despite everything, I felt like a normal teenaged girl, talking over boy problems with my mother. It felt nice.

"Do you think you can get past the number one rule?"

I paused at the unexpected question.

Renee seemed to sense my uncertainty. "Shall I rephrase? Do you have any intentions on breaking the number one rule?"

"No," I said at once, finding it more comfortable to answer her rephrased question.

"Loyal, eh?" Renee chuckled. "But let me tell you, honey. You're seventeen now. You may think that you have a lot of time to find the love of your life. It's true; you have a whole life ahead of you. But your twenties go by faster than your teenaged years, and then, suddenly, your thirties, forties, and fifties fly by. I think, since your life is quite different than normal teenagers, it's best to find someone right now."

I couldn't help but glance back at Edward. "Really?" I asked in a small voice. "Is my life so different that I can't find someone when I'm thirty?"

He frowned at my words. He sat up, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh, honey, you know I didn't mean it like that," Renee said. "I'm sure you can. But Edward seems like such a nice young man. He sounds just right for you. Why don't you send me a picture of him?"

"No."

"Fine," she said swiftly. "I think I'll call Carlisle. He probably has a family picture, doesn't he?"

I sighed. "Maybe you can convince Carlisle. He won't listen to me."

"Why do you even bother resisting, Bella?" Renee asked. "Just give in. I'm sure Carlisle would be glad to lift the number one rule for you and your boyfriend."

I rubbed my temples wearily. And I voiced a question that had been on my mind ever since the Cullens came to Seattle branch. "How did you get past the rule anyway? You and Charlie, and Carlisle and Esme, and even the Cullen siblings got past it. I know how _they_ did it, but I don't get how you and Dad… You guys were the first ones in the history of Isis that weren't part of the founders of Isis."

"Well, it wasn't easy, let me tell you that," she sighed. "Carlisle was the heir, and he was the only son. Naturally, his father wasn't going to give up his heir when Carlisle threatened to throw away everything. Just for Esme."

My lips parted slightly as I turned to gaze into his emerald green eyes. "Threatened?"

"Carlisle is a great man, but the four of us all realized that no one can resist love. It's a powerful thing. Not even your loyalty can fight it, honey."

"And you and Dad?"

"We rebelled," Renee said. "We were one of the best; the Head of Isis wasn't going to lose his best agents so easily. He gave in, and, well, you know what happened."

Charlie and Renee had married at a young age, though Carlisle and Esme had waited a few more years before they followed their friends' footsteps.

It felt strange, hearing about all this after a long time. It was hard to believe that the four of them had been where we were right now. Teenagers, and in love.

"Didn't you try to fight it?" I asked, feeling like a child. I felt like I was a young, innocent child, holding onto every little detail that might help me survive in the real world.

"I was a bit like you," Renee admitted. "My loyalty towards Isis never wavered once. Though I loved Charlie, I felt as if I could never betray Isis. It just didn't make sense to me. At the time."

"At the time…?" I prompted.

She laughed again. "Did I ever tell you that Charlie is pretty good at seductions as well? Quite a ladies' man, he was."

I raised my eyebrows. "And you were that easy to win over?"

"I resisted for a while, but then, I realized that I couldn't evade the love. Take the advice from someone who has already been there, Bella. Save your energy, and just give in. Just love beautifully with that boy, and send me a picture of both of you."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Right."

"No, really. I'm curious. What does he look like? And I'm sure you take after Charlie?"

"Alright, I'll send you a picture," I relented. "If I have time."

"Make time."

"I'll try. And…" I hesitated. "I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch for such a long time. I'll call you more often from now on."

"It was nice to hear from you again, Bella. Thank you for remembering your old mother."

I smiled. "You're not that old. Do you have an email address that you use often?" I wrote it down on a pad of post-its. "Thanks. I'll let you go to Phil now. Tell him…tell him it was good to hear him again."

"I will, honey. I'll be waiting for that picture."

I laughed quietly as I hung up. I glanced down at the email address wistfully. I was really regretting that I didn't call her before.

"Who was that?"

I looked up, startled. For a moment, I'd forgotten that Edward was still in the room with me.

"My mother," I replied. "I thought I'd check up on her."

He studied me. "When's the last time you talked to her?"

"When I was five. Twelve years ago."

He raised an eyebrow. "Twelve…" Then, he grinned. "Talking about me?"

I blushed slightly. "No," I retorted.

He got up, and began making his way towards my desk slowly. "Yeah?"

My eyes narrowed, I reached towards a drawer inconspicuously. "It's natural that a mother is curious about her teenaged daughter who has an admirer."

"Who's Phil?" Edward continued his interrogations without a pause.

"My stepfather."

He smiled suddenly, flashing a dazzling smile in my direction. "Was she surprised to hear that you were an agent yourself?"

"Very." Taking his smile as an opportunity, I raised the digital camera quickly and took a picture of him.

He looked bemused. "What are you doing?"

I checked to see if the picture was alright. Of course, it was perfect. "My mother wants to see if the handsome young man is perfect for her daughter." Satisfied, I laid the camera in front of me and leaned back, yawning.

Edward crossed his arms. "Why did you spend the night here? I thought I dropped you off at your penthouse, safe and sound."

"I couldn't sleep."

He grinned wickedly. "Why?" He already knew the answer, of course. What was the point in trying to deny it?

"Because of you," I said truthfully.

He seemed extremely satisfied with himself. "Why did you run away?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I crossed my arms and said, "Tell me all you know about the Volturi."

Suddenly, Edward reached forward for the camera and took a picture of me before I realized what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked indignantly, reaching for the camera.

"I thought your mother would like to see your beautiful seventeen-year old self, along with your handsome admirer." He winked, his playful, seductive smile back in place.

I grabbed the camera from him, blowing out a gust of wind exasperatedly. I turned to my computer and opened my email.

Renee was going to get her pictures earlier than planned.

* * *

**AN: So how was it? It was long, I know. Wasn't there a lot of information happening in this chapter? We finally know how Charlie/Renee and Carlisle/Esme all succeeded in getting past that number one rule. And what'd you think about Renee? Let me know, and reviews, please!**

**Also, I'm beginning to write a new story. Yeah, I know, it hasn't been that long since I began **_**Complications**_**, and you're going to ask how I'm going to keep up with everything. But you know me. If an idea gets stuck, it won't leave me alone. So I began writing it down. I'll post the first chapter soon, but as of now, the title is indefinite. I'll most definitely have it decided on my next updates, so I'll tell you then. I hope you'll read it when I do post the first chapter! **


	44. Chapter 44: Epiphany

**Author's Note: It's starting again… ;) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 44**

In the next few days, I became almost _too _cautious to walk the corridors of Isis. I was afraid to meet Edward.

His stares became too unbearable. It was too intense, and it scared me. For the first time, I began to doubt my own determination. My own abilities to resist him.

I became as quiet as a mouse. I gave orders quietly. I acted quietly. It became so where others began to sense that something was wrong.

I wanted nothing more than for him to be out of my sight. It wasn't that I hated him. I wasn't that I disliked him. It was the fact that I felt vulnerable when he was around. And I didn't like it.

The fact that the Cullens weren't allowed to leave Seattle branch haunted me. I felt as if they were following me everywhere. They found me wherever I was hiding. If I was downstairs in one of the training rooms, they found me too quickly. It was unnatural.

I sat musing about it one day in my office, when I remembered the phone call I'd exchanged with Rosalie a few weeks ago during a mission. She'd told me that the agents had installed bugs in my house a few years ago. I hadn't taken the time to even check. Bingo.

I sighed in exasperation. I was going to have to change the password to my penthouse. Not that it would stop any of them from hacking into it. I was going to get rid of all those bugs.

I frowned slightly. Did that mean that they'd planted bugs inside my car as well? I gritted my teeth. They claimed to trust their leader, but they really were agents at heart. That was good…I guess.

I shook my head slowly, rubbing my temples. The Volturi case was still bothering me. Alice and Ben were still planning, but there was nothing new. The Volturi knew better than to act openly. We didn't know what we were doing.

We needed something new. Some new information. Another source. Something we didn't already know about.

Suddenly, a flash of epiphany flooded through me. Why hadn't I thought of it before?

Quickly, I opened the drawer next to me and took out one of the files. I flipped through the pages quickly, and stopped at the page I wanted to see.

_Carlisle Cullen, now Head of Isis, has fought directly with Aro Volturi twelve years ago. Seattle branch joined him in the fight._

That's all it said. But it was all I needed.

I traced my tongue around my lips slowly, thinking. Twelve years ago was when I had been five years old. My memory flickered. Something Charlie had told me…

"_I was doing a mission with my team. We succeeded in catching up to the gang we've been targeting for weeks now, but the leader threatened me. I know better than to believe he was bluffing."_

"_But you said you succeeded. That means he won't be able to carry his threat out, Dad." _

_Charlie studied a magnet on the refrigerator behind me. "We succeeded in finding the evidence. We captured most of the gang. But the leader and his sidekick got away. And we know for a fact that he has backup somewhere in Colorado. I'm not taking any chances."_

The Volturi had backup everywhere. Colorado? Sure. The leader and a sidekick had gotten away…

Of course, I mused. The leader must have been Aro Volturi. He had a history of threatening his enemies with things they cared about the most. In other words, their weaknesses.

Charlie had never said that he'd caught up to them. He'd just told me that they'd gotten away. He'd succeeded in gathering the evidence. Evidence that we already had in our hands right now.

He must have been there with Carlisle. Isis must have thought he wasn't important to mention. He had just been included in 'the Seattle branch'. But I was sure he had been there.

Then that meant… There must be a record of him being there. Somewhere. And I knew exactly where.

Rising abruptly from my seat, I hurried out of my office. Too impatient to use the staircase, I merely jumped from the high balcony like I used to do when I was younger. The resulting, dull thud made everyone turn around in surprise.

"Isabella!" Maggie yelled exasperatedly. "I thought you stopped doing that! It's dangerous!"

I rolled my eyes as I straightened. "Yeah, dangerous. Right."

Edward looked amused. "Is it fun?"

I scowled at him. Maggie shot a look at him. "Don't even think about it."

"She used to do that all the time," Ben explained when the Cullens looked confused. "It annoyed Maggie. So she stopped doing it, but…" He turned to me. "Looks like she's doing it again."

"I thought it was just a phase," Maggie grumbled. "And I thought Bella grew out of it."

I made a face. "Never mind. I'm not hurt, so deal with it."

Maggie opened her mouth to retort, but I waved her away. I walked forward briskly to the computers. "Rosalie. Pull up the file on Charlie Swan right now."

Rosalie blinked, her hands frozen on the keyboard. "Charlie Swan?"

"Your father?" Jasper asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Now," I said impatiently.

Immediately, Rosalie swiveled back around and began typing quickly. A few moments later, my father's picture was staring at me from the main screen above. It was labeled: _Charlie Swan, field agent; retired._

"Achievements," I directed. She obliged.

The tabs on top were labeled by year. I pointed to a tab in the middle, labeled: _Twelve Years Ago._

Everyone exchanged looks, but they knew better than to ask. Rosalie opened the tab, and I looked through the tabs on the left this time, which were all organized neatly with each case he'd cracked in that year.

"The Volturi," I said, and they all seemed surprised that the case was included in my father's file. Rosalie opened it, and I read through it quickly breathlessly.

Just as I'd thought. It said that he had been with Carlisle on that particular mission. Aro Volturi had escaped narrowly, but they had retrieved several evidences that could be used to help destroy him in the future. They had buried the case after that.

I sighed, frustrated. It wasn't much. I needed more.

Edward came over next to me. "What is it, Bella?"

I stared at the date when the mission had been launched. I knew that the dates provided more information on various other things that had happened on that particular day.

"Open that date, Rose," I ordered, and she did.

Isis never missed anything that happened. It recorded everything. _Everything_. Every little thing. Therefore, it was only natural that a huge list came up, listing everything that had happened on that day. Inevitable.

Emmett whistled. "Man, that's a lot."

Rosalie scrolled through it slowly as I looked over it carefully. Nothing that would proved that the mission had happened when I thought it had. I still wasn't sure if Aro Volturi had been the reason Charlie had sent me to CETA. I needed more.

I remembered that I'd started attending the academy a week after my orientation. My eyes lit up. "Type in the week after that. Monday."

Rosalie quickly typed in the correct date, and I went through it again.

"Stop!" I said abruptly, and everyone jumped. I read it again.

_Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of the head of Seattle branch, joins CETA._

My lips parted. Perfect.

"Hey, there you are!" Emmett said, pointing. "Is that what you were looking for?"

Satisfied, I turned on my heels and quickly ascended the staircase again to get my things. Ten seconds later, I came back out of the office with my jacket and bag. I jumped from the balcony again, and, upon landing neatly on my feet, I didn't pause as I headed for the doors.

"Don't do that!" Maggie wailed, but I didn't listen. I was running out of the building as fast as I could.

I knew that they would be tracking me with the bugs, so as soon as I reached my car, I began searching for them. Within five minutes, I'd located a total of three bugs, but I didn't take them out yet.

Starting the car, I drove way past speed limit back to my penthouse. I stopped at the curb abruptly and immediately turned to disable the bugs. They would just think that I'd gone home.

After disabling them, I slipped them into my pocket. And I did a U-turn to head for the freeway.

I weaved through cars as I drove like an insane person. Within an hour and a half, I was back in Forks.

The police cruiser was already in the driveway when I parked on the curb in front of my father's house. I got out quickly, and I locked the car as I ran towards the front door.

I searched under the doormat for the key, but Charlie must have removed it for some reason. Sighing, I resigned myself to ringing the doorbell. At least I was here now. No need to hurry. Be calm. Zen thoughts, Bella…

Charlie opened the door and seemed shocked to find me there. "Bella!"

"Sorry I didn't call, Dad."

"Come in, honey," he said. "It's raining. You're all wet!"

Funny, I hadn't even realize it. "Dad, I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead." He sat down on the sofa without another word. He probably sensed it was important.

"Twelve years ago," I said. He raised an eyebrow. "You told me the reason why you were sending me to CETA. Do you remember?"

He blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"The leader and the sidekick that got away," I said impatiently. "The one that threatened you."

His confusion in his eyes cleared. "What about him?"

"On that mission," I said, "were you trying to crack the Volturi case?"

Charlie looked surprised. "How did you know that? Did Carlisle tell you?"

I exhaled. "Just as I'd thought. Aro Volturi was the one that threatened you about me?"

He nodded slowly. "Don't tell me you guys are onto him right now."

"I'm afraid so," I said, smiling wryly.

He sighed. "If only we had ended him that day. Then you wouldn't be fighting him right now. Anything new?"

"Maybe," I said, leaning forward. "If you can tell me everything you know."

He smiled, looking a bit nervous. "I don't know anything more than you probably do, Bells."

"Yeah?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "If I know you, Dad, you probably researched a bit more, even if it wasn't with your team."

He hesitated.

"I need to know, Dad. I want to finish this. Please?"

He sighed. "There are two operating sites other than the main headquarters. I'm sure you already know that."

I nodded eagerly.

"As far as I found out, the operating sites are on either ends of the city. It's in a rather secluded place. There's one on each ends of Seattle."

"Are you sure?" I asked breathlessly.

Charlie sighed again. "At least, that's where they were when I dug into their secrets. But they're not idiots. I'm sure they've moved it someplace else. They would've found out that I knew where-"

"No, Dad," I interrupted. "I'm sure they wouldn't have. They haven't moved their headquarters in centuries. And we can safely assume that other agents in the past would have found out where it was as well. I'm sure they killed them off…"

"And me?" He raised his eyebrow. "What about me?"

I smiled. "Oh, I'm sure they knew that you found out where the operating sites were. And they were probably looking for a chance to end you. But since you're retired, they probably thought you weren't much of a threat anymore."

"They would've assumed that I would tell someone," he pointed out. "Like my own daughter."

"Aro is too confident of himself," I countered. "He thinks he's better than everyone else. He's probably assuming that I'm not smart enough to put two and two together."

"But that'll all change," Charlie said worriedly. "When you confront him, he'll realize just how intelligent you can be. And he's got a history of killing off people that he thinks are too good to give Isis an advantage. I'm worried, Bella. What if you got hurt?"

"Hurt," I repeated. And my thoughts flashed to Edward. I wasn't particularly concerned for myself, but Alice's words kept repeating themselves. Aro would go after my weakness. Edward.

"Can't you back out?" Charlie asked. "Let the other agents handle this-"

"Dad," I said, smiling reassuringly. "How can I back out? I'm the head of branch, remember? And I'm a DSA. I was trained to be a leader. I can't back out. The others would be depending on me."

"What about your partner?" he asked. "Carlisle's youngest. Edward, was it? Why can't he take your place?"

"He'll be fighting alongside me," I said. "But I can't let him take the responsibility. How can I?"

"He's a DSA, Bella. He was trained to lead as well."

"I'm the head of branch," I pointed out. "No matter what anyone says, that won't change. Edward may have been trained to lead, but I have a stronger position than he does."

Charlie looked resigned. "Sometimes, I regret sending you to CETA. But I suppose it's all for the best. Maybe you'll be able to end this case, and your own children won't have to bother in the future."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I'm seventeen. I think it's a bit early to think about that. Besides, if we miss our chance right now, I'm sure we can end them later. The Volturi are bound to come back up onto the surface sooner or later. And don't worry about a thing. Once I get back to the HQ, we'll start planning to infiltrate the operating sites. Now, do you know where their main headquarters are?"

Charlie shook his head. "I never got to that. As soon as I found out where those two sites were, I realized that I could be putting you in more danger, so I stopped."

I made a face. "Then after we finish up those operating sites, we'll be back at square one again." I sighed.

"Did you ask Carlisle?" he asked. "He's the Head. Wouldn't he know?"

"I asked him to come down to Washington. He's finishing up some things in Columbia at the hospital before coming. I thought he might know something." My shoulders sagged.

Charlie studied me. "You look tired, honey. You're not going to drive back up to Seattle in this state, are you?"

I smiled wryly. "I live in Seattle, Dad. I have to."

"Why don't you sleepover?" he suggested. "It's been a while since I had company, after all."

"Sorry, Dad. But I have to go report this to the HQ."

"Did you have dinner yet?"

"I'm not hungry."

Charlie shook his head. "You're pretty hardcore. You'll die early if you keep it up."

I started laughing. "Right."

"Anything fun happen lately?"

My laughter subsided immediately, and my expression soured as I was reminded of Edward's new obsession. Me. "No."

His eyes narrowed. "Really?"

In order to shake him off, I said quickly, "I called Renee a few days ago. She and Phil seemed alright. They moved recently."

Charlie blinked. "_You_ called Renee? Well, that's a first."

I shrugged. "I was curious."

He raised his eyebrows. "Renee is pretty sharp, you know. If they moved recently, the phone lines…"

"She knows," I said heavily. I leaned back in my seat, exhausted. "She knows that I graduated from CETA and everything. And she started nagging me to send her a picture of me."

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, smiling. "That must have been nice, to talk to her after a while. So? Did you send her a picture?"

"Yup."

"And Edward?"

I paused. "What?"

He grinned. "I knew it. There _is_ something, isn't there?"

I scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"Did he tell you that he likes you or something?" Charlie teased. "There's always one in each generation."

"Like you and Carlisle?"

He pursed his lips. "True enough. Renee and Esme did try to convince us not to break the rules, but we were probably the most stubborn men at that time." He grinned. "So, you're the one that's rejecting him, eh? What have you tried so far? Renee went as far as threatening me with her gun once."

"You mean, what _haven't_ I tried so far?" I sighed. "I don't know. For someone who's supposed to be fierce and responsible, I haven't been setting much of an example these days. Just being around him makes me want to shrink down and hide in a hole."

"That's no fun," Charlie said, looking disappointed. "You have to entertain him, Bella. That's the fun in going after a girl and breaking the rules."

I made a face. "You mean he's doing this just for the fun of it? That's just wrong, Dad."

"I'm not saying that. That's only a part of it. Of course, the most important part is going after a beautiful girl and trying to make her his." He winked. "And I think your Edward is lucky. Isabella Marie Swan may be the most beautiful woman DSA of all time."

I rolled my eyes. "You're only saying that because you're my dad. And he is _not_ mine. If I wanted him back, I would just use my skills to seduce him, wouldn't I?"

"But that's no fun." He laughed when I frowned. "I'm sure you could. But he'd come over to you immediately, and where's the fun in that?"

"Fun," I snorted. "Do men seduce girls for fun? Even Edward?"

"Well," Charlie said thoughtfully, taking my rhetorical question seriously. "Edward does seem to have everything. The looks, skills, and the wealth that women look for in men. But if those men are secret agents, they're usually the ones that hate the seducing in their jobs. I'm right, aren't I?"

I couldn't help rolling my eyes again, but he went on, not noticing. "The women they usually have to seduce are the easy women. They're _too_ easy. They would be more attracted to women that are harder and unpredictable."

"Like me?" I asked dryly, humoring him.

He smiled, satisfied. "Precisely. I'm sure all those women Edward has seduced so far were much too old for him and _way_ too easy. You, on the other hand… Beautiful, young, _and_ dangerous." He chuckled. "A perfect combination, don't you think? Worth going after."

"No."

He laughed at my surly tone. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"But I thought you just said that that's no fun," I said slyly. "I have to entertain him, don't I?"

He shook his head, making a face. "You women. See what I mean? Unpredictable and dangerous."

I sighed as I took out my vibrating phone. I made a face at the name that popped up. "Speak of the devil. Perhaps he overheard us talking about him."

Charlie laughed. "Put him on speakerphone. Let's see how good he is at driving you crazy. I know I was pretty good with Renee myself."

I obliged, then grumbled into the phone, "What do you want?"

"Someone's in a bad mood," Edward said amusedly. "Where are you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I need to. Where are you?"

"Why?"

He sighed. "Where do you get your stubborn attitude from? Would it hurt you to answer for once?"

Charlie grinned as he nodded approvingly. "Good flirting," he mouthed.

I sighed in exasperation. "I'm somewhere that's not Seattle. Happy?"

"Don't tell me your hunting down those operating sites the hard way."

"I'm not an idiot," I said, offended.

"I can be an idiot too. Do I have to start tracking you down the hard way as well?"

"I'm not looking for those operating sites," I said. "I came to interrogate a reliable source."

"A reliable source?" Charlie asked dryly. "Hm. That's a compliment, right?"

"Shh!"

"Who is that?" Edward asked curiously.

"None of your business," I snapped, scowling at my father, who was grinning satisfactorily. "If you're finished annoying me, I'm going to hang up now-"

"Are you coming back up to Seattle?" Edward asked. "Or are you planning on keeping your father company tonight?"

Of course. He wouldn't be Edward Cullen if he hadn't caught on so fast.

Charlie nodded again, looking impressed. "Very good."

"I'm coming back up," I said. "Why, anything new?"

"It seems like you're the one who has something new for us," he said. "Care to share?"

"As soon as I arrive," I promised. "Now, do me a favor, and ask Ben how many bugs the branch planted in my house a few years ago."

"Five," Edward answered immediately. "One in each room. I already asked. When you removed the bugs in your car, we assumed that you would be planning to remove the ones in your house as well."

My eyes narrowed. He sounded too innocent. "Let me talk to him."

He sighed. "Don't you trust me?"

I was sure that there was more. I remembered him coming out of the kitchen before we went on the mission to kill James. He must have been up to more than just touring through the house.

"Fine," I said curtly. "But just a heads up, I'm not going to be looking for just five."

He paused. "You're awfully sharp."

Charlie was laughing silently at our exchange. What was so funny about our conversation?

"You snooper," I countered.

Edward laughed. "Find them if you can."

"Mm. Confident, are you?"

"I'm not a DSA for nothing."

I exhaled slowly. "I'll see you in a few hours."

He laughed as he hung up. He was so irritating.

Charlie grinned. "The guy's good. I can tell that he's doing a good job of annoying you."

I rose as I muttered inaudible things about Edward under my breath. "Bye, Dad."

"Good luck, kiddo."

How many would he have planted? I wondered as I sped back to Seattle. I was sure he was telling the truth about the five that the branch had planted. But that boy… I couldn't trust him.

The first thing I did was to find the five in each of the rooms when I got home. Those were easy. I slipped them into my pocket after disabling them.

How could he plant bugs in a woman's house? Really, where was the privacy?

I knew that he couldn't have planted any in my room. I had been in there, dressing, while he went to work. The kitchen, definitely. I'd seen him coming out of there.

If I knew Edward, he wouldn't have planted them in each room. He only needed a couple in specific places where he could keep an eye on me. Not in the bathroom, of course. He was annoying, but he was a gentleman. He respected my personal space.

The living room and the kitchen, I decided. One in each.

After ten minutes of searching the kitchen, I was forced to give up. He really was good at hiding them. No wonder he was so confident.

Sighing, I went into the living room. It took a little longer this time. I was getting frustrated when I combed through every inch of each furniture that I had, and couldn't find anything.

I scowled. Stupid Edward Cullen. Childishly, I couldn't help but stomp my foot. Only he could make me this irritated.

I was about to give up, when something caught my eye. The TV. I had combed every inch of that flatscreen, but…

My eyes narrowed, I approached the little red spot that received the signal from the remote control. No way…

I stared at it, fascinated, leaning closer. Then, I looked at the back of the TV. There was nothing there, but there was an opening large enough to slip something as small as a camera bug into.

I looked back at the small, red light. I smiled, shaking my head. Genius.

I knew I should get rid of it. But why would he have gone through that much trouble to install the bugs? He probably wanted reassurance that I was safe when I was at home. I was sure that he had a computer system hooked up in his own penthouse so that he could look at what I was doing. So that he could see me whenever he wanted to.

I hesitated for a moment longer before straightening up. Choosing to let him have his reassurance, I walked away from the TV and left the house again. And within five minutes of my crazy driving, I was back at the HQ.

"Whatever made you run off so suddenly like that?" Ben asked as he met me at the entrance.

"Just a hunch," I said. I raised my voice. "Alright. Something new. I just found out that Seattle's two operating sites are on either ends of the city. CPU people, try to find anything suspicious or strange on the outskirts of Seattle."

The computer specialists swiveled back around in their chairs and got busy.

"And the main HQ?" Edward asked, his eyebrows raised.

I shook my head, sighing. "Nothing. Somewhere near the Seattle branch, I'm guessing, but I'm not sure." I plopped down onto one of the chairs wearily. Then, I remembered promising myself to yell at Ben for planting bugs in my house and car.

But as I was too tired, I merely resolved to take out the bugs from my pocket and lay them down on the table. And stared daggers at him.

"Heh," Ben laughed uneasily. "You found them."

"Don't ever invade into my privacy again."

"It was just for emergencies," he protested. "And don't look at me like that. It's scary."

I sighed. Edward joined me and leaned on the table right in front of me.

"Didn't find anything, I see," he observed, smirking.

"I found one," I said mildly. "It was quite well-hidden."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me I have to break into your house again."

I rose to meet his eyes directly. "Do you?"

He didn't answer, and soon, we were having a staring contest. And his siblings with the exception of Rosalie, who was busy typing, stared back and forth between us.

Finally, Edward sighed and looked away. "It was a precaution."

I couldn't say anything to that.

"We found them!" Eric said suddenly. "Look. On the east end of Seattle, there's a supposedly empty, huge warehouse that's owned by…"

"By?" I prompted moving towards his work computer.

"Eh…Demetri Track." And Eric drew up a picture of a man in his mid-thirties with olive tone skin. He had shoulder-length, wavy dark hair and looked rather cruel. "Age: Thirty-six. He's owned the warehouse ever since his father died ten years ago."

"Inherited. I find that hard to believe," Edward muttered. "He might be one of Aro's acquaintances. Perhaps a guard?"

"Likely," I agreed. "Anything on the west end?"

"Yep," Rosalie said, grinning. She changed the main computer screen so that it showed a picture of the exact same warehouse that Eric had found. And then, another picture of a huge man with short, cropped hair.

"He looks mean," Mike commented, making a face. "Who is he, another guard?"

"Felix Largo," Rosalie reported. "Age: Thirty-two. Similarly, he's owned the warehouse ever since…ten years ago." She turned to me, raising her eyebrow. "Coincidence, much?"

"Very good," I said approvingly. "It's a start. The next thing we should do is find out if Aro's brothers operate these sites."

"And how would we do that?" Alice asked. "It won't be safe to launch a mission inside the warehouse. We don't know who's in there."

"Are there any businesses around the warehouse?" I shot at Jessica, who was typing furiously.

"Yes, in fact…" she trailed off. She drew up another screen on the main computer. "There are bars and even a hotel on the east warehouse. Similarly, bars and restaurants on the west side. Oh, and a motel."

"There you are," I said to Alice.

She frowned. "What?"

"We get a couple people to watch the warehouse, and we watch to see who goes in and out."

"What if nothing goes on?" Edward countered.

"We'll see," I said. "Rose, pull up the pictures of Caius and Marcus Volturi."

She obliged and we stared at them.

"Right," I said. "Mike, you can take one other and go watch the east side. Austin, same thing with the west. See if you can spot these two brothers. Clear?"

They nodded, and immediately got busy preparing their things.

"Another mission?"

We turned around at the voice coming from behind.

"Carlisle," I greeted. "Finally here, I see."

He smiled. "I'm a bit late, I'm afraid. But just in time to see some action, eh?"

"Anything on the Volturi's main headquarters?" Edward asked him.

"Somewhere near the branch," Carlisle said. "Close by. We have to be careful because they'll be watching our every move from there. Rose, why don't you start searching the hard way?" He smiled at his daughter.

Rosalie sighed but turned back to the computer to look around the neighborhood.

"Meanwhile…I think I'll go visit Charlie," Carlisle mused.

I smiled. "I've just been to Forks. I'm sure he'd like some company. He's a bit freaked out by the fact that his daughter is going after his old enemy."

He nodded as he disappeared out the glass doors once more.

"Look at this, Bella," Edward said suddenly, who was watching Rosalie work.

I turned to the computer screen curiously. He pointed at a large mansion that looked like it was the whole neighborhood.

"So?" I asked. "I've driven past that mansion my entire life. It's always been there. It's abandoned."

He raised his eyebrow.

"And…it's perfect," I acknowledged, studying the grounds. "It's huge. But a bit conspicuous, don't you think?"

"Well, Aro is always after a bit of luxury," Alice said wisely.

"Shall we send a couple more men there as well?" Ben offered. "We can watch and see if-"

"No," I cut him off sharply. "I don't want anyone going near there without more information. We'll infiltrate the operating sites first before we touch their main headquarters."

"We're not cowards," Ben countered, frowning.

"Information," I stressed, "from an inside source."

"Meaning?"

"We capture his brothers, of course," I said, smiling grimly. "And then, we'll see about Aro. But until then… No one is to go within fifty yards of that mansion. Understand?"

* * *

**AN: The **_**real**_** kicking ass comes soon. Look forward to it!;)**

**Ugh, I'm tired of saying this, but… My new story will be called **_**Desire**_**, and it'll be posted as soon as **_**GL**_** is finished. Okay, there. :)**

**Reviews, please!**


	45. Chapter 45: Gossip

**Author's Note: Let's get the show on the road! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

In the next few days, our agents continued to watch the two operating sites. And finally, within a week, we found what we were looking for.

I was staring at the main computer screen above that was attached to a big pillar. The computers surrounded the pillar in a circle, and its specialists sat there, either zoning away or typing rapidly.

We had been like this for days now. We were slowly giving up hope. We were doubting the lead we were currently on. After a while, our agents began to zone out for hours at a time. There was no real action.

Austin and Mike had rotated with other agents for keeping watch on the sites. So far, none of them had seen anyone remotely alike to the two Volturi brothers.

Even the Cullens, with the exception of Edward, of course, were getting bored. Rosalie just stared blankly at the computer screen nowadays, and Emmett and Jasper were struggling through each hour by playing cards. Alice, too, had lost her enthusiasm and would've loved nothing more than to actually plan something helpful if she could have more information with her. And Edward…

When he was getting bored, he watched me. He watched my every move. Shamelessly. He didn't seem to care that there were other agents watching us.

Carlisle had dropped in from time to time, but mostly, he kept to himself. He visited Charlie a couple times, and talked to Esme on the phone every few hours. He even called Renee after asking for her number. They were talking on the phone for three whole hours.

Even I had to admit that this was pointless. I stared at the picture of Caius and Marcus Volturi up on the screen, hating them. Were they even at the sites? If so, when were they even going to show their faces?

I could still feel Edward watching me. His gaze on me was overwhelming. I wanted to throw something at him. Do anything to make him look away.

I sighed wearily as I looked down from the screen. I rubbed my temples tiredly. This had gone enough.

I raised the walkie-talkie that was connected to the agents out on the field to my lips. "Austin, Mike. Do you copy?"

The room was still quiet, but everyone jerked out of their sleep and stared at me. There was no respond. They must be sleeping or something.

"Austin, Mike," I repeated. "Do you copy?"

There was static, and then, Austin's voice rang out. "I copy you, head."

And then, Mike, too, spoke up. "Copy."

I sighed again, biting my lip in resignation. I seriously didn't deserve this head of branch position. I was failing everyone as the leader.

"Are there no movements?" I asked.

Edward knew me. He had done everything he could to try to read me like a book. And he could tell I was going to give up. He rose from his seat and called my name, like a warning. "Bella."

"No movement," Austin confirmed.

"Same here," Mike said. "Can we go in now?" He sounded hopeful.

Edward walked quickly toward me. "Bella. You can't. Not when we're so close."

I shook my head. "This isn't close. We're getting further away." I held the walkie-talkie to my lips once more. "Retreat."

There was a beat of silence, and then, Austin and Mike began protesting at the same time.

"But head-!"

"We're so close, Bella, we can't just-"

"We've seen buff guys going in and out; you can't exactly call that nothing-"

"Listen," I said in a low voice. "This is a waste of time. And it's all my fault. I probably should have found out more before we dived into this."

"Bella," Alice said. "It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm the planning person, remember? It's all on me."

"No, it's on us," Rosalie spoke up. "We're the geniuses with computers, and yet, we couldn't find anything useful. So it's our fault."

"No, Alice is right," Ben sighed. "It's our fault. We were being stupid. We're supposed to be the experts on this. We should know what to expect and everything, but-"

"Stop it," I barked. Everyone fells silent and glanced at me nervously. I sighed again, plopping down on a chair helplessly. I glanced at Edward, begging him silently for him to take my side.

Edward stared at me for a long moment. He recognized the weariness radiating from me and seemed to make up his mind. He took the walkie-talkie from me gently and held it up to his lips.

"Austin," he said quietly. "Mike. Retreat."

"Not you too," Austin complained. "What's up with both of you?"

I felt the urge to scream out loud and cry. I had never felt more frustrated before in my life.

Edward sighed. "Come back. We're giving up on this lead."

There was a beat of silence on the other end. Finally, Mike replied reluctantly, "I copy you."

"Thank you," I said, my eyes closed.

"Austin?" Edward asked, waiting.

There was a sudden accent of static, then another one. And then, Austin's voice rang out, this time more focused and alert. "Caius Volturi just came out of the warehouse. I repeat, Caius Volturi just came out of the warehouse."

My eyes flashed open. Everyone just gaped at me, unable to react.

"Turn on the camera," I shot at Rosalie, who immediately swiveled back around and began typing.

The main screen changed to the camera on Austin's side. Sure enough, a man with white-blonde hair was in front of the warehouse, talking to someone on the phone.

"Orders?" Austin prompted.

"Wait," Edward told him, then turned to me. "What do you think, Bella? We've confirmed that the brothers are there."

"I see him!" Mike said suddenly. "Marcus Volturi. He came out of the warehouse, and he's talking to someone on the phone."

"Maybe they're talking to each other," Alice suggested. "Do you think you can hack into their phone, Rose?"

"Of course."

"Do it," I said. She began the process right away while I snatched the walkie-talkie away from Edward. "Mike, Austin. Let's find out more about that building, shall we? You know what to do."

"Copy," they said simultaneously.

Eric brought up the two cameras on the main screen, and we watched as they got out of the car. They headed beeline for the two brothers.

Austin paused outside a bar right next to the warehouse and pretended to be tying his shoelaces, while Mike went ahead to fulfill his mission. He bumped into Marcus Volturi on purpose. And as he did so, he dropped a tracking system into his pocket.

"Sorry, dude," he apologized, talking like he was a gangster. "Didn't see you there."

Marcus turned to look at him. He looked rather bored in my eyes, as though he was tired of this prostitute business. "It's fine."

Mike nodded at him before walking on. I took a deep breath, relieved.

Austin finally got up from the ground. He walked on towards Caius. He would be a bit harder, as he had a history of having a short temper. He bumped into the blonde man and dropped the tracker into his pocket discreetly.

I smiled. Two hundred points for his perfect acting skills.

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry, man," Austin said, looking at Caius like he was surprised. "Didn't see you there. It's pretty dark, you know. Looks like it's about to rain too."

Caius looked annoyed, but luckily, he didn't seem to notice anything strange. "It's fine. Just watch where you're going next time, young man." And he turned back to his phone.

Once Mike and Austin were safely back in their cars, I said, "Great job, guys. Come back in." I turned to Rosalie. "How much longer?"

"Hacked," she confirmed, turning up the volume.

Caius Volturi's voice came on. "Are you sure that's what Aro said?"

"Yes," Marcus' voice replied. "He wants us to help him set Isis back at least two generations."

Caius scoffed. "What does that even mean?"

"About twelve years ago, I think it was," Marcus said. "Do you remember that field agent?"

"Isis had tons of field agents, Marcus," his brother snorted. "Why don't you clarify which one?"

"The one that Aro feared," Marcus answered quietly. "The one that put his only daughter through CETA in order to protect her from our brother."

I stiffened. Were they talking about me?

"Charlie Swan?" Caius sounded surprised. "What about him? We got him out of the way, didn't we?"

"I don't think we did, Caius," Marcus said. "It was Swan who decided to step down from his position only two years ago. We didn't force him to. That is the reason why Aro's fear is growing larger as every second ticks by. Because his daughter has taken over her father's position right now. As the head of Seattle branch and one of Isis' best agents, she possesses quite a bit of authority over Isis."

"Isabella Swan…" Caius murmured slowly. "I see…"

I could feel my breathing getting faster. All my agents glanced at me fearfully, and Edward's fists balled up.

"Is she really that much of a threat to our powerful brother?" Caius asked. "She's a girl. I heard she was only seventeen? Not even of age. Perhaps Aro is mistaken. After all, not all children are exactly like their parents."

"Do not underestimate her, Caius," Marcus warned. "That's exactly what we thought with Charlie Swan. And we almost got destroyed. It was only pure luck that he bought us time by choosing to stop looking into our organization and step down from the head of branch position."

"Alright," Caius said impatiently. "Let's say that Aro really is fearing Isabella Swan, perhaps even more so than he did twelve years ago with her father. Then what about the other one? The Head of Isis. Carlisle Cullen, was it? What about him? If I recall correctly, he fought with Charlie Swan twelve years ago. Doesn't he have, like, one hundred kids? Why doesn't Aro fear _them_?"

"Five, if I'm not mistaken," Marcus said in a low voice. "Carlisle Cullen was never a threat. He had less to lose. And even if we do get rid of him, he has five children that could take over. It's not much of a defeat. But Charlie Swan has only one, precious daughter. He relies on her to take over his unfinished work. And let me warn you, brother, Isabella Swan must never be taken lightly. She is a better agent than her father ever was."

Caius snorted, not taking his warning seriously. "She may be head of branch, but she couldn't be more than a field agent. Really, Marcus, what makes you fear her so?"

There was a beat of silence. Then, Marcus said in a strange tone, "Have you never heard of her accomplishments, Caius?"

"Enlighten me," Caius said sarcastically.

"She isn't a field agent. She is a DSA. She was trained differently than other agents. I assume you know more than enough what that means?"

Caius fell silent. When he spoke again, his voice shook slightly. "I suppose I do. What is she capable of?"

"She isn't afraid to lose anything. She's very loyal to Isis. I think, if we gave her the choice, she could even sacrifice her own father."

I swallowed. The only thing they knew about me was that I loved my father. They didn't know about my newly found love for Edward. And I hoped they never did find out.

"And Aro? Has he even met her?"

"He has watched her from afar," Marcus admitted. "But never in person. I don't think he's ever cared about anyone more than Isabella Swan. He is afraid. He knows that if anyone is capable of destroying him, it is she."

Caius didn't speak. He seemed lost in thought, and the only thing we could hear was the two brothers' breathing.

"Brave," Caius finally said. "Does Aro think he can get rid of her?"

Marcus hesitated. "I think…I think he is capable of getting her out of the way. Whether he _can_ kill her…I don't know. Our sole purpose is to just get her out of the picture."

"Alright, then," Caius said. "I suppose our new target is Isabella Swan. After all, she will be the only person in our way. Anyone or anything else we need to worry about?"

"I don't think so," Marcus said. "Yet. Aro will call if he finds out anything more about Isabella Swan. Something that will help us get rid of her."

"Fine. I shall see you soon, Marcus." And the brothers hung up.

I took a deep breath.

"They won't go after your father," Jasper mused. "He's already out of action in Isis, and they know that you wouldn't waver even if they did capture him. They would be in danger in doing that, in fact."

"So what do we do then?" Emmett asked, looking around.

"How much do you think they know about me?" I asked in a low voice. I was fearful of one thing. What if Aro found out about Edward?

"Not much, I think," Rosalie said. "Only your accomplishments and what you're capable of."

Alice was watching me, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking about. Edward seemed rather preoccupied with the fact that I was the Volturi's next target.

"They've gone inside," Lauren called. "We've got a floor plan of the warehouse." And she drew it up on the huge screen.

I studied it carefully.

"What do you think?" Edward asked in a low voice. "I think this is more than enough information to go infiltrate the two sites."

I nodded slowly. "I suppose so. Besides, we need more information now. It's time to pry them out from an inside source. Marcus Volturi, I think."

"He does seem to be getting a bit impatient with the prostitution business," Edward agreed. "Shall we launch it right away?"

I tore my eyes away from the screen and looked at him. I mean, _really_ looked at him. I studied every feature on his face. He looked confused by my actions but didn't look away.

"What do _you_ think we should do?" I asked softly. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be in this head of branch position for much longer. It was better to prepare Edward, who was more than capable of taking over after me.

"You're asking me?" Edward asked slowly. "Why?"

"We'll go with your decision," I said. I studied his expression a bit longer. And I smiled. "Fine. We'll do it right away."

Edward smiled slightly. "You know me like a book."

I turned away. "Field agents. Get ready to infiltrate the operating sites. Team A, you go with Emmett and Jasper to the…" I paused. "Which one has Caius in it?"

"The west warehouse," Rosalie replied.

"Take that one," I told them. "Edward and I take the east." I turned and began ascending the stairs to the office. "I don't care what you two do with Caius, but we're going after Marcus. We need him."

* * *

**AN: We're kicking butt next chapter. So look forward to it! And reviews, please! With strawberries and kiwis and blueberries and gummy bears and yogurt chips and brownies and sprinkles and cherries on top?**


	46. Chapter 46: Privacy

**Author's Note: Let's kick ass! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

"Are you sure about this?" Alice asked on our ear pieces. "This is risky. We don't even know who's in there!"

"And we'll never know unless we barge in," I countered. "I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. Everyone ready? Team A?"

"We're here," Emmett said. "All prepared and ready to destroy them."

"We're going to have to go in together, alright?" I warned them for the hundredth time. "We're going to make sure none of them have time to warn their headquarters about a break in."

"We hear you, head."

"Edward," I whispered quietly. "Take half the team and go around the back. I'm sure there's a door there too."

He nodded as he motioned to some of the agents. They kept low as they hurried behind the warehouse.

"Alright, you guys," Rosalie said. "Let's get this done quickly. Team A, do whatever you can to destroy the warehouse. We don't need it. As for Caius…you heard what our head said. You can do whatever you want with him. Be careful with the prostitutes. Team B, you can get rid of everyone except Marcus. We need him."

"Good luck," Alice said quietly.

"The operating site is big," I muttered. "Our goal is to get to every room as soon as possible. Make sure the girls don't get hurt."

"Copy," Edward said, and Emmett and Jasper imitated him.

"Put your masks on," I whispered to my team. "Make sure no one sees you."

"On three," Edward suggested. "Em, Jazz, you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's kick butt."

"One…two…three!"

Simultaneously, the front and back doors of the warehouse burst open loudly, and our agents filed in. There were about fifty men inside, and they all panicked as our machine guns fired off. Most of them dropped like marionettes cut from a string without even being given a chance to aim.

The girls screamed shrilly and ran for cover. They hurriedly grabbed blankets from the bed as they rushed out the door of private rooms. They covered their exposed bodies with the sheet.

The problem was, there were tons of girls. And they were going wild. This was getting to be a huge problem. Our own agents were having a hard time getting around them to aim at the men.

"Get down!" I yelled at the girls. "Get down! You!" I stopped an agent. "Never mind the men. We got them covered, so you're in charge of the girls. Gather them all in one place, somewhere in the corner where they can't get hurt. Now!"

He ran off to fulfill his task while I pushed on through the crowd. I didn't have a gun on me, but I whipped out my silver knife and slashed through the men. They didn't stand a chance against me.

I looked all around quickly. Where was Marcus Volturi?

"Argh!" a man yelled from behind me. I turned my head briefly to see him holding a knife in his hand as he charged towards me.

I ducked and kicked him towards the wall. I walked forward calmly as his eyes dilated in fear.

"No!" he screamed as he aimed at me again. I blocked his knife easily and stabbed him. I walked on.

"Where are you, Marcus?" I muttered under my breath as I ignored the fights going on around me. I was interested in only finding one person.

I spotted Edward fighting someone. They'd both lost their guns and were fighting the old-fashioned way. The man was Marcus.

I immediately realized what had been happening. They were fighting near the back door. Edward must have caught him trying to sneak out.

I walked faster. I slashed at a man who got in my way without even glancing at him, and he dropped.

As I watched, Edward aimed a punch at Marcus. Marcus looked bored again, though he was in a life-death situation. He really wasn't that desperate. I nearly laughed out loud at the thought.

Edward was in trouble. He was losing speed. Marcus gained on him, and he backed my partner up to the wall. He took out a dagger from his pocket and aimed numerous times at him.

Edward quickly regained control. He kicked the dagger out of Marcus' hand and slammed him into the wall. They struggled to keep hold of each other's throat.

Desperate to save Edward, I threw my knife. They both froze when the knife appeared a few inches from Marcus' face.

I walked forward briskly, pausing only to bend down and retrieve Edward's gun. Behind me, the sounds of shouts and guns firing off gradually decreased. I knew we had won.

I cocked the gun and aimed it directly at Marcus. He swallowed. Edward grabbed the knife's hilt and pulled it out of the wall. He made Marcus kneel roughly.

"Game over," I said in satisfaction as I withdrew the gun. I pulled it out of its danger zone and tossed it at Edward, who caught it neatly, grinning.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked.

"We got them!" one of my agents called.

"Keep your masks on," I muttered to the agents as I strolled through the heaps of numerous bodies on the floor. Edward handed Marcus over to two agents and followed me. The agents dragged him outside to lock him in one of the cars.

"What are you going to do with the girls?" he asked in a low voice.

I glanced at them. They were still cowering at sight of the dead, bloody bodies and about three-fourths of them were wearing nothing but blankets. I approached them, twirling my knife casually.

One of them screamed when I came closer to her. I guess she was afraid that I was going to kill her. I paused for a second before thinking better. I slipped the weapon back inside its sheath that I had wrapped around my left wrist.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

They seemed stunned to hear a woman's voice.

"Who…who are you?" one of them stuttered. I was impressed she still had the guts to speak up, despite everything that she'd been through.

"Friends," I answered. "Is anyone hurt?"

They didn't answer. I took it as a yes. I gestured at one of the agents. "Move them to nearby hospitals. Go in groups at a time so you don't attract too much attention. And make sure they're sent back home."

He nodded, and after another glance at the girls, I walked outside with Edward flanking me. As the girls filed out the back way with an agent leading them, the others began pouring kerosene all around the warehouse.

"Team A, do you copy?" I asked, my hand on my ear piece. "Status?"

There was a moment of silence before Jasper answered. "We copy you, Team B. We've taken over the warehouse, and we have Caius captured as well. Rescued the girls; no injuries, no casualties."

"Good," I said as we paused and waited for the others. "Get the girls to nearby hospitals in groups so you don't attract too much attention. And then, get them back home."

"I've got a question," Emmett butted in, sounding extremely irritated. "Can we kill Volturi? 'Cause he's annoying the hell out of me. Guy has some impressive words. I want to wash his mouth out with soap."

"I thought I told you that I didn't care?"

"I thought you might change your mind about him."

"We have Marcus. We don't need him."

"But still," Jasper offered. "Maybe you can get something out of him."

Our agents filed out, tossing aside empty kerosene cans inside the warehouse. We heard the trucks with the girls driving away.

I sighed, rubbing my temple wearily. Finally, I responded, "Bring him." I turned to my team. "Is anyone watching?"

"No one's within three miles of here," Edward reminded me. "We cleared them out beforehand, remember? We're clear."

Silently, I took out a silver lighter and lit it. I threw it at the warehouse, and immediately, the fire jumped up to lick away the kerosene. We all stood watching the burning building crumbling away under the heat.

* * *

"Great work, agents!" Alice chirped brightly, clapping her hands as both teams filed back inside the main headquarters of the branch. "Anyone hurt?"

"Get them to the investigation rooms," I instructed the agents that were in charge of the two Volturi brothers. They were both blindfolded and handcuffed. They stumbled as they proceeded blindly towards the narrow hallways to the dark, dungeon-like investigation rooms.

"Did you search them?" I asked Edward.

He produced two cell phones, two walkie-talkies, two knives, and two guns. "This is all they had on them."

"Did we get the guards as well?" I asked.

"Burned," Emmett confirmed.

"Alright, great work, everyone," I said. "We're halfway there. And-" I stopped dead when static sounded out from one of the walkie-talkies. Everyone felt silent as well.

Edward handed it to me, and I held it to my ear. There was another wave of static before a low voice sounded out through the system.

"Caius," a man said. "Report. Any sign of the Isis agents?"

Edward and I exchanged looks. He looked amused as he plopped down on a chair, making himself comfortable.

"Caius," the man said again, this time sounding worried. "Report."

I smirked and pressed the button on the device to speak. "Oh, I'm sorry, Aro. I didn't know this was Caius' walkie-talkie. Looks like our devices got switched."

There was silence on the other end. Finally, Aro spoke up again. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? I'm pretty sure this isn't Caius."

"Are you disappointed I'm not Caius?" I mocked, taking a seat next to Edward.

"Surprised, actually," Aro admitted. "I'm a bit taken aback. I think I'll need a few moments to reorganize my thoughts. In the meantime, why don't you enlighten me? Who might this be?"

"Do you really not know?" I asked. "Or are you just pretending?"

"There are many female agents in Isis," Aro said smoothly. "This could be an old lady for all I know."

"An old lady," I repeated. "Good one."

"How did you do it, Bella?" he asked pleasantly. "I thought we were quite well-hidden. We were operating in the least obvious places."

I rolled my eyes. I knew he was playing with me. Of course he knew who I was. "Well, we aren't called secret agents for nothing, you know. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"I see," Aro said, sounding impressed. He didn't seemed upset at all. "Well, I must say I'm impressed. Not even Carlisle or Charlie could've operated so quickly. May I inquire the status of my brothers, Bella?"

I leaned back in my seat and crossed my legs. "They're dead."

Everyone looked at me, surprised. Aro was silent for another beat.

"I see," he said slowly. "Well, isn't that a shame?"

"Caius gave quite a fight," I said pleasantly. "Marcus just seemed bored. Really, Aro, perhaps you're losing your touch in keeping your brother entertained with this prostitute business."

"Remarkable," Aro commented. "I knew of your skills, Bella, but I didn't realize that you were this sharp. If you're this intelligent, how am I supposed to beat you?"

My pleasant attitude vanished, and a murderous expression crossed my face. I uncrossed my legs and leaned forward, my eyes flashing. "I'll make this easy for you, Aro. We've already destroyed two of your most important operating sites. Don't think we don't know where your main headquarters are. I assume you do know that you are in a sticky position?"

"And may I ask what you want from me?" Aro asked politely.

"Come out from wherever you are, and let's settle this quickly. After all, this is quite an old case. It's getting quite tiring to keep calling it a draw between the two organizations, isn't it? Why don't we end it for our future generations?"

"Ah," Aro mused. "I'm afraid not. You see, it wouldn't be much fun to end it so quickly. I do agree that it is getting a bit exhausting what with all the old rivalry between us, but there _is_ one good thing about this old case. And it's that you get to have fun with your enemy before you go into hiding again."

My grip on the device got tighter.

"I'm sure you've heard from your father and your boss that we don't go down that easily. You see, it's so much fun to toy around with Isis' agents, watching all of them go this way and that, following trails left behind by the Volturi. Threatening them…putting their families at risk…finding their weakness…"

Edward glanced at me. "Tell him to shut his mouth."

"Ah, and who is this?" Aro chirped. "Is that, perhaps, the voice of our dear young Edward Cullen?"

Our agents exchanged uneasy looks, while Edward and I glowered at the black walkie-talkie. How did he know so much?

Aro chuckled. "I think I got your attention. But don't worry too much. You don't have an inside man within your boundaries. I'm just a tad bit good at finding out classified information about Isis. How's Carlisle, Edward? I hope he's well?"

Edward's jaw tightened. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath.

"I think there's something _you_ want from _us_," I said flatly. "What is it?"

"Privacy," Aro responded promptly. "I'm going to cut off the communication in our walkie-talkies now, Bella. But I will be calling you again on Caius' cell phone. I want _you_ to answer it in a room where there are no eyes looking at you anxiously. How about we talk this situation over and find a compromise, eh?"

Edward shook his head, glowering at me. "No."

I hesitated. I knew it was stupid, but I had to know what this guy wanted from me. Despite Edward's furious glare, I pressed the button once more and said, "I'll be waiting for your call, then."

Aro chuckled brightly. "Good. Well, then, I trust you to be alone, Bella." And the line went dead.

"Are you crazy?" Edward snapped. "This man is a psycho, Bella. I won't have you negotiate with him alone."

"What are you going to do to stop me?" I challenged, raising my eyebrow.

He looked angry, and yet, scared at the same time. Scared to lose me.

"Bella," he said, reaching for me. "Don't-"

I stepped back, feeling self-conscious. "There are others watching," I warned quietly. "Be careful."

His eyes narrowed. "You-"

The cell phone rang. Everyone stared at Edward and me, eyes wide and fearful.

I snatched away the phone from the table and started towards the staircase. "No one is to come even near this staircase. If you do, I swear I will put you on suspension for a month."

* * *

**AN: So! What'd you think? Did I have you on the edge of your seat? Heh. Reviews, please! Pretty please, with gummy bears, mochi, chocolate and yogurt chips, kiwis, strawberries, blueberries, caramel and chocolate syrup, and cherry on top? ;)**


	47. Chapter 47: Indecision

**Author's Note: Next chapter! Read on, fans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched helplessly as Bella went upstairs and disappeared into her office with the phone. Why was she so damn stubborn?

I turned away from the stairs and kicked aside a chair that was in my way angrily. Everyone, even my siblings, flinched at the sound.

I was fuming. What if Aro tried to harm her? What if she tried to do work independently and got hurt? What if-?

"Edward," Alice said urgently. "You can't blame yourself. And don't start with those what-if questions. You're thinking about them right now, aren't you?"

I turned to look at her. She knew me like a book, of course.

"It isn't going to help you to think about what _might_ happen," Alice said sternly. "If you care for her, and if you _love_ her-"

Maggie stifled a gasp with her hand. Everyone else seemed rather calm, unsurprised. They all knew, of course, but it was uncommon for anyone to say that phrase out loud.

Alice continued as though she hadn't heard anything. "-then you're going to have to actually _do_ something to help."

"What can I do?" I growled. "She's stubborn as hell, and she won't let any of us be involved if it's too dangerous. I can't let her deal with that psycho alone either."

Alice sighed. "I don't know. What _can_ we do?"

There was a moment of silence. Then, Jasper said quietly, "I don't think we can do anything at the moment. We're going to have to at least wait until Bella comes out of that office. Then…well, maybe we can force her to tell us something."

I knew he was right. But that didn't mean I was through with being frustrated. I kicked aside another chair on my way out, making everyone flinch again. The glass doors slid open, and I headed someplace where I could clear my mind.

The roof.

Bella's Point of View

I answered the phone quietly as I closed the door. "Hello?"

"Hello, Bella," Aro's pleasant voice sounded out. "Are you alone?"

"I'm alone. Tell me what is it that you want from us."

He chuckled. "I don't want anything from Isis. Contrary to possible rumors that may be circulating around that branch of yours, the Volturi aren't rivals with Isis because we want something from those agents."

My eyes narrowed as I sat down on my swiveling chair behind the desk. "There must be a reason you called us again."

"Ah," Aro said. "You see, I have no desire to have something Isis has. No, not Isis. But _you_, on the other hand…" He chuckled. "Well, that's a different story."

I felt a cold chill run down my spine. "And what do you want from me?"

"You're the best agent Isis has," he said slyly. "What else could I want? Since you're the only obstacle in my way of getting rid of Isis, I would probably want to eliminate you, wouldn't I?"

I raised my eyebrow. "And how will you do that? If you know many things about me, then you should also know that I'm extremely loyal to Isis. I won't give up on it so easily."

"Of course, Bella," Aro agreed. "Yes, I know that. But you know of my reputation as well. I have a history with threatening people to make them do what I want them to do. Your own father was a victim of my threatens, and look where you are now. It's because of _me_ that you had to go through CETA, and it's because of _me_ that you're in that head of branch position right now as well."

"And do you think I'm going to do whatever you want me to do because I'm grateful to you?" I asked sarcastically. "Right."

"Oh, no," he said. "I know you're not that easy. Which is why this game is more fun! There's a not-so-easy opponent, and where's the fun of it if you'll do everything I want without any threatening?"

I scoffed. "Fine, then. Let's see what you can threaten me with."

"Well, first of all… I wonder if I can threaten you with the subject of your father? After all, it did work for him, and I thought it might be possible to work the other way around as well."

"And what will you do to him if I don't do what you want?"

"Kill him?" Aro suggested.

My seriousness resurfaced. I knew better than to believe he was bluffing. But my father wouldn't be enough to stop me from standing in the Volturi's way.

"Is that all you have?" I asked lightly. "I'm disappointed."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Aro said amusedly. "But I'm afraid that is _not_ all I have. I recently found something else, in fact, right before I unknowingly called you on our walkie-talkies to check the status of the operating sites. Oh, and I assure you, it was _quite_ interesting. Very intriguing. I'm almost positive this one will work on you."

"Try me."

"Alright," he said cheerfully. "I'll try you. I wonder… What would you say if young Edward's life was at stake?"

I froze.

"Judging from your lack of response, I think I've _really_ caught your attention," Aro said. "Have I touched a nerve?"

Exhaling shakily, I said in a low voice, "What do you plan to do with him?"

"I'm planning to use him to control you, in fact," he mused. "Sort of a blackmail. What do you say? Do you think you can entertain me?"

"You won't be able to touch him," I said. "You may be able to blackmail me with him, but he can take care of himself."

"I'm sure he's nothing we can't handle," he said dismissively. "After all…he is _quite_ infatuated with you."

I fought the urge to throw the phone into the glass wall with difficulty.

"May I ask how you feel about young Edward?" Aro asked in amusement. "I'm assuming that you feel the same way?"

"Shut up," I spat.

He laughed joyously. "That's a good enough answer. So do I have your attention?"

"What do you want?" I asked flatly.

"Oh, good," he said brightly. "Now. I believe you weren't bluffing when you said that you knew where our headquarters was. Firstly, I don't want you or your agents to come within fifty feet of the building. Are you with me so far?"

I didn't answer.

"Next… Well, I wonder if you can seduce young Edward into our trap? You are our biggest obstacle, but I think it'll be easier to get him out of the way too."

"I can," I said. "But I won't. It's bad enough that you're using Edward to control me. Just forget about him. You can kill me, but leave Edward alone."

"Ah, sweet love," Aro sang softly. "It's fascinating what love can do to people. I thought you were the loyal one, Bella. Don't you know that you're breaking the most important rule of Isis by just having feelings for your own partner?"

"Tell me something I don't know," I said sarcastically.

"Well," he said thoughtfully. "I suppose the time would've come eventually. Falling in love is inevitable; more so, when you work with a group of handsome young men. Tell me, would you do anything for Edward?"

I hesitated. Despite his annoying, bratty behavior, he was asking a really good question. Would I? Did I really love him so much that I would do anything for him?

"Yes," I realized. "I would."

"Anything? Even give up your own life?"

"Yes."

"Good. How fun this will be. Very well. If you cooperate willingly and there are no problems, I think I won't have to touch a hair of Edward. Now, dearest Bella, I won't be able to converse with you comfortably on cell phones anymore. Too risky, you understand. But I will send messages with my guards with instructions on what I want you to do. Do you think you can do that?"

"No."

"Do you think you can do that if Edward's life depended on it?"

"…yes."

"Excellent," Aro said, sounding extremely pleased. "One more thing. You will no longer use your fancy computers and technology to try to penetrate our main headquarters' security walls. Do you understand? Now, after you tell your agents not to do anything, I want you to go home and wait for a text. Do you understand? I look forward to working with you, Isabella." And he hung up.

I lowered the phone slowly. My eyes felt hot. There was a lump in my throat.

He was going to kill me. I knew he was. He was lying when he said that he wouldn't hurt Edward. Once he was through with me, I was sure Aro would get rid of him too.

What did I have to do? I couldn't refuse just because I knew that Aro wouldn't keep his promise. He would hurt Edward.

What did I have to do? What did I have to do? What…?

I bit my bottom lip. Hard. This was not an easy decision. What could I do in order to save Isis _and_ Edward? Sacrificing myself wouldn't be enough, would it? I didn't trust Aro's promises. I might as well be trusting a brick wall.

I was _facing _a brick wall right now. The problem in front of me was solid and hard. I felt like there was no way around it. Did I have to go left or right to find an exit?

Indecision.

* * *

**AN: Like that? Don't you all just adore Aro? He makes all the trouble, which makes the stories fun. Heh.**

**I think we're almost at seven hundred reviews, so I'll go ahead and say it. Thank you so much! It's amazing how we reach another hundred every few chapters. Thank you so much! I don't know what else I can do to express my thanks except update. I can't exactly abandon my lovely fans, now, can I?**


	48. Chapter 48: Protocol

**Author's Note: I'm sure you're all anticipating the next chapter! So here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

I tripped on my own feet and caught myself on the second-floor balcony railing. At the dull thud, everyone downstairs looked up at my clumsiness.

"Bella," Alice stated. "What happened?"

"Where's Edward?" I asked, still shaking from Aro's threatens. I needed to know that he was alright.

"He just stormed out," Emmett said. "I don't know where."

"He's up on the roof," Rosalie offered. "I located him upstairs. Why-? Bella!" She rose from her seat, shocked, for I had just jumped off from the railing.

"For God's sake, Bella, I told you not to do it again!" Maggie shrieked when I landed, and stumbled for the first time. I doubled over when I bumped my stomach into the start of the railing next to the steps.

I could not, I would not let Aro Volturi threaten me. I would find a way to beat him at his own game. There must be a way. There must…

I froze. There _was_ a way.

Although its agents chose and elected who would stand in the head of branch position, the current head of branch had the authority to pass along his or her leadership onto someone else – temporarily – in the case of an emergency.

And this was an emergency.

Although I had been trained to ignore these kinds of threatens and remain loyal to Isis no matter what happened, I just couldn't obey regulations right now. The rules didn't mean anything to me at this moment. I had to ensure Edward's safety. And I would do anything to save his life.

Just then, the glass doors slid open, and Edward came in. He looked surprised to see me wearing a face in pain. "Bella. What's going on?"

I felt relieved to see him. I had to depend on him if I was going to make this work. I would not see Aro become triumphant over Isis. I would not see him triumphant over _me_. If my plan succeeded, it did not matter what Aro thought. I would win. And he would be safe.

"Edward Cullen," I stated clearly and loudly. "Give me your full, undivided attention."

He blinked when I used my authority over him. Something that other heads of branch used, but also something that I never did.

"This is an order," I said harshly. "Give me your full attention!"

He looked bemused, but he stood straight, his chest puffed out. "Double Spy Agent, Edward Cullen. Awaiting head of branch's direct orders."

The others looked bewildered. They watched as I straightened myself with difficulty. I probably looked insane right now. The pain in my stomach seemed to affect me more right now than ever before.

Now…what was that protocol number? All agents were required to memorize all battle strategies during their training, as well as rules and regulations in case of an emergency.

"Listen carefully," I breathed, my voice shaking. "My position as the head of branch has been threatened. I have been exposed to the criminal in question. I don't know how long I will be able to hold on. The timing is indefinite. Therefore, I command Protocol Number Thirty-Three to take place immediately."

"Protocol Number Thirty-Three?" All the agents began whispering the same thing, shocked.

The Cullens' jaw dropped in disbelief, and Edward's eyes widened in alarm.

"No way!" Emmett burst out. "Are you crazy, Bella? Why would you…? No one would ever declare that! Least of all, you! You would be the last person on earth to ever order that to us-"

"Edward Cullen, are you listening?" I demanded, ignoring everyone else. "I'm waiting for your acknowledgement!"

Usually, it was an honor to be bestowed direct orders from the head of branch on the subject of our protocols. Especially if it was Protocol Number Thirty-Three. Who wouldn't want to be in charge of the whole branch, even if it was temporarily?

But judging from his expression, Edward was not pleased. His shock faded quickly, and he was now wearing a mask of defiance. "May I ask why?"

"I just told you," I said through gritted teeth. "I've been exposed."

"You'll forgive me if I find that hard to believe," Edward said, his voice hard. "What did he threaten you with?"

I stared at him, trying not to display any fear. I knew that he wasn't going to agree to my demands – direct orders from the head of branch or not – if I didn't at least explain _something_ to him.

"Something worth saving," I finally whispered. "Believe me."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "What could be so important?"

_You_, I thought internally. _I'm trying to save you, so hurry up and say that you acknowledge it!_

We stared at each other, him trying to read and decipher my expression and motivations, me trying to memorize his face. Part of me wanted to just break down and tell him everything, but a major part of me knew better.

"Do I have your assurance that you will do everything in your power to keep Seattle branch and its agents safe?" I demanded.

His lips parted, and I knew he was reluctant. He had always depended on me for the direct orders, and he wasn't used to ordering people around himself. He was content enough by merely playing the part of the head of branch's right-hand man.

But every one of us had to face it. If I was gone, Edward would be the next leader. Everyone relied on him equally. It wouldn't matter that he didn't want to do it. He would be required to, because the head of branch had trusted him the most above all others.

Finally, he seemed to sense that I had a good reason for doing this. Though unwillingly, he took a deep breath and said slowly, "Double Spy Agent, Edward Cullen. Head of Seattle branch's orders…acknowledged."

And just like that, the process was complete. If something happened to me, my authority moved onto him – at least temporarily – until the branch could confirm that I was really dead.

I relaxed slightly, and breathed, "Thank you. I'm depending on you, Edward."

"Further orders?" Edward asked in a daring tone, as if challenging me to place more burden and responsibility upon his shoulders.

"Yes," I whispered. "Further orders…" I turned to the rest of the branch. "Like I have said earlier, I have been exposed to the criminal in question. Do not question my motives from this point onward, but I dare to ask you to trust me."

I looked around the room slowly, meeting everyone's eyes steadily. "For a while, I may act suspiciously. But do not waver in your loyalties. No matter what, I ask you to stay loyal to Isis. Trust me on this, and I promise that Volturi will not get his hands on us.

"I will remain in command until circumstances change and say otherwise. When that moment comes, you will turn to Edward Cullen. He will be in charge from that moment onward. And standby until I give you orders on the Volturi.

"I cannot guarantee anything as of now. But just know that this protocol that I have just issued is just a contingency plan. I have given permission for Edward to take charge in the case of an emergency."

Everyone was standing straight and tall, drinking my every word. They were alert and ready.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened, and I apologize in advance for everything that will happen. Just follow the standard procedures, and you should be fine."

"What's our next move now, head?" Austin asked. He looked grim, unlike himself.

I hesitated, glancing up at the computers. I remembered Aro's orders. "Our next move…is to just stay still. I don't want any of you to play around with the computers unless I say otherwise. We aren't touching the Volturi case for now…and I don't want any of you to contact the Heart of Isis, either. If they call, lie. Meanwhile, I will do my best to get myself out of this bind."

"You don't want us to do anything?" Jasper asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Do as you're told," I said, "and don't question anything." I walked past Edward as steadily as possible so that I wouldn't arouse any suspicion.

I succeeded in getting into the elevator and was still walking steadily when I reached the lobby.

"Hey, head," Gianna greeted me. "Leaving early?"

I merely nodded as I headed outside. It was drizzling lightly. I hurried to my car and shot out of there. I still had another bidding to do.

* * *

As soon as I got inside my house, I locked the doors and went around the windows pulling the shades down. I flipped on all the lights. I needed the comfort of the brightness.

I settled down shakily on the sofa and gripped the leather in my hand. Why was I so afraid? I'd issued out a protocol and instructions in case of an emergency. I had a plan to beat Aro at his own game. Then why was I so afraid?

I cried out in shock when my cell phone vibrated. I glanced at the caller ID. He'd said that he'd send a text, but perhaps he'd changed his mind and decided to call me instead…?

I was relieved when I saw Carlisle's familiar number instead of a number that I'd been dreading. He was the man I needed right now.

"Carlisle," I answered desperately. "You have to help me. You're the only one who can. I'm in a terrible bind right now, and-"

"Shh, just take deep breaths, Bella," Carlisle said soothingly. "Deep breaths."

I did as he instructed.

"I just heard from Alice," Carlisle said. "You issued out Protocol Number Thirty-Three to Edward? What was the reason?"

"Are…are you alone?"

"Yes, I'm alone," Carlisle reassured me. "I'm at Charlie's. Rest assured, and you can tell me everything."

So I did. I told him everything, from Aro's blackmail to the point where I'd commanded the protocol to take place.

"And why did you give into his blackmail?" Carlisle asked. "You do know that it is against the rules to agree to the criminal in question's desire, no matter what the case is. And you were never one to break the rules. What is it, Bella? What made you do it?"

"EDWARD!" I shouted into the phone. I didn't mean to, but my fear and uncertainty made me burst out. "Edward, Carlisle! Edward! How can I… How would I live if…" I realized I was crying. "I couldn't live if he… Aro threatened me…he…" I gasped for air, trying to slow my breathing.

"Ah," Carlisle acknowledged that he understood quietly. "I see. So it all comes down to that damned number one rule in the end."

"Help me, Carlisle," I pleaded, crying. "You have to help me. Help me save your son. I…I can't do it without you. I don't have the guts to do it… I had no choice but to go along with Aro's plan, but I can't betray Isis like that either. Please, Carlisle, help me save…" I couldn't go on.

How had I gotten so pathetic? I used to be the one that always thought that I would never surrender to love. I'd thought that I would be the last person in the world to do so. But here I was, giving up everything to save the person I loved after all.

"Carlisle…" I moaned. "You have to help me… You're the Head of Isis. If anyone can help me, you can. Aro said I shouldn't tell anyone, but you… You're different. I can trust you, can't I?"

There was silence on the other end. Then, Carlisle said quietly, "Of course you can, Bella. I would do anything to help you. To save you."

I felt as if the burden on my shoulders had been lightened by at least a hundred pounds. "Thank…thank you…Carlisle…"

"First, let's see what he wants," Carlisle said gently. "You said you're waiting for a text, right? Why don't you wait for it, and go along with whatever Aro wants? For now. We're blindfolded right now, you and I. Let us wait until we get a clear shot."

I calmed down somewhat. "Thank you, Carlisle. Don't…don't tell Edward about any of this. Please. He would only refuse to do his job, and he'd want to break away from his responsibility to join me."

"I understand," Carlisle said. "Don't worry, Bella. Everything is going to be alright. I'll keep both of you safe. I promise."

I believed him. I trusted him. Carlisle was like the second father that I never had. I hung up and leaned against the sofa, exhausted.

I'd never felt so scared in my entire life. So this was what love felt like, I realized. Constantly hurting, desiring, and acting irrationally and selfishly just for him…

Suddenly, I wanted him with me. I felt nervous and uncomfortable, knowing that he wasn't around me. It felt wrong. It was like I was missing an arm or a leg. No…a heart. I wasn't whole without him. I _couldn't_ be whole without him. Did he feel that way about me too?

My eyes were closed. I found comfort in thinking about him. I could remember every detail about that boy I'd fallen in love with. His beautiful green eyes that seemed to twinkle mischievously when he saw me, or grew intense when he was serious… His perfectly straight nose and perfect lips… His messy hair that he messed up even more when he was thoughtful or exasperated…

My fist balled up when my phone vibrated again. I knew this was it.

I opened the text to find exactly five words: _Café Green. In ten minutes. _

I stood to go wash my face before leaving for the café, when I paused and glanced at my TV. The red light was still there. It had probably recorded everything, from my daily routine to the uncontrollable hysteria I'd had earlier. What would he think when he saw that? He would probably think that I'd gone insane.

I sighed as I trudged to the bathroom. My life was about to get invaded by more threatens and blackmailing.

In ten minutes.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it? Isis is one seriously complicated system, ain't it? I love the protocol idea, if I do say so myself. What did you think? Reviews, please!**


	49. Chapter 49: Blackmail

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your continuing attention on this story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**Edward's Point of View**

As soon as she was out of range, I relaxed from my stance and glanced back at her retreating figure through the glass doors. What had just happened?

"I don't believe it," Alice said blankly. "Why Protocol Number Thirty-Three? Bella would never… I wonder what Aro said to her. I've never seen her so shaken like this. She almost looks…afraid."

I had just been handed responsibility from her. She expected _me_ to take over if she fell. I just couldn't picture her failing at anything. She wasn't weak. She'd proven it to me, and I knew it.

I felt her absence now more than ever. She'd just left, but I wanted to take her in my arms. I wasn't complete without her. Would she feel the same way about me?

The thing she'd said about why she was doing this… It bothered me. _What_ was worth saving? Her father? Isis? It just didn't add up. Bella was a rational person. She didn't act without thinking everything through first.

"Edward?" Emmett asked. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "What do we do?"

I sighed, frustrated. "What else can we do? We obey."

"What?" Rosalie said incredulously. "We can't just sit around and do nothing. Edward!"

"Well, what can we do?" I countered. "She may have entrusted her authority to me in case of an emergency, but she's still the head of branch, isn't she? And the head of branch just gave us direct orders. I expect all of you to follow it. Don't do anything stupid without her permission and ruin everything."

"You aren't going to do anything either?" Jasper asked. "I can't imagine that."

"There must be a valid reason she's doing this," I said slowly. "Bella's intelligent. I trust her."

"Trusting may be just the mistake you might be making," Rosalie snapped. "Go ask her. Demand an explanation."

Alice studied me with a worried expression. She glanced down at her phone when it began to ring, and she answered it immediately. "Carlisle. You won't believe what just happened." And she launched into an explanation about the protocol Bella had just issued.

"Carlisle says he'll look into it," Alice said when she hung up. "He'll find out what's going on. I'm sure Bella won't refuse to tell him. If anything, he's the only one who can probably help her in this situation." She sighed wearily as she sat down on a chair.

"I'm going home," I muttered. "Remember what she said. Standby for any sudden orders. Understand?"

They all nodded fervently as I walked out the door. Since I missed her, I might as well look into the computers and see what she was doing.

* * *

I sat down behind the computer desk and typed in the password. Immediately, the two hidden cameras in Bella's penthouse showed up. She wasn't in the kitchen so I closed that window. I zoomed into the living room camera when I saw her on the sofa.

I blinked. Wait…what was she doing? Was she…?

I couldn't believe my eyes. She was crying. She was actually crying. What was going on? Was she hurt?

Then, I saw that she was talking on the phone. She looked hysterical, and looked like she was yelling. She wiped away her tears, and looked desperate as she talked to the person on the other end. She relaxed slightly after a while, and then, she hung up.

She leaned back into the sofa and closed her eyes. She lay very still, looking morose and miserable. And then, her fists balled up. She glanced at her phone, looking displeased.

But she got up and started to leave the room when she paused and stared straight at the camera. I hadn't had the time to check earlier to see if she'd found them, but it seemed as though she had.

She looked wistful, and then walked away.

Where she was going, I didn't know. But I knew it would be a while until she returned, so I drew up the past recordings. I went through them backwards, and watched as Bella did her daily routine.

I smiled humorlessly when I got to the part where she was searching for all the bugs in her house. She found the ones her agents had placed easily and dropped them in her pocket. Then, she continued to search for mine.

She didn't find where the kitchen camera was, but she had really discovered the one in the living room. I was impressed. I'd thought I'd hidden it well.

I studied her features as her face neared the camera. She really was beautiful. Why had she chosen this life? She'd chosen to take the hard route instead of going through a simple life of a normal teenager. She could've been popular at school, gone out with normal boys her age, and even have her first kiss taken away by some guy with her wholehearted permission. She shouldn't have to waste all her 'firsts' with middle-aged men that needed to be seduced.

Hadn't she ever been upset by the fact that her first kiss had been with some strange guy? Hadn't she ever been bothered by the fact that her virginity had been in danger numerous times?

I still couldn't believe that she was still a virgin. She must have really hated those men to kill them just moments before they touched her.

I felt regretful that it wasn't a similar case for me. All those women I'd seduced had taken away my innocence, leaving none for my true love. All I could give Bella right now was unrestrained love and comfort.

And it was really quite pathetic in my eyes. I couldn't even go to console her when she'd obviously been very hysterical.

I watched as Bella hesitated, then decide to leave the camera there. Why had she done that? Why did she leave it there, though she knew it was there?

Sometimes, I couldn't figure her out. She claimed not to love me back, but yet, there was that weird tension when she was around me, as though she was trying hard not to be affected by my very presence.

I wanted to believe that she truly did care for me. If only if it weren't for that stupid rule…if weren't for Isis… If we had been normal teenagers, then would she have consented to go out on that date with me happily and freely? Would we still be going out right now, feeling unbelievably happy and thinking that life was good?

I felt anguish when I thought about her. I fell hopelessly in love with her every single day, and each time I saw her, I just felt compelled to reach out and touch her. To feel her. To know that she was there, in front of me.

I envied my siblings. They were already together. There was no need for hardships anymore… They could see each other whenever they wanted to. They could kiss and play around in bed anytime they wanted to since they lived together.

As I continued to see her, I had to admit that I was getting impatient. I had my needs as a man, and I just wanted to drag her to bed. Permission be damned, I wanted to feel her in ways we'd never connected before. And even if I did get that chance later on, I felt as if I would never get enough of her.

I loved her. I loved her too much. More than she could ever love me.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, still staring wistfully at the screen. "Don't cry. Don't be afraid… I'm here."

**Bella's Point of View**

I entered the café wearing a mask of indifference. I had to pretend. This was how I would endure. Pretending. It was what I did best.

I looked around. The café was very busy. There were customers at every table. How was I supposed to find…?

My eyes fell upon a small girl and a huge man. They were wearing similar dark clothes.

As I got closer, I saw that the girl wasn't a girl at all. She was a woman, slightly older than I was, but she was smaller than Alice was. The man was one I'd never seen before. They watched me as I sat down across from them.

"You're exactly on time," the man mused. "I like that. I trust there were no obstacles?"

"No."

"How do you know you weren't followed?" the girl asked in a high voice, leaning forward. She looked at me coldly.

I trained my own eyes on her and responded with awful iciness, "I was trained for that sort of thing. I think I would know if I had been followed."

They seemed satisfied. From underneath her jacket, she withdrew a small envelope. She slid it across the table towards me.

I opened it slowly. My hands balled up when I saw what it was. It was a biography profile of Edward. Even his picture was posted in the top left corner.

"Do you _have_ to threaten me like this every time?" I asked flatly. "You've already gotten me cornered."

"Necessary, I'm afraid" the girl said smoothly. She reached into her clothes again and took out a small bag. She handed it to me. "I assume you know very well what those are?"

I opened the bag to find a dozen hidden cameras. "You want me to plant bugs?"

"Indeed," the girl said. "But not just anywhere." She gave me a meaningful look. "You know exactly where."

My face hardened. "No."

"It's just a precaution," the man said. "We must keep track of our victim so as to completely get you under control. You understand."

I glared at the pair of them. "You're quite smug, aren't you? Well, let me tell you this. Me planting the bugs in his house won't be that difficult. But do you think he's an idiot? He's smarter than I am, and he's certainly a better agent. If you think that he won't find these, then think again. He's the same person that planted bugs in _my_ own house, and I couldn't find them."

"Well," the girl said, "you'll just have to try, won't you?"

"What assurance do I have that you won't touch him?" I asked, my eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You have his brothers, don't you?" the man said slyly. "He knows that they aren't dead yet. He is willing to save his brothers. If you don't harm them at all, then your boy will be safe. Just keep the brothers safe, and you won't have anything to worry about."

I thought back to Caius and Marcus. "True enough. Is that all?"

"Remember," the girl warned as they got up. "Don't do anything reckless. We might be watching." And they left.

Don't do anything reckless. I smiled to myself as I turned off the hidden camera on my pendant. I already did.

Just because they were watching _me_ didn't mean that they had insiders inside _Isis_. They couldn't. There was no one watching. Which meant that I was able to work inside the headquarters.

Of course, I wouldn't able to show the actual video of what happened. I would get caught. But if I just removed the pictures of the two of them, I was able to identify them. I would go tomorrow.

How long did I have to work for them? I wondered as I got back into the car. This was already getting annoying.

The blackmailing was already getting old.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Do you guys think you can be willing to sacrifice so much for the person you loved? I can't imagine it. Probably because I'd never fallen in love. I'd never had a boyfriend before. Anyone with experience wanna tell me what it's like? Reviews, please!**


	50. Chapter 50: Hypocrite

**Author's Note: I think you're going to love this chapter. Because there's some skinship involved. Heh. ;) I'll say no more. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

By seven o'clock, I knew that Edward would've left the house. But I got there early just in case, and waited. My car was hidden in some low tree branches that were blocking the view. I could see, but he wouldn't be able to.

At exactly seven, Edward came out from his penthouse and walked to his car. I watched as he drove away without a backward glance, never dreaming that his love was watching him from the back…

I waited about five more minutes, in case he decided to come back. Then, slowly and rather reluctantly, I got out of the car.

Knowing Edward, he probably would have his own hidden cameras installed, just in case someone decided to break in. The problem was, he was too good at hiding them. It would probably take me hours to find all of them.

I gave up on the idea. Who cared if he saw that I broke in? He would see me setting up, and maybe he would remove them. It was better if he saw me.

Quickly, I went to work. I hid a couple in his living room, one in his bedroom, and one in his kitchen. I didn't hide on in his bathroom, respecting his privacy, but I did install one in other unused rooms. Just in case.

I felt miserable that I had to do this, but what other choice did I have? I had to save Edward.

* * *

The glass doors slid open as I approached. I walked in slowly, my expression still miserable. I didn't have the will to change it into a more reassuring face.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett greeted me. "You look…dead." He looked apprehensive.

"Thanks," I muttered. I glanced at Edward who had also looked up when I'd arrived. He didn't seem suspicious, which meant that he didn't know what I'd been doing this morning. Yet.

"Rosalie," I said, walking forward. I held out two pictures. "Run these people through. Let's find out who they are."

She took it, then frowned. "Who are they?"

"They're a couple of Aro's minions," I said. "Run them through."

"Where'd you get their pictures?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowed. "They're taken too well. I don't think they would've sat still while you took their photographs."

I ignored his question. I didn't have the confidence to answer it well without arousing more of his suspicions.

"Here they are," Rosalie said. She drew up the pictures of the two people on the main screen. "The girl is Jane Volturi. Wait, she's not a girl at all. She's twenty-two… She's just smaller than Alice."

Alice grimaced. "Great. That's nice to know."

"Jane is related to the Volturi brothers," Rosalie continued. "Distant cousin."

"Alright, then," I said. "The man?"

"Alec Volturi," Rosalie read. "Also twenty-two…and Jane's twin. Interesting."

"Do you think they're important?" Jasper asked me.

"They are," I said, studying the pictures. "They're inside the circle. They know everything."

"Their whole family's messed up," Emmett muttered. "Why don't you just include the mother and father as well? Then you'll have a complete set."

"Bella…" Edward began.

I cut him off. "I want to talk to the brothers. Are they talking yet, Austin?"

"Caius isn't," Austin said. "Marcus seems hesitant, but after a few more days, we'll have him."

"We don't _have_ a few more days," I snapped, beginning to pace around, agitated.

We had hours instead of days. They were probably going to call me very soon.

"I want to talk to them," I decided. "Marcus first, I think. And, no, you can't watch," I shot at Edward, who had opened his mouth to speak. "Alone."

He glared at me, but he didn't speak as I followed Austin through the hallway toward the investigation room. He let me in one of the rooms, and there he was.

Marcus Volturi looked miserable as he sat, hunched and handcuffed. He looked up and was surprised when he saw me. He watched as I sat across from him.

For a few minutes, we both sat in silence. Then, he cleared his throat.

I looked up. He was waiting for me to speak.

"You and your brother are playing hard to get," I said in a pleasant tone. "I was hoping, when we captured you two, that you would be helpful to us. But it seems…we've wasted our time."

Marcus sighed. "You didn't, really. You took out our two biggest operating sites. Just finding out where it was…that alone was a huge accomplishment. If only Aro would have listened…" He sighed again. "He was foolish to think that he could beat you."

I smiled wryly. "He still thinks that, I'm afraid."

Marcus looked up. "What do you mean?"

"He's grabbed onto the most important weakness of mine," I said bitterly. "Do you know what that is?"

He looked thoughtful. "I can guess."

"I'm in a spot," I admitted. "Your brother knows how to bargain. But I'm not going to sit around acting as his puppet for long." I fixed my stern gaze on him. "Keeping everything you know a secret isn't going to help you, Marcus. In fact, if you tell us everything that you know and cooperate…death doesn't have to be your future."

Marcus smiled. "I thought this was coming. I welcome death, Bella. I'm prepared to die at any second."

"I'm desperate, Marcus," I said quietly, and for the first time, there was a slight tremor in my voice. "Please. If you could tell me anything…anything at all…"

Marcus studied me. "To be honest, I'm getting quite tired of this. Our family has been in this prostitution business for generations. But I think this has gone far enough." He hesitated some more before taking a deep breath. "Why don't you start asking the questions?"

* * *

An hour later, I came out of the interrogation room, pleased. Marcus had told me everything there was to know about the main headquarters of the Volturi. There was still a lot to research, but this was more than a start.

I handed a notepad filled with notes to the computer geniuses. "Try to recreate their headquarters using this."

Rosalie nodded, and they went to work immediately.

"How did you do it?" Ben asked. "He wouldn't speak for any of us…"

I watched the computer specialists do their work wearily. "It wasn't that hard. He just needed a little urging."

Suddenly, fingers closed around my wrist, and I was being dragged away quickly out of the HQ.

"Edward!" Emmett called after us, alarmed, but his brother paid no heed.

"Edward!" I protested, but his grip was strong. I knew that I'd gone too far. He was going to demand answers, and he was going to get them.

It had stopped raining for once. The roof was wet, and the skies were dark, but there was no rain at all. And there was no one up here either.

"Edward!" I said, wrenching my wrist out of his grasp.

Edward turned to me, looking frustrated. "I don't like the way you're acting, Bella. You're obviously hiding something. What is it?"

"And why do I have to tell you?" I asked stubbornly. "It's none of your business."

"It is, if you put me in charge," Edward snapped. "Tell me. What did Aro say that's making you like this?"

"Nothing, Edward," I said, turning away. "Nothing that you should worry about."

"You've hardly looked at me these past few days," he said, sounding hurt. "Do you know how much that hurts?"

I bit my lip. "We were never fighting fair," I reminded him quietly.

"It still hurts. Do you _like_ hurting me?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"It's to protect you," I snapped. "Okay? I need to push you away. It's for you."

His eyes narrowed. "This is for me? I'd rather be faced with one hundred men with guns than be pushed away by you." He stepped closer. "You have no idea how much I want you, Bella."

"Don't I?" I breathed, feeling dazed. He was intoxicating. _He_ had no idea how much I wanted _him_. "I think you'll change your mind about that. You don't know what I've done, Edward."

I didn't even have the strength to resist when he wrapped his arms around me. I just stood there blankly while he inhaled my throat deeply.

"And what have you done?" he murmured. "Slept with another man? Betrayed me?"

"Yes," I breathed. "I've betrayed you."

"But I seem to be okay with it."

"You won't be," I said, laughing humorlessly. "Not for long. You'd be disgusted. You'd think I was a hypocrite. After all my little speeches and rules… You'd finally hate me."

"I don't think so, Bella," he whispered. "How can I ever hate you…when I want you like this?"

Tentatively and hesitantly, I lifted my own arms slowly and tightened them around his body. I could tell that he was surprised, but he didn't complain. I buried my face in his chest to hide the tears. He would be alarmed if I was shedding tears. Bella Swan never cried. And never in front of other people.

"You're acting so strange," Edward murmured. "I don't know if I should be happy that you're hugging me back, or if I should be worried that you're not acting like yourself."

He broke away from me and looked at me with concern. "Are you really not going to tell me?"

"No," I said. "You'll find out soon anyway. I'd rather have you spending the remaining time loving me."

He blinked. "What does that mean?"

I shook my head as I turned away, sighing. I was about to start walking away when he grabbed me by the wrist and swung me back around. I saw the wild desire and passion in his eyes before his lips pressed over mine.

For the second time in my life, I felt the delicious taste of his lips take over my entire body. It was like I was on drugs. I knew as long as I lived, I would never forget the way Edward's charm affected me. I was already infected. Already addicted.

His arms were around my narrow waist, pulling me in, pulling me closer. There was no point in this anymore, I knew. I was already losing in everything. I might as well have my satisfaction before I really hit the bottom.

So I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He responded by deepening the kiss.

I don't know how long we were kissing. We were kissing like we were a couple of kiss-starved maniacs. Passionately. Like we were desperate for more.

With every second that ticked by, my own body felt like it was becoming more and more engulfed in electricity. My whole body felt unstable. I was shaking slightly from the pleasure. I wondered if he felt the same way.

It felt like hours later when we broke apart. We were both panting slightly.

I started laughing breathlessly.

"What?" he breathed. "What's so funny?"

"I feel so pathetic," I answered. "I really am a hypocrite."

He knew what I meant. "Don't feel that way. I'm glad you are."

I laughed again. "I think you're going to be really unhappy now. And I will too. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted."

"You're still refusing to come to me after this?" Edward asked incredulously. He laughed too. "You're such a stubborn girl." He inhaled my throat again and murmured, "I love you, Bella."

I felt a lump in my throat, and I swallowed hard. "Don't say that. Please."

He didn't listen. "I love you."

I felt weak. I'd never felt more vulnerable in my entire life.

I would rather die than betray Isis. Die rather than betray Edward.

Willingly.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Uh-huh, I know you did. Bella finally kissed him back! Hee. ;) Reviews if you liked it!**


	51. Chapter 51: Infiltration

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

In the next few days, I did a couple more undercover missions for the Volturi. It wasn't anything important, and I was suspicious because it felt like there was no point to it.

Isis had been working on infiltrating their main headquarters, and we were nearly ready. And, of course, I was asked what I was hiding more than enough times by Edward.

I was still talking to Carlisle, who urged me to continue. Every time he called me, he would find me discouraged and helpless, and he reassured me that he was making contingency plans as well.

I was getting increasingly nervous. The things that Aro had ordered me to do made absolutely no sense at all. They'd all had to do with Edward, and I watched him closely over the next few days. But nothing seemed suspicious. Nothing out of the ordinary. If anything, _he_ was watching me for more suspicious signs.

Once, while I was heading toward a café to meet Aro's cronies, I'd sensed someone following me. One look in the rearview mirror, and I knew that it was Edward. I would know that silver Volvo anywhere.

It had taken about ten minutes to get him off my tail completely. And even as I sat talking to the Volturi twins, I knew I was being watched. Somehow, he had caught up to me. And he was watching me.

I could never fool Edward. He was too good. And I was scared that he would become disgusted for seemingly betraying Isis. After all my little speeches and rules…

"Bella, we're finally ready." Rosalie looked at me expectantly, her face bright for the first time in days.

I opened my eyes slowly, my thoughts dispersing. I looked up at the computer screen and saw that the model that the computer specialists have been creating based upon Marcus' descriptions was indeed ready.

"Good," I said in a tired voice. I didn't have the strength to talk loudly so that everyone can hear me. Not today.

I glanced at the doorway, worried. Edward was late today. And I mean, later than usual. It worried me. He was always punctual.

"Call Edward," I instructed, addressing Jasper. "Tell him to get here quickly. We're starting."

Jasper nodded while Alice turned to me, her expression worried. She'd been worried about what I was planning ever since I'd told everyone to follow my orders without asking any questions.

"Bella," she said. "Won't you tell us what you're planning now?"

I rose from my chair and leaned on one leg. "We're going to be infiltrating the Volturi mansion. We're going to destroy Aro for good."

"Do you even have a plan?" Alice asked. "Ben and I are supposed to be the ones to plan these things out. And yet, you've asked us not to, saying that you were going to do it yourself. We're not supposed to be suspicious about that?"

"I told you not to ask any questions," I said flatly. "We're doing this my way."

"Edward won't allow it," Alice snapped. "He's been keeping quiet these past few days while all the computer geeks were on it, but he knows that it's risky. Even if he's a troublemaker, he's not _that_ reckless. And you…you're supposed to be the good one. What's making you so eager and desperate to end Volturi? In _this_ risky way?"

I kept silent.

"Edward has received a protocol order from you," she went on. "Directly from the head of branch herself. Though your authority still overpowers his, you can't deny that he's useless anymore. When you're gone – _if_ you're gone – then the authority goes to him. And we'll have no choice but to obey. Do you have the confidence to go against him?"

"I told you that my position was threatened," I said. "I have no choice. We're ending this. And after this is over, I'll accept any consequences for what I did."

I was planning on stepping down from my position. I was going to hand over the seat to Edward. He was the only one I could trust. And after my behavior had been tainted with Aro's manipulations, I knew that I couldn't stay with Isis anymore. Even if Isis said it was okay, the guilty conscience would always be there with me.

"Bella," Alice emphasized, looking frustrated. "Edward won't allow it. Even if he can't rein you in, he'll go against you leading a team in all by yourself. What you're planning is risky. And even more, especially since you forbade Edward from going into the site. Do you know how frustrated he is right now? He's only going along with this at the moment because he trusts you and lo-"

"Jasper!" I barked sharply, making everyone jump. "Edward?"

Jasper looked nervous. "He's not picking up. I tried three times."

"Try again," I said coldly. "There's no reason he shouldn't pick up."

Jasper nodded, looking creeped out by my weird orders.

"Don't interrupt me, Bella," Alice said. "I'm not finished."

"Just shut up for a minute, Alice," I said, exhaling. "I want to think."

"Bella…"

"Bella," Jasper said. "He's really not picking up. Do you…do you think something's happened?"

"Rose," I said, ignoring him. "Pull up the GPS, and track him down. Now."

Rosalie knew better than to ask questions. She turned back around immediately and began fiddling with the keyboard.

"Isabella Swan!" Alice burst out. "Tell us! What are you hiding?"

"_Leave me alone!"_ I shouted suddenly. I was done. I was so ready to kill anyone who stood in my way, and I was ready to get rid of the Volturi. "We're doing this my way, Alice Cullen! All of you," I shot at the combat team agents. They flinched, trying not to meet my eyes. "Go gear up. We're going in right away. I don't care anymore. So go."

They glanced at each other before glancing at Emmett and Jasper.

"_Now!_"

They all jumped a foot in the air before scrambling off to get their things.

"_Where is he_?" I hissed at Rosalie, who actually blinked in surprise at my dangerous tone.

"I…I don't know," she stuttered. "He's off the grid. I don't know how that could be…"

"Never mind," I said, frustrated. "I don't need him anyway. I'm going in myself."

"Bella," Emmett said worriedly. "This isn't like Edward. He always picks up our calls, and if he can't at that moment, he always calls back within five minutes. He's never away from his phone. Do you think something's happened?"

The combat team agents came trudging back into the room. They had machine guns strapped across their shoulder, with extra spare guns on their waist belt. They all had bulletproof vests on.

"I hope you all know the structure of the mansion, at least roughly," I said icily. "Because no one's going to be using communicators." I caught a vest that Austin had tossed at me and began putting it on.

"What…what do you mean?" Rosalie asked, taken aback. "You need us. How will you know where everything is if you don't use communicators?"

"No one's staying here," I said flatly, loading my guns. "Computer specialists, mission preparation people, you're all going as well. So brace yourselves and gear up." I turned and walked up the stairs, ignoring the stunned silence that filled the room.

I grabbed two knives from my drawer, and strapped one on my wrist, and the other in my combat boot heels. And I went back out.

Everyone was wearing a vest now, and they seemed to have at least one weapon with them. Everyone here knew how to fight, but the computer geniuses and the planners didn't really like going out on the field. But today, they had no choice. I needed all the help I could get.

"Bella," Rosalie said pleadingly as soon as she spotted me descending the stairs. "Why do we have to go as well?"

"I need you," I said. "You're going to be fighting, so I hope you haven't forgotten any moves yet."

"I'm nervous," Alice mumbled, looking at the main computer screen. She was trying to memorize the entire map of the Volturi mansion.

"Alright, everyone," I said, and the entire branch came to attention. I looked around slowly. "We're ending this today. I swear we will."

"What's the plan?" Emmett asked.

"Plan?" I repeated. I smiled grimly. "There is no plan. We're making it up as we go along. Do you know what that means? There's no Plan B either. We go freebie today. Just know this: Our goal is to get rid of all the Volturi, and bring down their headquarters. And I don't care how you do it."

"What about Edward?" Jasper asked.

I hesitated. I missed him so much right now. I actually wanted him to be here so that I could at least be arguing with him.

"Forget about him," I said. "For now. I never wanted him to be a part of this anyway. Everyone good?"

They all seemed uncertain about not having a plan, but they nodded.

And as they all filed out, I was the last one to step outside the room. And I couldn't wondering if this was the right thing to do.

For I had an uneasy feeling about Edward's mysterious absence.

**Edward's Point of View**

I'd been trying to figure out what Bella was up to ever since I'd seen her at that café, talking to the Volturi twins.

I'd been shocked to see the people she'd been meeting for a while, but I knew that she would've had a good reason to do so. After all, she was not the type of person to betray Isis. Isis was her life.

I disapproved of what she was planning. It wasn't like her.

Bella was a strategist. She liked to have everything organized and planned, whereas I winged everything. We were different, but for once, we'd exchanged roles. _I_ was the careful one now, and _she_ was becoming reckless.

The only conclusion that I'd come to was that Aro had blackmailed her. She must have a weakness that she would actually respond to. I didn't know what that could be, but it must have been important for her to be doing this right now.

I was running slightly late this morning, but I didn't care. I had to figure this out. Bella was important. She was the key to everything right now.

I sat at the desk in front of the various different computers. I wasn't particularly looking to watch for a specific video, but when I turned on all the hidden cameras around my house and rewinded it back, I straightened as though I'd been shocked.

What had Bella been doing at my house?

I checked the date and time. She must have sneaked in after I'd gone out a few days ago. What had she wanted?

I watched carefully as Bella first walked around the house slowly. She was seeing everything. And then, she was planting hidden cameras all around.

I was shocked. Why would she do that? She didn't want to spy on me like I wanted to do to her. She wasn't that curious about me. _I_ was. But why would she…

She must have known that I would have hidden cameras at my house. Then why hadn't she bothered to operate secretly? That was another mystery too.

I watched carefully, then rose from my seat. I went into the living room and went straight to the place where she'd hidden a bug. I found it easily, and took it out.

I disabled it, then studied it curiously. It wasn't a device that we used at Isis. It was different.

Slowly, the horrible truth dawned upon me. And I was too late.

With a loud, earsplitting sound, the shots pierced through my windows, and simultaneously, many men wearing black and masks, and holding machine guns, came bursting in.

I barely had time to duck before they shot at the ceiling to give me a scare. I was covering my head with my arms, and I'd been knocked to the floor.

"Shit!" I yelled as the loud gunshots kept going off. I took cover behind the sofa, panting. The nearest weapon in my house from my position was the one in the drawer five feet away from me on the counter. The one that held only five bullets. I only kept it for emergencies, but I'd never had to use it.

The gunshots stopped. It was quiet. I had to get to the drawer on the other side.

Breathing hard, I abruptly threw myself out of my shelter and yanked open the drawer. The gunshots started again, aiming at me. But it seemed as though they had no intentions on hurting me. Not yet, at least. There was something they wanted from me, and they weren't going to kill me until they got it.

I dived back behind the sofa with the gun. I cocked it and rose quickly. I shot five times quickly, and five men dropped like marionettes cut from their strings.

I was still in trouble. I had no weapon.

I couldn't believe that I'd been so stupid. The answer had been right there… It had been so obvious…

Bella. They wanted Bella out of the way. I still didn't know what I had to do with any of this, but for some reason, they seemed to think that capturing me would enable them to control her. She wasn't an idiot. She would never do that.

"We don't want to hurt you," a man with an Italian accent called. "It is helpless, my friend. There are twenty more of us, and there is one of you. You have no weapon, and we have machine guns. You may as well surrender."

Bella. If I ever got out of this, I was going to track her down and demand answers from her.

As much as I hated to admit it, and as much as I loved her insanely, there was no pretending that she hadn't been involved. They'd tricked her into planting bugs in my house so that they could come for me at the right time, but it was still her fault for being fooled. I blamed her.

I knew that the Italian guy was right. I had no weapon. It was a lost cause.

But I was still an Isis agent. And a DSA at that. I didn't have it in me to just give up.

I grabbed a small, ceramic pot next to me that had somehow survived the gunshots. And I turned and threw it at the Italian guy.

He yelped as he dodged narrowly, and while the other men were distracted, I jumped over the couch and punched the guy closest to me. He fell to the floor, unconscious, and I finally had a gun.

I began firing randomly, and the intruders were shouting in many different foreign languages. I could understand, of course, as I had taken many language courses during my time at CETA, but it was hard to make out the cuss words they spouted due to all the shooting.

The light caused by the machine gun was blinding me. I couldn't see anything through all the dust and bright light, and I didn't know if I was hitting any of them.

I didn't see a guy launching himself toward me. He kicked the gun out of my hand and it flew away.

I didn't stop, but continued on my defensive mode by fighting the guy the hard way. He'd lost his gun as well, and we were kicking and aiming punches at each other.

Finally, I made the mistake. I tried to flip him over my back, but he was ready for it. Instead, he landed neatly on his feet and kicked me in the chest.

I collided with the wall. Hard. I was tired, and I was trying to breathe evenly. But the collision had knocked the wind out of me.

Two other men came beside me and seized my arms. Before I could do anything, one of them kicked the back of my knees, and I buckled to the floor.

I was kneeling, glaring up at the Italian leader of the group, who looked mildly impressed.

"Interesting," he said. "I had no idea you were this persistent. But there's no point in fighting anymore, young man. Because, before the night is out, your beloved Seattle branch will be gone."

My eyes flashed. "What did you do?" I growled.

"Oh, nothing," he said reassuringly. "But they'll come bursting into our headquarters in about an hour or so, and we can't have them wrecking centuries of hard work, can we? No, Aro will make sure that your leader is out of the way. And we will have Isis out of our way at last." He looked triumphant.

"Leader?" I repeated in a low voice. "She wouldn't…"

"People tend to act recklessly when they are under pressure," the man said wisely. "And she was no different. Just because she's one of your best agents doesn't mean that she doesn't have weaknesses. And luckily, Aro was able to find out hers, so that we were able to control her."

"What do I have to do with this?" I snapped. "If you wanted Bella out of the way, there was no need for me to be involved! You didn't need to waste your time ruining my house."

"Oh, but young Edward," he chuckled. "You have everything to do with beautiful Isabella. You see, she thought she was protecting you, but she was making everything worse. She walked right into Aro's trap." He laughed gleefully.

I still didn't get it. What had Bella done?

His watch beeped, signaling a new hour. He glanced at it. "We're a bit behind on schedule." He turned to me, smiling pleasantly, as though he'd never wrecked my house. "So if you'll excuse me, my dear young Edward, I'm afraid you must go somewhere with us.

"But do not fear," he added as the two men beside me forced my arms behind my back and began tying my wrists with a piece of cord. "You don't need to be worried about losing your life. If your beautiful maiden chooses wisely – and I'm pretty certain that she will, considering it's you we're bargaining – then you shall live. Aro keeps his word, unlike your partner, who promised not to touch the mansion. And yet…here we are." He smirked and nodded at his comrades.

The two men stood me up, and began walking me out. They were quite rough and dragged me to an awaiting van outside extremely quickly. They pushed me in cruelly, and I nearly fell over.

"Be careful," the Italian guy chided. "Aro doesn't want him hurt. It would break young Isabella's heart to even see his perfect face bleeding, and we don't want that, do we?"

I _was_ bleeding. My lip was torn and I was cut in several places. One side of my face was sticky from the blood.

But I could only be worried about Bella. I prayed silently that the bad guys were wrong, and that she wasn't going to come marching into the Volturi headquarters with all of Seattle branch.

I didn't care if I died, but I hoped that she would have the sense to evade Aro's plans.

Too late, I remembered that my phone had been ringing nonstop during the shooting. It was in my pocket, and I had a feeling that I knew whom it had been.

Too bad I was tied up. I could warn her.

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh! Edward was attacked! What will happen next? Dun-dun-dun! Reviews, please!**


	52. Chapter 52: Surrender

**Author's Note: Slightly longer chapter than usual, only because it's jam-packed with action! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 52**

**Bella's Point of View**

The uneasiness didn't disappear. Instead, it stayed with me while we headed towards the mansion. Though we were planning to wing it, it felt as though something was going to go horribly wrong.

We went around the back way of the mansion, where there was a courtyard. There was no need for secrecy. I was going to be open about what I was doing right now. There was no need for care either, as there were no prostitutes here.

Emmett and Jasper aimed their guns at the gates and blasted a hole. They burst through, and all of Seattle branch filed through. Crying out in alarm, every Volturi guard on duty came rushing toward us, and the fight began.

The courtyard was huge. There was a delicate-looking white water fountain. A huge V was attached at the top of it.

Gunshots filled the air, and as the sun began to set, bright lights ricocheted off the high, stone walls of the mansion. A bullet hit the fountain, and the water began leaking out of different places.

We were hopelessly outnumbered. Our agents were good, and under their hands, the Volturi guards fell. But more kept pouring out, from the mansion and from other places on the mansion grounds.

A guard came running up to me with a knife. His face showed fear as he realized who I was, but he didn't stop. With a defiant cry, he came at me.

Without even batting an eye, I kicked the knife out of his hand with the shape of an arc using my right high heel, then hit the side of his neck with my hand. He crumbled.

I kept walking, as though nothing had interrupted me. My expression was haughty and cold.

I stopped in front of the fountain, and cocked my head at the V. Raising my own gun, I squeezed the trigger. The V got blasted, and a huge chunk of it dropped into the bowl. All that was left was a slanted lowercase L.

All around me, the sounds were diminishing. Soon, stray bodies were scattered on the ground, and all of Seattle branch was still standing. Nothing else came charging at us.

"That was too easy," Emmett said flatly, nudging a dead guard with his foot. "These can't be all they've got. Bella?" He turned to me.

My eyes were narrowed. It really was too suspicious. It was as if they'd been waiting for us…and these large amounts of guards had been bait…

I looked around slowly, the uneasiness creeping up and getting worse. My agents were scattered around the huge courtyard, awaiting my command. They were too far away. Too far from the fountain, from the middle…too far from me.

Too late, I realized that I'd walked into a trap.

"Get closer!" I shrieked, but it was too late.

With an abrupt, loud cry, more guards than before came rushing into the courtyard, the sound of their feet menacing against the cold, stone tiles.

Isis didn't stand a chance. They were too taken aback to do any good. A guard each subdued all the women, including Alice and Rosalie. Their weapons got knocked to the ground and kicked out of the way. Their arms were pinned to their backs, and their throats were wrapped around loosely by thick pairs of arms.

The men were a majority of our branch. They were harder to restrain. Though surprised, they all managed to back away slightly and throw a punch. They shot randomly, but all of them missed because several men launched themselves at each of them.

One by one, they all lost their weapons, and many guards were posted to each male agent of Isis.

Emmett and Jasper were harder to contain. Emmett was huge and strong, and though his weapon had been kicked away, he resisted a little longer than his colleagues.

Jasper didn't have the strength that his brother had, but he was cleverer and more advantageous, due to his lanky, quicker body. He dodged several kicks and punches with surprising agility, but eventually, he and his brother were defeated. More men were posted to the two of them alone, and soon, they weren't able to budge.

Horrified, I glanced around, panicking. The courtyard was quiet now, and the only sounds left were the trickling of the water from the fountain, and the muffled moans of protest from the Isis agents.

I was the only one left standing in the middle. And I knew this was on purpose.

My breathing was quick and shallow. I was terrified. I knew now that Aro had never expected me to keep my word. He'd known all along that I would try to infiltrate his mansion, even as I obeyed his orders. And he had been ready for me to come marching through his back door.

I raised my own gun and slipped a spare into my other hand. I revolved around slowly with two guns in my hand like Edward always did, and glared balefully at the guards.

"Let them go," I demanded flatly. "They're innocent."

Jessica and Lauren whimpered in fear, their eyes pleading me to save them. I didn't blame them. Though Isis agents were taught never to fear, they were computer specialists. They didn't have much experience in these types of men. And worse, these were the Volturi.

Alice looked especially tiny next to a huge man that had his thick arm wrapped around her throat. He wasn't strangling her – yet – but I could tell that she, too, was terrified.

Rosalie was trembling. Her eyes were wide, still shocked from the sudden attack. Her captor was bigger than Alice's was, and she didn't dare move, scared of the thick arm that was capable of wrapping itself around her throat and suffocate her to death.

Their lovers' eyes were on the girls. They didn't dare move, for fear the women would be hurt instead, but they looked rather reserved. Their expressions were grim and determined, but they weren't afraid. They'd been in these kinds of situations before.

"Let them go," I growled, gritting my teeth. "This is between Aro and me. Tell the bastard to come out!"

Alice made a squeaking sound as she finally realized what this was all about. I could see it in all my agents' eyes as they put two and two together…only to realize that I'd been betraying them all along. I'd been working for the Volturi…

The guards' eyes were all trained on me, tensed, ready to hurt one of my agents in case I tried to do something reckless.

"Coward!" I yelled up at the mansion. I had no idea if he could be listening at the moment, but I was so enraged that I couldn't contain my anger. "Come out and face me yourself! My agents have done nothing wrong! Why do they need to pay for _my_ mistakes?"

It was silent, then from the entrance of the back door, the witch twins emerged and took their place in front of me, several feet apart. I kept my eyes on them, though my guns were roaming around at each guard that held a captive. They formed a circle around me.

And finally, Aro himself made an appearance from the door. He was smiling amusedly as he took his place in front of the twins, so that they were flanking him.

"Aro," I growled. "Let my agents go."

"Ah, I'm afraid not," Aro said pleasantly. "You see, you didn't keep your word. Though, of course, I didn't expect you to. This is your punishment for not obeying me."

"I did all the things that you asked me to do," I said in a deadly voice. I laughed once, humorlessly and breathlessly. "You were never going to keep your word either. Eventually, you would've hurt him."

"Him…" Aro mused. "Why don't you clarify for your agents, Bella? Tell them whom 'him' is. I'm sure they'd be _glad_ to hear that we're talking about that precious young lad whom you just love so much."

The Cullen siblings' eyes widened as they all understood. They all understood what Aro had blackmailed me with.

"After all your little speeches about obeying the number one rule of Isis," Aro sneered. "In the end, this is what it results to. Hypocrisy…and a betrayal."

"Shut up," I spat. "I'm surprised you kept your word so far, even though you knew I was coming."

But even as I said the words, I realized that something was wrong. Edward hadn't answered any of our calls today…he'd been late to work, something he never did…

"But beautiful Bella," Aro said, laughing gleefully. "I did not keep my word either. I'm not that generous, you know. And I must thank you, my dear. Because those adorable hidden cameras that you planted in young Edward's penthouse was extremely helpful."

My eyes widened in horror. "What did you do to him?" I whispered, fearful.

Aro raised his hand in signal. I watched, frozen, as two huge men dragged Edward out from the mansion. His hair was disheveled, and his lip was torn and bleeding. There was a nasty cut on his forehead as well, and there was a bruise on his cheek.

Edward took one look around him, panting hard, and his eyes widened in horror.

"No!" I yelled. I glared at Aro. "You promised not to hurt him! You bastard!"

Aro merely looked amused. "I simply did what I had to do, my dear."

"Bella!" Edward said. He looked like he finally understood everything. "Why…why did you do it? Why did you bargain for me?" He looked angry and frustrated, despite the fact that his life was in danger.

My eyes flickered to him, and my guns lowered slightly.

"Why?" he shouted. "What am I to you? I was nothing but a burden! Why did you give up everything to save _me?"_

"Ah, young Edward," Aro sighed. "You meant everything to beautiful Isabella. But foolish as she was, she wanted to obey the rules of Isis. And she made the mistake of falling into my trap. You see, I threatened her with your life. You can't exactly say that you were only a burden to her, can you? She loves you."

I felt helpless. As soon as I'd seen Edward, captured and bleeding, with his eyes filled with anger from my horrible betrayal, I felt weak. I knew that my choices were limited.

I couldn't let him get hurt. There was one thing that Aro had right. Edward was everything to me. I would do anything for him. And I couldn't lose him.

The thought of my colleagues, trapped and held captive, was long gone from my mind. Right now, I saw only him, and my only goal at the moment was to rescue him. Safely. And alive.

Aro sighed again. "Love is hard. And irrational. More so, when the couple lives in secrecy. You should not have become agents, both of you. You could have lived a perfectly normal life, despite that your parents were agents themselves, and you could've loved each other freely without any worry."

"Let him go," I said in a low, dangerous voice. "_Now_."

"And what will you do for me?" Aro asked pleasantly.

"I-"

"No!" Edward interrupted, his eyes wild and desperate. "Don't say anything more, Bella! You can't give into anything!"

I was torn. I knew what Aro wanted from me, and I knew that Isis was counting on me. What did I have to do?

I could feel the lump in my throat, now bigger than ever before. My eyes were moist.

What do I do now, Edward? I asked him silently in my mind. What do I do? How can I save you? How can I get you out of here alive?

"You know what I want," Aro hissed softly. "Disappear. Hand in your position as the head of branch, and disappear. I have no wish for control of Isis. I don't want to have to hurt your agents either. The only thing I need is for you to be gone. Your father was enough trouble as it was, and the fact that you appeared in my life was even more discouraging. _Disappear_."

"You monster," I whispered, tears in my eyes. "How can you grab onto the one thing that's important to me? Someone I love? Someone I care about?"

"Because that is how I can control you," he replied, smirking. "That is the only way I can make you disappear. I don't want to have you in my way ever again."

"No!" Edward yelled. "Don't! Bella, don't! You can't give in! Just give me up! Give everyone up! But don't-" He was interrupted when one of his wards kicked him in the stomach. He grimaced in pain but didn't give them the satisfaction of groaning out loud.

I made a strangled sound. It was a mixture between a scream and resistance. I didn't want to show weakness, but seeing Edward hurt in front of my eyes…

All around, my colleagues were struggling again. Emmett and Jasper didn't seem to care anymore, and they were resisting openly, grunting and kicking their guards' shins.

No one cared anymore. Edward didn't care whether he died or not. My colleagues didn't care either. All they wanted was for me to escape this place alive on my own, and stay with Isis so that I could defeat the Volturi eventually.

They might not care anymore, but I cared. And I couldn't do that to my colleagues, who were like my family – my siblings – and I couldn't lose Edward either. And I knew that, as much as I didn't want to, I was going to have to give into my hypocrisy and selfishness once more.

I didn't care if they all hated me for what I was about to do. I didn't care if Edward would look at me in disgust from this point onward. All I wanted was to see my colleagues safe and sound, and I wanted Edward to live. I wanted him to lead all of them. They wanted me to live alone. _I_ wanted _them_ to live.

That was what I wanted.

"Do you need more convincing?" Aro asked, his eyebrow raised. "Do I need to torture your agents?" He raised his hand, and simultaneously, the grips around everyone's neck seemed to tighten.

"No!" I shouted. "Don't! Don't…!"

His hand lowered, and the guards' grips loosened.

"Or perhaps that wasn't a very good catalyst," Aro mused. "Perhaps Edward?" He raised an eyebrow, and Jane, the tiny female twin was suddenly brandishing a small silver knife.

She walked over to Edward, and the guards handed him over to her. Edward began to struggle immediately, but he froze almost instantly when Jane pressed the cold knife against his throat. He must have had a taste of what she could actually do earlier. He didn't dare breathing openly.

"I think the death of your partner would do you good," Aro said with satisfaction.

"No…!" I whispered, my lips barely moving. My guns dropped to the ground, but I hardly noticed. I staggered forward a couple steps. "No…!"

Aro stared at me. "I'm going to count to five. And if, by then, you do not give me your word that you are going to disappear for good, then your Edward will be gone."

Alice made a sound of protest to my left, and I could tell that she was crying silently. She feared for her brother. She feared for me. She feared for our love.

Emmett and Jasper looked helpless for the first time. They knew that it all depended on me now. Rosalie was still shaking, and this time, she was crying like her sister.

"One," Aro said, beginning the countdown.

"Stop," I pleaded, my voice shaking violently. The tears were threatening to spill over.

"Two."

Jane's blade pressed into Edward's throat. A drop of blood dropped down and cascaded down his neck. Edward was shaking his head minutely, silently pleading for me to give him up.

"Don't do this," I begged. "Please."

"Three."

"I'll do it," I said, as the tears flowed down my cheeks. I was trembling from the fear. I'd never been more afraid in my entire life.

"No," Edward whispered, looking broken and helpless. Jane's knife stayed frozen at his throat.

"I'll leave," I whispered, the silent sobs racking my body. "I'll disappear. You just leave him alone."

Aro seemed to believe me. He raised his hand, and Jane let go of Edward. She pushed him to the ground, and he fell. He didn't even seem to notice, but looked at me in disbelief.

"Leave him alone," I repeated softly, "and I'll leave. I won't ever let you see me again."

The monster smiled, satisfied. "Good. I'll believe you. But I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you, my dear. We can always change the status of your young Edward's life."

He turned to all the guards. "Peace, young ones. You may release our lovely agents, and let us all go back inside." And with that, he turned, and the twins flanked him as they all walked back inside.

The guards let go of my colleagues simultaneously, and they all relaxed, though they looked grim. The Cullen siblings' shoulders were slumped, as if they'd given up upon hearing my promise that I'd just made Aro.

Soon, all traces of the Volturi members were out of sight, and the fountain trickled down as the courtyard fell silent.

I was still crying – sobbing silently – from the shock of almost having Edward killed in front of my eyes. I'd almost gotten everyone killed. Everyone I loved.

My legs weak, I dropped to the floor and sat there, helpless. My sobs grew more audible, and everyone stared at me in silence.

Edward's Point of View

"Three," Aro counted down.

"I'll do it," Bella stated, giving up. I could see it in her eyes. She'd given up. She was going to do everything she can do save me.

"No," I whispered helplessly. I couldn't even feel the knife at my throat anymore. I couldn't feel the cut the female twin had just made either.

I still couldn't believe that it had been to save me. All this was done…just so that she could protect me. I finally realized what she'd meant that day on the rooftop.

"I'll leave," Bella whispered. "I'll disappear. You just leave him alone."

Aro raised his hand, and the girl's blade disappeared. She pushed me to the ground, and I fell, helpless and having given up.

I hated the fact that I couldn't do anything to reverse what she'd just said. I couldn't do anything. I'd never felt more helpless in my life.

"Leave him alone," Bella continued softly, "and I'll leave. I won't ever let you see me again." Tears flowed down her beautiful face.

"Good," Aro said, sounding satisfied. "I'll believe you. But I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you, my dear. We can always change the status of your young Edward's life.

"Peace, young ones," he said, addressing his guards. "You may release our lovely agents, and let us all go back inside."

He and the twins turned and went back inside. At the same time, the guards let go of our colleagues and disappeared back where they'd come from. Soon, Isis was all that was left.

Bella dropped to the floor, still crying. It shocked me. This was wrong. She was the strongest person that I knew. She wasn't supposed to be crying. She wasn't supposed to be giving up on anything.

Slowly, her racking, miserable sobs grew more audible, and I couldn't do anything more than to watch her hopelessly, tears in my own eyes.

* * *

**AN: Sob… Sad, sad. Is anyone crying? Just wondering…because **_**I**_** cried when I was writing it. Which is not very common for me, so you can imagine how much the emotions in this chapter affected me. Reviews if you're crying, angry, or on the edge of your seat! Of course, even if you're not, you're still welcome to! ;)  
**


	53. Chapter 53: Exhausted

**Author's Note: Enjoying yourselves? Enjoy this one too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

**Bella's Point of View**

Eventually, Alice came and knelt next to me. There were traces of tears on her cheeks. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella," she whispered, looking pained. "You can't. You can't leave us."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Emmett and Jasper half dragging their brother away. Edward seemed shocked by the events, and he'd practically been tortured. He was in no shape to do anything right now.

Still, he couldn't seem to look away from me as his brothers dragged him away. Finally, Emmett, unable to take it anymore, yanked at his arm harshly, and Edward looked away. Soon, all three of them were out of sight.

The rest of Seattle branch looked rather traumatized by the experience. But slowly, they gathered their weapons and followed the Cullen brothers out of the mansion. Rosalie glanced at us once before exiting herself.

"Bella…" Alice pleaded. "Tell me that you were lying. Tell me that you were only saying it to rescue us. Because you can't leave us. You just can't."

I closed my eyes despairingly. "Go. Just…just go, Alice. Follow your siblings."

"Edward won't allow it," she said, crying again. "He won't allow it. You don't think he'll let you leave without his permission, do you? He'll stop you."

"That's not a problem," I said quietly. "I'll stop him from stopping me."

"Bella!"

"Go," I said. "We're still on enemy territory. It's dangerous. Aro may have given his word, but we can't guarantee anything."

"But-"

I got to my feet slowly. Alice, too, scrambled to her feet, panicking. "Where are you going?"

I looked up at the mansion, searching. I paused when I saw a narrow cylinder attached at the top corner of the tall building. Of course there was a camera.

"He would have seen it," I murmured, mainly to myself. "He must have."

"Who?"

"Go," I said, waving her away. "Now."

"What about you?"

I turned and headed toward the opposite direction, heading for another exit. "I have an unscheduled appointment with someone. Go and see how Edward is."

"Bella!" Alice called after me, but I broke into a run.

Guards were stationed everywhere, but they didn't try to attack me as I passed them. They merely stared ahead as I ran past them.

Four minutes later, I was back outside at the safety of the streets. I glanced up at the mansion behind me, vowing that Isis _will_ come back to settle this another day. _I_ would be back to finish Aro myself.

I was sure that Carlisle had been watching the entire scene. He was a skilled agent, though retired now. It only took a small amount of knowledge to hack into the Volturi's cameras.

I took out my phone and dialed his number while I jogged toward my penthouse. It was a few miles away, but it would barely take me twenty minutes to get there on foot.

"Pick up," I muttered, getting more panicked as every second passed by. There was that stab of pain in my heart again, and the lump in my throat reappeared. The tears clouded my eyes, but I squeezed my lips together to keep them from falling.

"How interesting," Carlisle answered the phone after six rings. "I think that was the worst case scenario of a failure of Isis."

"Carlisle," I breathed, my voice breaking. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears fell. "Help me."

Carlisle paused. "Calm down, Bella. Take deep breaths. And try to stop crying. It isn't like you to be crying."

"You're wrong," I said, my voice trembling. "I'm a coward. Everything was a lie. I can pretend and act all I want, but in the end, I'm just a stupid coward."

"Don't say that," he chided gently. "You are not a coward, Bella. Do you call a brave female DSA a coward?"

"Carlisle," I said desperately. "Please. Help me. You're the only one who can help me now."

Another pause. Then, he said quietly, "I know. And I'll be waiting, Bella." And he hung up.

Hardly reassured, I sped up. I knew that he would be waiting for me, patiently as always.

* * *

I burst into my penthouse, my eyes swollen and red from crying. I probably looked horrible. It would be hard to believe I was a DSA.

"Bella," Carlisle greeted me. His eyebrows creased in concern. "You don't look so good. Come here. Sit."

I sat down on the sofa shakily. He sat next to me, his hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

"I watched the whole thing," he said, gesturing to my laptop. "I hope you don't mind that I used your computer." He sighed. "You didn't really mean it when you promised Aro, did you?"

"I meant every word," I said. "I had to save Edward."

He was silent. Then, he said, "An agent of Isis should never grow such an attachment to another. That much has always been made clear to those new and young, and it will always remain that way until the agent's very end."

"Yet, I did," I whispered. "I promised myself that I would never bow down to love. But…I lost. I lost this game, Carlisle. It wasn't Isis that failed today. It was I who experienced failure."

"I don't think Edward has exactly won either," Carlisle said reproachfully. "He's losing _you_. To him, that is the same thing as failing in his task, his mission."

"Aro will hunt me down, Carlisle," I said blankly, staring into space. "He won't stop here. He won't believe me. He wants me gone. Dead. He will do anything to make it that way."

"Indeed," Carlisle said grimly. "Believe me, I know that better than any other. So what do you suggest that we do? Will you really allow yourself to surrender to Aro?"

"I already lost. It wouldn't matter anymore. It doesn't matter if I submit to his wishes or not. I broke so many rules today. Isis will want me dead as well. I am sure of it."

"You haven't lost," Carlisle said firmly. "You're not dead yet. And you won't be. Remember, I vowed to help you. I promised to protect you. And I will stand by that promise. Not because my son is in love with you, and not because you are Isis' best agent." He squeezed my shoulder. "Because I love you too. You are my daughter, no matter what happens."

I looked at him, a fresh flow of tears running down my face. I felt grateful that I had him by my side. No matter what happened, I knew that I could trust him. I could depend on Carlisle.

"What do I do now, Carlisle?" I asked brokenly. "I've lost everything. My authority, everyone's trust, my own confidence… Perhaps even Edward. What do I do?"

"There is something that every human does at least once in their lifetime," Carlisle told me softly. "Even if they are agents and are taught never to do this, everybody always ends up doing it. It is human nature to be extremely good at it, and it is always our instinct. You can say that it is our best friend, our ally."

I stared at him blankly. "What's that?"

"Running away," he said simply. "When a problem arises, it is natural that we want to run away. Hide. We want to get as far away as possible from the problem in question. And at this moment, running away is your best option. I think it's best if you went away for a while. Keep a low profile so that Aro is not able to find you."

"Running away…" I repeated. I laughed once humorlessly. "You have no idea how good that sounds right now. Hiding. From Aro…from killing people…from Edward."

He looked at me as though he understood everything. "I think the East Coast will do you good. There are no Volturi branches there any longer, and if you go to the Heart of Isis, the agents there can protect you. And I assure you that none of them will tell Edward of where you are."

"Edward," I breathed. "I passed over my authority to him. Will he become head of branch?"

Carlisle studied me. "We'll see. Everything depends on you…and him. Choices and options are laid out before you…and it is for you to decide your future. I only offer help."

I leaned back on the sofa and closed my eyes. "I'm tired, Carlisle. Unbelievably tired."

I wasn't just talking about how I felt at the moment. No, I felt exhausted, thinking about all the years that I'd spent, training hard and killing people. I didn't want to do it for a while. I wanted to rest.

"Relax for now," he said. "I'll prepare everything for you. You'll be able to leave as soon as possible. I'm leaving for now so that you can be alone to think and rest, but I'll call you soon to tell you when you're leaving."

I think he must have risen from his seat quietly and left the house, but I wasn't sure. I was already under.

* * *

**AN: Poor Bella. Many of you were wondering where Carlisle came into the picture. You'll see very soon. I promise. Until then…reviews!**


	54. Chapter 54: Denial

**Author's Note: This one is a short chapter, but enjoy just the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

**Edward's Point of View**

I sat, slumping, in my chair. My face was in my hands, buried. I paid no attention to the worried stares I received from my colleagues, or the chiding of my siblings. I was still in shock.

"You can stop her, Edward," Alice said, speaking urgently and quietly. The way she spoke reminded me of my own personal devil, whispering in my ear on what to do. "You _have_ to stop her. She really meant it when she promised Aro. But you're not going to let her go, are you?"

I remained silent, wishing she would just go away. No chance.

"She's serious about leaving!" she said impatiently. "I don't know where she went and who she's meeting right after all this happened, but-"

I sat up abruptly, startling her. "Where did she go?" This was interesting. Where would she go at a time like this?

"I don't know," Alice said. "She just left, saying that she had an appointment with someone. What, do you think she was lying?"

"Nah, I think she was just desperate to get away," Emmett said.

"You don't think she's left already, do you?" Jasper asked worriedly. "How will Seattle branch hold without her?"

I glowered at the ground resentfully. Nothing was going in the way that I'd planned. I was supposed to end up with the girl. I was supposed to make her disobey the rules so that she would come to me. I was supposed to beat the Volturi.

But instead, this is what I got. A stubborn girl that absolutely refused to come to me, even though I knew that she loved me. The Volturi playing a game where only they can win. And the woman that I love…threatening to leave my side.

Everything about my life pretty much sucked right now.

Who would she be meeting with right now? If Bella had left so abruptly, it was obvious that she would go find help. She didn't want to leave any more than any of us wanted her to leave. Who did she trust and relied on most? Who was more powerful and influential than a head of branch?

Of course. The Head of Isis himself.

She would've gone to Carlisle. I was sure of it. I'd been suspecting that they've been communicating more frequently than usual in the last few weeks. Now that I thought about it, it was _too_ suspicious. But knowing Bella, I wasn't surprised either. She was always prepared, and one step ahead.

But maybe…just maybe…she'd been a half step behind this time. Aro had cheated by taking two steps instead of one, and he'd planned ahead too. He'd been expecting Bella's betrayal, and he'd never expected her to keep her promise.

What could Carlisle do for Bella? She'd already promised Aro. There was nothing she could do but honor it. Though, of course, I wouldn't let that happen.

I paid little attention when Maggie began to treat my injuries. The uninjured agents helped her too, going around and offering first aid to those that were hurt.

I remembered the girl. Jane. She'd been awfully small to do so much damage. She'd given me three cuts with her knife when I'd demanded answers, and she'd even held a knife at my throat without showing fear.

But I thought of Bella. Jane was cold and threatening, but I was more frightened by the woman I loved. I wasn't afraid of her threatening even my life when I tried to seduce her. No, I was scared of her leaving.

How could I live without her? Bella was my life now. I couldn't imagine living without her. It was unbearable. I missed her even now. I felt as though I had to confront her, and demand straightforward answers. Get assurance that she wasn't going to leave the branch, and that she would stay to bring down the Volturi with the rest of us.

I wanted to see her so badly. I wanted to touch her, hug her…and actually _feel_ that she was okay…

Maggie cried out in indignation when I got up abruptly, startling her. "Edward!"

I didn't hear her as I started pacing anxiously. Shouldn't she at least call to let us know that she was fine?

"Edward," Rosalie said gently. "Sit back down. I know you're worried about Bella, but you're hurt. You can't just-"

Maggie pulled me back down forcibly. Her eyes flashed, and her usually kind face was dangerously stern. "You're not going anywhere, and you aren't doing anything for a while. You're our DSA, and it is a DSA's job to take care of their well-being. But since you aren't, it's obvious that someone else has to do it for you."

I glared at her. "Leave me alone."

Maggie didn't back down. "Don't forget, Edward Cullen." She emphasized every word. By this time, everybody was listening in carefully. "From the moment Bella gave her word to Aro, you became our leader. Her authority got passed onto you, and Protocol Number Thirty-three was placed into effect. _You_ are our head of branch as of now, and I'm sure that Bella did it on purpose too."

My eyes flashed. How dare she say that? Bella was the only leader. Only _she_ could be the head of Seattle branch. No other could replace her.

"Don't," I warned quietly.

"Bella knew that her authority would get passed onto you when she decided to promise Aro," she continued. "She knew exactly what she was doing. Although she was giving into the enemy's wishes – something that we were trained never to do, especially a DSA – she was trying to save you. She was trying to save a colleague, a partner, but we're not stupid. We all know that she was someone who loved you when she saved you. No one should be forgiving and understanding when an agent betrays Isis. But do you know why we all understand?"

"Stop!" I snapped at her. "I don't want to hear it anymore."

"She sacrificed her authority and position for _you_," Maggie shot at me. "You have to realize that! It is Isis' number one rule that an agent should not form specific relationships with fellow colleagues, and it's more wrong to grow to love them. But even though _you_ have been pursuing her openly in front of us, and _she_ chose to throw away the head of branch position to save you, we can't help but go along with everything. Why? Because we respect you. We love you. We understand. And we trust you two.

"Bella did more for you than what you ever did for her. And because she can't be with us anymore, you can't exactly keep going after her. Therefore, the only way you can repay your debt is to become our leader. Become just as great a leader as she was, and you make her proud. You make sure that she doesn't have any regrets putting you in charge of all of us."

"She isn't gone," I snarled. "Stop talking as though she'll never be back. She will. She will be back."

Maggie's lip curled. "Even if she does come back, she won't be welcome. Isis knows of her betrayal. The Head will have no choice but to get rid of her."

I stood up abruptly. "Shut up! Shut up _now!"_

"Edward!" Rosalie said, her eyes wide. "That's enough. You too, Maggie. You've both said enough. You aren't helping. The problem is that Bella promised to be gone. She promised to leave all of us, and that doesn't help any of us either. Try to think of a more beneficial way to get out of this situation!"

"She's right," Emmett agreed. "And Maggie… We don't know that yet." He was firm as he said it, but I could see it in his eyes. I could see it in everyone's eyes. And I knew it somewhere in the back of my mind as well.

Bella had committed a crime. She had openly disobeyed the rules of Isis, guided by love. And for that, she had to pay. Even if Aro had spared her, Isis would kill her instead.

I refused to believe it. If she left, I would leave too. I would follow her anywhere, somewhere we can finally be together. There was no obstacle if this happened, and there would be no good enough reason for Bella to refuse me anymore.

There was no other situation I could think of that would be able to stop me anymore.

* * *

**AN: Edward looks like he's about to go insane. Are all boys like that? They fall in love with someone who denies it, then go crazy over her? Just wondering. Reviews, please!**


	55. Chapter 55: Orders

**Author's Note: I'm sensing hatred toward me very soon. Because I'm sure you'll be able to tell what I'm planning to do to our favorite characters: separate them. Yeah, yeah, yeah. But necessary. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 55**

**Bella's Point of View**

I don't know how much I slept. How many _days_ I slept.

I had lost sleep over the past few weeks, worrying constantly about Edward. What if he had met foul play? What if Aro didn't keep his word? What if I failed to save him?

I'd been dreaming nightmares every night, and when I woke up abruptly, I hadn't been able to go back to sleep.

Now that everything was over, it was unbelievably refreshing. I'd been forced to make a promise that I did not want to honor, but even that bargain made me feel relieved.

And so I slept. For the first time in weeks, I didn't have nightmares. From the moment Carlisle had left, my mind had entered into another world, just like they used to do before I'd been blackmailed and threatened.

I was dreaming for a long time. So long, that childhood memories resurfaced, and childhood dreams and nightmares were revisited. And of course…him as well. Edward.

There was no particular scene with him included. But for the last remaining moments of my dreams, he lingered around, merely staring at me, his expression pained. And nothing else happened.

Normally, I would jerk awake because of the nightmares. But today, I merely opened my eyes calmly and groggily, without so much of a twitch.

I stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom, trying to remember something that happened to me. It was foggy, like I was on the verge of losing my memories. How did I even get in this room? I'd thought that Carlisle had left me on the sofa of the living room.

I looked to my left and saw my cell phone lying on the bedside table. I reached over to look at the date. The battery was red, meaning that I'd slept for an extremely long time.

I stared at the date. It was impossible. Because there was no way that I'd slept for four days straight.

I must have been extremely tired. How had I even walked straight when I'd been losing sleep?

I felt horrible. Though well rested, the first thing on my agenda was a shower. So I trudged out of bed and went inside the bathroom.

The hot water felt nice against my skin after four days of non-showering. I spent a little longer than I usually did, and when I came back out, the bathroom was so misty that I couldn't even see my face in the mirror anymore.

I opened the bathroom door and walked back into my bedroom to change. I glanced at the clock on the wall, as I hadn't even looked at the time before. It was nine o'clock in the evening.

Should I go into work tonight? I missed Edward. I felt tempted to go work just to see him…

After dressing, I went out into the living room. And I noticed something strange.

While I was in my sleeping coma, someone really must have come here. They'd moved me into the bedroom, and they'd even taken the time to clean my penthouse.

I noticed an orange post-it note on the white sofa. I walked over and picked up the note. It read: _I hope you will be wise enough to leave as soon as you are awake. Aro is getting impatient._

The signature was the V that the Volturi used as their symbol. Bastards.

Why so impatient? I thought as I walked to the kitchen to look for food. I can't even go to work now. Though Aro had spared me, Isis would probably try to kill me. Maybe it had been a mistake asking the Head of Isis for help directly. Would he even keep his promise of claiming to help me?

At the thought, I lost my appetite. I hadn't eaten for four days straight, and I wasn't particularly hungry. I really was a mess.

Sighing and closing the refrigerator door, I wandered back into my living room. I turned on the TV so that it would fill the silent house. I was watching the news when my phone rang. It was Carlisle.

"Are you awake yet?" he asked, his tone slightly teasing.

"Almost."

"I'm at the branch right now," he said, his tone becoming grim. "It's not looking good, Bella. Everyone is practically waiting for you to come back. They're refusing to believe that you'll be out of the field soon."

"I thought you were going to handle it for me. Besides, I left Edward in charge, a couple days ago. Protocol Number Thirty-three. Everyone was there, they saw."

"I'm well aware of that," Carlisle said. "But the matter of authority isn't the problem. Though the agents are looking up to him now that you're gone, _Edward_ is the one who is refusing to acknowledge it."

I was shocked. "What? What do you mean? He received direct orders from me. He acknowledged it. He can't back out now, it goes against procedure."

"I know," Carlisle said wearily. "But what can I do? Edward will be Edward. It was all the agents and I could do to stop him from going over to your house the last four days. And since we wouldn't let him out of our sights, he's demanding that you be brought to the branch immediately. He wants to hear it from you, Bella. He won't accept it until you say it yourself."

My fist clenched. "He acknowledged it," I said with emphasis.

"That's why I'm evacuating you," Carlisle said in a business-like tone. It was almost cold now. "You're leaving Washington, Bella. I've got a plane ticket all ready for you, and you're leaving for the Heart of Isis tonight. I want you packed and at the airport by eleven o'clock tonight. Can you do that?"

I blinked. "It's so sudden."

"That's the point. I think…" He sighed heavily. "I have an idea that can rein Edward in. I think I can make him let go of you, at least for now. It's for your own safety, and his. Right now, he needs to snap out of it, and this is the only way I can think of to make him see that the branch needs him."

"What is it?"

"I won't tell you," Carlisle said. "But don't be particularly surprised tonight. There will be a surprise for you, and I need you to entertain him. You'll understand later. Just go along with it. Good luck." And he hung up.

I lowered my phone, feeling utterly confused. What did he mean by that?

I glanced at the clock. It was now nine-thirty. If I was going to leave Seattle for good at eleven, I should start packing right now.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Let me go see her!" I yelled, trying to get Austin off of me. I'd finally cracked about five minutes ago, and now I was throwing a huge tantrum. I couldn't take it anymore. Not anymore.

"Edward," Alice tried to dissuade me in a soothing voice. "She's sleeping. Even if you go over there right now, you won't be able to wake her up. Let her body heal herself."

I glowered at her furiously. "Call off everyone, Alice. _Now._ You know I won't hesitate to hurt anyone if I go too far."

Alice flinched, remembering a past memory. Her hand jumped instinctively to her left arm, where a faded scar created from a knife resided.

Three years ago, I'd gotten extremely angry with my sister for trying to persuade me to do something I hadn't wanted to do. Esme had asked Alice to persuade me to meet a girl I didn't even like, and I'd finally snapped. I hadn't meant to, but there had been a knife at a nearby table, and I'd slashed at her before I'd known what I was doing. Thankfully, the cut hadn't been that deep.

"You have to accept it," Alice insisted. "I don't care if you come at me with a knife again; hell, I'd take even a hundred knives to stop you. I'm completely serious. Bella needs time on her own. She doesn't need this from you right now."

I yanked myself away from Austin and Ben, then towered over my favorite sister. "_Don't…tell…me…what…to…do._"

She didn't look away, and she didn't flinch. She merely looked calm as she stared right back at me without wavering.

"Enough."

My expression soured as we both turned to see Carlisle leaning on the railing of the balcony on the second floor. He looked grim.

"Edward," he said. "I have a mission for you. A private one," he added when several agents opened their mouths to ask. "You'll operate alone. I want no one up here for a while. Understand? Edward." He gestured inside Bella's office, and presently disappeared inside.

A mission? In this situation?

I closed my eyes briefly before reopening them. Quickly, I strode over to the staircase and climbed it three at a time. And I disappeared inside as well.

"Close the door, Edward."

I did so, then approached the desk, where my father sat. He surveyed me somewhat coldly, as though we weren't father and son, but boss and spy.

"You wanted me?" I asked stiffly.

"I understand that you've been having a hard time lately," Carlisle said calmly. He was too calm. Dangerously calm. It wasn't like him. What was going on?

"You realize that you and Bella have both broken the number one rule of Isis," he continued. "You've both been great additions to our organization, and I don't want to lose you both. However, recent events must be taken into account."

I blinked. I wasn't understanding. I wasn't comprehending. Taken into account? What did that mean?

"Bella has surrendered numerous times to the Volturi, Isis' mortal enemy," Carlisle said coolly. "She has done many things for them, working undercover. Listening to them itself is treason within our walls. And Isis never shows mercy to those who disobey our rules, do we?"

My blood ran cold, and I froze. Carlisle wouldn't…he wouldn't… He loved Bella like she was his own daughter. He wouldn't do this to her. He wouldn't do this to _me._

Carlisle stared at me, his blue eyes icy cold. They were merciless and dangerous, and I knew that I was seeing the agent that he'd been before he had taken over the Head position. Back to his youth…back to the days when he was fighting for Isis himself.

"You're intelligent, Edward," he said simply. "And you know what I'm going to ask you to do now."

I struggled to breathe. My eyes flashed.

"Was I not clear?" He interlocked all his fingers, then laid his folded hands on the desk. He looked up at me with no hint of bluff in his handsome face.

"Isabella Swan has betrayed Isis," Carlisle stated. "Therefore, it is natural that she should pay the consequences. Isis does not forgive anyone easily, even if she was once one of our best agents."

My fists clenched tightly. I couldn't believe he was asking me to do this. Carlisle, of all people. Asking _me._

He leaned forward. "I'll clarify, Edward." He paused, for effect. "I want you to kill Isabella Swan. Tonight."

I gritted my teeth. "She didn't break any rules. It was me."

"No," Carlisle said, smiling coldly as he leaned back. "It wasn't you. It was Bella. This is her fault. She did this on her own accord, and she will pay. Isis will kill her for her betrayal, and _you_ will be the one to do it. You _will_ kill her yourself with your own hands. Was she not, after all, the reason why you had to go through all this? You were on the verge of breaking the number one rule yourself, Edward."

"I did break it!" I shouted abruptly. He didn't even bat an eye. "I broke the rules first! Bella had nothing to do with it! She refused me, and I kept pursuing her! If someone should pay for the consequences, it should be me! Why is Bella the one that has to pay the price, Carlisle?"

"Because Isis sees her as the criminal," he said simply. "We get rid of criminals easily. And who better to do it than you? You were a victim of hers. And you are our best agent. You will kill her, Edward, and you'll do it by yourself. And you'll do it tonight. Make sure there are no failures. Make sure no one else know about this."

"Carlisle!" I growled furiously. "You know I won't do it. How can you ask _me_ to kill Bella? You know how I feel about her, and you never once said anything about my feelings. Why change your mind now?"

"I saw Bella as my own daughter. But I never expected her to break so many rules. I never expected her to betray Isis. She was the last person on earth that I would've suspected."

"She didn't betray Isis!" I exploded. "She's innocent! I won't kill her, Carlisle! How can you ask _me_ to do it? If you must kill her, ask someone else to do it. But _I_ won't do it. I'll go find her before you have someone murder her, and I'll kill the assassin that you send. Do you understand? _I'll protect her with my life!"_

He was still frustratingly calm. Didn't he get it? "That is irrelevant. If you decide to elope with her, you end up as a criminal as well. Isis will hunt you down too."

"Fine!" I said. "Hunt me down! Kill me! But spare her. She's done nothing wrong."

"Think about it, Edward," Carlisle said. "Bella has refused you all this time. She pushed you away numerous times when you tried to persuade her to break the number one rule with you." He laughed quietly, once. "I don't see any hope for you two. She may have broken many rules so far, but she'll keep the number one rule till the end. Which means that you're on your own. You can't break the rule all by yourself. It's pointless to resist."

I stared at him, slightly breathless from all my shouting. His words started to make sense.

He was right. As long as Bella pushed me away, I couldn't do this anymore. One couldn't act alone to break the number one rule. It was pointless.

"You see my logic," Carlisle said, looking pleased. "Very good. Then you will go ahead and carry out the mission."

I swallowed hard. It didn't matter. No matter how much it made sense, and no matter how much I resented Bella at the moment for putting me in this situation, I wasn't going to kill her with my own hands.

"No," I said in a low voice. "No. I won't do it."

"Edward," Carlisle said warningly.

"How can you ask me to kill the woman I love with my own two hands?" I asked, glaring at him. "I won't do it, Carlisle."

"I don't think you're understanding, Edward," Carlisle said sternly. "This is an order, not a request. We are here, in this room, as leader and assassin, not father and son. You will obey and bow to Isis' orders, and you will carry out your mission tonight. Your orders are to kill Isabella Swan, betrayer of Isis, and you will not fail me. You will not fail Isis. Do you understand?"

I felt my confidence failing, and as the seconds ticked by, I was feeling more and more resigned. I'd lost. The power of Isis and the words of its Head weighed me down.

My gaze lowered, and my shoulders slumped. "Yes, sir."

* * *

**AN: Let me guess what you're all thinking. How about… "ARGHHHHHH! What is she trying to do to us?" So…yeah, I guess I'll be torturing you guys for a while. You'll still leave reviews though, right?**


	56. Chapter 56: Duel

**Author's Note: I'm so excited about this chapter! It's my favorite chapter yet! It's not the most pleasant chapter, but I had fun writing it because I was imagining it happen inside my head and I was squealing and…yeah. I'll stop babbling now and let you read on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 56**

**Bella's Point of View**

It was nearly ten-thirty. I threw another set of clothes from my wardrobe next to my duffel bag. Then, I began folding them hastily and stuffing them inside.

When the bag was full and one of my shirts refused to go inside, I tried to force it in, impatient and desperate. Did this bag even know that its owner was on the verge of dying right now? I was in danger, I was desperate, and I was scared.

Finally, I plopped down on my bed, closing my eyes in despair. I should never have insisted to be involved in this case. I should never have fallen in love. I should never have even become an agent and a leader.

But I couldn't give up now. I'd come this far, hadn't I? Aro had let me go, and Carlisle was going to help me escape.

I didn't trust Aro. He'd claimed that he would leave me alone, but judging from the note his cronies had left me, he was going to be sending assassins here. Probably tonight.

And what had Carlisle meant? A surprise? I didn't need any more of those.

Swallowing hard, I stood back up and resumed my packing. I tried folding the shirt in another way, and it worked. I squeezed it in. Barely.

I yanked at the zipper impatiently. I struggled with it, trying not to panic. I was feeling nervous, and the anxiety was getting worse as every second passed. I was feeling danger tonight.

Right on cue, there was a slight noise from the living room. My head whipped around as I stared at the closed bedroom door.

A normal person wouldn't have been able to hear that soft noise. Some might have been able to, but they would merely think it was a creak in the house or something. But not an agent. Never an agent. To us, there was no such thing as a coincidence.

I was being targeted.

Abandoning my bag, my hand crept toward my bedside drawer, my eyes never leaving the door. Quietly, I opened it, and slipped out my silver knife.

As I unsheathed it, the blade made a slight clashing sound, and I could feel my expression becoming murderous. Somehow, despite the fact that I was really scared, it made me look more menacing than I really felt.

I opened the bedroom door softly, then crept out into the dark living room. I strode forward slowly, looking for the culprit. There was no one around.

Then, when I had just reached the center of the room, I felt a cold blade of a knife press into the side of my throat. The silver blade's light flashed as the moonlight from the window peeked inside. I froze.

"Give me your knife," said a voice that I recognized immediately. It was Edward.

Edward? Why was he here? I'd been expecting one of Aro's cronies, and yet… Why was an Isis agent here? Holding a knife to my throat?

Unless…

Carlisle's words floated to the surface of my mind. _There will be a surprise for you, and I need you to entertain him. You'll understand later. Just go along with it._

He'd said that he had an idea that could rein Edward in. Convince him to let me go, at least for now. And I understood.

Carlisle had sent Edward to kill me. It was something that could force him to give up on me, _and_ it was also a test. Carlisle was curious about how strong Edward's love for me was. He wanted to see if he would really kill me. And if he had really sent Edward…then he believed that his son would not be able to do it.

"Give it to me," Edward said in that same icy tone. It was monotone and flat, and I couldn't detect any of the warmth that he'd expressed to me before. He was a completely different person. "Now."

Hardly daring to breathe, I considered giving it to him quietly. I was curious too. Would he kill me? Was Isis more important to him in the end?

No, I wasn't going to hand over my weapon so easily. I was an agent – a DSA – and I wasn't supposed to give up. And I would test his love too. I would go along with it, just like Carlisle had told me to.

The knife pressed into my throat. I swallowed, then began to raise my right arm, to pretend to give him the knife. And then, I dodged out of the way of his blade, then used my own to knock his backward.

I could see his dark figure about three feet away from me, his knife raised. I was in the same position, glaring at him.

"Edward," I greeted him coldly. "What a surprise."

His left hand reached toward the side, and with a click, the lamp that had been next to him flashed on. Though the room was dimly lit, I could see him clearly.

"You've been expecting me," Edward stated, his expression hard and his eyes merciless.

"Not you, particularly," I answered. "But I knew that someone would be coming to kill me tonight. I just didn't expect this from my own partner."

We began circling around slowly, our eyes never leaving each other.

"What orders have you received, Edward?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "Or are you acting alone?"

His eyes narrowed. "You should've known… Isis never leaves things untied. Even if you are one of our best agents, you should've known that we would never leave you alive."

I laughed bitterly and humorlessly. "I committed a crime to save _you_…and this is what you repay me with. How very kind of you."

"Carlisle sent me," he said. "He wants you dead."

"So I see," I said, nodding once. We stopped in our tracks, both of us tensing. "You have a job to do, Edward. I suggest that you go ahead and do it."

Edward could see that I wasn't going to surrender that easily. He'd been expecting it, I knew, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

Abruptly, he lunged at me, his knife slashing. I blocked it and twirled out of the way. He kept advancing on me, aiming his knife for every weak spot that he saw.

But we were evenly matched. He was a skilled agent. There was no denying it. But I was smaller, quicker, and I was his superior. I wasn't going to lose.

He jabbed at where my heart had been just mere seconds ago. But I used his outstretched arm, and grabbed it. I front flipped gracefully, like a cat.

He knocked my arm out of the way and continued his attacks. But I could see him weakening. Not physically, but mentally. Emotionally. The mask that he'd put on tonight was slipping. He couldn't keep it up much longer, not while I was here, right in front of him.

"Weak!" I hissed as he brought his knife over mine. It clashed together, and we glared at each other through the blades. Was it my imagination, or did his eyes look moist?

I pushed him away with my knife. He raised his weapon again, but I grabbed onto the armchair next to me and used it to twist myself around, and at the same time, high-kicked to knock his knife out of his hand.

His knife flew…and stabbed a wall that was ten feet away. And when Edward looked back at me from the knife, I was pointing my own at him.

"Foolish boy," I said coldly. "The next time you want to kill someone that you care about, put aside your personal emotions. And _focus._"

He stared at me. After another moment, I withdrew my knife and turned away. I began walking back toward my bedroom.

"Bella."

I paused when I heard a clicking sound from behind me. I turned around, incredulous. Sure enough, Edward was pointing a gun at me.

Calmly. Looking dangerous and cold. Perfect posture. As though he wasn't about to kill the woman he loved.

I took a step toward him, impressed. "So you would really kill me, then? Go ahead. I'd like to see you try." I threw my knife aside, then turned back to him. "If you had the gun, why did you fight me with the knife? You could've just finished me quickly."

"Carlisle sent me to kill you," Edward whispered. His hand was steady. "I received direct orders from the Head of Isis. I have to kill you."

My face was void of any expression. "Kill me, then. I welcome it. I want you to. Carry out your orders, Edward."

Edward swallowed. For the first time, his hand shook. The gun lowered ever so slightly.

"No!" I snapped. "Kill me! What are you waiting for? You said Carlisle sent you! If he ordered you to kill me, then you must do it!"

I was strongly reminded of the nightmare that I'd had weeks ago. I saw now that I'd seen this coming. Even my dreams had been warning me all along.

"Isis doesn't forgive betrayers," Edward whispered, and yet, his gun lowered another fraction of an inch.

"Do it," I hissed. "Now! Kill me! I dare you to kill me!"

"Bella," he said, staring at me. He looked broken now. Helpless. Desperate to touch me. To be near me. I could see his need burning in his eyes.

"Do it now!" I shrieked. I glared at him. "If you are a true agent, you must do it. Show me – prove to me that you're not weak! Prove that I was right in handing over my authority to you! Do it! Do it now!"

The gun went off, and behind me, a glass vase shattered and the pieces fell to the floor. I froze, stunned by the loud sound. I was breathing quickly.

Edward lowered the gun. His face was fierce and angry. Mixed with frustration and remorse. But he also looked determined.

I was fine. There was not a speck of blood on me. Edward had squeezed the trigger, but he had shot at something else.

"Leave," Edward ordered quietly, his voice trembling slightly. "Run away. Don't come back until…" He broke off, as though he couldn't bear to continue. He swallowed hard before continuing. He looked miserable and hurt, as though what he was about to say would destroy him. "Until I forget about you. Do you understand?" His tone was harsh now, but somehow, I could sense desperation and pleading in his voice as well.

I couldn't look away from him. He meant well, but that didn't mean that I had to like his words and tone.

He stared at me for a long moment, as though he was trying to memorize my face, then walked past me. I inhaled his scent that the fresh air had brought me as the door closed softly behind me.

I began hyperventilating. I'd known that it was a test, and that Carlisle's plan had worked. We'd gotten Edward away from me. He was agreeing to let me go to protect me.

But it hurt so much. There was something nudging me, right where my heart was. And it was painful.

Finally, my legs gave way, and I fell to the floor. I sat there, staring into nothing blankly, tears forming in my eyes.

And just as the clock's hands indicated quarter before eleven, the tears spilled over and flowed down my cheeks.

* * *

**AN: There. You see why I love this chapter? So dramatic…Sigh. And sad, of course. I mean, how would you feel if you were ordered to kill someone you loved more than your own life? And eventually failed in your duties? You end up failing your mission, **_**and**_** you lose your true love. Poor Edward. Reviews, please! Lots and lots of them!**


	57. Chapter 57: Heart

**Author's Note: So…! This is another one of my favorite chapters. It's a huge fight with father and son! Are you down?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

**Edward's Point of View**

I was beyond angry. How could my own father try to separate me from the woman I loved? How could my own father try to test my love for her by ordering me to kill her?

I realized now that it had been a test. Nothing more.

Carlisle had known that I'd never kill Bella. He had counted on me to fail this mission. And if I failed, I would have no choice but to let her go. Let her run away to somewhere safe.

I _had_ failed. I _had_ agreed to let her go. I'd had no choice.

I pounded on the steering wheel angrily as I drove quickly back to headquarters. I was fuming. I was yelling as I raced through the streets at a hundred miles an hour.

Fighting her itself had broken my heart. But the fact that Bella had told me personally to kill her… That had been too much.

How did she expect me to kill her in cold blood? I couldn't do it. From the moment Carlisle had assigned this mission to me, I had known that I wouldn't be able to do it.

I hated this method. I hated the fact that Carlisle and Bella had planned this from the very beginning so that they could force me to let her go. So that she could leave.

I didn't even know if she _was_ going to come back one day. Would she? Or was she retiring forever? Where was she going? What would she do now?

There were so many questions I wanted to ask her. So many things I wanted to do with her. Now…I couldn't even see her.

I was breathing fast. The car seemed to be lacking in oxygen. My sight seemed to be fading in and out… I didn't understand why.

I was shocked when something wet touched my cheeks. And my eyesight was back.

I was actually crying. I had never cried before. Never in my entire life. Not since I'd joined Isis. Who was that girl to make me do something that hadn't been in my vocabulary for years?

I pounded on the wheel several more times, yelling out in frustration as I floored the accelerator. I weaved in and out of the lanes like I was drunk.

I _was_ drunk. Drunk…with pain, sorrow, and regret.

"Carlisle," I growled through gritted teeth. "Carlisle…"

How did he expect me to live now?

* * *

I stormed into headquarters, and made such a ruckus that everyone looked up and cried out in alarm.

I kicked aside stray chairs in my way and brushed papers to the floor as I passed them.

"Edward!" Alice said, looking shocked at what she saw on my face. "What happened?"

"Where's Carlisle?" I hissed.

My siblings looked speechless. They'd never seen me so angry. They actually looked scared of me.

"Where is he?" I yelled.

"Up…up in the office," Alice stammered. "He…he seemed to be waiting for you."

I brushed past her roughly and stomped up the stairs. I opened the door to Bella's office and walked inside quickly.

Carlisle was sitting in the revolving chair, talking to someone on the phone. But he snapped it shut when he saw me come in.

"Well?" he prompted calmly. "Success?"

I probably looked deranged. "This was bullshit from the very beginning. You never expected me to kill her."

Carlisle raised his eyebrow as he leaned back in the chair. "Success, then."

"How could you?" I shouted at him. My voice bounced all around the room. It was probably heard downstairs as well. Everything was quiet. "How could you do that to me? Bella's my everything, and you know it! How do you expect me to live without her?"

Carlisle sighed, looking weary and sad for the first time. "You know why I had to do it, Edward. It was for you. It was for both of you. Aro Volturi wouldn't have kept his word. He would've hunted her down eventually if she was still around. And you wouldn't let her leave willingly. So I had to do what I could. I had to separate you two."

"By ordering me to kill her," I said, my voice lowered now. I was trembling with anger.

"I knew that you could never do it," Carlisle said. He stood up and leaned toward me slightly, urgency in his tone. He was pleading for me to understand now. "Bella is everything to you. Loyal to Isis as you are, you could never kill the one person who changed you the most. The person who touched your heart. I understand that. But the only person who could let her go was you. And since you would not do that willingly, I had to _make_ you do it."

I glared at him, my eyes flashing. "That doesn't mean I have to like it." My voice was hushed now. Hushed, but dangerous. Threatening. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right this minute."

He took the threat quite calmly. He'd been expecting it. "I won't. Because there is no good reason. There is no excuse for what I've done to you, and if I must be punished, I shall be. Gladly."

The calm manner he displayed made me lose my anger. My gaze lowered, and my shoulders slumped. The lump rose in my throat again, more painful than before, and tears blinded me once more.

Carlisle's quiet footsteps rang throughout the room, and suddenly, there was a warm hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, son. But you know it's for the best. Wouldn't you rather have Bella safe than put her in danger?"

"How do you expect me to live without her?" I breathed. I felt numb. Blank. It felt like someone had stuck a knife in my heart and was slowly ripping it to pieces. It was too painful.

Carlisle stepped closer. His arms closed around mine, and he was patting my back consolingly, like he used to do when I was younger. "It will get better in time. You're an agent. You'll learn quickly enough. You'll learn how to dull the pain, and you'll eventually forget about her. You have failed the mission I've assigned you with, but you won't fail in this. You'll deal with the pain."

I couldn't fight it any longer. I lost control, and I began sobbing silently onto my father's shoulder. He patted me slowly without saying another word, letting me express all my pain and sorrow.

**Bella's Point of View**

I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything. How would I live without seeing him anymore? How was I supposed to survive?

"Anything you need, miss?" the stewardess asked me kindly. Her voice was hushed, as most people in the cabin were asleep. "A pillow, perhaps? Blanket?" She hesitated when she saw my tears. "Tissues?"

I brushed away my tears quickly. "No, I'm fine, thank you." I couldn't even speak clearly. My voice was muffled and soft. It was obvious that I was trying to suppress the pain in my voice from showing.

She hesitated once more before nodding and moving away.

There was no one sitting next to me. That was good. I didn't have to be the victim of awkward staring. I turned toward the window and watched the dark skies pass by as I continued to cry silently.

* * *

As I exited the plane and walked out of the terminal, there was a crowd waiting. Some people cried out in excitement when they saw their friends or family, and they rushed into each other's arms. Others looked on anxiously, waiting for their acquaintances to come out.

My eyes were trained on the ground as I dragged my suitcase slowly toward the airport exit. When suddenly, a hand closed around my wrist.

I had to fight the urge to twist the hand behind the person's shoulder. That would've been my first instinct, if I were on a mission. But there were too many witnesses around here. This wasn't Isis.

Or was it?

When I looked up, a woman in her mid-twenties with strawberry blonde hair was in front of me, smiling pleasantly. She was wearing normal clothes: a tank top, shorts, and tennis shoes. She looked like a woman who had just come from her house for a quick walk around the neighborhood.

But I knew it wasn't that simple. Nothing was simple for me. Just one look at her, and I knew. Everything about her screamed Isis. Her posture, carefully arranged expressions…I knew. I'd learned the exact same things at CETA. The things that I did every day.

"Bella?" the woman asked lightly. "It's been so long! I hardly recognized you!" She hugged me gently, as though she was greeting an old friend. That's what it would've looked to an outsider at least. But right now, we had to pretend, just in case someone was watching. It was highly unlikely, but she must have received orders of precaution.

"Good to see you as well," I said, smiling as convincingly as I could. I felt horrible, smiling. I was normally very good at smiling forcibly, but I could feel the fakeness of it for the first time in years.

"You must be tired from your flight!" the woman said, pulling away. She was still smiling brightly, like she was excited to have her friend over for vacation. "Come on. Let's get you home."

I followed her out of the airport, and into a red BMW. The windows were darkly tinted, and the top was closed.

The woman took my suitcase and put it in the trunk before joining me inside. She started the car, backed out of the space carefully, then activated the locks and made sure the windows were up.

I looked out the window as we escaped from the airport within speed limit. New York really was beautiful.

"How was your flight?" the woman asked, all pretending and acting gone now. But she did seem sincere in her question. She wanted to make small talk. Did she know what had happened in Seattle?

"Can I trust you?"

She seemed to find my question amusing. "You already seem to trust me, seeing as how you got in this car."

"This is Rosalie's car."

She seemed surprised. "How did you know? Did she tell you?"

"No," I sighed wearily. "I can smell her perfume. Even after she's been gone for a long time. And this, of course." I picked up a strand of blonde hair.

The woman laughed. "Impressive. I can see why you're the best in Isis." She was still smiling as she said, "I'm Tanya, by the way. Tanya Denali. I'm an evidence specialist at the Heart. Eleazar was supposed to come pick you up, but he was included in a mission at the last minute, so he couldn't."

"I can take care of myself." I felt as though I was being rude, so I added, "Thank you for coming, though."

Tanya smiled. "I was glad to. Esme told me what you had to go through. I'm sorry." She really did sound sincerely sympathetic. "The Volturi is a difficult case. We're all very impressed that you had the guts to even try to crack it. We've had it for a long time, but we never had the confidence to really move forward. It's still not solved yet, though, right?"

I shrugged. "Hopefully, they'll succeed without me."

"I understand you made a huge sacrifice," she said. "It must have been a very difficult choice. Especially since you…" She pursed her lips and didn't go on."

"Since what?" I asked.

She smiled apologetically. "Since you fell in love."

I looked away. "It's a forbidden subject, isn't it?"

She shook her head, frowning slightly. "It usually is. In other branches, the number one rule is probably stricter than it is here. But it's quite ironic, actually. New York branch is the Heart of Isis, where everything first began. But we don't really pay too much attention to that rule. I think it's because we're already used to it. Did they tell you?" She glanced at me.

I nodded slowly. "The Cullen siblings' famous stories."

Tanya laughed. "Yeah. It was chaotic for years. After they all got together though, it was quiet, and that was nice. But then, they were acting all lovey-dovey, which made us all jealous. When they were called away to Seattle, we were all rather relieved and some of us were happy about it, but now…" She made a face. "We miss them. They really were the best in what they did, especially Edward. He was the only DSA in that huge branch and had the most responsibility, so who can blame us?" She sighed.

I grew still at the mention of his name. "He must have been very good."

"Oh, extremely good," Tanya agreed, nodding. "That boy was the youngest, but the most experienced. He went out on every mission, and he never failed. Wasn't he just as good in your branch as well?"

I stared out at the windshield. I swallowed before answering, "Yes. He was very good."

Tanya glanced at me curiously, as though she didn't know what to make of me, but she didn't say anything more about him. Instead, she began chatting about the nice weather and how lucky they were to have it today for the mission.

* * *

The New York branch was huge. It was supposed to be the biggest branch of Isis, considering it was the Heart, but it really was a huge place.

The building seemed to be its own neighborhood. But even though CETA was enormous, there were too many students. The training rooms were overflowing with them.

"It's this way," Tanya told me, leading me toward a separate elevator. "There's tons of trainees here, so we had to build a separate elevator that led up to the main headquarters."

We watched through the see-through glass walls of the elevator as we went up. The trainees seemed to be working extremely hard. Harder than usual.

I pointed this out to Tanya.

"What's the use of working that hard?" she asked, tutting. "I bet you anything half of them will probably give up within a week. We were accepting new recruits about two weeks ago, you know. That's why CETA is overflowing with students. Even more than usual." She sighed. "We'll see bloody investigation rooms again soon."

The elevator dinged and opened. Tanya flounced out happily, leaving me to follow her through the dark, cool hallway toward the main HQ.

The glass doors slid open, and we stepped inside a huge circular room. The room looked exactly the same as Seattle branch, except it was bigger. There were more people, and there was more noise. But same difference.

"Guys!" Tanya announced, clapping her hands loudly. "We have a guest!"

Everyone fell silent and looked around at me. Some of them grinned in welcome, some of them gawked, and some of them looked impressed with what they saw.

"This is Bella Swan," Tanya told everyone. "You've all heard of her."

"Duh," a woman around the same age as Tanya said, rolling her eyes. She looked similar too. Were they related? "Who _hasn't_ heard of Isabella Swan? Welcome, Bella," she said, smiling warmly. "I'm Kate Denali. Healer."

"We've been waiting for you," another woman, who looked similar, said. "I'm Irina Denali. Computer specialist."

Someone wolf-whistled. "They really weren't kidding. She really is a hottie." A man stepped out from behind the sisters. He grinned. "Heard you were the best female DSA of all time. I can see why." He winked.

"Stop flirting, Eleazar," Tanya scolded. "You're scaring her. Did you get the mission done?"

"Perfectly, madam," Eleazar said dramatically. "What do you take me for? I'm the best field agent at the Heart."

"No, you aren't," Kate retorted. "Emmett and Jasper are. Remember, they're still graduates of the Heart. They haven't left forever."

Eleazar grimaced. "They're not here right now!"

"Speaking of which," Irina interrupted quickly. "How are the Cullens?" Everyone turned to me.

"Fine," I said shortly. "They're doing well."

They all seemed to have heard what had happened in the past few days in Seattle. Some of them shot me sympathetic looks, and some were studying me intensely. But luckily, they didn't push it.

"Where's our head?" Tanya asked. "She'll be glad to see Bella."

"ESME!" several people chorused.

Upstairs, a door opened, and suddenly, Esme Cullen was out on the balcony, smiling down at me warmly. "Bella! You're here!"

I smiled weakly. "Hello, Esme."

She descended the stairs quickly and hurried toward me. She took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "I'm glad." She studied me. "You look a bit pale." When I didn't say anything, she said, "Well, come along, dear. Let's go into the office, shall we?"

Nobody spoke as they watched us climb the stairs and disappear into Esme's office.

"Would you like something to drink?" Esme asked as she gestured for me to sit on the sofa.

"No. No, thank you."

She nodded as she sat across from me. Her expression turned sympathetic. "You've been through a lot."

I heaved out a big sigh. "Nothing too different. Just…just more emotional, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Esme said, looking rather glum. "I wasn't happy to hear what happened either. I hoped you and Edward would be able to work things out so that you can be together, but, of course, Aro Volturi is famous for grabbing onto people's weaknesses."

I didn't reply.

"How did Edward take it?" she asked tentatively. "Was he very angry?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know."

"Carlisle told me what he had Edward do. I'm all caught up, so it's okay. I'm just curious… Did he look angry when he left?"

I gazed into the distance as I recalled yesterday night's events. "He looked…hurt."

Esme nodded, looking concerned. "I'm sure he was. You're the very best thing that ever happened to him." She paused, then said quietly, "He loves you very much. I don't know how he's going to survive without you around."

The lump in my throat rose again, and I tried to fight the tears from reappearing as I said, "I don't know how I'm going to live either."

* * *

**AN: In case you're wondering, Tanya isn't going to be a rival of Bella's, like in my other stories. She's just an innocent bystander this time. Glad?**

**What did you think about Carlisle and Edward's fight? I tried to imagine what _I_ would feel like if I'd been Edward, and I channeled it into my writing. Did the correct emotions show? Reviews!**


	58. Chapter 58: Retirement

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 58**

**Edward's Point of View**

"You're kidding," Emmett said, looking appalled. "You…ordered…" He couldn't finish.

"You ordered Edward to kill Bella?" Jasper asked instead, looking just as incredulous.

Carlisle nodded, his expression perfectly calm. He didn't look affected at all, but I knew better. Inside, he was hiding the agony and pain of ripping my other half away from me forcibly.

"Carlisle!" Alice burst out, tears brimming in her eyes. "How could you?"

"Carlisle," Rosalie said faintly. "You mean…" She turned to me. Her expression morphed from disbelief to anger. "You!" She got up from her seat and launched herself at me. She began hitting every spot of that she was able to reach. "Edward Cullen! How could you? You…"

Emmett grabbed her and pulled her away. "Rosie, calm down!" he pleaded.

"Calm down?" Rosalie screeched, tears in her eyes as well. "How can I calm down? He killed our leader! He killed our head of branch! How could I calm down? Can _you_ calm down?"

I hadn't moved, even when she'd been punching me with every last ounce of energy that she'd had. I felt myself returning to what I'd been before I'd come to Seattle branch and fallen in love: serious, moody, dark, and stoic. Without Bella, there was no light to bring me out of my cage. I was imprisoned forever.

Alice plopped down on a chair, burying her face in her hands. "Edward…" she moaned while crying. "How could you? How could you kill the one you love?"

Carlisle sighed quietly as everyone began crying and moaning my name. He glanced at me.

I was leaning on a desk with my hands in my pockets. I was looking down at the floor blankly, numbly. My expression felt lifeless and dead, so it probably looked like it too.

"Everyone, listen up," Carlisle said.

"No!" Rosalie snapped, glaring at him. "This is your fault too, Carlisle! You're the one who ordered him to kill her! It isn't fair! Bella was only trying to save all of us. She was trying to save Edward! Who cares if she loved Edward back? Nobody here cares! _You _didn't care either! Why couldn't you just leave them be?"

"She isn't dead."

Simultaneously, the entire room fell silent. They all stared at me with wide eyes. Carlisle sighed again, glancing at me.

"What…what do you mean, Edward?" Alice stammered. "Carlisle ordered you to kill her, so you did, right? I mean…you never fail a mission."

I finally looked up from the ground. Slowly. Blankly. "It's true that I went to her penthouse to kill her. But I…" There was another twinge of pain in my heart. I took a deep breath. "I let her go. I told her to run away. And Carlisle helped her escape." I glanced at my father for confirmation. He _had_ helped her escape, right?

Carlisle nodded. "I did, Edward. She's safe."

"You mean…" Rosalie hesitated. "You mean, she's not dead? Edward didn't kill her?"

Jasper let out a sigh of relief, and Emmett closed his eyes, relaxing. Everyone else looked relieved as well as they wiped away their tears.

Carlisle glanced at me again. "Bella is not dead, Rosalie."

"But then…then where is she?" Alice asked, bewildered. "Where did you send her, Carlisle?"

My eyes flickered back toward him. I was curious too.

"I will not tell you," Carlisle said firmly. "So don't even ask. It's for her safety and yours as well."

"Is she in another branch?" Emmett fired up. "Out of the country? Paris? London?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm sorry. But I can tell you this. It looks like…" He sighed heavily. "It looks like she's considering on retiring."

Everyone looked surprised by that news.

"Retire?" Ben asked incredulously. "Bella?" He shook his head. "Impossible."

"I can't see it," Austin agreed. "She's always been so…determined and professional about everything. Bella retiring….I just can't see it."

I couldn't see it either. I wanted to ask where she was so that I could join her. But I didn't. Instead, I walked away slowly, my head bowed.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Jasper called, but I didn't respond.

I strode down the cool corridors of Isis. It was dark and quiet, perfect for thinking.

But I didn't want to think. If I allowed myself to think, then I knew that my thoughts would wander toward _her_. If I wanted to deal with the pain, it was best not to think about her.

In order to distract myself from thinking, I rode the elevators down to the shooting room. Several teenaged trainees around the age of thirteen or fourteen were practicing. There was no coach with them, so I knew they'd come down for extra practice during their free time.

They stopped and watched as I chose the hardest gun to handle from the artillery. They gawked when I aimed at the target zone without even putting ear plugs in my ear.

I continued shooting for several seconds, my expression blank and bored. My strategy worked. The loud sound made it impossible to think.

I paused to reload the gun. I realized suddenly that it was much too quiet, considering there were others in here besides me. I glanced at the trainees.

They were still gawking at me. There was amazement and awe in their eyes as they looked at me with respect.

I tilted my head at the three teenaged boys. "Aren't you here to practice? Are you going to keep staring at me?"

They didn't seem intimidated by me, but merely looked curious now.

"We heard what happened," the tallest one said. "There isn't a trainee at CETA who hasn't heard. The head is gone, isn't she?"

I looked away and aimed my gun at the target again. "Yeah, she is." I squeezed the trigger numerous times. I didn't miss once. I paused again to reload.

The boy went on as though there hadn't been an interruption. "Rumor has it that _you're_ the one who made her run away. People think that the Head of Isis ordered you to kill her."

My eyes flickered to them again. "Your information seems to be pretty accurate, kid. Where'd you hear that?"

He shrugged. "There are agents from the main HQ who probably gossip a lot." He smirked slightly. "Ring any bells?"

My thoughts immediately flew to Jessica and Lauren. My lips pressed together.

"So did you kill her?" another boy said. He was wearing a dark shirt with the peace symbol on it.

I turned back to the target. I raised my gun and shot at it again. When the shooting stopped, I reached for the extra bullets. "Do you think I did?"

"No," the third one said. He was wearing his trainee ID card on a cord around his neck. "Everyone knows that you liked the head. I mean, in a non-partner way. How can someone kill the person they love? It's not possible."

I stared at him. Then, I smiled slightly. "Do you think you'll ever be chased down by that number one rule, kid?"

"Why would I?" he countered. "I have no intentions on falling in love with a fellow agent. I just have to avoid that, don't I? We were taught never to disobey the rules."

"And who taught you that?"

"The coaches," he responded promptly.

"And more specifically," the tallest one added, "Bella herself."

"You call her Bella?" I asked curiously.

He flushed. "The head doesn't like standing out because of her authority. She wants us to call her by her name instead of 'head', but hardly anyone does. She favored us three because we called her by her name."

I studied the three of them, amused. "I see. So you three don't think that I killed Bella?"

They shook their heads.

"Then where do you think she is?"

"You know where she is?" the peace shirt kid asked, perking up.

"No," I said. "That's why I'm asking what you guys think, aren't I?"

He deflated, disappointed. "How would we know? Bella's mysterious. She's the most acknowledged and respected secret agent in Isis. No one can ever figure her out. She can be anywhere."

I blinked, then looked at the target I'd been shooting at.

"Anywhere," I repeated, my heart sinking.

The fact that I wouldn't be able to see her for a long time finally sunk into my brain, and I slumped slightly, knowing that I had a long, depressing future ahead of me without her.

**Bella's Point of View**

There was a loud commotion downstairs. I opened my eyes slowly, then looked towards the door. Was someone here? I listened carefully.

"How were they?" I could hear Tanya asking. "Not so good, huh?"

"No," a familiar voice responded. "Seattle branch isn't looking so good right now. I mean emotionally, of course."

Carlisle must have arrived. I closed my eyes again. Would he bring news from my branch?

The door to Esme's private office opened, and Esme peeked in. "Bella, dear, Carlisle has arrived. He wishes to speak with you, if you don't mind, of course."

My eyes flashed open again, and I glanced at her. "Of course." I rose and followed her downstairs, where Carlisle was, indeed, waiting for me.

"You look slightly better," he greeted me, smiling tightly. "How are you doing, Bella?"

I leaned on a desk, sighing. "I've been better. New York branch is slightly different from Seattle, but everyone's been extremely nice to me. More than I deserve."

"Everyone just adores Bella," Tanya piped up. "That's why we've been waiting for you to arrive, Carlisle. Actually, we've been trying to convince her to join us during her stay here. But she won't budge. We were wondering if you could convince her for us. After all, after Edward left, we haven't had a DSA. Since then, our missions have been a little bit rough, what with no proper leader to lead our teams out onto the field."

She looked at me, her eyes shining eagerly. "We've all heard of what Bella can do. We understand that she's a total one-eighty degrees opposite from Edward because she sticks to the rules, but I think we can totally adapt to that. It'd be nice to have someone just as experienced and skilled by our side."

"Not to mention the organized and sticking-to-the-plan thing," Kate added under her breath. "With Edward, it was just too chaotic. He got hurt every time." She shook her head.

I sighed mentally. I was getting tired of this. Although I didn't want to leave my job, I felt that it was necessary to do so, at least for a while. Not because Aro was still after me, but because I was so tired. I was tired of killing. I was tired of leading. I wanted to rest.

I'd already told Carlisle on the phone when he'd called as soon as I'd arrived in New York. He had understood, and had agreed, although slightly reluctantly, that I could retire, at least for a while.

Carlisle nodded. "I understand. And I'd like nothing more than to ask Bella to continue her position here at the Heart as though nothing had happened. But she has already told me that she would like to take a rest from Isis, and I don't think it's exactly fair of us to force her to do something she doesn't want to do."

Everyone all glanced at me unhappily. I smiled apologetically.

"But then…what would she do?" Irina asked, confused.

Carlisle turned to me. "You haven't told me that yet, Bella. What _would_ you do?"

My answer was ready. "I thought I might go back to school. I never had a chance to get a proper education like other kids my age. I'll go to college, maybe get a master's degree on…" I shrugged. "Something." I smiled as I nodded toward the mission preparation specialists who smiled at me. "They've already forged my education records so that I can go to college here in the East Coast."

"It's all ready," Carmen, one of Alice's colleagues, spoke up. "The only thing that's left is choosing where Bella wants to go." She grinned as she held up two envelopes. "Harvard or Columbia?"

Some people laughed, and some people whistled in appreciation.

"Your record must be incredibly good, Bella," Eleazar teased.

I smiled. "Probably. Well," I said, striding over to Carmen and plucking a random envelope from her hands. "I guess I'm going to…" I opened up the paper inside and laughed, though it sounded strained. "Columbia."

* * *

**AN: Did anyone expect that? Heh. So she's retiring. Reviews, please! I want tons, or I absolutely refuse to update. So help me?**


	59. Chapter 59: Two Years

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! I'm not updating _Desire_ today because I need some more time with the next chapter. Meanwhile, enjoy my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 59**

**Two Years Later**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Tie it," I instructed into my communication device. "Make sure it's tangled so much that they won't be able to undo it."

"You got it, bro," Emmett replied cheerfully. "You know getting things messed up is my specialty."

"I can't disagree with that," Rosalie's dry voice sounded out from the device in my ear. "But make it quick. You've got intruders coming in two minutes."

This was a triplet mission. I was outside, scouting the abandoned building where a couple of gangsters had stowed away a bunch of drugs. I was covering my brothers who were inside, making sure that the gang would not be able to take any of the stuff and run when we set the building on fire later.

"I'm on the second floor," Jasper said. "Em?"

"Done with the fifth," Emmett said. "Moving down to the fourth."

They were working their way from the ends and were planning to meet in the middle. The gangsters were inside, following them, but my brothers were excellent combat agents. They weren't going to get caught so easily.

"Just think," Emmett said wistfully after a few moments of silence. "After we set this whole building on fire with those gangsters inside today, this case will be over."

"It's only been two weeks," Jasper said. "Don't tell me you're already tired of it."

"Bingo!"

"Shut up," I snapped in a low voice. "Stop fooling around and hurry up."

"Jeez," Emmett mumbled. "Touchy. You've got to loosen up, bro. _Seriously_. You've changed so much since two years ago."

My expression hardened even more. "Get it done and get out of there. We don't have all day."

"Third floor," Jasper reported.

"…third," Emmett said. "Where are you, Jazz?"

"Over here, by the staircase."

"Where?"

"Here."

"I can hear you," Emmett said. "Hang on, will you? …Jazz?"

"Where the hell are you, Em?" Jasper asked, exasperated.

"Where the hell are _you_?" Emmett retorted. "You're not by the staircase, you liar!"

"I was there a minute ago. I'm looking for you."

"Well, stay put," Emmett said, sounding annoyed. "Tell me where you are, and I'll go there."

"Boo."

Emmett yelped rather loudly. I assumed Jasper had sneaked up on him and startled him. Jasper was laughing.

"Idiots," Alice muttered under her breath.

I closed my eyes, resisting the urge to yell at them. "If you're done, come back so we can get out of here. Those gangsters are bound to find you soon and…" I trailed off when a loud commotion interrupted me.

"Jasper, move!" Emmett yelled, and there were gunshots in the background.

I cursed. I contemplated whether or not to go inside the building to help. No, I decided. Better to just stay put. We'd be roaming around trying to find each other, which would help no one.

For a while, there was nothing said except for a few curse words and yelps. The gunshots continued. My brothers were panting slightly as they ran away from the gangsters.

"Shit, I'm hit!" Jasper cursed suddenly.

I heard Alice's sharp intake of breath. I paced restlessly outside. "Em, Jazz, get out of there! Now!"

I'd already doused the entire building in kerosene. When my brothers were finally out of the building, all we'd have to do was to throw a match at it.

"Keep pressure on it, damn it!" Emmett yelled. "Go! I'll cover you!"

"No-"

"Listen, Jazz, you're injured. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. GO!"

Jasper cursed, and then, there was nothing else for a while. I listened carefully, but the gunshots were all I could hear.

"Shit!" Jasper cursed abruptly. "Em, do you see the exit?"

"No, man. Rosie?"

"Hang on," Rosalie said, and I could hear her typing away in the background. "To your left, Jasper."

"OW! My nose! You fool, Jasper!"

"Sorry, Emmett. I didn't know you were there. If you haven't noticed, the entire building is super dark and-"

"Your other left," Rosalie suggested.

"Got it!" Jasper said in relief, but he spoke too soon.

The door behind me opened, and I saw my brothers. "Come on, guys! Hurry, now!"

But there were flashes of light inside…flashes of guns firing.

"Go!" Emmett pushed Jasper out of the building, and my brothers ran quickly toward me. The door closed just as the men inside reached it, and I threw a lighter at the building. Immediately, the flames began licking up the kerosene.

The door reopened, and it closed instantly once more. The men inside yelped and screamed for help. The fire must have gotten inside when they'd opened the door.

We didn't stick around to watch them burn. I pushed my brothers toward the dirt road, and I took up the rear as we sprinted toward our car.

"Well, what have we learned today, Emmett?" Jasper asked as he grimaced and kept pressure on his arm. I stayed silent as I drove past speed limit and glanced in my rearview mirror at the burning building. No one seemed to have made it out of the building alive. Mission complete.

"That Edward is a bad leader?"

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

"_No_," Jasper snapped, glaring at our brother. "I've learned that your girly screams are way _too_ girly that it attracts dangerous men with guns! Next time, take it down a notch, alright?"

Emmett pouted. "Hey, I covered you. It's because of me you didn't get hurt further."

The night was dark as we raced along the black road without any headlights on. Our black car became one with the darkness.

"If you think that'll make everything better, wait till Alice gets her hands on your throat, Emmett," I said darkly. I weaved in and out of lanes, dodging cars to avoid traffic. The other cars hardly noticed, as I was driving so quickly and quietly.

"Shit," Emmett whispered.

* * *

The glass doors slid open to admit us into the big main headquarters of Seattle branch. It was another normal night, with all agents still on duty, their dismissal delayed because of the late mission.

"Jasper!" Alice cried out as she hurried to her lover. "Let me see! Maggie, get over here!"

Maggie and Alice began inspecting Jasper's wound. Luckily, it wasn't anything serious, as the bullet had only slid past his arm slightly.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to Emmett angrily. "You should've taken better care of him!"

Emmett raised his hands in surrender. "I totally covered him."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, taking off my bulletproof vest and tossing it on the table. I crossed my arms as I leaned on the edge of the furniture. "_After_ he got hurt."

"Hey," Emmett said, pointing his finger at me, mockingly stern. "We boys need to stick together, alright? You should be rooting for me, _not_ siding with Alice."

"Bullshit," Alice hissed at him. "You're lucky I'm letting this slide. And it's only because there's no bullet in him."

Emmett smiled sheepishly. "Alright. I'm sorry I didn't cover for your boyfriend until after he got hurt, alright? Happy?"

"Marginally."

I watched as Rosalie and Emmett embraced and kissed. I felt nothing at all as the two couples began acting lovey-dovey to each other again. But I must not have looked blank like I felt.

Austin sidled up next to me. "You look bitter, Edward."

I glanced at him in mild surprise. "Do I?" I laughed slightly as I looked down at my feet. "I don't feel anything. Why should I be bitter?"

Austin gave me a sympathetic look. "You _think_ you don't feel anything, but that's only because you've spent the last two years trying to forget about that incident. Trying to forget about _her_."

My expression hardened. "Don't."

"See?" he said wisely. "Everyone could tell that you were obviously trying to forget about her so that you could be happy again. Not be bothered with that love business…just focus on killing people instead. But it probably doesn't work that way. Am I right, or am I right?"

I looked at him again, raising my eyebrow. "Have you fallen in love, Austin?"

Austin flushed. "Well…I'm not…I don't…"

I smiled slightly. "That's good, man. As long she isn't from Isis…I hope?"

He shook his head. "Nah, she's normal as anyone can be. Promise." He grinned.

I nodded slowly, actually feeling bitter now. "That's good," I repeated. "Because I don't want anyone else to suffer what I've been through. Let me tell you, man…" I sighed heavily, glancing at my siblings again. "It's hell."

Austin looked like he didn't know what to say. He hesitated, then said, "Look, Edward. The Volturi. We haven't heard a peep out of them since…since Bella left. You promised that we would destroy them, avenge Bella for trying to kill her. Are you still intending on keeping that promise?"

At the mention of her name, I went still as a statue. "I don't know," I said stiffly, my lips barely moving. "Everything's changed. Days passed since I promised myself that. Weeks, months…years. It all depends now, I suppose."

"Depends on what?"

I thought about the young woman who had changed my entire life. Even though she was gone now, and it was over between us…even though there was no longer any chance for us now, my life was still being affected by the mere fact that she'd been in my life for a little less than a year. It still hurt.

I blew out a sharp breath. "Whether or not she's coming back. Then maybe…we'll see."

Austin snorted. "If Bella comes back, then she'll be the one leading the missions again. She'll be the first one in line to go beat up Aro Volturi."

"And why shouldn't she?" I countered. "She has every right to do so."

Austin studied me carefully. "That's true. She does have every right to beat him up. But I'm talking about leadership, Edward. Authority."

My lips pressed together into a thin line. Leadership and authority were two things I didn't particularly like to talk about.

The entire Seattle branch, along with Carlisle, seemed to think that I should be the new head of branch. Since our 'former' head had declared Protocol Thirty-Three to take place, stating that I would take over her position if she was off the gird, they all seemed to think that I had every right to take her office and act like I was some huge leader.

But they were wrong. That protocol was a bunch of crap. I'd acknowledged it, sure, but it didn't seem right. As far as I knew, our most recent former head was Charlie Swan, and Bella was still in charge. She was still the head in my life.

"There's nothing to discuss about that," I said flatly. "She's still the leader here. It doesn't matter that she's gone. It's temporary."

He smiled. "Well, I'm not complaining. We'll all be glad if she comes back. But you know what? In my eyes, your denial is nothing more than personal feelings. You trying to forget about her? That never worked. And personally, I think you've already given up on that two years ago." He patted my shoulder and walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

Since I had been her partner, I couldn't exactly disagree that I'd been second-in-command. It had been true that people had looked up to me next to Bella, and just for that reason had I agreed to lead the branch, at least until Bella returned.

I wasn't going to believe that she had retired. It made no sense. There was no proof except for Carlisle's words. No, it was impossible.

During the last two years, I'd been making sure that everything was kept in order. I'd led missions as the only current DSA at the branch. I took responsibility like Bella had done before. But as far as I knew, that head of branch position was going to _stay_ empty until she came back.

When Carlisle had insisted that I step up and acknowledge my new position, I'd refused. When he'd suggested that he transfer another skilled agent from another branch to take over Bella's spot, I'd gone against it strongly. Thus, we were stuck at an impasse, and the head position had been left empty and cold for two whole years. No one had been able to rein in my stubborn attitude.

I couldn't understand myself either. I'd told her not to come back until I'd forgotten about her. I'd been trying to forget her numerous times. Yet…I couldn't let Carlisle place another in the office where Bella should be at right now. It didn't make sense.

I was becoming bipolar in every way. One minute, I'd be doing fine, hearing reports about our cases calmly and professionally. The next minute, I'd snap when someone mentioned that I should be at the head position, or someone else should take over.

I knew that I'd changed enormously during the past two years. I knew it so well. I just didn't know how I'd changed. But my colleagues knew.

Two years. It was such a long time. Such a long time of not seeing her.

It was enough to drive me insane. It was a wonder I wasn't strangling Carlisle while demanding about her whereabouts.

* * *

**AN: A time skip, eh! I know. Two years later… Wondering what Bella is doing? Well, you can always review lots and wait for an update…or you can just finish reading this chapter and **_**not**_** review, and you'll never ever find out. Deal?**


	60. Chapter 60: Odd

**Author's Note: Let's have a look at what Bella's doing! Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 60**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was typing away on my computer in the library of Columbia University when a classmate of mine approached me. He gave me a tightly folded piece of paper, then smiled before walking away.

I watched as he disappeared behind an aisle, and I unfolded the paper. Chicken scratches. I could hardly make them out: _Saturday, ten o'clock. In front of the flag pole._

I read it through once before ripping the paper into pieces. I tossed the pieces of paper in front of me carelessly on the table before turning back to the project I was working on. There was one thing that hadn't changed from my former lifestyle, and it was that I didn't date.

I'd decided to major in technology two years ago, because it was a subject that I knew quite a bit on. It was easy to work with, and since I was so good with technology, the university had decided to graduate me early. It was my last year here as a technology major student, and I was quite disappointed.

I'd been looking for a big distraction from my former life. It was a past that I didn't like to think about anymore. I was trying to forget about it, because it was the only way I could forget about _him_.

It had been difficult at first because Isis had been my entire life since the age of five. Without the organization, I didn't even _have _a past. But I'd grown used to it, and now, I was quite stoic and cold toward people, and blank in my thoughts. It wasn't fun to live with, but at least I didn't think about it as much anymore.

Unfortunately, when I'd retired from Isis, my beauty and characteristics I'd had as a DSA hadn't lessened. It was still there – if anything, it had been heightened – and it attracted too many boys for my liking. Nearly every day, a different boy would ask me out, and I would refuse them.

As much as I hated admitting it, I still hadn't forgotten about a specific bronze-haired boy with green eyes from my past. He was a difficult person to forget about.

I typed in the correct code into the computer, and strange drawings and symbols came up. I read it through, deciphering them quickly, then translated them out onto Microsoft Word.

This project was one of the easiest I'd ever done, majoring in this field, and I thought it was such a waste. Maybe my IQ was too high for all the other students, who were moaning and whining about the hard work.

On the other hand, I could easily be finished within two hours. The other kids envied my knowledge, and they always asked where I'd learned to handle technology so perfectly.

I'd shrug and say, "Self tutor."

I missed Isis so much. I missed my hometown, and I missed my father. And most of all, I missed my job…and the boy I'd left behind.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Edward Cullen speaking," I said into the phone.

"Edward," Carlisle greeted me. "I trust everything's going well?"

"Perfectly fine," I assured him.

My eyes were narrowed by this time. What did he want? The last time he'd called, I'd been forced to take over some mission from Florida. I lived in Seattle, and I was a DSA of Seattle branch. I should be staying here.

"Well, I have another odd job for you, Edward," he said cheerfully. "Perhaps you'll be glad to hear that you'll be coming back to New York for a while. The Heart has requested their former DSA's appearance."

I thought I'd heard wrong. Carlisle had sent me to different states to assist the branches on their cases, as most of them didn't have a DSA. But New York? I hadn't gone back there since I'd come to Seattle branch, and that had been nearly three years ago.

"Why?" I asked. "What's so important and so dangerous that a DSA is needed? If it's the Heart, I'm sure they're more than capable of handling it alone. I've worked with all of them. I don't doubt their skills, Carlisle."

"Oh, no," Carlisle said. "I don't doubt their skills, Edward. It's just…well, I guess it's just an excuse. Everyone here hasn't seen you or your siblings in years, and Esme misses you."

I pursed my lips. "I'm going to have to decline then."

He chuckled. "It wouldn't be so bad for you to take some time off from your responsibilities, Edward. After all, leading a whole branch in place of your '_current head who's isn't there right now_', as you put it before, is not an easy job. Now, I'm not saying that the job waiting for you here at the Heart is an easy job, but I think this time, they really need you."

I closed my eyes. I really didn't want to leave Seattle if I could help it. For the past few years, the city had become my home. I felt safe and comforted inside the little rainy sphere of Washington, and I always felt uncomfortable when I left my comfort zone.

"What is it about?" I asked reluctantly.

I could almost hear him smiling widely. "I knew you would agree to it. We'll fill you in when you get here. How soon do you think you can leave, son?"

"I'll leave…" I glanced at the clock. It was seven in the evening. "…right away, I suppose. As soon as I can get a flight."

"Great," Carlisle said easily. "Don't worry, it's nothing hard. Well, then, I'll send someone out to the airport to greet you."

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll see you soon."

It wasn't a good idea for me to see the man who had separated me from the love of my life. He probably knew that. I was getting frustrated and cranky as each day passed, and I wasn't getting any better. To have me walk right into his territory…

Was it really that serious? He'd said it was a simple case…

* * *

"Edward!" a familiar blonde figure waved at me cheerily. It was Kate, not Tanya, to my relief. While I had nothing against her sister, Tanya had always made me feel uncomfortable, probably because of all the flirting she did at the Heart. And Kate had always been a very calming presence to me. She knew how to deal with different kinds of people very well.

I smiled as convincingly as I could as she embraced me. "Kate. You're looking good."

She pulled away, grinning widely. Her smile faltered slightly when she read something unknown on my face. Her eyes brightened immediately in understanding, but I had no clue what was going on.

"Well, it's great to have you back," she said, her smile back in place perfectly. "How was your flight?"

"Fine," I muttered as we walked toward the airport exit. "Slow."

She laughed. "I've been there. It's horrible, isn't it? Nothing to do on the plane. Well, lucky for you, you get to start your job right away!"

If anyone had overheard us, they would think that two friends were talking about random part-time jobs. But in reality, we were conversing about Isis in a calm, disguised manner.

"I just got off the plane, Kate," I said wearily.

"I'm sorry," Kate said, shrugging as we got into Rosalie's car. "That's just how it is. The mission is tonight." As she said the words, she locked the doors and shut the windows up tight, making sure that no one would overhear us.

I sighed resignedly. "Why don't you fill me in?"

Kate looked lost in thought as we sped toward the Heart. "Well…it's not much, really. Mostly, we just missed you. And really, it's great to see you again, Edward. You seem manlier since the last time we saw you. And you've grown…maybe about two or three more inches?" Her tone was teasing.

I chuckled ruefully. "I guess that's what experiences do to you. And puberty," I added.

Kate glanced at me. "We heard. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

I shrugged. "It was two years ago. It's a bit too late to regret anything."

She looked slightly worried. "The mission is taking place at Columbia University." She looked really uncomfortable as she concentrated on the road. "I'm…not sure if that's such a good idea, but…" she was muttering to herself now.

"Why not?" I prompted.

Kate seemed to consider something very seriously. Then, looking as though she'd made up her mind, she completely ignored my question and began explaining about the case.

"A couple of rapists are joining together to cooperate and kill beautiful women," she said. "Complete psychos, of course. Now, they have a pretty girl accomplice around to lure the girls in. She's really young, but you can't underestimate her. She's good at fighting, and she's aggressive. But she's the reason why we need our male DSA. You know, the usual. We need to fight aggressive with aggressive." She grinned.

I tried not to grimace as I turned my head to stare out the window. "Anything else?"

"Well…" Kate looked thoughtful. "A couple more things, I guess. But why don't you wait until we get to headquarters? Tanya is more efficient at explaining than I am. And don't worry, kid," she added teasingly, a bright smile lighting up her face. "No girl at the HQ will bother you…not while you're wearing that cold expression on your face."

#$%^&*()

"Edward!"

I braced myself for Tanya's over-enthusiastic hug. Sure enough, she slammed into me and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

Fortunately, I was light on my feet, and I didn't fall over. I didn't let her choke me to death, and I slipped out of her embrace a little too easily. Her face fell into a pout.

"I thought I wasn't going to be bothered," I said, working to sound pleasant. After all, the last time they'd seen me, I was still a seventeen-year old, and rather upbeat about everything. They would probably put me in therapy if they saw my new, gloomy self.

Tanya scoffed as she crossed her arms. "Well, excuse _me_. I didn't know I was such a bothersome existence. I think I deserve to see our youngest bro in this branch, after three years."

I smiled. "You look good, Tanya. Does a man have anything to do with that?"

Her eyes widened. "How…?"

"Just a wild guess, of course. Hopefully, the man isn't an agent."

She grinned. "Don't worry. I'm not a rebel like you are."

"Good. Don't ever go there."

I yelped when another blonde collided with me. "Irina!"

"Look at you!" Irina pulled away before I could. She looked up and down at me appreciatively. "You're a man!"

I sighed. "I'm not teenager anymore."

"I'll say!" Eleazar came striding over and clapped me on the back. "You're, what? Twenty?"

I nodded once, then glanced at everyone else, who was smiling at me warmly in welcome. "Good to see you, everyone."

"How's Seattle branch?" Carmen asked. "It's hard to manage it by yourself, isn't it?"

I gritted my teeth and fought to remain calm. "I'm not the head, Carmen. My siblings help me."

"Of course," Carmen agreed, smiling sympathetically. "Of course, Edward. I understand. I only meant to point out that you _are_ a leader at the branch, and the agents look up to you. Shall I rephrase my question? Isn't it hard to manage a branch all by yourself while your head is away?"

I looked away when the touchy subject was spoken of. "It's hard. But like I said, I'm not alone in managing it."

"Of course," Carmen repeated.

Noticing everyone's wary attitude toward my changed behaviors, I sighed silently and sat down on a chair. "So? Fill me in. I heard the mission's tonight?"

Tanya perked up. "Well…" Her tone changed to that of a know-it-all, like she had swallowed a textbook. "It's quite simple, really." She snapped her fingers at some rookie, and, gulping, he handed her a couple files.

She, in turn, handed it to me. "It's not much. And you don't even have to stay for another day. It isn't something you have to continue on for more than a week, like you've done before on all your other women targets. All you have to do is kill that interfering girl."

I raised my eyebrow as I studied the photo of the interfering girl's face. "And why must I kill her? She looks cute and innocent."

"Precisely why it must be you who kills her," Tanya said. "Anyone else refuses to. But on the other hand, _you_ never give a damn about how some girl looks because you know that, deep down, she must be some kind of a criminal."

The girl had dirty blonde hair. It was smoothed back into a short ponytail. Her eyes were dull brown, nothing like the color that I was partial to, and she had perfect makeup on. She had three piercings on her left ear, and one on her right. She had a cartilage one too, along with the single piercing.

She was wearing a rather revealing outfit of a black miniskirt and a spaghetti strap. She looked like some stereotypical cheerleader. She had a butterfly tattoo at the nape of her neck that could barely be seen from the angle the photograph had been taken.

I flipped the photo back and read her information. "Shelly Waters… Twenty-four… Girlfriend of a gang member?"

"You see that tattoo?" Kate asked, tapping the photo. "That's evidence that she's in it deep with the gang. Only members of the gang have that tattoo. Although, of course, they have it in different places. Her boyfriend is the leader of the gang."

"What does she do?"

"For some reason, the gang can't stand pretty women. With the exception of cute Shelly here. So she goes into various places, lures beautiful women to the gang, and they…" Kate winced.

"They rape her," I finished. "Kill her. What do they do with the body?"

"Discards them in a pile of trash in some alley," Irina said. "It's not pretty, you see."

"The thing is," Tanya put in, "you don't even have to seduce her or anything. She's very loyal to her boyfriend, and she won't be won over by some random guy seducing her, no matter how good he is. Which leaves only one thing, and that's combat fighting. She has some good moves in her. We posted some female agents on her, but they all came back injured. So we decided to post a male. And we're taking two steps this time instead of one, and posting a skilled male DSA…and that's you.

"So all you have to do is fight this girl. Get rid of her. She's always in the way of our missions. Once she's out of the way, we'll have an easier time in getting to the gang. Simple."

I closed the folder and gave it back to her. "Fine. But why Columbia?"

Tanya shrugged. "She's a college student. She comes from a wealthy family, and she was able to bribe her way into an Ivy League. She's pretty bright, actually, considering the people she's tangled up with."

"Is there another reason she's there?"

Tanya smiled. "There's our smart aleck. I was wondering what happened to your instinct antennas. She only came to Columbia about a month ago. Her boyfriend figured that where there were smart people, there were also beautiful women. So she's gone in, and they've already murdered two twenty-year olds. We need to stop her before they get to B-" She cleared her throat nervously and looked away. "Before they get to other girls."

I became suspicious. "Do you have a female agent at Columbia?"

Everyone instantly tensed up.

"No," Kate said. Her eyes were wide and innocent, and I didn't trust them. "Why would you think that?"

"Why else would you be so desperate to get rid of this girl, desperate enough to bring _me_ in from all the way across the country?"

"You're being paranoid," Irina said. "It's nothing like that. It's just…" She glanced at Tanya, who frowned slightly. After all, she _was _the leader after Esme.

Tanya sighed wearily. "I'll tell you this, Edward. She's no longer an agent, but she _is _someone that we all want to protect. She's very important to Isis, and we don't want her to get hurt."

My curiosity was aroused. "Who is it? Someone I know?"

Her mouth twisted, and she looked worried. "You can say that." She met my gaze steadily. "Maybe you'll meet her. Who knows? Though she's refused to help us with any missions during the past few years, she may feel obligated to help you finish Shelly Waters."

I wanted to ask more questions, but I knew that they weren't going to answer me. As I began to prepare for my mission tonight, I hoped that I would meet the ex-agent they spoke of.

I was curious.

* * *

**AN: So! Edward is back in New York, and he will soon be entering Columbia to find this weird girl. Hint, hint! Yeah. Uh-huh. Suspense, much? And notice how Carlisle was very happy that Edward accepted this odd job…? Is the old man up to his tricks again? And also, how Tanya nearly said Bella's name? Yeah, so Bella's in danger. For once. Psh. There had to be **_**some**_** time she's vulnerable, right? But don't worry too much. She may have been retired for two years, but that doesn't mean her instincts her dead. In fact, they'll be sharper than they were before… Oops. Maybe I said too much? Heh.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	61. Chapter 61: Bitterness

**Author's Note: AH! I'm so excited! Did you see this chapter? It's quite long…and it's a mission chapter. You know what mission it is. You excited now? Are you down? Then read on! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 61**

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked quietly to the library. It was midnight, and the moon was barely showing. It was dark, perfect for any criminal activity to take place.

I sighed as I clutched my laptop to my chest. Even though I'd spent the last two years trying to forget, old habits still died hard.

The library was surprisingly silent. Even if it was the middle of the night, there were usually students still working on homework or projects, and studying. But tonight, there was no one around.

I frowned as I made my way to my usual place. That was strange. Then, I remembered that it was supposed to be spring vacation starting from tomorrow. So everyone must be out partying, taking a break from studying, or packing to visit family in another state.

I smiled grimly as I sat down on the chair and opened my laptop. I was grateful for the emptiness of the library. I could tell that no librarians were on duty now…and even if there were several students in here, the place was huge. No one would be disturbing me…

Although I was way ahead with homework and finished with all projects, I hadn't been able to fall asleep. The way tonight looked…dark, mysterious, breezy… It had reminded me of my past. My past missions…

I'd given up trying to sleep after about an hour. So I'd crept out of my single dorm room and headed here… Studying always took my mind off things. I felt more relaxed that way too.

But I couldn't help but glance at the high windows of the library. It was pitch black outside, and I couldn't help but think again…that it was a wonderful night for crimes to take place.

**Edward's Point of View**

I was on my own tonight. There was no backup to cover me, and there was no communicator in my ear. No camera or microphone either. For the first time in years, I truly felt alone and relaxed, and I liked it.

I moved swiftly and quickly. I blended in with the night. I was wearing dark jeans and a dark shirt. I had two silent pistols in my back pocket, and a silver knife hidden under my long sleeves.

_"She'll be at the library,"_ Tanya had told me earlier. _"She's been spending time there a lot lately. That's where her next victim will be too. So you have to hurry._"

_"Is that victim that ex-agent of Isis?_" I'd asked.

She hadn't answered, but one look around the room filled with grim faces staring back at me, I'd known.

This side of the university was strangely quiet. I wondered why.

I slipped inside an empty classroom when I heard students heading toward the hallway.

"…finally spring break!" a girl was gushing excitedly. "Aren't you excited?"

"Duh," her friend said. "Tomorrow, I'll be heading home to see my boyfriend."

"And I'll be partying around New York with _my_ boyfriend," the first one said. "Hey, what do you say to going to a bar tonight? Or a nightclub?"

"Sounds good to me."

I didn't move, even as their voices faded away and the sounds of their footsteps vanished. I listened for any more newcomers. When I didn't, I slipped out quietly and headed for the library once more.

I saw my destination up ahead, when I heard footsteps behind me. I stepped into the shadows of the building and stayed still.

A girl was walking quickly toward the library. She didn't seem to notice my presence as she walked by me. As she ascended the steps into the interior, the dim light around the archway of the entrance gave me a slight glimpse of the girl.

She had dirty blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. Three sparks glistened at her left ear…

Shelly Waters. I'd found her.

I smiled grimly as I counted to five before going in after her. I just hoped there weren't many witnesses inside.

* * *

Luck stayed with me. The library was quiet, and no one seemed to be there. No librarians, no students. Perfect.

I followed her openly through the huge room, not bothering to hide that I was trailing her. There was no point.

She noticed me. She paused, and her head turned toward me slightly. And then, suddenly, she disappeared through an aisle.

So she was challenging me. She wanted to play Cat-and-Mouse, and I would humor her. It didn't matter if she wanted to delay one-on-one combat. In the end, I would win.

I slipped my knife from my wrist and twirled it casually as I walked leisurely through the aisles. I was in no hurry, while she seemed desperate.

I was turning the corner and heading into another aisle when a sharp, dull-colored knife poked out at me dangerously. I dodged it easily and blocked her second blow. I pushed her backwards, not at all alarmed by her frightened strikes.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled as she fought to push me back with her knife. "An agent? They're sending men now?" She laughed breathlessly as she aimed a kick for my chest.

I stepped to the side easily and grabbed her wrist. I threw her against a bookshelf. "You don't seem happy to see me."

"You people don't play fair, do you?" she snarled. "It should be girl to girl, not girl to boy. And I'm thinking you're not going to go easy on me either."

I smirked. "The word 'easy' isn't in my vocabulary."

She kicked at my free hand, jumped up lightly, then disappeared into another bookshelf.

I sighed as I rubbed my hand absently. I was starting to hate this game. Besides, I hadn't even found her victim yet, the one I was supposed to be protecting. If I knew where the ex-agent was, I could keep the girl away from her…

I heard muffled voices coming from ahead. My eyes narrowed. It sounded like Shelly had found a friend to talk to… Did she have another accomplice?

Moving quickly and silently, I moved towards the voices. Up ahead, I saw a large area of long rectangular tables where students studied together. I spotted Shelly's back. She was talking to some girl.

I slipped behind the bookshelf that was closest to the large area. I peeked out warily, bracing myself for another attack, this time with her friend…

But I was surprised. It looked like a normal student she was talking to…

My eyes widened. No, it couldn't be. I knew that student alright. She _was_ important to Isis. She did need protecting. She was someone I hadn't seen in two long years. The woman I'd fallen in love with.

I froze in place as I stared at the familiarly beautiful face of Isabella Swan.

**Bella's Point of View**

I looked up ahead at the long hallway in front of me when I heard a strange noise. It sounded like knives clashing together…but it couldn't be. I was imagining things. I'd been fighting with knives for too long.

Shaking off the ridiculousness, I turned back to my laptop. I deciphered a few codes and translated them. I became so engrossed in typing that I jumped slightly when something rustled in front of me.

I frowned at the girl in front of me. "Shelly?"

Shelly Waters was a fellow technology major student. She'd tried to befriend me from the moment she'd set her eyes on me, but I didn't trust her. Maybe it was my instincts from my old life, or maybe I was just being paranoid. But the way her eyes had flashed and her lips had curled when she'd seen me had unnerved me.

She was mysterious, even while she was being open and cheerful. I sensed that everything that I'd seen about her so far was an act, and I didn't believe anything that she'd said. There was just something about her…

She seemed out of breath, and her ponytail look sort of loose. She looked like she'd been running away from someone, and there was a wild look in her eyes that she tried to hide.

"Hey, Bella," Shelly said, trying to catch her breath. She smiled slightly, though I didn't trust it. "What are you doing here so late?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. But I should be asking the same to you." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, I remembered that I had to finish that project," Shelly answered. "Have you finished yours?"

"Yes…" I said slowly.

Her behavior was stranger than usual. As much as I hated it, my old instincts and wariness kicked into place. I tensed slightly, preparing myself for a fight. I had my silver knife in my bag next to me that I always carried for self-defense. Just in case. And since I sometimes practiced fighting and trained secretly in my room when I was bored, my reflexes were still good. But I saw a glint of a knife in her boots, and I didn't like that I might have to go back to my old life.

"You finished that whole thing?" Shelly acted surprised. "Wow, Bella. The professor gave us three hundred pages of codes. You finished all that?"

My eyes narrowed slightly. I'd sensed that she'd wanted something from me since the very beginning. She'd commented on my beauty many times before, accompanied with a rather sly, sadistic smile that had made me wary. I instantly suspected that she was some no-good girl, involved with some crime. Perhaps with the murders of those two twenty-year olds from before…?

She wanted me. She was going to kill me too. If not her, another accomplice of hers. I'd been an Isis agent for years. And a DSA too at that. I wasn't an idiot.

I put two and two together. I'd seen her speaking with some strange gangster guy before. He must be in this with her. I was their victim.

But if I was in the slightest danger, the Heart would have warned me. They would have posted a few agents around school to keep an eye on me, and they would've sent an assassin to get rid of this girl in front of me. There was no way they were unaware of any strange people around me. They made sure I was safe all the time.

Unless…tonight was the night of a mission? Shelly was out of breath, and her knife had been stuffed inside her boot hastily and sloppily. That clashing sound I'd heard earlier…

An assassin was here. An Isis agent was here to get rid of her for me. But where would they be?

"It was easy," I said smoothly, pretending now as I looked behind her inconspicuously. Surely, they'd been fighting earlier, and Shelly had escaped. Then the assassin would be somewhere behind her…

"You're so lucky to be so smart!" Shelly gushed. "I still have about fifty pages left…" She looked thoughtful, then perked up. "I had a few codes that I was unsure about. Do you think you can help me, Bella?"

A dark figure was lurking behind the bookshelf in front of us, behind Shelly. It looked like a young man, but the books were in the way. I couldn't see his face, but I could see his knife in his hand. The silver knife sparkled briefly as he moved slightly and the bright lights of the library reflected upon it.

My eyes slid back to Shelly quickly. She couldn't know that I've noticed everything. I smiled slightly. "Sure. What do you want me to do? Tutor you?"

Shelly laughed. "No, silly. I saw you reading a library book about deciphering codes a few weeks ago. Do you still have it? Maybe I can use it to help me."

"No, I turned it in a few weeks ago."

Her face crumpled. "That's too bad. I was hoping…" She trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

The dark figure seemed to freeze as he studied me. He was tense, like he'd sensed something wrong with me.

I pursed my lips together. "I don't know, Shelly. I don't exactly remember where I found it." This was a lie, of course. I remembered everything that I did. Everything that I said. It was a skill that I'd learned to perfect over the many years as a secret agent.

But I was only pretending in order to buy time. I wanted to look at the assassin's face to see if I knew him. I knew most male agents from the Heart. Who had they sent to protect me?

He must have known that I was trying to buy time. He knew that I was an ex-agent, and he would know that an agent never forgot anything. He'd noticed that I'd seen him behind the bookshelf. He was waiting to get a clear shot.

I knew that he would never get it, not while there was some distance between him and Shelly. I was reluctant, after two years of trying to live like a normal young adult, but I felt my heart beat faster in excitement. I was so close to a mission, to helping a colleague…

"Can't you try?" Shelly pleaded. "I'm sure you'll be able to find it."

I chanced another brief glance at the dark figure. And I abruptly froze.

There was no way. Absolutely…no way. It was impossible.

He belonged in Seattle. In Washington. There was no way that he was all the way across the country in New York all of a sudden, doing an assassin job for the Heart. It didn't make sense.

But I couldn't doubt what I'd seen. I'd seen it so clearly. When he'd moved, that familiar bronze-colored hair and that messiness… There was no one else in the world that had hair like that.

Edward Cullen was here. He was _here_, barely twenty feet away from me. And I was sure that he'd recognized me too. He'd tensed up earlier. There was no other way to explain that reaction.

_"Don't come back until I forget about you. Do you understand?"_

I hadn't been planning to come back. I hadn't been planning to stand in front of him…ever. And now, suddenly, he was here, in front of me.

It wasn't fair. He hadn't given me a chance to keep my promise. But then again, this wasn't his fault either. The Heart had sent him, and he hadn't known that I was here.

So Edward Cullen had been assigned to protect me. I sensed that he, too, had been surprised to find out that it was me he had to protect. This was weird. I'd never considered the fact that I might need protecting.

Recovering from my shock quickly, I said, without arousing any suspicions, "I'm sure I can. I do remember the aisle."

"Great!" Shelly beamed. "Can you get it for me now?"

"Of course." I got up from my seat, and Edward suddenly disappeared from the spaces of the bookshelf. I knew that he knew that I was going to help him kill Shelly Waters. He'd probably gone to hide in another place. He would follow us as I led Shelly to the correct aisle.

I didn't know what Shelly had done wrong exactly, but I knew this: Edward Cullen wouldn't have been called to the Heart if it hadn't been a serious case. Shelly was dangerous. She had to be killed. But so were we. We were perhaps a hundred more times more lethal than she was. And if we worked together, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Shelly followed me to the way back of the library. I glanced to my sides like I was looking for the correct aisle, but really, I was looking for any students. I didn't want anybody innocent to get hurt or witness a death.

I sensed his dangerous presence behind us, and I tried not to glance back. It was unnerving me, but I knew that I had to play my part.

I felt vulnerable. She had a knife on her. I didn't. It was still in my bag next to my chair and laptop, about one hundred feet away. I just hoped that Edward would play _his_ part.

I found the correct aisle, and I began searching for the book. Shelly was glancing behind her nervously, as though she, too, sensed Edward's presence behind us.

"Here it is," I said, pulling out the book. "It's a bit difficult to understand, but if you concentrate hard enough, it should help you finish translating."

Shelly smiled. "Thanks, Bella." She glanced back again. "Don't you think we should be heading back to the dorms now? It's nearly one, you know. You should get some sleep."

I smiled too, mysteriously. "Maybe I should."

He was close. I could feel it. I felt anxious. I hadn't been in his presence for so long…

I handed the book to her, and we began making our way back to the area where the long desks were.

"You're always so mysterious, Bella," Shelly commented lightly, glancing behind her. "Were you always like this?"

No doubt she was trying to make small talk so she could stay with me for a while longer. She knew that Edward's job was to protect me, and if she was close to me, he wouldn't dare try to hurt her.

"I could say the same for you too," I countered casually. "I could've sworn that you have some secrets you wouldn't be able to tell someone."

I glanced back at her when I reached my things. She had stopped at exactly where the two bookshelves were aligned, at the entrance of a narrow aisle. She glared at me.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped abruptly. "What makes you think that?"

I saw Edward approaching her silently from behind. His eyes were filled with murderous intent, a look I hadn't seen in two years.

"Well, there _is_ someone who's trying to kill you," I commented lightly. "Right behind you."

Shelly whirled around. She barely had time to yelp before she fell to the floor, killed by a single efficient strike with a knife.

I stared down at her body expressionlessly. It had been so long since I'd looked at a dead body…

Edward had done his job well. There was no blood anywhere, even though there should've been. I'd forgotten how good he was.

He was staring at me, not even glancing down at his ex-victim. He seemed to be struggling with his inner emotions.

My gaze slid from the girl to him. My heart ached as I took him in.

He had grown about two more inches since I'd last seen him. His beautiful green eyes bored into mine and smoldered passionately, like they'd used to before. He looked so, incredibly good.

I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry.

"It's been a while," I finally said after a long moment of staring at each other.

Edward's lips twitched. "Two years."

It was just two words, but my knees nearly buckled to hear the musical voice once more. It was so painful…

I nodded once. "Two years," I agreed. "You're looking good."

It was true. He didn't look at all hurt and broken like I'd been for the past two years. In fact, it looked as though he had never been hurt by my betrayal. It made me feel pathetic. So it had only been me who had been hurting all this time.

"You too," Edward said quietly. His eyes softened as he took me in. "You look better than before."

Better than before? I wanted to laugh. How could he say that, when I was wearing plain casual clothes of jeans and a hoodie, with no makeup? My hair was probably messed up too, from tossing and turning in bed earlier.

I couldn't help but smirk at his words. "Yeah, right." I was surprised by my tone. It was bitter and sarcastic. Did I feel that way right now?

I nodded at the girl. "You'd better get rid of her."

He glanced down briefly at her body. "I probably should. But I'm not very familiar with this place, and I don't know how to get out without being noticed."

I lowered my gaze and shut my laptop. "It's spring break. Everyone's probably out partying. You should be able to leave without any trouble. But…" My eyes darted to the opposite wall.

He noticed and followed my gaze. He seemed to notice an inconspicuous panel next to a low bookcase.

"It'll lead you into the main street, outside of campus." I unplugged the cord and placed my laptop inside my bag. "And I would hurry. Not a lot of people know about it, and I don't know who could be coming into the library at any moment."

I shouldered my bag and turned to leave. It took every ounce of effort to not go leaping back into his arms. Did he even care anymore? I wondered.

"Bella."

I paused, then turned back. I tried to ignore the fact that the way he'd said my name had sent chills down my back.

Edward studied me carefully. Then, abruptly, his expression hardened. His eyes lowered, and he stared at the ground as he spoke, "You should come back."

I blinked in shock. _What?_

"We haven't solved the Volturi case yet," he said stiffly. "I know that you would prefer to finish them off yourself." He hesitated, then went on. "Everyone misses you. They'd be pleased to have you back."

My eyes narrowed. Did this mean that nobody despised me for betraying Isis? Was I really forgiven?

I talked to Carlisle once in a while, but not often. He hadn't said anything about a punishment, so I had figured, but still…

My expression turned cold and haughty as I turned my back on him. I chose not to say anything to do that as I walked away from the one man who had changed my life.

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched as she walked away, gracefully as always. Her cold expression made me feel hurt, like nothing had ever happened between us. It was as though she'd forgotten about me…like our separation had only affected me. It made me feel pathetic.

I felt my exterior mask crumbling. As soon as she'd disappeared from my sight, my expression flickered in pain. Did she even know how much pain I was in every single day without her?

Swallowing back the lump in my throat, I picked up the body easily, and I headed toward the wall. Leave it to Miss Head of Branch to know everything secretive about her surroundings.

I pulled down the panel, and a section of the wall slid aside. I could feel the cool breeze from outside, and the rustling of the trees. A car passed by, and the sound of the engine faded away quickly.

I ducked through the doorway and watched as the wall slid shut once more. Like Bella had told me, I found myself at the main street, outside of the campus.

My lips were pursed hard as I tried to remain in control. Seeing her had been so painful…so shocking…

I couldn't stand it. As soon as I'd slid inside the driver's seat of my car, I pounded on the steering wheel a couple times with my fists. I rested my head on top of the wheel, breathing heavily.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the memory of the beautiful young woman filled my mind. There was one thing that I couldn't take my mind off of, and it made me feel more pathetic than I really was right now.

She was even more beautiful than I'd last seen her.

Why had I said those words? Why had I told her to come back? She must think that I'd gone insane. After all, _I_ had been the one to tell her not to come back, at least until I'd forgotten about her.

It was a stupid, impossible order, and I knew it. I could never forget about her. She'd known it too. Basically, I'd told her not to come back forever. But I'd gone back on my own words and just told her to come back. It didn't make sense, even to my own ears.

I knew why I had said it. Deep down, I knew that I couldn't live without her. Now that I'd seen her once, I would want to see her again. And again. The hard work I'd put in, trying to take my mind off of the woman I'd fallen in love with had flew away. I'd been lying to myself in vain all these years.

What had she felt when she saw me? She'd definitely stiffened when she recognized me hiding behind the bookshelf earlier. I'd thought for certain that she wouldn't help me.

But to my surprise, she had proceeded on to pretending that she hadn't noticed me at all and had given me an easy position to strike down the girl. She'd probably helped me out of old time's sake, when we were partners, but I couldn't help but hope that maybe…just maybe…she'd done it to help the man she loved.

I sighed angrily. Carlisle probably knew that I would meet her here. He'd _planned_ it. That sly man…

What did this mean? Did this mean that he was going to bring back Bella into my life after two years? Was he going to her cancel her retirement and make her return to work?

Stop it, Edward, I chided. Bella wouldn't do that. She'd made up her mind two years ago to retire, and she would probably refuse to come back to work. After all, she would be seeing me every day if she did, and she probably didn't need, _or_ want, me back in her life again.

My expression soured from the hurt, frustration, and bitterness, I started the engine of my car and headed back to headquarters. I needed to talk to Carlisle, and I was sure that my father would be there, having returned from the hospital to greet me.

No doubt he would be bracing himself for my accusations once more.

* * *

**AN: OH! Did you like it? Yeah, yeah? I know you did. They met after two years! Tell me what you thought about that! I wanna know! I wanna know!**

**Also, since we're on the subject of reviews… VERY IMPORTANT! We've hit a _thousand_ reviews! Oh, my gosh, I couldn't believe it! I had to rub my eyes and blink a couple times before I checked the number again! Thank you to everyone that stuck with me till now; it's all because of you we've reached my goal! Thank you, thank you! ;)**


	62. Chapter 62: Joshua

**Author's Note: Another twist! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Except Joshua Stone, of course. He's mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 62**

**Bella's Point of View**

I didn't have friends. At least, not close friends that I spent time with every day. Even if people tried to get close to me, I shied away and kept myself at a distance.

It wasn't safe for Isis agents to befriend a non-agent. What if they found out about our secret lifestyle? Our secret job of killing people? We were friends with each other, and that had always been enough. Even dating an outsider, which was the only thing that was allowed, was risky.

Since I had retired and had entered college, I should have thrown away that lifestyle. I should have made new friends for the first time, and I should have done things that young people did all the time. I should have.

But now, thinking back on it, I didn't know why I didn't do it. I didn't know why I'd refused to accept anyone else in my life. But deep down, I did know the reason.

I had retired from being an agent, but I don't think that I had ever let go of the lifestyle. Isis had become my life, and I'd enjoyed working for the organization. I had been completely fine with the secretive lifestyle because I was used to it.

I think I'd known, deep down. I'd known that retirement wasn't the choice for me. I was still twenty. I could've been working as an agent for another twenty to thirty years. I've known all along that I could never be happy being a normal person. I enjoyed being an assassin. Isis _made_ me who I am.

I'd been thinking this over ever since I'd helped Edward with his mission. His words had made me ponder over my decision two years ago to retire. While it was true that the Volturi and Edward himself had been the reasons for my retirement, I had also needed space. A breather. I hadn't wanted to kill anyone for a while, and I hadn't wanted see and smell blood.

But the human mind was strange. Once you were used to it, once you were addicted to it, you could never let go of the thing you'd loved. And for me, that was Isis. I was addicted to it. I loved working as an agent. I was used to the lifestyle that came with being a DSA. And I couldn't let it go.

_"You should come back."_

His words echoed in my head repeatedly.

Even if I was thinking about these things, how could I go back? It wasn't about pride or dignity. This was about me. I had no guarantee that I wouldn't be hurt anymore if I went back.

Edward was there. He was still at Seattle branch with his siblings, no doubt, and if I returned to my job, he would be there. I had no idea if he would be reinstated as his partner and become his second-in-command now that he was the head, but I was certain of this: He would make my life miserable by just being there.

At the library, I'd sensed the pain in my heart, more sharply than ever before. I'd tried so hard to forget, to erase that young man from my memories, and yet, I felt as though my feelings for him had gotten stronger. They were supposed to be diminishing, and instead, they were growing.

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder…_ That saying was so true.

I buried my head in my hands as the professor droned on and on about his lecture. It was something about the history of computers, but I couldn't pay attention. Besides, I already knew all of this, probably better than the professor himself. CETA had given all of us an extreme advanced course when I was _eight_.

I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling agitated. I felt restless ever since my meeting with Edward. My fingers needed to have _something_ between them, like I had ADHD. I drummed my fingers on the desk, my eyes darting around restlessly. I grabbed my pencil and began twirling it with my right hand. I grabbed a highlighter and began to twirl it with my left hand. Better. At least I was doing _something_.

I knew it was my agent instincts. Since agents were always doing _something_, not doing anything made us feel uncomfortable, anxious, and restless. It hadn't been a problem before, when I'd first retired, but now that Edward had said to come back, my mind was going crazy, trying to wrestle the part of my brain that was telling me to go back to Isis. My instincts and skills were being awakened once more.

"Whoa," a blonde guy next to me breathed. He was looking at my hands in amazement. "How are you doing that simultaneously? It's so…perfect."

I glanced at him, startled. I barely knew the guy, and yet, he was leaning towards me to speak. I fought the urge to lean back.

I mean, he was extremely good-looking and tall. His voice was pleasantly husky. There was nothing wrong with him. It was just that I could never get used to guys talking to me when I was obviously not normal at first glance.

"Can you teach me, Bella?" he asked.

I received a jolt of shock. How did he know my name? I only knew one name in this lecture hall, and it was the professor's.

Feeling nervous, I began to spin the writing utensils faster. "Um, I don't know."

The guy's eyes were glued to my hands. I was spinning them so fast that it was now a blur. "Jeez, Bella! You have to teach me!"

"Mr. Stone?" the professor called from the platform. "And the answer is?"

The guy next to me froze. "Professor?"

"The answer, Mr. Stone," the professor prompted, his eyes narrowed.

I glanced at the board. I hadn't been listening either, but I had a hunch on what the question had been.

"Steve Jobs," I murmured under my breath.

The guy glanced at me before calling out, "Steve Jobs?"

The professor raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Correct. Now, Mr. Jobs was a brilliant guy with…" He continued on with his lecture.

The guy looked at me gratefully. "Thanks."

I nodded once, turning my attention back to the lecture, even as my pencil and highlighter continued to blur in my hands.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang. As always, I was the first one out the door. I walked away toward my dorm in my usual rapid pace. I was done with classes for the day.

"Hey, Bella! Wait up!"

I stopped short and turned back, confused. I didn't know anybody well enough for them to call my name and ask me to wait.

I bit back a groan. I shouldn't have been surprised. Damn the position of DSA and its seductive purposes. I should never have become one. Even when I wasn't trying, men found me seductive and pretty. I repressed a shudder as the blonde Stone guy from earlier approached me.

"Thanks for waiting," he said, smiling. His smile was almost as dazzling as Edward's had been. Almost.

"What do you want?"

He blinked at my straightforward, monotone question. "I wanted to talk to you, of course." He cocked his head, suddenly amused. "You don't even know my name, do you?"

I turned on my heels and began walking away again. To my annoyance, he caught up with me. "Jeez, you walk fast. Why are you in such a hurry?"

We turned the corner of the hallway. "I always walk like this."

"Well, my name is Joshua Stone. Ring a bell? I've been in your classes since two years ago." His eyes were on me as he continued to trail me like a puppy.

"Do I need to tell you my name?" I asked, ignoring his joke.

He laughed. "Yeah, right. I think everyone knows your name."

I stopped again and stared at him. "What?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows who you are, even if you don't know them. Even if they don't know your name, all we need to say is, 'that beautiful, sexy girl with long brown hair. The one who's a genius in everything.', and they'll know." His electric blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

I could automatically tell that he excelled at flirting. But I was better at it, and I was also better at dodging a flirt. Flattery never worked on me.

"That's nice to know," I mumbled, pushing past him and continuing to walk on. I sped up my pace, hoping he would give up.

No luck. He was jogging now, to keep my pace. "Stop walking so fast, Bella. My legs hurt."

"You don't have to follow me," I said flatly.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"It looked like you weren't paying attention to the lecture during class," Joshua said. "And yet, you knew the answer to the question just by looking at the board. How did you know?"

I glanced at him, slightly amused now. "Of all the things about me, you're curious about that?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you did save my butt just now." His friendly face was hard to disregard. Jeez, this guy was irritating. His cheerful attitude reminded me of Alice.

We walked on for about two more minutes in silence as I tried to think of a suitable answer. Finally, when the girls' dormitories were in sight, I stopped.

He turned to face me, his eyes wide and innocent.

I could see girls in the background, staring at us. Well, staring at Joshua, to be more exact. I could tell he was popular here, and it wasn't good that a popular guy was talking to me. I could get unwanted attention as well.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked.

My eyes slid from the girls and back to him. I smirked. "Like you said…I'm a genius."

I turned and walked inside the dorm, leaving him to scratch his head blankly.

* * *

"Hey, Bella."

I bit back a scream. Why did this guy keep bothering me? It's been a week since our first talk, and yet, he was still talking and following me constantly after class.

I ignored his greeting and grabbed a pen. I began twirling it, then passed it onto my other hand without breaking the twirl. As usual, Joshua stared from the pen and back to me.

His eyes were on me constantly. I recognized the look automatically. The lust and desire in his eyes…I'd seen it way too many times before.

I considered telling him that I already had someone I liked. He would probably ask who it was. And I would have to tell him that it was a guy that was much more handsome than he was. And that he and I were both secret agents, and assassins.

No, much safer to keep quiet and ignore him.

"Are you excited for summer vacation?" Joshua asked.

Why, _why_, hadn't the professor come in yet? Everyone around us was talking, and Joshua Stone was still talking to me. _Why?_

I sighed deeply before answering. "Summer or not, every day is the same to me."

"Why?" he asked, surprised. "You get to get away from here. From studying. From the pressure."

I smirked. "I never leave campus."

"Why not? Do you want me to take you someplace?" His eyes sparkled.

I recognized the tone. He was basically asking me out on a date.

"No, thank you," I said, pretending to be dense.

"Why?" he asked, disappointed.

I glanced at him. I understood that he was the type to be straightforward with. Then, just as the professor walked in and took his place, I said coldly, "I don't date."

He seemed surprised but couldn't say anything, as the professor began his lecture.

* * *

"Hey, Bella."

I took a sharp breath as Joshua caught up to me after class. "What do you _want_?"

He grinned amusedly. He obviously knew he was bothering me. "I wanted to ask you out, of course. Properly."

I gave him a cold look. "I'm sorry. I'm not interested."

He didn't seem to mind. He was completely immune to my coldness now. Great. Now how do I get rid of him?

"I'll only keep bothering you if you refuse," he pointed out. "What's the point?"

I stopped when we were at the center of the grass of the campus grounds. I turned to face him, with a hard expression. "Are you interested in me?"

Joshua raised his eyebrow. "Well, that's another first."

My scowl deepened. "What do you mean?"

"You're the first girl that's ever refused to flirt back with me," he said. "You're the first girl that's ever refused to go out on a date with me. You're the first girl who's directly asked me if I liked her or not."

I scoffed. "You need a taste of your own medicine."

"Looks like I've met my match," he agreed, grinning. "And since you're the first one to make me feel this strange, I'm more interested in you than any other girls I've gone out with. You intrigue me. Hence, the reason why I've asked you out. What do you say, Bella?"

"Haven't you been listening?" I asked. "I've already said no the first time. Don't ask me anymore, and _don't_ follow me." My face darkened. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me. I'm not what you think I am."

"Oh, I can sense that you're different alright," Joshua said lightly. "I can tell you're a dangerous girl."

I barked out a harsh laugh. "Yeah, a dangerous girl. More dangerous than you can ever imagine. So stay away. I don't need friends, and I don't need a boyfriend." I turned to leave.

To my horror, he grabbed my wrist and swung me back around. His eyes had changed into a more intense, mature look. He really was serious about this. Oh, god. What do I do?

"Bella," he insisted. "I want to get to know you better."

I didn't like being held back. I shook off his tight grip easily, surprising him. "And I want you to stay away from me," I hissed.

"Why are you being so secretive?" he pleaded. "Why can't you share your secrets with me?

My eyes flashed. "You really don't want that."

"A girl as beautiful as you are can't be that bad," he said, smiling slightly now.

This guy was impossible. I'd never met another guy this persistent and handsome as Edward before. Joshua Stone would wreck me too.

Fortunately, this guy was not an expert at seducing all kinds of women. He didn't know how to kill or make me feel dizzy just by inhaling his scent. Which meant that I had more control over him than he had over me.

I hadn't done this in two years, but I came to the conclusion that he would be frightened if I changed my tactics. Was I rusty, or did I still have it in me?

I stepped closer to him, my expression abruptly seductive. He blinked, looking dazed as I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You're right," I said in a dangerously seductive tone. It gave off the message immediately: _Don't mess with me, or I'll kill you._ "I'm beautiful, like you said. I've been told that many times. But haven't you ever heard?"

I leaned closer to his ear and whispered menacingly, "Beautiful women are always dangerous."

My eyes flashed as I backed away. I cocked my head at the result of my seduction. He looked dizzy and confused, wondering what had just happened.

Okay. So I'd gotten my answer. I hadn't gone rusty. In fact, I seemed to have gotten a little better. Two years of not using my charms must have piled up and increased in its effectiveness. I'd done a little too much to scare away the poor boy.

"Stay away from me," I said with finality, "if you value your life."

I turned to walk away again when I spotted a familiar figure by a huge oak tree. She was up on a thick tree branch, watching us intently. She looked like a student relaxing away from the warm sun, but I knew better.

I glanced back at the guy I'd practically just hypnotized, then began walking toward the tree.

* * *

**AN: So…who do you think is here to visit Bella? And what did you think about Joshua? Reviews?**


	63. Chapter 63: Recollection

**Author's Note: Most people thought it was Alice or Tanya or even Rosalie. Unfortunately, you guys were wrong. I didn't mean to make it sound so dramatic, but I needed a solid ending. So I'm sorry I led you on, but read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 63**

When I reached the tree and sat down on the bench in front of it, the young woman waiting for me jumped down lightly from the branch. She joined me at the bench, and for a while, we stayed silent.

I watched Joshua as he stayed dazed for a couple more minutes before shaking his head and walking away. He paused, then glanced back at me, his face unreadable. He looked determined, then walked away again.

I sighed. So he wasn't going to give up.

"Looks like you've got yourself an admirer," Kate said teasingly. "Your skills are far too great for an innocent guy like him. If you ask me, you're a waste to be given to him."

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Why are you here?"

She studied me. "I thought you might like some company."

"You're trespassing."

She laughed. "Yeah, right. Like anybody will catch me."

"I might turn you in."

She rolled her eyes. "So. Edward told us that he saw you on the mission."

I leaned back and relaxed, staring into nothing. "Yeah," I said glumly.

Kate looked sympathetic. "How was it? I know Edward was a wreck when he came back in. He scared the hell out of all of us. I mean, when he comes into the Heart after his flight, he's trying so hard to be like his normal self. Trying to be cheerful and hide his pain inside. But then, he comes back after the mission, and he's all angry and frustrated and…" She hesitated.

I processed her words. So he'd been angry. A wreck. Pretending. Like I'd been. Like I _was_.

It looked like he hadn't succeeded in forgetting about me either. We had mutual feelings about each other, and nothing had changed.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked flatly.

"Well…" Kate said carefully. "You're almost done with college, right? Do you have any plans to go to graduate school?"

"And if I do?"

She looked slightly disappointed. "Then we'll help you get into a good school, of course. Where do you want to go? MIT?"

I snorted. "Cut the crap. I'm already being admired because I'm supposedly a genius. If I go to MIT, they'll probably sue me for being such a know-it-all and demand to know where I learned everything."

Kate hid a smile. "Then…what? You don't have plans to go to school?"

I sighed. "No. I've had two years of college experience. I think that's enough."

"What will you do? Work?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Just the thought of me working as a secretary in some office was laughable. I was not the type to be doing that. "Sure."

Kate's smile vanished. "Isis misses you, Bella."

My smile, too, faded. "She misses me, huh?"

"Yes, and everyone else too. We all want you to come back."

If anyone was listening in on us, they would think that Isis was a person. And somebody _was_ listening in. Kate and I both sensed Joshua's presence near us. He was eavesdropping.

He hadn't been listening in for very long, but no doubt he was very confused about our conversation. Who cares? Make him wonder.

I bit my lip. "About that…I've been thinking."

Kate's eyes lit up. "Yes?"

"I think…I need to talk to Carlisle."

"Yes!" she said. "You _want_ to come back!"

I nodded slowly. "I don't think a life away from her is working for me. I was a better person with her around."

Kate's eyes were shining. She looked like a fan girl, with her hands clasped and her body tensed, as though she was about to jump up and down.

"Edward told me…" I hesitated. "He told me to come back. I'm not sure if he was being sincere, or if they were just empty words, but…"

"No, he's being sincere," Kate said. "I know he misses you. Like, a lot. He tries to hide it, but he's obviously not very good at acting when it comes to you. After he left for the job, Carlisle came in. He was looking rather…happy; there's no other word for it. He said something about how everything will go back to normal soon." She was choosing her words carefully because Joshua was still behind us.

"So Carlisle is up to his tricks again." I pursed my lips together. "And he's expecting me to call him?"

"I think he knows that you want to come back," Kate confirmed.

We paused as we heard Joshua sneaking away again. Snooper.

"That guy is quite nosy, isn't he?" Kate asked amusedly, glancing back. "Anyway, as I was saying… Carlisle obviously wants you to come back. He's even got the Seattle head of branch position empty for years now-"

"What?" I looked at her, startled. "What do you mean? Isn't Edward the head? I definitely passed on my authority to him. Protocol Number Thirty-Three-"

"Edward refused the position," Kate said simply. "He accepted the protocol and led the team on missions. But even when Carlisle insisted that he had to take the head position because it couldn't be left empty for long, he refused. Said something about how it wasn't his place, and until the true leader returned, it was going to stay empty. The head position of Seattle branch has been left empty ever since."

I was shocked. "So he never took up the job?"

"Nope. Sure, he's a leader now. But he's a leader only as the second-in-command of the head. And that's you. He's only doing his duty to you and being stupidly loyal. He leads, but he doesn't. He's waiting for you to come back. He's been waiting all this time. He didn't know where you were, obviously, but he knew that you were going to be back someday."

I felt a lump in my throat. "Idiot," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard he scolds the team if they call him 'head' or something. Carlisle's tried to replace you by bringing leaders from branches all over the world, but they always get sent back to their original branches. I think Edward gives them a hard time so that they would just quit. He's stubborn about leaving that position empty, at least, until you return."

I sighed wearily. "He really is an idiot, isn't he?"

"Well, I don't know," Kate said lightly. "Either that, or he's just a lovesick puppy still in love with a beautiful young woman." She smiled.

"Anything else?"

Kate was silent. Then, she said tentatively, "When he came back from the mission, he was really angry. He somehow knew that Carlisle was going to be there, and the two of them went up to Esme's office to talk privately.

"I have no idea what happened, but Edward began yelling at Carlisle and Esme, accusing them of planning this from the very start. I think it's true. Carlisle obviously knew you were going to be at the library somehow, and he intended for you to help Edward." She chuckled. "That old man's sly and manipulative as always. It beats me how he always knows these things."

"They fought?"

"Esme was trying to reason with him, and Carlisle didn't even bother to lower his voice this time. He and Edward had a shouting match. Even if the whole building is soundproofed, we could still hear muffled yelling and screaming and…" She shuddered.

I was desperate with curiosity. "And then?"

"And then, Edward came bursting out of the office. Carlisle and Esme came out following him and calling his name. Edward told Carlisle that he was done with his tricks, and…" Her eyebrows scrunched up. "He said something about how he didn't want to be hurt because of you again. And he didn't want you to be hurt because of him as well."

I stared into space as tears formed in my eyes.

"Carlisle got this determined look in his eyes, and he told Edward to go back to Seattle. He said to wait for a new head of branch. He was going to find someone to take over the place. Edward practically exploded at that."

Kate looked weary. "I don't want Edward to lose his temper like that again. I've never seen him arguing with his parents. He looked really, really angry." She looked at me tenderly. "I don't think anyone else but you can make him that emotional."

I cleared my throat. "So did Carlisle take back his order when Edward exploded?"

"No. Carlisle was really firm about it this time. He said that the head of branch position had been left empty for too long, and that he was going to put someone in charge. He said to stop being so unwaveringly loyal to a leader that wasn't there. Edward looked like he could kill him, actually.

"But Edward couldn't win the Head of Isis, obviously. Carlisle enforced his authority when he became stubborn. So in the end, he went back to Seattle, looking completely angry. It looks like he'll be waiting for the new head…though I'm sure he'll give the guy a hard time." She snorted.

Something about her story bothered me. "Kate…did you come here on your own accord?"

Kate looked confused. "Uh…no. I was actually lying about that earlier. I mean, I was going to come visit you soon, but Esme actually sent me here today. I think…" Her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh. She knew I would tell you about this."

"Cunning Carlisle strikes again," I mumbled. "So he wanted me to hear this."

"Wait. Why, though?"

I had my hunches. If I knew Carlisle, he was obviously creating a show that night. Edward hadn't known it, but he'd fallen into his father's trap again. Carlisle had known that seeing Edward again would make me reconsider about my decisions. So the Head was intending on bringing me back to Isis…

I blew out a sharp sigh. "I get it now."

"Bella?"

"Carlisle wants me to come back. He's planned this all from the beginning."

"I don't get it."

"You will. Is Carlisle going to be at the Heart today?"

"I think he mentioned something about having an appointment with someone."

Silently, I cursed him for calculating every single thing. He obviously knew I was going to come see him today.

"Fine." I stood up. "Go, Kate. I'll see you later."

"Later?"

"Midnight," I promised.

* * *

**AN: It looks like Bella's made her decision! What did you think? Reviews!**


	64. Chapter 64: Comeback

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter I'm sure you're all dying to read! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 64**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Hey, Edward," Austin greeted me as soon as I walked into headquarters. "Are you feeling a little better today?"

I ignored him. I was still seething from our fight last week. I couldn't believe Carlisle was intending on replacing Bella. Didn't he learn that I would kick the new head out immediately? I'd practically killed the last head that had tried to take over the head position…

"Edward?" Alice asked tentatively. She was holding a file in her hands. "This just came in from the Paris branch." She took a deep breath. "It looks like the Volturi are making a comeback to Seattle."

My eyes flashed. I took the file and studied the case once more. Aro Volturi…the man who had cost me everything.

"It was a mistake to let Caius and Marcus go," Emmett grumbled. "Now they're up to their tricks again."

"If Bella had been here, she could've argued with Carlisle to kill them," Rosalie agreed. "Stupid Volturi."

My expression soured. I slammed the folder on a table, and the resulting loud sound made everyone jump and glance at me warily. They knew I was touchy these days. It wasn't a good idea to make me mad.

"Alright," I said coldly. "So the Volturi are coming back. This time, we _will_ finish them. It's our job, isn't it? We need to make them pay for humiliating Isis the last time."

"Stupid Volturi!" Austin yelled. Everyone else began cursing them.

I smirked slightly. "Okay." Everyone fell silent immediately. I sighed and lowered my gaze. "It's really too bad that our head isn't here to lead us on this case, isn't it?"

They all exchanged surprised looks. I never mentioned Bella. _Ever_.

"But there are no news about her…so it looks like we're on our own." I hadn't told them about seeing Bella at Columbia, even if I had told them about my solo mission. It was too painful for me.

"We'll make the Volturi pay," I said. "Pay for taking away our head from us." My voice got dangerously soft. "Isn't that right?"

"Of course!" the combat agents chorused enthusiastically.

"Good," I said.

They won't escape me this time, I thought. I'll make them pay.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Hi, Bella!" Tanya bounded toward me and hugged me. "It's been so long!"

I nodded at everyone else as I hugged her back. "Good to see you, everyone."

"Carlisle is waiting for you, Bella," Esme said, smiling maternally. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I ascended the staircase. Of course he was waiting.

"Bella," Carlisle greeted me warmly as I entered Esme's office. "How are you? It's been a while since we talked."

My eyes narrowed. "It's been a while since you've planned anything mischievous, Carlisle. What are you up to this time?"

He laughed. "You already know, Bella. So. Let me hear your request."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's not pretend, Carlisle."

"So you want me to reinstate you?" he asked pleasantly. "That's not a problem, you know. Everyone wants you back."

I hesitated. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"What happened two years ago is history," Carlisle said dismissively. "The Head of Isis has no problems with you returning to work. Why the hesitation?"

"I did betray Isis, after all."

"I think of your case as an exception," he said easily. "You were trying to save your colleague."

"I broke the number one rule."

"Even so, I say it's okay, so it doesn't matter."

My eyes narrowed. "You really want me back."

"I do." He sighed. "Edward is giving all the heads I bring into Seattle a hard time. I think he won't try to kick _you_ out."

"I heard. You should have made him head. You should have used your authority."

"I couldn't have," he said. "Because I felt the same way he did. That position is yours, and yours only, Bella. He was right about one thing. There's no one else that is suitable for the job. I was only trying to help him move on from you by bringing in those men to take over, but since it didn't work, it's obviously time for you to come back."

I still felt hesitant. "I do want to come back. I feel so restless these days… I miss Isis. But I'm still not sure about this. I don't know what you told everyone about my disappearance, but-"

"But they'll be happy to have you back," Carlisle finished. He leaned forward. "If it helps you to make the decision… Seattle branch will be handling the Volturi case again. They are making a comeback to Seattle."

My face darkened.

"Which, I admit, is quite brave of them," Carlisle said thoughtfully, "since they know Edward is currently leading the Seattle branch. They should know he wants revenge…"

He looked at me. "Will you really go back?"

He had such a hopeful look in his eyes. It was hard to ignore.

I bit my lip. "Yes. I'll return to work."

"Excellent!" Carlisle said, looking satisfied. "Then-"

"Under one condition."

His face fell ever so slightly. He looked wary. "I'm not taking the siblings back to the Heart. They belong there, Bella."

"Oh, I know. I have no problems with that. I know they'll refuse to leave, stubborn as they are."

"Then what?"

My expression morphed into pleading. "Carlisle, I'm in my last year of college. In a month, I'll be graduating. And…although I wasn't a normal case and only studied for two years, I want to go all the way with the experience. I'm so close. Let me graduate before I return to Seattle."

Carlisle frowned. "The head position has been left empty for too long, Bella. It needs to be filled very soon, especially with Edward being so difficult."

"It's only a month," I said. "I really want to finish this. College was an experience I thought I'd never have, but it was a really good one. I'll return to work right after graduation. Please, Carlisle."

He sighed deeply. "You always manage to make me miserable with having to choose decisions."

I hid a smile. "I can stay?"

"You can stay," he agreed. "Until graduation. You have my word. If, of course, you don't mind meeting a condition of my own."

"Of course."

He leaned forward, looking mischievous. "I want to have a little fun, Bella."

I raised my eyebrow. "Fun?"

"I haven't told Edward who I was going to send as a 'replacement'. And I'd like to keep it that way. I want you to surprise everyone with your appearance when you return to Seattle branch."

"Why?"

Carlisle shrugged. "For fun. I want to see everyone's reactions."

"You'll go with me?" I was surprised.

"I'll 'introduce' the new head. I'll spring them." He grinned like a child promised candy. "Are you in?"

I understood what Carlisle wanted. Though he wanted to see Edward's reaction above all others, he also wanted to see the shocked reactions of my colleagues.

When a new head from another branch came to take over the position, it was mandatory that all members of the branch make an aisle for them to walk through. They would be bowing their head, looking at the ground, until the new head orders them to look up.

Which was what Carlisle wanted. Once they looked up, they would be shocked beyond imagination. I found the idea amusing.

"Sure, I'm in," I said.

"Great. I'll call you soon to talk about plans for your return. Until then, study hard." Carlisle smiled warmly. "Welcome back to Isis."

* * *

**AN: Old Carlisle and his tricks. But I love this Carlisle. He's awesome. Review! Lots and lots and lots!**


	65. Chapter 65: Normality

**Author's Note: I just wanted to ask you not to hate Joshua too much. He won't be in this story for very long, but I just needed something that would make Edward tick. And what better than some gorgeous outsider guy that connects Bella to the real world without Isis? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 65**

After being exposed to Isis' mysterious headquarters and agents after a long time, it felt strange to be attending normal classes. The normality and easy atmosphere of it drove me absolutely nuts. I was definitely the secretive, agent type.

Now that I'd made my decision to go back to my old life, everything seemed to have gotten calmer. I wasn't so paranoid anymore that I had to keep twirling my writing utensils. I was leaving Columbia and the university life in less than a month now. I wanted to enjoy it, savor it until the last minute.

I ignored Joshua steadily throughout the lecture. He didn't seem very eager to talk to me either. He didn't have to, but he sat next to me again. I was almost sure I'd made my side very clear…or was he just another stubborn guy?

Just my luck. What was it with my life and stubborn guys? Why did I attract them so powerfully?

Half my attention was on the lecture, and the other half was playing on its own. I thought about the young man I'd left behind two years ago.

I still remembered the compelling nature of Edward Cullen, and how dangerous it had been. And because I was more than attracted to him, I had to be careful. I would be resuming the case on the Volturi, and I would have to try to eliminate all weaknesses. Even if they do try to attack Edward again, I would have to pretend that I was unaffected.

I didn't want trouble with him anymore. And the only way to do that was to push him away. Keep him at a distance and not get close to him. Judging from Kate and Carlisle's words, he was still infatuated with me. Still loyal. I wasn't sure if he was going to openly express his feelings like he did before because it would put both of us at risk for breaking the number one rule, but _I_ sure wasn't going to.

I was going to pretend like nothing had ever happened between us. Being cold and icy…that was my specialty, and I was going to take advantage of it. I had no intentions of leaving Isis ever again. It wouldn't matter if he still had feelings for me, or if I still had feelings for him either. I would still snap at him.

Before I knew it, the bell had rung, signaling dismissal. Sighing in relief, I stood up and began gathering my things. From the corner of my eye, I saw Joshua waiting for me.

I felt a stab of annoyance. What did this guy want now?

I tried to walk fast to get away. Unfortunately, Joshua was used to it. And he'd been expecting it.

"Wait, Bella."

I was planning on ignoring him and walk away, but he grabbed my wrist to prevent it. I glared at him, irritated. "What do you want?"

He looked absolutely serious. And the way he looked at me…

I wanted to groan. I really did. Because I recognized that look in his eyes…the look of many men who had encountered my seductive face. Lust.

He was never going to go away now. What was I going to do? He was one persistent guy.

"I just wanted to say…last Friday," Joshua said. "When you…became different…"

"I thought I told you to stay away from me last Friday?" I asked sourly. "That was the whole point to the seductive thing. To scare you away."

He smiled tightly. "Well, it didn't work. In fact, I think what you did was a mistake. Because I'm more infatuated with you now than I was last week. So what are you going to do about it?"

My eyes narrowed at the young man. I couldn't believe this. He should have been scared away. Men would, normally.

But I guessed that he wouldn't be so easy like normal people. Because he wasn't. He was definitely not normal if he still wanted to date me after being threatened by my seductive face.

I found a pattern between stubborn men. Edward, and now Joshua. They were both unwilling to let me go. They were always aiming to wrap their ribbons around my ankles and pull me back down.

Stupid, stubborn men.

"I know there's something very different about you," he went on. "Really different. You're not like most girls I've met. Honestly, you're never shallow, conceited, or act girly at all. I mean, you _are_ girly, but it's…" He blew out a sigh. "It's complicated. But my point is…" He gave me a small smile. "I want you. I'm so curious about you. I want to learn more about you. I feel like…there are layers upon layers around you, and I want the chance to decipher them one by one."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Is your confession supposed to make me come to you?"

He laughed. "Well, most girls would come. But since you're different, I wasn't expecting it. I was just telling you that I want to start a relationship with you."

I began shaking my head slowly. "No. I told you last week, and I'll tell you again. I'm dangerous. Please, grasp that."

"I like dangerous girls."

My eyebrows raised. "Dangerous beyond imagination. You'd be horribly shocked if you knew what I was."

"I won't ask," he promised. "I'm interested in what that dangerous part is, and I'm really curious. But you don't have to tell me. It's obvious that it's a secret, so I won't pry. All I ask is a chance to prove myself worthy of you."

I laughed bitterly. "Worthy? You think I'm worth something? How can I be _worth_ something? Everything I did and will do from now on is trash."

_I've killed people_, I added silently. _And I will start killing again. How would you respond to that, I wonder?_

He shrugged, smiling. "Maybe you'll be ready to tell me what you're involved in someday."

"Stop it," I said, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, but I can't date you. I can't return your feelings. So you might as well give up."

"Why?" Joshua asked. "Is that part of the danger too? Are you not allowed to date? Are you not allowed to like an outsider like me?"

It was ironic how he said that. They were both entrances to the policies of Isis. And that last question…it was funny because Isis agents usually dated and married outsiders. It was highly recommended, except for special cases like Carlisle and Esme, my parents, and the Cullen siblings.

It was like Joshua Stone did have his hunches about me.

"Those are two different questions," I said, smiling amusedly now.

He cocked his head. "How so?"

I hesitated, studying his handsome features apprehensively. "Dating an outsider like you is highly recommended." My lips twitched at the private joke. "As for not being allowed to date…well, that's crap. Of course I'm allowed to date."

"Then what's the problem?"

My eyes flashed. At this point, I would tell him any lie at all to get him off my tail. "I already have someone I like."

It wasn't exactly a lie. It was true. But the 'like' part was totally false. I liked Edward Cullen more than I should. It wasn't allowed. My feelings were totally illegal in Isis' book.

Joshua's face flickered in disappointment. "Anyone I know?"

"No," I said curtly. "So leave me alone now, okay?" I began walking away.

"I'm not giving up," he called.

I stopped short but did not turn around. Was this guy serious?

"I'm going to keep trying because according to you, I'm not completely out yet. You're only refusing me because you like somebody else, not because it's not allowed. So I'm still allowed to like you too. You _will_ be mine someday."

I sighed quietly before walking again. I sped up my pace. I was grateful that I wouldn't be returning to Columbia next year. At least the gum was scraped off. Thankfully.

"You'll get infatuated with me and forget about that other guy!" Joshua called more loudly. "You'll come to me eventually! I always win!"

Isn't that funny? That's what _he_ had told me too.

* * *

I spent the remainder of the month trying to avoid Joshua Stone. He was such an annoying guy. I didn't mind the fact that he liked me. In fact, I was flattered that he was infatuated with me, which surprised me. I was never flattered because somebody liked me.

I had to admit it. Joshua Stone had a different effect on me than normal guys did. Very different. He had this aura that I couldn't ignore. And that aura did pull me into him sometimes. The feelings weren't as strong as I felt when Edward was around, but it was strong enough.

I tried to cut him off so that I wouldn't be in the danger of becoming close to him at the last second before I left. But he didn't help matters. He kept catching up to me somehow when I tried to use my skills from Isis. He was that good. For an outsider.

But soon, I began to enjoy his company, though reluctantly. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at his jokes. He was a cheerful person overall, and it lightened up my own moods when I was around him. He was even capable of making me forget about Edward Cullen.

I became curious about him as well, and I began asking questions. He seemed only too happy to answer me, and I ended up knowing his entire history. So much for trying to get him away from me. If anything, after all our time spent together, I suspected that his feelings for me got stronger.

As graduation came to a close, I began to feel rather reluctant to leave. Leaving meant no more Joshua Stone. Leaving meant no more interesting talks with him.

Joshua made me forget the reality of my life. He made me feel normal when nobody else could, and he seemed to have become my anchor at the normalcy of the world. Instead of being completely involved in the fantasy-like, dangerous world of my life, he helped to remind me of the carefree alternate world of his. That was what pulled me in the most.

It wasn't good. It wasn't good that I was developing feelings for another man when I was still crazily in love with Edward. I wasn't supposed to fall in love. I wasn't supposed to be doing any of these things: university, giving up on trying to get Joshua away, and most of all, keep loving Edward.

I began to fear what Joshua would say or do when he found out that I wasn't coming back next year. Hardly anyone knew of my quick graduation. I hoped he wouldn't find out until I was gone, at least. I would cope with my own pain somehow. And he would be better off without me.

But he surprised me. It seemed as though he had already suspected.

When a professor of ours stopped me after class and asked to speak to me privately, Joshua's eyes narrowed as though his suspicions had been confirmed.

When I came back out to join him, he said, "So. You're really not going to come back next year, huh?"

I probably looked surprised. "No one was supposed to know."

"I'm too smart for my own good, then," he said jokingly. "I knew all along."

"How?"

He snorted. "You're the smartest person I know. You're a genius, aren't you? Graduating within two years is something unsurprising when it comes to you, Bella."

I smiled slightly as we descended several stone steps and set off across the lawn. "I'm not a genius."

"Could've fooled me."

"It's true, though. I know smarter people. I've taken the courses before. So it's like saying that I've been cheating all along."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." Then, he smiled sweetly. "Can you tutor me over summer, Bella?"

My own smile vanished, and my expression hardened. "You know I won't be around."

"For a girl who can become seductive within seconds, you sure are clueless," Joshua said. "I was just asking you can stick around town. I have a feeling you'll be moving away, and it's not for graduate school either. Am I right?"

My lips twitched. "You're right," I admitted grudgingly. "You're good."

"It's hard to read you, but I think I'm getting better. So will you stick around?"

We sat down at our usual bench under a tall tree. The shade brought gentle, cool breezes.

I opened my textbook to study. "No."

"I thought so." He looked disappointed.

I smirked. "I told you I'm dangerous. I think you're addicted to me now."

Joshua grinned. "I think I am too. And you know what? If I didn't know better, I'd say that you've gotten used to my presence as well."

I pursed my lips and lowered my gaze to my book. "Whatever."

He laughed. "It's alright. I know you're not the type to express whatever you're feeling."

I sighed.

"So you're graduating, huh?" he murmured in a soft voice. He was staring at the buildings in front of us blankly. "Wow, that's huge. Technology isn't exactly a easy thing to major in either."

"You'll survive."

"Without you? I highly doubt it. These past few weeks have been the best of my life."

My heart thumped loudly. _No!_ I scolded myself. _This isn't right._

"Where are you going afterward?" he asked.

"Somewhere."

He scowled. "Come on! Aren't you going to miss me after you're gone? We should stay in contact. Do you have an email?"

I snickered at the thought. "No."

"Are you never going to give me your cell phone number?"

"No."

"Your address?"

"No."

"Are you determined to break off our friendship?"

"Yes."

He pouted. "You're mean. Didn't the past few weeks mean anything to you?"

I paused. "They did, actually. I was surprised at how easy it was to be…normal…around you. I'm not really used to that."

"Yeah?" He looked pleased. "So will you date me now?"

I scoffed. "In your dreams. I don't date."

"What about that guy you like?" His eyebrows came up challengingly. He looked almost jealous, even though he'd never met Edward.

I frowned, turning a page in my book. "No."

"He doesn't know you like him?"

"He knows."

"Does he like you back?"

I took my time answering. My expression flickered slightly. "Yes."

"You don't sound sure." He looked irritated.

"I'm sure."

"So why haven't you gone out with him?"

I looked out at the huge grounds of the campus. I stared into nothing as I recalled all my memories with Edward. Joshua watched me with those lust-filled eyes.

"He's…like me," I said slowly. "We live a very…different life…than others do. And our definition of reality…made it hard for us to express our emotions."

Joshua looked thoughtful now. "You must be in deep with this thing."

I laughed once, darkly. "You have no idea."

He seemed fascinated by that. "So you've never gone out with anyone in your entire life? I can't imagine that."

"I've gone out," I said, almost defensively. "With more men than you can imagine."

"I didn't see you as a player."

"All good-looking people are players."

"Like me?" He grinned. "I think I'm pretty good-looking."

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer.

"That's such a waste," he mumbled. "If I knew I liked you and I knew you liked me back, then I wouldn't have wasted any time in asking you out. He's a stupid guy, isn't he?"

"He's the smartest person I know," I said mildly.

"Well, obviously not," he said, exasperated. "I bet he was super mad at himself when you left."

"He asked me out before," I said, rising to his defense before I could stop myself.

Joshua raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?" He definitely didn't look happy.

I cleared my throat. "I went out with him once. So that counts. Technically."

He sighed. "So you would go out with this guy, but you won't go out with me."

My mouth twisted. "It wasn't voluntarily. He dragged me to the movie theatre."

He looked amused. "And?"

"And we had a huge fight afterwards." I thought back to that time, and smiled rather fondly at the memory. "It was such a huge thing back then because both of us were blinded by our own emotions. Thinking back on it now…it seems like such a little thing."

"You know I get jealous when you talk about him, right?" Joshua pointed out. "I can't help but envy the lucky guy."

I looked down at my book again. "There's nothing to be envious about," I mumbled. "And you're the one who asks me about him."

"You shouldn't tell me then. I might actually throw something at the wall someday." His tone was light and joking, but I sensed the sincerity in his tone. He really was jealous, and that amused me.

I closed the textbook and leaned back. "This week is my last week here. This Friday is graduation, you know."

"I know." He sank lower in his seat and adjusted so that he looked very comfortable. His arm went around my shoulder casually.

I didn't mind it, and that was very bad. I felt almost guilty, but I shouldn't be. I had every right to have feelings for an outsider. _That_ wasn't against rules.

My unfair life. Why couldn't _Edward_ have been an outsider? He was someone I would never regret being with.

"You're thinking about him," Joshua stated.

I glanced at him, surprised. I blinked at the unexpected closeness of our faces. His arm around me had closed the gap between us. I looked away quickly, saying, "What do you mean?"

"I can always tell when you're thinking about him," he said. "You have a special expression reserved just for him. Why can't you ever think about _me_ like that?"

I frowned slightly. "Keep dreaming, Josh."

"Will you visit me?" His voice contained sadness, though his face was blank.

"No."

"I knew you would say that," he said, smiling now. "I guess I'll just have to hope and keep dreaming."

"Dreaming…about what?"

He looked down at me, his blue eyes sparkling. "I'll have to hope that I'll beat that guy one day. I'll be waiting for the day you become mine."

I looked away swiftly, bored. "Yeah. That'll happen."

He barked out a laugh.

I didn't laugh, though. Even though I pretended otherwise, I did care about him. In a way, I was regretting my decision to leave behind this normal life and return to the world of crime, secrets, and killing.

* * *

**AN: Like I said before, don't hate Joshua too much. He's the one person that keeps Bella anchored to the real world that's not Isis, which is why she's so drawn to him. But don't worry, this is a Bella/Edward story, remember? Leave me tons of love and reviews!**


	66. Chapter 66: Farewell

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 66**

**Edward's Point of View**

Nearly a month had gone by without news about the new head from Carlisle. I was beginning to wonder that maybe he was going to listen to me, even though I knew that there was no possibility.

Sure enough, a call came while we were busy working on investigating the Volturi's latest kidnapping attempts.

"Alice Cullen," Alice answered, looking around busily for a file.

The desks were messy with various different files. It was difficult to find what you wanted to look for. Chances were, it was buried deep under a mountain of papers.

She paused in her search. "Carlisle."

I froze. So did everybody else. We all glanced at her.

My expression had hardened. I'd unconsciously formed a fist with the hand that was holding a file. The manila folder creased violently.

Alice glanced at me nervously as she listened. "Yes, I understand. Yes. Yes. I'll try. Okay. We'll be ready. We'll see you soon, then." She hung up and glanced around the silent room.

"Well?" Emmett prompted after a while. "What'd Carlisle say?"

She took a deep breath. "He's arriving on Saturday evening with the new head. It looks like they had some business they had to settle before they could come. Carlisle will explain in detail once he gets here."

They all glanced at my stony face. Jessica and Lauren flinched simultaneously before avoiding my hateful gaze. Everyone else just looked plain uncomfortable.

"Fine," I said curtly. "I hope this one has guts." I couldn't help but sneer slightly. "The others were chickens."

"You're the one that practically kicked them out, Edward," Rosalie pointed out. "Ow!" She shot a glare at Alice, who had nudged her sharply. "What? It's the truth!"

I couldn't help but smile. "I did kick them out. But I was under the impression that I wasn't the only one who didn't like them."

"True, that," Emmett mumbled. Everyone else seemed to be in agreement, and even Rosalie didn't complain.

"Well," Jasper sighed. "Let's hope you like this guy and don't kick him out."

"Fat chance," Rosalie mumbled, and for the first time, I couldn't help but agree. There was no way I could like someone else on the head position other than Bella.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Are you done packing?" Kate asked, bouncing up and down on my dorm bed.

I gave her a look as I zipped up the bag fluidly. "Yes. And I would have gotten it done sooner if you haven't been distracting me every two minutes."

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. But now that I think about it, I'm regretting that I didn't come visit you very often. There were so many things I wanted to talk about with you, and since you're leaving tonight, I feel like I should cram everything in."

I smiled at her fondly. "I'll miss you too, Kate. I'll miss all of you."

"And I'm sure you'll miss him too," she said, raising her eyebrows. "What was his name? Joshua?" She smirked. "Poor Josh. If only he knew you were going back to Edward."

My expression soured as I turned to put on the graduation gown over my simple white summer dress. I was going to be lurking behind the senior class. I was going to be recognized, but I wasn't going to be making any smart speeches or participate in any extras.

"I'm not going back to him," I muttered. "I'm going back to Seattle branch."

"Same difference." She laughed. "Won't he be surprised when he sees that you're the 'new' head. I wish I could be there to see his expression."

"Don't get any ideas," I said darkly. "He and I are over. Nothing will happen."

"Uh-huh. Keep talking. I'll bet you anything that this time, you guys will end up together."

I rolled my eyes as I untied my ponytail and let my hair drop. I grabbed my graduation cap. "Let's go."

"You're not putting on any makeup?" Kate looked horrified. "No way!"

"The ceremony starts in ten minutes," I said. "I'm already late. I should have been there an hour ago. Come _on_."

She pouted. "But-"

"You can stay if you want."

In the end, she tagged along and took her place in the crowd, leaving me to sit towards the side, next to the senior class.

It was really awkward. Like during the rehearsal, the seniors all gawked at me. I guess it really wasn't common for a twenty-year old to be done with college already.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the headmaster began. Everyone fell silent. "We will now begin the graduation ceremony…"

I leaned back in my chair and relaxed, thinking of nothing for nearly three hours. I stood up when my name was recognized. A murmur went through the crowd when they announced that I was only a sophomore in college.

I was glad when it was over. It felt refreshing and pleasing. I'd actually gone through college. I'd gotten a degree. It was an interesting feeling.

I made my way through the crowd, looking for Kate. I had a flight in two hours, and I needed her to drive me to the airport. I was going to meet Carlisle there.

I found myself at the bench where Joshua and I had sat many times during the past few weeks. And to my surprise, the bench wasn't empty at all.

"Hey," Joshua greeted me. He was wearing a dress shirt and jeans, with a loose necktie around his neck. He looked really good.

"You…you came?" I asked, shocked.

He smiled. "Of course I did. I couldn't miss it, could I?" He looked over me appreciatively. "It suits you. You look really pretty today."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, right. I just threw on a random dress and untied my hair." I sat next to him.

"That's what I like about you," he said, watching me. "No makeup. No fancy hairstyle. No care in fashion. You don't try to look good. And the natural look goes with you. Though, I'm thinking that if you dressed up, you might look a hundred times more beautiful."

"Been there, done that." I smiled. "Thanks for coming, Joshua."

He looked away to hide his expression. But he couldn't fool me. He looked pained. "I thought you were leaving."

"I am," I confirmed. "I have a flight in two hours."

He sighed. "That's too bad. I wanted to spend some more time with you."

I watched him ruefully. After a moment of hesitation, I said softly, "I'm sorry, Joshua. And…thank you. For everything." I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He smiled. "Well, there's something you don't see every day." He reached out and squeezed my hand lightly. "Thanks, Bella. I had a good time with you."

I nodded.

"Be safe," he breathed. "Wherever you're going…whatever you'll be doing… Be careful."

I snorted. "Thanks." As if I'll ever need luck.

"Bella!" Kate came jogging up to us. She had my two bags of luggage in her hands. "There you are. You ready to leave?"

I stood up. "Yeah."

Kate nodded at Joshua. "Hey, Stone. I see you came to the ceremony."

Joshua nodded. "Hello yourself. Well," he said, standing up. "I guess this is goodbye then, Bella. Take care of yourself."

I stared at him for a long moment, trying to memorize his face. "You too."

He nodded again, before turning and making his way toward the boys' dormitories.

I watched his figure disappear, until Kate touched my arm. "We should leave. Carlisle will be waiting."

I let her lead me away from campus. Before I got in the car, I glanced back at the huge buildings of Columbia University. I smiled as I silently thanked her for my good memories and experiences.

* * *

"Ah, there you are, Bella," Carlisle greeted me at the terminal. "I was beginning to worry if the ceremony had been delayed or something. Hello, Kate."

"Carlisle," Kate said, nodding. "Take good care of her, 'kay, boss?"

He winked before placing his hand on the small of my back. "Let's go, Bella."

I waved in farewell while she yelled, "Bye, Bella!", attracting attention.

Once the plane had taken off, it felt more real. I was going back. I was returning to my old position as a Double Spy Agent.

I couldn't wait to get my revenge on Aro Volturi. I would make him suffer for everything he'd taken away from me.

* * *

**AN: How was it? Review lots! And leave me love!**


	67. Chapter 67: Fooling

**Author's Note: The reunion! Enjoy it! I know you've been waiting for this moment for a long time now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 67**

It was six o'clock in the evening when we arrived in Seattle, Washington. It was getting dark, and the evening air was cool. I stared out the window as Carlisle drove me toward my penthouse. It was good to be back in Seattle. I felt relaxed and comforted. I was home.

"I hope you don't mind returning to work right away, Bella," Carlisle said conversationally. "I know you must be tired from the flight."

"No, no," I said. "I'm fine. I slept enough on the plane."

He smiled as he stopped in front of my old building. "Go right on ahead. I'll give you an hour to get ready." He winked. "Remember, we're having fun. Dress up!"

I smiled back as I exited the car. "I will."

The penthouse had been cleaned. I didn't know who had done it, but it was spotless, not a speck of dust. All my old things that I hadn't taken with me to New York was still there. Picture frames, bed sheets that had recently been laundered, the furniture…

I took a nice, hot shower. It felt nice after many hours in the plane. When I came out, I dried my hair with a dryer until it was only slightly damp. Now, for the dramatic change.

I concentrated on my makeup for twenty minutes. When I straightened and looked in the mirror, I looked totally unrecognizable with the dark, heavy kohl around my eyes and tons of powder and eyeshadow. I looked pretty sexy, I decided with satisfaction.

I turned to my clothes. I was going back to my old way of dressing, black dress pants and a dark blouse. Heels.

When I presented myself in the mirror, I was quite pleased with what I saw. I was sure that this would make everyone startled. It was perfect for Carlisle's game.

I came back out exactly an hour later. Carlisle whistled appreciatively when I joined him in the car. "Who is _this_ sexy young woman? I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong car."

I smiled. "Is it too much?"

"No, it's perfect." He started the car, and we were finally heading for the Seattle branch. "Won't everyone be surprised?" He chuckled delightedly to himself.

I, too, was expecting shocked reactions. They wouldn't think that the new head was actually the old head…

Carlisle and I walked into the building together. Gianna was still there, guarding the lobby as always.

"Hello, Carlisle," she greeted him professionally. "Good to see you again." She glanced at me. "Who's this?"

Carlisle grinned. "You don't recognize her?"

Gianna frowned. "Should I?"

I flashed her a grin. "Long time no see, Gianna." She totally recognized my voice.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. "Bella! What…!"

"Meet our 'new' head, Gianna," Carlisle said cheerfully. "Do you think they'll accept the new head that I brought this time?"

Gianna stared at me. "Of course they will. Wow, Bella. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. It's just…heavy makeup is something you never did."

"It's a change," I replied. "I thought something different was in order, since I'm returning to work after two years."

"Well, welcome back," Gianna said warmly.

"Her ID, please, Gianna," Carlisle said.

I put the fabric cord over my head, and I smiled when I saw my card dangling in front of my blouse. It matched perfectly with my outfit. And I belonged here.

"Good luck," Gianna chuckled as we headed toward the elevator.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Let me know how many girls were taken from where the Volturi are right now," I instructed, and Rosalie nodded. She turned back to the computer and began typing away.

I glanced around the room. It had been a rather busy day today. We'd been running around and shouting information across the room, but now, all of us had burned out our energy. No one was standing anymore, except me. Agents were either dozing in their chairs, about to wander off to Dreamland, or flipping through file pages while yawning.

Emmett and Jasper were taking a break from work and drinking a cup of coffee while they talked in the corner. Rosalie, of course, was working on what I'd just ordered her to do. Alice sat at the center round table, deeply immersed files, not even looking like she needed to go to the bathroom. She really was a battery. Super battery.

I had to give her credit for that. She was annoying and talkative at times, but she was serious when it came to work. And because she was setting a role model, Ben was also deeply concentrated on his work.

The huge room was silent except for the sound of typing, light snoring, and low murmurs coming from the corner of the room.

I sat down in my seat, across from Alice at the round table, and I chose a file to go over. My concentration sharpened as I read the recent reports about the Volturi from the other branches. I was so deeply focused that I was startled when I heard frantic, running footsteps outside in the corridor.

Everyone else only looked up when a teenaged trainee appeared on the other side of the glass doors. They all looked confused, because trainees usually weren't allowed up here, unless given special permission.

Which was why, the glass doors recognized the youngster as a trainee and refused to slide open. To my surprise, he whipped out an official agent ID card from his pocket and waved it at the sensors. I didn't know whose ID card it was, but it let him inside.

The doors slid open, and he ran inside. Everyone else stared at him.

The trainee was panting slightly. His eyes were wild and excited. He looked rather desperate. "I came to deliver news from Gianna," he wheedled out. "She gave me her ID card…" He waved the card in his hand.

I rose from my chair slowly. "What is it?"

The trainee finally caught his breath and straightened. "The new head has arrived, sir."

Everyone froze except me. My lips pressed into a thin line, and my expression soured.

I nodded once, curtly. "Thank you. You are dismissed."

He bowed quickly before running back out. When his footsteps faded away, I turned to the agents, who were waiting for my reaction.

"You know what to do," I said.

As one, they all stood up, and, like they had done two years ago when my siblings and I had arrived with Carlisle at Seattle branch, formed two parallel lines in front of the glass doors to create an aisle. Our eyes were trained on the ground, and no one spoke.

I joined them at the way end of a line. It wasn't because I wanted to be treated as equally as the others were, like Bella had, but because it wasn't my place to stand at the end of the rows, in the middle. That's where the head's place was, and Bella was not here. And the new head didn't belong there either.

I was fully intending on kicking the guy out. How dare he think he could replace the best leader we'd ever had?

We didn't move, even when we heard the two sets of footsteps approaching. I forced myself to remain calm, though I couldn't make my displeased expression disappear.

The glass doors slid open, and they walked in.

I listened to their footsteps as they walked slowly and purposefully through the aisle. One set of footsteps I instantly recognized. It was Carlisle's. I had heard it too many times before.

But the other one…surprised me. It wasn't a man, like we had thought. It was a woman. She was wearing five-inch heels, and from what I could see from my peripheral vision, she was dressed quite elegantly too.

I could tell the other agents had noticed these things too. Beside me, Alice fidgeted slightly as she resisted the urge to jump the woman who obviously had a sense of fashion.

"Long time no see, everyone," Carlisle said cheerfully, breaking the silence when he and the woman had stopped in the middle of the aisle. "You look like you were working hard…as always." He turned his attention to the new head. "What do you think?"

She took her time answering. She walked to the way end of the aisle, looking at each one of us as she moved along. Finally, she reached me.

Now that she was right in front of me, I could tell that she was young. Her light footsteps despite the heels and excellent posture and grace could only belong to a young lady.

She stopped in front of me. I could feel her gaze burning a hole in my head. "Interesting," she said curtly.

Something about her was familiar. I didn't recognize the voice. She had twisted her words so that her voice came out low and unrecognizable. But something about her…

"So this is the famed Seattle branch…" she mused. "I see…"

"You seem displeased," Carlisle noted, though his tone contained laughter. What was so amusing about this?

"I see that no new trainees have joined the branch," she said.

I could sense everyone's confusion. How could she possibly know that?

The girl walked away, back down the aisle as she looked everyone over. "How come? No one good enough?"

Nobody dared to answer. There was something about her that made everyone back away. They could tell that she was no pushover. We'd met our match this time.

I was still trying to place her. Why was she so familiar?

She walked back up to me slowly. And she paused again.

Suddenly, it hit me. I realized what was so familiar. Her _scent_.

Her perfume and natural smell was familiar. She must have showered before coming here. Her shampoo smelled awfully familiar as well.

No way. It wasn't possible.

"Who was leading the branch?" she asked.

No one answered.

She seemed to find that amusing. "You won't answer?" She walked in front of Austin, who was standing in front of me. "You tell me."

He didn't say anything.

"Well, aren't you a bunch of rebels?" she said dryly. "Well, I think we can change that."

"You think you can handle it?" Carlisle asked, sounding way too amused.

"I know I can," she said. "I've been here before." She walked back to me again and lowered her voice. She was very close to me. "Are you the leader here?"

I knew who this was. Of course I did. How could I not recognize the one I loved?

Very slowly, I raised my head to meet her piercing gaze just as evenly. And even though I already knew, it was still a shock to see her right in front of me. It seemed impossible that she was here right now.

Bella raised her eyebrows at me coldly. "I suppose I should thank you for taking care of my branch until now."

* * *

**AN: Yeah, yeah, I know. How could I do this to you? Too bad. Guess you'll have to wait for two weeks until you can find out what's going to happen. I wasn't going to give you a full-length scene in one chapter. I'm just that evil. Besides, it's perfect for a cliffie. You'll still leave me lots of reviews and keep loving me, right?**


End file.
